Love Pot-POISON!
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: A year later of saving the neighborhood, Arnold's still thinking over his feelings for Helga, but with a dance coming up, Gerald needs Arnold and Phoebe needs Helga to see how their date is going. But Phoebe still needs Helga to talk to Arnold about it, and same thing with Arnold to Helga, and what better way of them going then a love potion. They just needed little nudge.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guy's melody here and as you can see, this is my first HA! fanfiction and I hope you guy's love it as much as I do! I've been so inspired by two stories by Azure129, "Tutoring Arnold" and mostly "Learning to be Helga"!!! *squealing like the fangirl I am* Ahem, anyway I've also been inspired by MLP:FiM episode, "Heart's and Hooves Day"! (I'm a huge fan of the show btw) I used my imagination to where I see if I imagined if Arnold and Helga would've taken the Love Poti- POISON and imagine how cringe worthy they would be. and how the others would feel in the lovey dovey talk scenes! And I've been so inspired mostly by "Learning to be Helga" and "Heart's and Hooves Day" that I decided to make a fanfic about it! I don't own Hey Arnold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, GOD BLESS THAT MAN FOR CREATING THIS SHOW!!!, I don't own My Little Pony, it belongs to Lauren Faust, and enjoy the first chapter!**

It was a warm spring day as the sun rised over Hillwood and mostly everybody in the city was having a good mood today. It was a regular day at P.S. 118. And for today was Valentines Day. A day for gifts, caring, and love. But mostly chocolates and candy for certain kids. The halls were decorated with white, pink, and red streamers and hearts. And the students were in the halls talking and laughing to one another, minding their own business. But most of them talked about the Valentine's Day dance coming up next week and everybody was excitied about it. Well ALMOST everybody.

At a few lockers down, an african-american boy with tall black hair was talking to a certain football headed boy with tufts of blond hair. "So Arnold, do you really think I should ask phoebe out to the Valentine's Day dance?" Gerald said, looking nervous. As Arnold closed his locker, he looked at his best friend with a reassuring smile. "Gerald, I know for a fact that Phoebe likes you alright?" He said as he chuckled a little bit with amusement while shaking his head as he started walking with him. "And for the tenth time, yes you should ask her out to the dance."

Gerald turned a bit red on the face as he looked down with a frown. "S-sorry if I asked a bunch of times Arnold. It's just, phoebe is different out of other girls! I really like her and I just don't want to mess this up you know?" He then smirked at arnold as they both started walking to class down the hall. Arnold looked forward with a friendly smile and a half-lidded gaze. "And I wasn't the only one that messes up on dates you know." The football headed boy looked over to his best friend with a curious look. "What do you mean Gerald?" Gerald sighed as he replied. "You messed up on dates like with Ms. Feltar and ESPECIALLY just like how you messed it up with Ruth and that fake Cecile incident last year!"

Arnold was the one to blush as he also looked down. "W-well um I just-..." He then blinked and thought of her. The mysterious girl he actually like like and STILL chases after her. Cecile was no ordinary girl. She was different. She was kind, tough, smart, everything he wanted in a girl. But what really captivated him was her beauty. How her golden curly hair was shining in the candlelight, just hanging off her shoulders delicately, oh how he wanted to run his fingers through and just gently feel and hold that gold silk that was HER hair! Her pretty pink bow fitting so well on her beautiful head. But what mostly hypnotized him of her beauty was her beautiful ocean blue eyes. How they shined in the candlelight. And how they sparkled with love and kindness. Like two pools of the ocean and if he stared at them, he may never come back for air. But he'd never complain if it was her gorgeous, shining, sparlking, shimmering blue orbs. She was like an angel of pink, blue, and gold! 'Cecile more than an angel..she's like...like a...a sunset! A gorgeous sunset that she was just practically glowing with color! Her pink, blue, and gold mixed together and she was a beautiful sunset and I'm feeling like I could be bathed by her spectacular and warm colors and she...she's just so...s-so...breathtaking...'

"Arnold! Hey! Arnold! Hey arnold!" Gerald yelled at him trying to get his attention. Arnold, while he was walking to class with gerald, was having one of his lovesick gazes while thinking of Cecile. His goofy smile, the tinge shade of red on his face but mostly his cheeks, how his stomach was filled with nothing but butterflies, his legs trying his best not to make him fall due to them feeling nothing but jelly, how his heart was beating and flying, and his half lidded gazes while thinking of the girl he'd fallen for. He didn't hear what his Gerald was saying as he was so lost in thought of the beautiful girl that captured his heart. 'I...think theres something more to what I'm feeling for her. Not just liking her, not like liking her, and not really really REALLY like liking her, but what I'm practically feeling is caring and romantic love! I..I love...Cecile...I'm in love with Cecile! I'M REALLY IN LOVE WITH CECI-!'

 _CRASH!_

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

Arnold got out of his lovesick trance as he crashed into something warm. SomeONE. His eyes widened at the person. Someone that had blond pigtails, a unibrow, and a pink bow. It was Helga. Helga G. Pataki. The bully that tormented him as long as he can remember. For the past year, arnold tried to forget the FTi confession. He just still didn't know what to think or do! I mean, imagine if your bully, that has been toturing you for the past seven years, and then, out of nowhere, confessed that they LOVED you! And all because they bullied you the MOST! Arnold always thought of Helga but not as a bully, but as a friend. Just because he didn't like the things Helga's done to him, doesn't mean that he hates her. He always thought, out of all of his friends, that there was some good in her. He knew that for a fact! How she stood up for him when harold tried to hit him, how she helped him with the football game with wolfgang, how she helped him find his hat, etc etc! But she especially helped him and Gerald saved the neighborhood! If it weren't for her, they wouldn't be where they are now! He just didn't know how to repay her.

Helga was not just a regular girl, she was just...well something! Out of all the things Helga's done for him, he actually realized something after a few days later of saving the neighborhood. The things Helga's done for him, she done it out of...of...love. She did it out of love...just for him...Arnold never knew that a girl could love him like that until like high school or something! If he could be totally honest with himself, he actually never see Helga as a love interest. He only seen her back then as a bully and now as a friend. Arnold tried thinking of her as something more after the FTi confession and he still didn't what to feel about her. Maybe...just maybe he could at least TRY to be friends with her as a start. That way he can try and figure out his feelings for her.

"A-arnold!" Helga said in surprise as she looked at him then a scowl appeared on her face. "I mean, watch where your going you stupid football head! Criminey!" Helga said as she started picking up her books and papers while Phoebe stood there. She was about to help her friend, but she decided to let Arnold help. Phoebe wanted to at least let Helga try and talk to him. Besides, she wanted to talk to Gerald about the dance coming up next week.

As Arnold was helping Helga with her things, Phoebe smiled at Gerald, blushing a little. "Konichiwa Gerald. How are you today?" Phoebe said. Gerald jumped at phoebe's voice as he cleared his throat and try to talk in his smooth voice as best as could, but failed as his voice cracked. "H-hey babe! I'm good and how 'bout you?" He smiled at phoebe as she giggled at his stutter. "I'm good Gerald." They smiled as there was a good two or three minutes of silence between them. Then Gerald cleared his throat. "S-so um Phoebe I was kinda wondering if you want to go with m-me to the uh Valentine's Day dance coming up. You don't have to if you don't want to though!" Phoebe smiled brightly at Gerald as her hands were behind her back. "I-I love to go with you Gerald!" Gerald smiled excitingly at the japanese girl in front of him. "Great! It's a date!" Gerald and Phoebe smiled at each other, blushing once more as they went back to Arnold and Helga as they immediately stop smiling and gasped as their eyes widen at the sight of them.

 _5 minutes ago as Helga started picking up her things..._

As Helga started picking her books and papers up, Arnold started to help her. She shot him a glare, but softened as she thought, 'Ok helga ol' girl. You have to be nice to him. Otherwise you'll regret it!' Helga said in her mind as she cleared her throat and said to him with a weak smile, "Y-you know you don't have to do that Arnold I got this." Arnold looked up at her with a smile as he replied back. "It's no problem Helga and besides I want to help you out." And Helga felt her free hand rise up as she slapped herself and shot him an insult. "I mean if your puny football headed arms can barely carry a few books!" She glared at him, bringing her face close to his with one or two word's and with a mischievous smile plastered on her face, as they were nose to nose while she was reaching for the last book.

'Great! Just great you HAVE to be such a freaking jerk to him!' Arnold looked at Helga with surprise at first, by close she was, but then he smiled at her kindly with his old fashion half-lidded gaze while rolling his eyes a little at her sarcastic tone and reaching for the last book off the ground. "Whatever you say he-" Then his eyes widened, his breath being caught in his throat, and felt a prick of warmth among his cheeks as he felt a hand at the bottom of his right hand. Arnold and Helga looked down as their hands were on top of one another. His blush, along with Helga's, increased as their fingers were actually intertwining with one another without both of them realizing it. They immediately looked back at each other as their faces were close to each other.

 _Present with the four fifth graders._

Blue then met green. Arnold and Helga stayed like that, red pricks of blush upon their cheeks, not being able to speak, their breathes becoming shallower by every second, their hearts racing each minute, and so many thoughts clouding their mind as their hands were still on the book. A certain pink book that belonged close to helga's heart.

'His hand...it's warm and it's against mine and on one of my pink books! Ohhhh! And...his eyes...they're so beautiful! They fit so perfectly with his tufts of cornflower hair and his adorable blue sky hat! He's like...like the earth! His head is always in the clouds, but he always comes back to the earth. His hat is like the beautiful sky, his hair is like the sun, his eyes are like the beautiful nature he has, and I hope he know's that I'm the only one! Ooh that's good I should write that down later on! Oh my prince of the earth, your my prince, and I'm your princess of the heavens! Oh Arnold! If only that one day you get to show little acts of affection like this that aren't accidental! Are hands intertwining, our hearts racing, bringing our faces closer and looking into each other's eyes romati- wait oh criminey! Freaking Geraldo and phoebe are still here! And were in the halls still and other people are bound to notice us by now! I have to stop this trance quick!...n-no matter how hypnotizing his gorgeous emerald eyes are! Ohhhh...!' Helga said in her mind as she swooned as she quickly tried to regain her thoughts.

'Woah...her...her eyes they're so beautiful...they're a gorgeous shade of blue like the ocean and her hair it's shiny...like the sun or gold or something...her pink bow...it fits her so well on her head...and her hand...it actually...fits perfect with mine...and it's warm and soft...like a...pink, blue, and gold cloud...and just like he- w-wait W-WHAT AM I THINKING AND DOING?!? Gerald and phoebe are still here and people canNOT see us like this!!!'

Arnold and Helga immediately looked away with their faces a bright shade of red and their hearts beating like jackhammers. Helga cleared her throat, put on a scowl, and growled at arnold as she snatched her poetry book from him. "Did I say it was okay for you to touch me football head?!? Hmph!" Helga, still on the ground, shoved her pink book into her bag as arnold immediately stood up, cleared his throat trying his best to not to show his blush, dusted himself off, and offered a hand to helga to help her up with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck with his other free hand. "Sorry helga it was an accident."

Helga raised a brow at him as she scoffed at him, took his hand, and pulled herself up. "Fine arnoldo just don't get so freaking mushy on me again you got that?" Helga snapped at him as she pointed a finger right on his nose while leaning down towards him to his height with her right hand and her left one on her hip of the gentle curve on her body. Arnold looked at her with a half-lidded gaze with a smile while crossing his arms on his small chest. "Whatever you say helga." Helga then smirked in satisfaction, her blush long gone on her face, as she put her backpack on her back and walking towards pohebe. "That's right football head whatever I say! Let's go pheebs." She then thought in her head, 'Oh my beloved, thank you for protecting my secret!' Phoebe got out of her state of shock as she said, "Going! Bye gerald." As she waved at Gerald, as he got of his shock by her name being metioned, waved back at her with half a smile. "See ya later babe."

As the two girls left the two boys to go to class, Gerald looked at arnold with a bewildered look. Arnold looked at his best friend with wide eyes as he cleared his throat. "I-is everything alright Gerald?" He looked a him nervously, hoping Gerald won't ask what happened between him and Helga. Gerald then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Mmm mmm mmm. Arnold, I don't even want to know what just happened between you and Helga alright man?" Gerald then shuddered in disgust. Arnold sighed in relief as he cleared his thoughts and continued walking with Gerald to class.

As Phoebe and Helga left Arnold and Gerald, they quickly went into the girls batroom. Helga made sure no one else was there but them and she slide onto the floor against one of the stall doors as she unable to breathe. "I...can't believe that JUST happened..." Phoebe then smiled at her best friend. "At least you sorta talked to him Helga!" Helga then smiled a little as she looked up at Phoebe. "I guess your right pheebs. Could you guard the door for me? I need to...let some things out and by 'things' I mean words you know? Hehe..." She then smiled sheepishly at Phoebe while blushing a little. Phoebe then giggled as she went to the door. "Guarding!" As soon as Phoebe left, Helga let out a sigh as she stood up and went to one of the sinks and looked into the mirror. Her face was still a little red now that she thought about what happened to her and Arnold as she sighed dreamily with a lovesick smile and layed agaist the wall while bringing out her locket, holding it close to her chest, specifically her beating and fluttering heart.

"Oh Arnold! How I love when your presence is near me! How I loved that your hand was on top of MINE! Oh and your EYES! They're such gorgeous shade of emerald green that I could just melt! Ohhhhh..." Helga swooned as she closed her eyes, slide down against the wall, and fell to the ground once again with a lovesick gaze. She continued to speak out loud while she grabbed her backpack that was still open and hugged it closer to her body with two or three words, as her eyes were still closed. "Oh but if only you show me your true feelings about me! If only you would be able to express them! If only I would be able to get your attention! I'd do anything to get it from you! Anythi-!"

 _CLANK!_

Helga then stopped her monologuing as she opened her eyes and looked down to the tile floor of thw bathroom. A gold-color lipstick cap was there, right next to it was a lipstick dispenser, and the color for the lipstick was bright red. Helga's blue eyes then went wide as she gasped a little in realization. She then grabbed the lipstip and the cap as she went through her backpack while speaking with a mischievous smirk. "That's how I'll get his attention! I can just put on make up! I mean it worked out last time didn't it? It'll be perfect!" She then found mascara, pink eye shadow, her brush, and vanilla perfume. "Hmph! I'm glad I actually packed these things! Now Arnold won't know what hit him. And if anyone asks, I'll just say that I lost a bet to football head." Helga then giggled, went to the sink, and set down the objects and went to the bathroom door.

She opened it and Phoebe looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Helga are you done 'letting a few thing's out'?" Helga blushed as she cleared her throat and pulled her best friend in. As Helga closed the door behind them, she then sighed deeply. "N-no pheebs I just... well..." As Helga paused, trying to find the right words to speak, Phoebe looked over to the one of the sinks and see's the various make up and other items on the sink. She then giggled as she replied to the tall girl in front of her. "Of course I'll help you Helga!" Helga then looked away, blushing with embarrasment. As Helga and Phoebe went to the sink, Helga cleared her throat as Phoebe started to brush down her pigtails. "Thanks for doing this pheebs. I owe you one." Phoebe then replies with a friendly smile. "Of course Helga! Anything to help you out with ice cream!" "Hehe yeah...'ice cream'." Silenced reigned only for a few good moments as Phoebe broke it. "Well there is ONE thing you could do for me." Helga looked at her best friend through the mirror with a curious look. "What is it pheebs?" Phoebe then blushed as she stopped brushing her friend's hair for a moment. Helga looked at her friend with a mostly curious and worried look.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe then blushed a little more as she stuttered out, "I-I was wondering if maybe you could...watch over me at the dance with Gerald...?" Phoebe whispered out the last part in nervousness as she cringed on what her best friend might say and continued to brush Helga's hair. Helga then smirked at her as she laughed a little. "Of course pheebs. And besides I owe you one for helping me with my appearance. The least I could do is help you out with tall hair boy." Phoebe then smiled excitingly at Helga. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Helga!" Helga laughed at Phoebe's enthusiasm as Phoebe started working on her make up. "Hehe your welcome pheebs. Oh and uh phoebe this make up stuff, just let everybody know that if they ask, tell them that I lost a bet with football head ok?" Phoebe laughed a little as she agreed with Helga and started working on her mascara.

"So did you get a chance to ask phoebe to the dance Gerald?" Gerlad smiled excitingly while looking beside his best friend as they still continued to walk to class. "Hehe yeah I did and she said yes!" Arnold smiled at Gerald in return. "That's great to hear Gerald. I'm happy for you." Then Gerald frowned at Arnold. "But come on Arnold! I still need you to be there! How else do I know how I'm doing while I'm at the dance with her?" Arnold then sighed tiredly. "Gerald for the last time, I'll be there, but I'm not bringing a date because I don't like anyone ok?" "But it doesn't have to be some girl that you like Arnold! You just have to bring a fake date is all like I keep on saying! But if you want to do that your way, that's fine by me." As they were talking, they ended up going inside the classroom as the classmates in there were busy with their own conversations, and Arnold and Gerald continued their conversation while in the process of taking their seats slowly, getting distracted by the topic their talking about.

As Arnold sat down, he got out his notebook, his favorite book, and his pencil for the first subject of the day. He started to read a little as Arnold turned to the side of his desk while talking to his best friend. Gerald got his pencil and notebook out as well as Arnold replied back to him. "But again, which girl should I ask then to be my fake date Gerald? I mean come on no girl will probably be available and no girl in our class likes me!" Then after he said that, he blinked and immediately thought of Helga. He definitely has to ask her to the dance to help his best friend out! 'But what if she doesn't want to go with me? What if the other kids made fun of her and that'll ruin her reputation? What if it was still awkward between us after what happened at the FTi building even though it was last year? No, it won't be akward. And why would it be akward anyway? Were just going there as friends that's all! I'll just let everybody know that were just going as friends. Plus she'll love to go with me! Helga lo- like likes me just like she said!' He nodded to himself as Gerald replied to him with a sigh as he sat down beside him in his desk. "I don't know Arnold, but you got to think of something! I need you on this alright?" "Ok Gerald I'll try and ask one of the girls in our class." He and Arnold smiled at one another and the bell ring.

Then the door opened and Helga and Phoebe walked inside the classroom. Everybody looked up and gasp at Helga when she first appeared inside the room. Her pigtails were down and her blond hair was curly and shiny, she still had on her usual signature pink bow, but it looked even more good on her to say the least. She also had mascara that made her blue eyes pop out more and her eye lashes showing. Helga also has pink eyeshadow that looked good with her eyes and she had bright red lipstick on so that it made her lips sparkle, soft, and plump. Mr. Simmons greeted them with a cheerful tone. "Oh Helga and Phoebe! Glad you be joining us today! Go ahead and take your seats please. And by the way, love your new look Helga! Trying something new?" As Helga's named was mentioned, Arnold looked up as he jumped in his seat with his green emerald eyes wide as he dropped his book to the floor with a loud _THUMP!_ with his cheeks red and his heart beating out of his chest.

Everybody still looked at Helga as she walked in while looking down blushing a little on her cheeks. "You got it teach. And uh yeah thanks I guess." Helga said as she walk to take her seat, along with Phoebe. As Phoebe took her seat, she noticed that everybody was still looking at Helga in disbelief except Arnold. Arnold was still blushing like crazy as he tried to cover his blushing face with his notebook. Helga looked at him curiously as she shrugged it off with a dull expression and continued walking to her desk, her gold-color hair flowing gently behind her shoulders, head, and her back.

As the class was still looking at Helga, she growled in annoyance by so many eyes on her as she turned to all of them. "Look I'm only doing this because I lost a bet with football head alright?!? Criminey!" She yelled as she continue going to her seat. As she passed him, Arnold couldn't help but blush a little more as he smelled something. Something pretty and sweet. Like cream? Vanilla possibly? He looked at Helga from behind with a curious look as she looked like she was...sparkling somehow. He realized that must be perfume she had on.

As Helga sat down, she looked at Arnold and shot him a scowl. "What?" She said harshly whispering at him. Arnold then turned around and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, even though he doesn't know WHY he's so freaked out about. "Alright class, I know Helga's look is different, but you all have more time to talk about it during free time in class, lunch, and recess! Now let's get started with the first subject of the day, history! Isn't that exciting?" The student's then groaned in annoyance as they all started their lesson of the day.

Arnold, still trying to calm his beating heart, took a few deep breathes as he tries to focus on the lesson in the class. With Helga, she smirked a little while blushing a little in satisfaction at Arnold's reaction when she first came in as she started making hearts with football doodles. But then frowned at what Mr. Simmons said as she thought, 'Great now here comes the gossip and questions during lunch, recess, and worst of all, free time. Thanks Mr. Simmons for bringing that up...!' She sighed in irritation through her nose as she teared off a strip of her doodles, chewed it, grabbed her lucky straw from her desk, push the spitball into the straw with her tongue, and shot it straight at the back of Arnold's wide head, causing him to flinch. 'Bullseye!'

Arnold then looked back at Helga with irratated look as Helga crossed her upper arms against her desk as looked down innocently. Arnold then blinked and his mouth gaped a little on how pretty...cute when Helga's like that. Looking down at her desk with her hair down, her eyes popping out more because of the mascara, especially how her lips were red, bright, shiny, and how her lower lip was giving a little pout as part of pretending to be innocent. That little part of her flesh, he never notice and realized that it was...really cute when she poutes even without lipsti-

"What?" The girl behind him said harshly to him as she blinked and looked up at Arnold. Arnold tried to blush by how her eye lashes flowed beautifully as she blinked. He shot her an annoyed glare and turned around to continue to work on the class lesson. 'Well, this is going to be a long day...' Arnold and Helga said in their minds as the lesson continued in their class, just wanting to get over the embarrasment they'll be feeling later on today.

To be continued...

 **Soooooo...what did you guys think? How will Gerald and Phoebe's date will go? What will the student's say about Helga's new look? What will Arnold truly feel about Helga? Comment and review on what I'll be typing next for the second chapter! Melody out!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guy's melody here and I'm back with another chapter! It took a while because A, the chapter was LONG and B, I'm busy with school! I'm so happy that I get to finish a second chapter! I hope you guys love the story as much as I do! Enjoy!**

As class still continued, Helga just kept on doing her daily routine of tormenting Arnold, but something was COMPLETELY off. Arnold wasn't turning around and glaring at her, even though his was still flinching with each spitball she threw at him. She just didn't get it. Was he mad at her? Was he trying to ignore her? What could it be?

As soon as the bell ring for lunch, Arnold was the first one to run straight out of the classroom. All of the classmates took notice of this. But they just decided to ignore it since it was none of their business. Well except for certain people which was Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Sid, and Stinky.

As all of the fourth graders were getting lunch in the lunch line, Arnold was lost in thought as he picked out his lunch. 'Ok. All you gotta do is just ignore Helga that's all! Wait...why am I even TRYING to ignore her? There's nothing about her to ignore! Well except...her appearance...with her blue eyes popping out with the mascara and that...pink eyeshadow...her gold blond hair flowing behind her back and shoulders...and...her red lips all soft and plum- W-WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS?!? I DON'T! I repeat I DON'T like helga that way!!!'

Arnold groaned in irritation as he started walking to his table. He sighed as he continued to finish his thought while taking his seat and closing his eyes tightly. 'Just don't think about Helga. Don't think about Helga, don't think about Helga, don't think about Helga, don't think about Helga, don't think about Helga, don't think about Helga, don't think abou-'

"Hey Arno-!"

"AHHHH!!!" Arnold immediately jumped, causing him to fall backwards of his seat, and he hyperventilate a bunch of times while causing everybody to look at him in surprise. Arnold realized what he did as he blushed brightly of embarrassment and immediately sat up to see who greeted him. It was only Gerald and the rest of the guy's in his class. They all looked curious, a little bewildered, and mostly amused. But Gerald looked mostly concerned for his friend in front of him.

"Woah Arnold! You alright man?" said Gerald in worry and curiously. Arnold cleared his throat, trying to calm himself as he smiled and talked as calmly as he could, but quickly failed as he stuttered and his voice sounding a little TOO enthusiastic. "I-I'm good! Peachy, great, fantastic! How 'bout you? Hehe..." He cleared his throat as he started eating trying to calm himself, his blush still on his face but mostly his cheeks.

Eugene then began to speak up. "Well gosh Arnold! If I didn't know any better, your face is red! But mostly your cheeks though!" Harold, Sid, Stinky, and Curly then notice the redness on his cheeks as they snickered a little. Arnold gulped as he tried to stay calm as to what came out of his mouth next. "W-wow uh really Eugene? Hehe I g-guess I must've catch something..." Gerald looked at his friend's face and expression as he was the next one to speak. "Yeah Eugene's right Arnold! Wow your as red as a tomato! Maybe you're right! Maybe have a fever or somethin'." Harold, Sid, Stinky, and Curly began chuckling a little as Gerald sighed and looked at the rest of the boys at the table. "Ok what are guys laughin about?"

As they broke into a few of their laughs, Sid was the first one to take control of his laughter. "Haha! Boy howdy! If I didn't know any better, I say Arnold likes another girl, but this time it MUST be big! Big "enough to show COLOR!!! As Sid continued to finish his laughing, Stinky was the next one to speak through his laughter. "Hehe yeah I mean look on how much Arnold's blushing though!" Then finally Harold finished his laughing as he stood on the table and yelled, "HEY GUY'S! AWWNOOLD'S IN LOOOOOVVE!!! LOOK HOW MUCH HE'S BLUSHING!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everybody looked over to their table as Harold was indeed right. Arnold sat there, blushing a bright red and it was everywhere on his face, but mostly his cheeks and ears. The whole cafeteria began to holler with laughter while most of them were yelling out mostly teasing comments and some question's such as…

"Hey Arnold! Who's the girl your in love with?!?"

"Awwww Arnold in LOVE!!! Hahaha!!!"

"Arnold's in loo~oove! Arnold's in loo~oove~! Hahaha!!!"

Arnold covered his ears as he waited for the yelling, laughter, and the teasing comments to stop. A soon as the laughter finally sided, though there were still a few comments, Arnold sighed in relief as he went to throw away his food, happy that, mostly, the teasing already sto-

"Pfft! Arnold in LOVE?!? HA! Like THAT'LL be the day!"

Then his heart stopped as he heard a certain girl's voice. His body was frozen for a good few seconds then turned around as his blushed a LOT while his emerald eyes wide at the sight in front of him. Helga G. Pataki stood there behind the front door entrance and exit to the cafeteria only a few feet away from him. Her gold blond hair was still down and shiny. She had her left hand to her side, dangling against her body, and she had her right hand on her hip, forming a fist against her gentle curve of her body. Helga still had her makeup on, with her eyes narrowing towards him, and she moved her lips, causing her lower lip giving out a little pout with a mischievous smirk.

10 minutes before after Arnold screamed and fell out of his seat to the ground.

As Helga was still walking to lunch, she was lost in thought of Arnold's behavior in class today. 'What the heck is up with Arnold today? I mean criminey! All I did was having on some makeup junk and and had my freaking hair down! Hmmmm...maybe…' Then Helga gasped a little in surprise. 'Maybe THAT'S why he was ignoring me today! Ha! Knew it hit him hard! Hehe wonders never cea-' Then Helga blinked as her blue eyes went wide and quickly went to her 'office' aka the janitor's closet. She closed the door as she turned on the light.

Helga smiled brightly while bringing out her locket. "Oh arnold! Maybe finally your starting to have feeling of love and affection to me! How you been avoiding me in class and especially how you reacted to my appearance! Ohhhh..." Helga swooned as she let out a girlish sigh and leaned against the wall, putting her locket close to her beating and fluttering heart. She appeared out of her office, put her locket back into her jumper, and continued heading to the cafeteria for lunch with a tiny smile to where no one will notice. She then suddenly hear yelling and laughter from the other side of the cafeteria doors as she can hear what people were saying as her heart started beating fast. Helga heard, "Awww Arnold's in LOOOVE!!! Hahaha!!!" as she leaned against the wall, her right hand grasping around her covered locket tightly.

She started to hyperventilate as she slowly smiled. 'Arnold possibly in love...WITH ME?!? THAT also makes a WHOLE lot more sense! Oh what a dream come tru-!...But...' Helga then looked down with a sad frown. 'But what if it was just another girl? What if he didn't feel that way...about me…? No! If the teasing was THIS serious, it was bound to be about me!' Helga then smiled independently as she heard people stop yelling, though there was still a few teasing comments and some chuckles here and there. She then went inside to see people stop teasing Arnold as he walked to the trash can, blushing a faint shade of red. Helga then smirked as she walked a few feet closer to Arnold without him noticing her. 'Hehe there was no way I'm letting him off THAT easy. Huh Arnold Arnold Arnold, thought you'd be ignoring me all day huh? Well, here I am to get you back! Besides it's funny and it's SO adorable when he blushes and squirms!' She then yelled out loud, causing everybody to take notice of her, especially her beloved, who stood frozen, "HA! Arnold in LOVE?!? Pfft! Like THAT'LL be the day!"

Back to the present...

Arnold got of his staring at Helga as shook his head, cleared his throat, and walked up to her. 'Well I was bound to talk to her later on. And what better way to ask than now right? I'll just explain to her later why I asked her. She'll understand. Besides, she kinda owes after seven years of torture she's put me through. She'll understand that too!' He nodded to himself as he stood in front of Helga. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but then he hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck while looking away from her.

Arnold actually didn't know how to ask Helga to the dance. He really didn't know how to aproa- 'Wait...if she...well you know...feels that way about me...then she might say yes! But how will I get her to say yes so easily though? Use like charm or something?' Then his heart skipped a beat at the very image of flirting with Helga...with her giggling and looking away all cute and shy as Arnold kissed her hand, going up and down her arm, and whispering into her ear obviously flirting with her as Helga was blushing. Then there was another image of Arnold was behind Helga, hugging her from behind as he purred while his neck is on Helga's- Arnold quickly shook his head with a bright shade of red while tightly closing his eyes to get back to the task at hand. 'Well, at least it'll keep her guard down enough to let her say yes...and WHAT DID THAT LAST IMAGE COME FROM ANYWA-?!?'

"Ok is there you need football head or what?!?" She looked at him with a scowl as Helga pointed at him with her right hand and she started walking towards him. "I mean, criminey I haven't ate freaking lunch yet and YOU are wasting my precious ti-!" Then suddenly, at the last part of her sentence she had her eyes closed in annoyance, Helga felt something warm and familiar as she blinked a few times. She looked down as Arnold gently grabbed Helga's right hand with both of his hands, stood on one knee, and gave her a charming and a VERY familiar half-lidded gaze towards her. A certain gaze that was JUST like the same one from the April Fools Day dance last year.

Everybody gasped in shock and amusement as Helga blushed a bright red as Arnold continued to stare at her. "Helga?" Arnold asked as she replied in a small whisper, loud enough for only him to hear, as Helga was unable to speak. "Y-y-yes?" 'Got her...' Arnold smirked at her as he continued to speak. "I've been meaning to ask you for some time now and...well...Helga G. Pataki, will you go to the Valentines Day dance with me? But as a friend since I still see good in you" Quickly, Arnold pulled her close to him as he hugged her to his height as Helga leaned down towards him. And Arnold whispered to her ear, his breath tickling her neck as it sent shivers down Helga's spine. "And another reason I asked you was because of Gerald wanting me to be there for his date with Phoebe and I needed a date. And what no better fake date than you right?" Helga's eyes went wide as whispered back with a smile, "Huh. Phoebe asked me the same thing about you too Arnoldo." She then heard Arnold laughed a little, his little chest moving from the laughter against her body as Helga melt inside.

"So you'll be going with me then Helga?" 'Oh YES YOU STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD!!! MORE THAN ANYTHING!!! But...oh why can't I just GO with him?!? Even though it was just for Phoebe's sake and I guess tall hair boy's sake too, I'd STILL be happy to go if it meant GOING with ARNOLD!!! *sigh* Well, I guess I just have not go with him because of my stupid reputation and mostly because of the other chuckleheads making fun of me!. And I have to reject him too. The old Helga G. Pataki way...' Helga then got out of her lovesick shock as she pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground as she scowled darkly at him, bringing a fist up to his face. "Stop freaking touching me hair boy! CRIMINEY!" Then she grabbed him by the collar tightly and pulled him up to her height, causing his feet to dangle in the air as they were nose to nose and Helga continued her outburst. "Like I will EVER go to the dance with someone that's a STUPID football head like YOU!" Then the bell ringed as Helga growled at her beloved. "Grrrrr you are LUCKY the bell ringed football head! Otherwise I'll knock your FOOTBALL HEAD DOWN FLAT!!!" Helga then dropped Arnold as she stormed out of the cafeteria and walked outside to the playground with the darkest scowl she could mustered.

Everybody stayed there in silence. Nobody moved and nobody speaked. Arnold wasn't able to breathe as thoughts raced through his mind. 'Why did she say no? Was it because of how I acted? Oh man I KNEW I should asked her normally! But I just wanted to get her guard down! Dang It NOW what I'm going to do?' He stood up, cleaned himself up, and headed to the bathroom with everyone in the cafeteria still in their state of shock. As he was in the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and sighed tiredly. His face was red as he felt so RIDICULOUS of how he acted towards Helga. Now he had to deal with everybody making fun of her and it was ALL his fault! But if he stood up for her, then the others will think of them of them being a thing or something. Arnold just didn't know what to do about it...but he thought of ONE thing...and that's to deal with the consequences. He looked into the mirror once more as his face was a still a shade red. Arnold started to wash his face off to get rid of the redness.

5 minutes later…

He appeared out of the bathroom as he sees that everyone left the cafeteria and went for the playground. As he walked up to the door, Arnold looked through the door and everyone was...just playing. No mockery, no jokes, no teasing, and not even a single comment? Arnold sighed in relief, happy that this was a good sign that no one was making fun of Helga! He just sees no Helga in sight meaning she's avoiding everyone else. That was also a good sign too! But as he walked outside and closed the door behind him, all of the children were looking at him in surprise.

Silence...there was only silence and the wind on the playground. Until Arnold cleared his throat and went to Gerald who was looking at him the same way as everyone else. As Arnold was walking, he can feel every eye on him and he was feeling REALLY nervous. He also couldn't help but hear some whispers as his heart skipped at Helga's name being mentioned a few times. He smiled nervously at Gerald as he stood in front of him. "H-hey Gerald. H-how you been? Hehe..." Gerald got out of his state of surprise as he smiled at his best friend. "Oh I'm good man. But except for you're in for the most teasing and making fun of in your life." Gerald patted Arnold on his back for supportive. "Phew! That's good to hear! I'm happy she's not being made fun o-!" then his heart stopped and it felt like it felt into his stomach. "W-wait...what do you me-?"

"HEY LOOOOOK!!! AWWNOOOLLD'S IN LOOOOOOVVVE WITH HEEEELLGAAAA!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

That did it.

The whole playground was filled with nothing but loud and obnoxious laughter. Arnold blushed a dark red. He was couldn't believe it! HE was being made fun of! NOT helga, but HIM! Arnold stood there, slightly slouching while standing, his face feeling small pricks of fire, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Then Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, and Sheena walked up to him giggling. "Oh my Arnold!" Rhonda started. "I knew you were desperate for love, but in love with HELGA? HA! Soooooo DO you like he- oh excuse me! I mean..."

Rhonda cleared her throat as she said out loud to where most of the fifth graders heard, "Are YOU, Arnold, FALLING DESPERATELY and HOPELESSLY ROMANTICALLY IN LOVE with HELGA G. PATAKI?!?" The whole playground was being really loud with laughter as Arnold's eyes went wide at Rhonda's question as he face felt more on fire as Rhonda and the rest of the guys smirked at his reaction. "Hehe well then I rest my ca-" "No I'm NOT you guy's!!!" Arnold said firmly and loudly, with a scowl plastered on his face. Immediately the entire playground full of fifth graders were completely silent. Nobody has EVER seen OR heard Arnold yell before! And it was EXTREMELY rare too! Arnold realized how he sounded as he took a deep breathe and let it out calmly as he spoke very calmly. "Look you guys, I only asked Helga to the dance was because I just...well...needed a favor from her to a friend. And I know you probably think I'm lying, but I'm telling the truth. So could you PLEASE leave me and Helga alone? As a favor since I've helped ALL of you with your problems over the years?" Arnold looked at all of his friends with pleading eyes as they all had guilty looks while looking down.

The whole playground was silent once again, until Gerald spoke up with a reassuring smile. "Of course man! I'll TRY and leave you alone! Even though you asked us a favor since you helped us with all of our problems, I'm still your best friend you know that right?" Arnold rolled his eyes with a smile as he and Gerald did their handshake. "Ok Gerald you can make fun of me all you want, but not TOO much deal?" Gerald nodded back as they finished their handshake. "Deal." Gerald looked at the rest of the class as he sighed while shaking his head, but he still had a little smile on his features. "Is there something you to have SAY to Arnold you guy's or what?" Everyone looked at Gerald in surprise as they all said, "We're sorry Arnold!" Then Rhonda and the guy's appeared in front of the crowd. "We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Arnold." Rhonda said as she looked up at him with a guilty expression. "Yeah we just thought that the way yer acting lately and what ya did and say to Miss Helga, we just thought that..." Stinky said. "You and Helga were an item or something." Sid finished with him and stinky having the same expression as Rhonda's. Then Sid spoke up again, but with a little smile as everyone else started chuckling a little. "But you gotta admit it was a little funny! Hehe I mean imagine that YOU and HELGA an ite-?" Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Harold, and the rest of the class stopped chuckling as Gerald shot them a "Hey you guys better cut it out!" look and Arnold had one of his annoyed scowls on his face.

Everyone cleared their throats and coughed a couple of times. "Sorry Arnold." They all said. Arnold and Gerald then smiled as Arnold finally spoke. "It's ok you guys I forgive you. Just don't annoyed me again or..." Then, to everyone's shock, especially Gerald's, Arnold grabbed Gerald by his red 33 hoodie and put a fist in his face with a dark scowl. "Woah! Arnold what the he-" "You'll regret that you'll ever made fun of me hair boy!" Arnold said harshly while gritting his teeth as the classes jaws dropped as the playground was quiet again. Until Arnold snorted with laughter as he let go of Gerald as Gerald and the rest of the class started to laugh a little too, even though they all felt a little startled by Arnold's sudden aggressiveness. Arnold controlled his laughter as he wiped a tear away. "Hehe sorry you guys just wanted to let you know that you don't mess with me you know?" Everyone nodded at him, now they know that they won't make fun of Arnold again. Then the bell ring as everybody started to head back to class.

30 minutes ago after Arnold was dropped harshly to the ground by Helga…

As Helga stormed out of the cafeteria, she quickly and sneakily ran behind the dumpster and pulled out her locket. "Oh Arnold! Why must I always be so cruel to you? If only I could just tell you that I would LOVE to go with you! But alas, my reputation and everyone else got in the way! Oh but Arnold, the way you asked me to the dance was a dream come true! How your soft warm hand fit perfectly with mine, how you were ONE KNEE!!! And oh how you looked at me! With your gorgeous emerald eyes and that half lidded gaze of yours upon me and your warm, small, and adorable body against mi-"

"Helga are you oka-?"

"Ahhh!" Helga suddenly screamed as she turned around and only saw Phoebe with a concerned look. Helga sighed in relief as she put her locket away. "Phoebe you scared the heck outta me! Don't do that! Criminey!" Phoebe still looked concerned for her friend as she spoke up. "Helga I saw what happened with you and Arnold at lunch today. Are you ok?" Helga looked at her best friend, about to say a sarcastic comment, but she paused and sighed while slumping against the playground fence, crossing her arms on her chest. "I...I don't pheebs. I mean it was!...Well um...it was uh..." Helga was having trouble finding the right words for what happened between her and Arnold back in the cafeteria. Phoebe giggled as she stood next to Helga and leaned against the the playground fence as well. "It was a 'dream come true' Helga?" Helga blushed as she looked away from her in embarrassment. Then she stuttered out a, "Y-yeah uh...that..."

Phoebe looked concerned once again. "But what's the problem?" Helga looked at Phoebe in surprise as she got off the fence and stood in front of her while she scoffed. "The problem is my reputation Pheebs! If the other's found out that me and football head are going to the VALENTINE'S DAY dance together, they'll EAT ME ALIVE Pheebs! I just can't let that happen!" Helga sighed once more as she hang her head while closing her eyes. "I just wish me and Arnold can go together without the stupid mockery of our 'friends' affecting us ONCE. I just wish we would focus on EACH OTHER and NOT THEM. I feel trapped Pheebs. I just don't know what to do. I want to be there for you on your date with Geraldo, but if I go there alone, no one would talk to me. But if Arnold went with me, I'd won't be. I don't want to be made fun of, I don't want to be alone, I-I...I don't want to be weak. I...I just c-can't Phoebe..." Helga felt small tears in her blue eyes as she continue to stand there with her head hanging as she closed her eyes tightly hoping that the tears would go away, but they just kept coming. Phoebe took all of Helga's speech in as she was REALLY concerned for her. If Helga wanted to go with Arnold and help her friend out, then she'll be made fun of, but if she won't go with Arnold and still help her out, she would feel alone. There's gotta be a solution to this. There's gotta be!

Phoebe then put a hand on Helga's shoulder as she jumped and looked at her with surprise. Phoebe smiled kindly at her. "Helga I know you don't want to be made fun of, alone, or weak. We won't let that happen. We'll find a solution somehow Helga." Then Phoebe wrapped her arms around Helga. "I promise you that as a friend." Helga stood there for a little bit until she returned the hug with a little smile as she just the tears flow out of her eyes and down to her cheeks. The two girl's stayed in the embrace for a few more seconds until Helga broke it while she cleared her throat. Phoebe smiled at her friend as she wiped her tears away. After she was doen clearing her face, Helga took a deep breath and let it out. "Thanks Phoebe." Phoebe smiled brightly at her as she replied back. "Your welcome Helga. Anything for a friend." HElga chuckled a little as the bell then wrung.Helga then spoke up normally, "Oh and uh Pheebs?" Phoebe looked up at Helga as they both were the class ones to head to class. "Yes Helga?" "The whole conversation and tears junk, never happened. Got it?" Helga smirked at her friend walking beside her to class and Phoebe smiled brightly once again as she replied back. "Forgetting!"

Back to the present...

As Arnold was walking to class, Gerald walked beside him with an impressed smile and chuckled. "Man Arnold now I'll make sure that I'll NEVER annoy you too much EVER again!" Arnold smiled sheepishly as he continued walking to class with Gerald. "Hehe thanks Gerald. Wait was I that REALLY intimidating?" "Nah man!" Gerald smile as they were closer to their class's door. "It's a GOOD intimidating!" As Gerald and Arnold were the last ones out of the class, until Gerald stopped Arnold while looking at him with a surprised smile. "Plus if I didn't know any better," Gerald turned around as he headed inside the classroom as he finished his sentence. "I'd say that Helga's rubbing off on you or something! Just what you said actually SOUNDED like Helga G. Pataki man!" Arnold blushed at what Gerald said as he stood there in the halls in front of the classroom door. 'Wow...maybe she IS rubbing off on me..huh wonders never cea-'

"Out of my way geek bait!" Said as familiar voice as Arnold felt a warm hand against his and over his beating heart as he was shoved out of the way in the doorway. Helga went inside with a scowl as Phoebe followed her. The small japanese girl stopped though as she sees Arnold's face. His face was red and she actually couldn't help but see that he was breathing heavily while grasping his sweater. "Arnold are you alright?" Phoebe said as Arnold jumped in surprise and looked at the girl with glasses in front of him. He cleared his throat as his blush gone down a little. "I-I'm ok Phoebe. Honest." Arnold said with a reassuring smile. "Well ok then." Phoebe said sounding unsure as she walked inside the classroom. Arnold stood there for a few more seconds as he walked inside, trying to calm his beating heart while going to his seat, but as he was in process of doing it, he looked over the seat to see Helga still with her makeup on and with her hair down as she was writing something down in a pink book while screwing her face in concentration with her left hand forming a fist, causing her to rest her face against it. Arnold couldn't help but notice that her blue orbs were looking up to the ceiling and she looked like she was mumbling a word or two. While she was doing that, Arnold could see her mouth moving, her lips still having the bright and shiny red lipstick on. His blush increased as her upper shiny red lip and her soft and plump lower lip moved against and apart a few times until they formed a scowl. "What are you looking at football head?" The mouth said harshly as Arnold immediately sat down in his desk and having one of his hands on his forehead in disbelief as his face was a dark red while breathing heavily. ' W-what theck is WRONG with me?!?...I...I-I am NOT ok…!'

To be continued…

 **Well what do you guys think? Was this chapter good? Bad? Will the students of P.S. 118 keep on annoying Arnold and Helga? Will Helga and Phoebe figure out a solution to be helping Gerald and Phoebe's date? And will Arnold EVER figure out his feelings for Helga? Tell me in the comments!...Pluuuuuussss...*taking a big breath* "IMAYORMAYNOTADDED THAT"LASTIMAGE"TO ARNOLD'S HEAD BECAUSE WHY NOT?!?I MEAN I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT FOR HIM ACTING SUCH LIKE A BASKETCASE ANDWHATNOTTOHIMFIGURINGOUTHISFEELINGSFORHELGASQUUUUEEEEEEEEE...!!!" Melody passing out from oxygen as Valiant Chevalier, aka Melody's best friend, came in with a sigh while shaking her head with a little smile. "Well you guys heard her! Well sorta...anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter! The next one will come up soon! Bye for now! Or as Melody would say, "Melody out!"**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys Melody here and I'm back with another chapter! I hope this one is ok so far and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! The poem in the chapter took a while to finish and that's why this chapter took so long to make. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And of course I don't own Hey Arnold! it belongs to Craig Barrett!**

* * *

After a few subjects later in the class, English soon was next, and Mr. Simmons spoke up still with a cheerful smile and voice. "Alright class! Now for the last special subject of the day, English! Isn't that exciting? Now I know that you all want to go home. So just for English today, I'll just be reading another poem as an example since it's been a while!" All of the student's groaned in tiredness as they all wanted to go home, but they were all a little happy that that that was the only thing they have to do. And that was to listen to a sappy poem. Mr. Simmons grabbed a sky blue color paper from a small stack of other little paper's. "And the poem was written by…" Mr. Simoons mumbled the name on the blue paper to himself and then smiled brightly. "And again, it's actually been a while, by Anonymous!" Arnold, who finally calmed himself down and was still really confused and a little embarrassed about his behavior around Helga, perked up by the mention of word, 'Anonymous', since it's been a while.

Ever since the FTi confession, Helga mentioned something to Arnold about 'volumes of books with poems' about him and a few weeks later of school, he realized that the Anonymous poems are from Helga. Arnold couldn't help but feel rather fond of them, in fact, he was a little flattered. He didn't realize how much Helga adored him, after Helga confessed that she loved him, and Arnold never knew that a girl could feel that way about him before! He couldn't help himself but feel attracted to the poems. Sure they were corny and gushy, but that was another side of Helga that he been wanting to see. A kind, sensitive, and sweet side that Helga G. Pataki secretly had and that Arnold knew about. Of course he'd never say any of this Gerald or anyone else. If he told someone that the Anonymous poems are from Helga, then word will quickly spread and it will end up with the students of P.S. 118, and the students will make fun of and bully Helga. Arnold couldn't let that happen to her and if it did, he would never forgive himself. But he'll make sure that won't happen because if he let it happen, the other kids will eat Helga alive! And Helga might also beat Arnold up too.

Arnold got out of his lost of thought as he heard a small sharp gasp behind him and heard a slap like it was on the forehead. He can tell that was Helga being nervous, but a little confused about the slap part but shrugged it off, since it's been happening a few later weeks ago after saving the neighborhood last year. He was used to it and he can tell she gets nervous every single time her poem was read out loud. Arnold also couldn't help but feel a wave of nervousness in him as well for a while since after a few Anonymous poems were being red out loud in class. And he couldn't help but show it everytime as he hoped and prayed that he won't be obvious in the poem. Just like right now. His forehead was sweating, along with his hands were sweating and shaking, his stomach couldn't help but keep flipping and turning, and he breathe a little heavily and blushing slightly as Mr. Simmons was reading the poem out loud. Arnold, who has couldn't help but imagine for the past year since after a few weeks later of saving the neighborhood, then imagined Helga reciting the poem for him and him alone with a smile. But as the poem continued, Arnold's smile then dropped as a few certain words came out of the teacher's mouth and he couldn't help but blush and breathe heavily more and more.

A few minutes before Arnold perked up at Helga's blue poem…

As Helga was relieved that this was the last subject of the day, she was used to her Anonymous poems being read out loud. She didn't gasp or jumped in her seat at the mention of Anonymous and poem in the same sentence. Helga got nothing to worry about. She continued to lay back in her seat as she got nothing else to do and went looking for her blue sky paper that had her beloved's name in it in her backpack. The poem on the paper was written last night and she couldn't stop gushing inside by the inspiration she had and felt about this ENTIRE week! Helga knew that her writing Arnold's name in a poem would be fine since last year Arnold had her little pink book. Back then, he actually didn't mind that every poem had his name in it, even though he never said it out loud or to anybody else. But what she DIDN'T mind NOW is having his name in a poem WHILE Mr. Simmons was reading IT out loud. If one of her poem's, that actually has her true love's name in it, actually get read out loud in class, then Arnold would be made fun of for WEEKS! And Helga couldn't forgive herself if her beloved would feel embarrassed by his own friends. Heck, even practically the fifth AND sixth grade! But Helga wasn't dumb enough to actually do that! That'll NEVER happen! Not on Helga G. Pataki's watch! Helga kept on going through her stuff in her backpack as she couldn't help but feel scared a little inside. 'Where is it?' Helga said in her mind. 'Where is that paper?' Helga could feel a sickening lurch in her stomach and feeling her heart stop as the next thought came to her. 'W-Wait...does...does Mr. Simmons have…? No! No that's ridiculous! There's NO WAY I would turn that in! I'm WAY too smart and sneaky to do something DUMB like tha-!'

 _Flashback into last week…_

 _As Helga was getting her poem from her backpack to turn it in for this week last, since she was the last one in her class to go home, she couldn't help but admire Arnold from afar. He and Gerald were at the doorway talking. Arnold then was starting to laugh at what Gerald said, and Helga felt the corners of her mouth curling into a little smile. She started to imagine of her and Arnold at the Valentine's Day dance coming up from two friday's now. Him and her being together, ignoring everyone else around them, looking into each others eyes romantically, their hands intertwining, etc etc. She just wish that could happen but it only happens in her dreams. As she was daydreaming about her and her beloved together at the dance, she grabbed a piece of paper she thought that it was her poem she had to turn in. Helga got up and turned it in with a dreamy expression. Mr. Simmons looked at Helga with confusion, with her not saying a word, as she got her stuff and walked out of class as she went on her way going home. Mr. Simmons looked and started reading the poem real quick. After he read it, he smiled. "Well I guess she's ready to ask him next week. Hope Arnold's ready for this kind of hehe imaginary affections." Mr. Simmons chuckled to himself as he put the paper with the other stack of poems. And the paper was a certain BLUE paper._

 _Back to the present…_

Helga's blue sky eyes then went wide and her face went a bright scarlet. She quickly looked over to see if Mr. Simmons he has her blue paper. Helga was right as she gasped sharply and growled quietly to herself. She then face-palmed her forehead in embarrassment and in anger. 'Curse you and your stupid boyish natural charms Football Head!' He had it in his hand and he was still standing while waiting for each student to settle down. When everyone was silent, Mr. Simmons then started to read the poem LOUD and CLEAR. 'Oh...my...gosh…!'

 _"My God of the beautiful Earth"_

 _Everytime I look up at the sky that's so blue_

 _I only have one thing for a thought_

 _I dream about it night and day_

 _And it's about you my little love god._

 _How your little blue accessory on your wide head is the heavens_

 _And that you look like a god_

 _But everytime I worship you and your kindness_

 _I'm always in awed._

 _Oh how your cornflower hair is like the shining ray of the sun_

 _Your emerald green eyes are like the beautiful nature you bestow_

 _I'm like your strong yet beautiful Juliet_

 _And your like my dashing and romantic Romeo._

 _Oh how I want to place perfect kisses all over your wide god-like head_

 _And how much I dream that can give you loving and caring hugs without being stuck_

 _But alas I cannot give you such loving and romantic affections_

 _But I hope that I can give it to you one day with enough luck._

 _Oh how I want to flirt and spend time with you normally without hiding in the shadows_

 _But I can't with the mockery of being in the way_

 _So for now I'll just be in my dreams of love and romance_

 _And hoping that you and I will stay that way every day_

 _I love you more than Roses_

 _and I love you more than chocolate or cake_

 _So I was wondering and hoping if you want to be_

 _My Valentine's day dance date?_

 _Meet me at the big open field at the park on Sunday_

 _So I'll know your answer and no one will see us that way_

 _I hope we can be together forever in bliss_

 _And share it with a romantic and loving kiss._

 _I want to show you one day about how much I love you my darling_

 _But I'm afraid you'll reject me with a tendency of hurling_

 _So my beloved I must go before I startled,_

 _you, my one and only true love Arnold._

Everyone looked in awe as their jaws were dropped and they slowly turned to Arnold. Arnold blushed a dark crimson on his cheeks as his jaw was dropped to almost his desk in shock while looking at the blue paper. His hands were on the edge of his desk, gripping the edges tightly in shock and embarrassment. Usually with Helga's poems, they were always about how Arnold's looks and actions were admired, like it was just like an ordinary regular love poem ANYBODY would've made for someone they cared and loved for, but this? Oh THIS was REALLY something out of all the poem's Arnold has heard and it was up to a WHOLE new level! 'M-me being dashing and r-romantic to...h-her...Flirt...hugs...k-k-kisses...ro...mance and...l-love….Helga...d-doing those things...to m-me-' He then suddenly imagine HELGA doing those things to HIM. 'Her flirting with me instead of threatening me...her passing love notes to me in class instead of throwing spitballs...her hugging me instead of shoving, Helga...kissing m-me...in public...a-and in front of...the class...with her lips...that soft part of her flesh...her lower lip...how it...looks soft and pink when it pouts...and kinda cute and pretty...like a rose...she...she's...just like a ro-'

 _CRASH!_

Arnold got out of his seat and breathed heavily and quickly, causing all of the stuff on his desk AND the desk itself to fall to the ground with a loud crash! Arnold grasped his sweater, not knowing over his beating, and he felt even MORE confused, fluttering heart, with his right hand and the other clenched into a fist on his sweater on his left side and continued to breathe heavily while his body was shaking as his stomach was filled with butterflies. 'What...the...HECK DID I JUST SAY?!' He quickly looked to the other kids in the class with his emerald green eyes going wide, causing him to stop breathing, and blushed more darker crimson as he saw what he did to his stuff and the desk as Arnold cleared his throat and breathed heavily once again. Helga was REALLY sunked into her seat with her covering her bright red face while shaking in fear with her notebook. 'Oh somebody just shoot me! Kill me now! I wanna die of embarrassment in a HOLE!' She then couldn't help but eye her beloved with curiousness as he his face was a dark red, making her blush a little more as well. No one noticed her physical state as they were all still staring at Arnold weirdly but mostly amused. Gerald the whole time was in the same state of shock as everybody else in the class before Arnold knocked over his desk. And Phoebe, who got out of the shock from before what Arnold did, put her hand up to her mouth, covering it, and tried not to giggle at not only the poem that Helga wrote, but mostly Arnold's reaction to it and his now flustered and embarrassed appearance. There was nothing but silence in the classroom except Arnold's, shaking and less normal, breathing, and his heart beating like a jackhammer. Mr. Simmons smiled at Arnold, though he was a little worried about him, as he spoke to the young boy. "Well Arnold I guess you got a secret admirer that's in this very class!" As Mr. Simmons went back to his desk to finish grading some papers, every student in the classroom gasped in surprise and QUICKLY went to Arnold, except two girls. Then suddenly, all of the student's were all up in Arnold's face, started talking at once, asking questions, and of course mostly teasing comments to Arnold. Even some whistling and some congrats to him.

Oh this can NOT be good!

"Awww Awwwnooold'sss got a SECRET ADMIIIRRRERRRR! BWAHAHA!" "Gosh Arnold I'm so happy for you! Your so lucky! I wish I was that lucky with true love!" "Oh my Arnold darling! I never knew that you had such a way with girls!" "Oh Arnold! It's ever so sweet that a girl in our class loves you! And asked you to the dance too! It's just oh so romantic!" "Awwwww someone in here got bitten by the love bug! Hehe your face is so red though Arnold!" "Man though Arnold! Now THAT was REALLY corny and mushy! I even felt like gagging a little! Hey! Maybe it's the same girl that owns the little pink book from last year man! And what the HECK is up with love god and god-like head?! Hahaha!" "Boy howdy Arnold, I wish I had such luck with the ladies!" "Willikers Arnold! This girl loves ya so much more than I love lemon puddin!" "Woot woot go Arnold! Hey maybe you can help me win my Rhonda? It will be a big help from one Casanova from another am I right?"

Meanwhile, Arnold stood there frozen in disbelief at his classmates comments as his face was getting more and more a darker shade of red, if that was even humanly possible! He wished that all of this will end already so that he could go home! Thankfully, specifically to Arnold and Helga, the bell ranged and everyone walked out of the classroom."See you on Monday LOVER BOY! Hahaha!" "Haha boy howdy! Good one!" Phoebe looked at Helga with a smile. "Helga? Gerald will be walking me home today ok?" Helga, trying her best to get out of here, replied quickly. "Y-yeah yeah sure Pheebs go on ahead." She said to her as Helga frantically and shakily shoved her stuff inside her backpack as she desperately wanted to get out of the same room with Arnold. Helga can NOT just deal with this right now! Gerald stood in front of Arnold as Phoebe was standing next to him. Arnold was still breathing heavily while picking up the desk and his stuff and the desk from the ground. "Arnold I'm gonna walk Phoebe home alright? And remember, don't forget about that new game opening at the Arcade on Sunday ok man?" Arnold nodded with a nervous smile with his face still scarlet and not paying attention to his best friend as he was trying to calm himself down.

Gerald and Phoebe left the classroom with each a smile, leaving Arnold and Helga the only two student's in the classroom. "Criminey!" Arnold heard Helga whispered in annoyance as he saw scattered and crumbled papers all over the floor as Helga started picking them up. He started helping Helga until she spoke up with a nervous voice. "U-Um Arnold?" He looked up at her, her face was a bright red as he couldn't help but admire her face a little, by how her makeup showed off more of her beauty to him. But his blush increased as he shook it off. Arnold smile kindly at her as he gave her her papers. "Y-Yes Helga?" Helga sighed as she stood up and put all of the papers back in her backpack. "Um can we uh just forget that happened? The poem I mean." Arnold looked at her confused for a few seconds until he smiled at her understandably. 'She must feel embarrassed about it. I can understand that.' "Of course Helga." He heard Helga sighed in relief. "T-thanks Arnoldo." Helga said trying to sound casual, but her nervousness got the best of her. She then cleared her throat as Helga walked to the door with her backpack on her back and turned to see Arnold. He was grabbing his backpack as well with a smile. "Well uh...see you in the papers Football Head." Helga said in her sarcastic voice with half a smile as she headed down the hall. Arnold frowned a little. 'Was she that embarrassed about the poem and the question?' Arnold hoped that Helga was going to be ok. He sighed as he headed out of the classroom and down the hall as well to get out of the school building to go home.

* * *

As the spring breeze was flowing in the air, Gerald and Phoebe were walking in silence as they didn't know what to say to each other while looking down on the concrete sidewalk. But as they were in silence however, Phoebe was having trouble on how to help Helga. 'If Helga wanted to help me and my date with Gerald, then she had to go undercover so Gerald won't know about her! But if she went to the dance alone, she'll be alone and probably be made fun of on how Arnold asked Helga to the dance. But if she went with Arnold, then the other kids will make fun of her AND Arnold too! There's gotta be something I can-!'

 _CRASH!_

 _"OOF!"_

 _"OOF!"_

 _"OOF!"_

 _THUMP!_

 _A few minutes with Gerald as Phoebe started on thinking on what to do…_

Gerald was REALLY confused about Arnold today. 'First he goes and act like a spaz at lunch, he asks Helga to the dance, but as a friend of course, and he scowls at his friends, even though he was trying to make a point, then he freaks out all because a girl in our class LOVES him! I just don't get it! Was Arnold alright or something? Was he still struggling to go to the dance and help me out with my date with Phoebe without a date? And what the HECK is going on with him and Helga? What could be-?

 _CRASH!_

 _"OOF!"_

 _"OOF!"_

 _"OOF!"_

 _THUMP!_

 _Back to the present…_

Gerald and Phoebe looked up to see who they bumped into and Phoebe quickly recognized the person! It was Madame Blanche! The older looked at the older women looked at the two children and gasped as she dusted herself off. She helped Gerald and Phoebe with a kind smile. "Oh! I'm so sorry you two! Are you alright?" The two children dusted themselves off as Phoebe smiled at the lady in front of her. "Oh I'm ok Madame Blanche! I guess we...got a little distracted. But I guess you got so distracted with that book you were holding we three bumped into each other."

Madame Blanche blushed slightly as she smiled nervously. "Oh hehe sorry kids but I was just reading the history of Valentine's Day! You see, the holiday started when..." As Gerald and Phoebe were still standing while Madame Blanche was explaining the meaning of the holiday, Gerald dragged Phoebe, pulling her to the side as Madame Blanche was reading the story from the book, and not looking as Phoebe looked at him in confusion. Gerald then walked to her and whispered, "Sorry Phoebe but I'm really tired and I'm too tired to listen to some old history you know?" Phoebe then looked at him with a blank expression. But after a few seconds, Phoebe nodded at him. After what happened today with Arnold and Helga, she really didn't want to deal with anything else. As Phoebe and Gerald were sneakily walking past Madame Blanche, the older woman said something that made both the kids stop on their tracks. "Oh and did you know that this holiday go off to it's start because of a LOVE POTION?" Phoebe's eyes went wide in surprise as well as Gerald's. "Did you say...a LOVE potion?"

Phoebe said as if the word 'love' was like a foreign word. She and Gerald turned to the lady behind them. Madame Blanche smiled at them. "Mhm! It's true! It even has the recipe!" Madame Blanche flipped through a few pages until she stopped at a page where it had a male and female smiling at each other romantically with half a heart in their eyes and it has steps to make the potion below the picture, including the potion that looks like a pink substance with heart bubbles coming out of the small glass. "And HOW do you know if this potion work's or not? I mean around here, I'm the Keeper of Urban Legends and I have NEVER heard about some crummy love potion. So this has to be fake right?" Gerald asked curiously. Madame Blanche's smile grew a bit as she explained. "Because I've seen it before! But if you think I'm lying then here YOU take it and try it out!" The woman then gave the book to the two kids as Gerald quickly gave it to Phoebe with a disgusted and annoyed look. "I am NOT dealing with potions and stuff. Too much work and I am EXHAUSTED. You take it babe ok?" Phoebe then thought of something. 'Maybe...maybe THIS is the answer to the solution! Making Arnold and Helga fall in love with each other it's perfect! But if Helga found out, she'll never forgive me!...No...I'm doing this for her and she'll be happy that I did this! And I have a feeling that Arnold feels SOMETHING for Helga, so his deep emotions will just easily come out and show! Yeah!' Phoebe nodded to herself independently as she put the book in her backpack. She looked back at the other two as she took Gerald's hand, causing him and herself to blush slightly. "Well we better go Madame Blanche. Goodbye!" Madame Blanche waved and said goodbye at the two kids as Phoebe and Gerald started walking to Phoebe's house as she slowly came up with a plan to help Helga with Arnold.

* * *

A while later in her room on this Friday night after all that's happened between Arnold and Helga, Phoebe red over the recipe for the love potion as she was sitting on her bed while crossing her legs. "First get a clean and fresh feather of a dove, carefully cut off the soft parts of the feather, and put it into a cup. Get two bright colored rose petals, mix and break it down until its powder, and also add it to the cup. Add chocolate milk to the cup until the cup is full. And mix it all together with the stem of a rose. Hmmm sounds easy enough." Phoebe continued rereading the recipe as she was writing it all down on a piece of paper. A few minutes later, Phoebe yawned and checked the time as it was 8:00 PM. "Oh my! Maybe I should head to be-"

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

Phoebe then blinked as she sees her phone ringing. She looked confused. 'Who could be calling me at this hour?' Phoebe then picked up the phone and began to speak while continuing to write down the recipe of the love potion. "Hello this is Phoebe Heyerdahl. How may I-?" "Pheebs it's me Helga." Phoebe then blinked in surprise as she stopped writing and smiled while shaking her head. 'Of course she'll call at this hour. After everything that's happened today, I had a feeling she needed someone to talk to.' "Hello Helga. Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked. There was silence on the line for a few moments until there was a tired sigh on the other line. "No Pheebs. I just...don't know what to do...after everything that's happened today and especially with 'i-ice cream', I just...I don't know...But have you come up with anything? Any ideas?...Anything?" Helga asked with a nervousness in her voice with a touch of plead. Phoebe thought and thought on what to say to Helga. Should she tell the truth to her? Will Helga disagree with the idea? 'No!' Phoebe thought in her mind firmly. 'After Helga's done for me over the years, it's the least I could do for her as a friend! Besides she's not the only person who can be sneaky as well. What could possibly go wrong?'

Phoebe then responded back to Helga with a smile. "I'm afraid not Helga. I'm sorry but I know what will cheer you up!" Helga responded back as the tone of her voice was suspicious and a little bit of annoyance. Little did Phoebe know, Helga just wanted to relax for the weekend and take a break from helping Phoebe with her date with Geraldo and ESPECIALLY take a break from Arnold. "And what's that?" Phoebe spoke up again with a reassuring voice. "How about we go to the park on Sunday?" Helga, who was silence a few seconds, spoke again on the other line, "Wait what? Why there?" Phoebe then speaked back still with a smile on her face. "Oh well it's just that when I'm tired or stress I always go to the park, especially the open field so I can enjoy the peace and quiet and also the weather. It's relaxing and I should go with you as well for the relaxation. I may even set up a picnic!" 'And it's the spot to where Arnold will be there for most likely to talk to Helga while they eat! It's perfect!' There was silence once again on the other line until Phoebe heard a "Hmmm..." as it sounded like it was thinking. There were a few seconds of silence until Helga speaked up again. "Wait Pheebs why on a Sunday though?" Helga responded to Phoebe on the other line. Phoebe then replied back with a smile. "Oh I have a LOT of errands to run for my parents Helga so kindly please don't bother me ok? I'll be VERY busy tomorrow!" Helga replied back with her voice sounding a little bewildered. "Eh alright Phoebe. And the park thing sounds like a plan! Anyway I gotta go to bed ok? Goodnight Pheebs." "Goodnight Helga." They both hanged up and they started getting ready to go to bed. Phoebe put away the book and paper and pencil, put it in her desk, and went to bed as she knows what she'll be doing a whole lot of work tomorrow.

 _A few hours ago as Helga was on her way home…_

As Helga was walking home, she sighed as she wiped off the make up with a paper towel she got in the girl's bathroom while she was walking down the halls of the school while going home. She finished wiping it off as she started putting her hair back in her pigtails. As Helga was done with her appearance, she looked up and her heart skipped a beat, as she saw the side of Arnold's boardinghouse. She quickly wet to the alleyway and looked over a Arnold's window at the fire escape. She then started to speak loudly to herself. "Oh Arnold! I cannot bear to see you this embarrassed! How I wanted to march up to your door and comfort you in your time of need! Oh how our friends tells you such words! If only I can just walk up to them and tell them the truth about me loving you, if only I could express the feeling I have for you freely, if only-!"

WHEEZE…

WHEEZE…

WHEEZE…

Helga then stopped her monologue as she heard wheezing behind her as she growled with a scowl and punched Brainy in the face, causing him to fall backwards with a CRASH!, and while he was in one of the trash cans. Helga walked out of the alleyway as she went on her way home. Later that night, Helga was in her purple nightgown while laying on her bed on her stomach and writing some more poems from the inspiration she got from today with a dreamy expression. At least a few good things came out today for her. Helga then sighed as she decided to call Phoebe. After what happened today, she needed a friend to talk to and who better than Phoebe. As Helga finish dialing the number, she put it to her ear and waited for Phoebe to pick up.

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

After a few rings, the phone then made clicking sound as Helga van hear Phoebe's voice. "Hello this is Phoebe Heyerdahl. How may I-?" "Pheebs it's me Helga." Helga said interrupting her friend as Phoebe then replied back to her. "Hello Helga. Your calling me rather late. Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked. There was silence on Helga's line for a few moments until she let out a tired sigh. "No Pheebs. I just...don't know what to do...after all that's happened today and especially with 'i-ice cream' I just...I don't know...But have you come up with anything? Any ideas?...Anything?" Helga asked with a nervousness in her voice with a touch of plead.

There was moment of silence until Phoebe then responded back to Helga. "I'm afraid not Helga. I'm sorry but I know what will cheer you up!" Helga responded back as the tone of her voice was suspicious and a little bit of annoyance. To be honest, Helga just wanted to relax for the weekend and take a break from helping Phoebe with her date with Geraldo and ESPECIALLY take a break from Arnold. She just wanted to forget EVERYTHING today! ESPECIALLY that stupid poem! Heck, even certain good parts of today! "And what's that?" Phoebe spoke up again on the other line. "How about we go to the park on Sunday?" Helga raised a brow as she wa silent for a few seconds as she was thinking, 'Why there of all places? Why not go to Slausen's or something?' She then said, "Wait what? Why there?" Phoebe then speaked back. "Oh well it's just that when I'm tired or stress I always go to the park, especially the big open field so I can enjoy the peace and quiet and also the weather. It's relaxing and I should go with you as well for the relaxation. I may even set up a picnic!" There was silence once again on Helga's line until Helga was lost in a deep thought. "Hmmm...". 'I don't know about this...what if the others will see me and tease me about Arnold asking me to the dance?...Oh that won't happen since they're so focused on the poem so sure why not? I could use that after all that's happened today. And if I see Arnold or anyone else from the school, I'll just run home and stay in my room! Easy! But hold on a sec...why on a Sunday?' "Wait Pheebs why on a Sunday though?" Helga responded to Phoebe on the other line. There was another few seconds of silence until Phoebe replied back with a smile. "Oh I have a LOT of errands to run for my parents Helga so kindly please don't bother me ok? I'll be VERY busy tomorrow!" Helga replied back with her voice sounding a little bewildered about Phoebe's enthusiastic answer, but she couldn't care less to where she was tired from all that's happened today as she just shrugged it off. "Eh alright Phoebe. And the park thing on sunday sounds like a plan! Anyway I gotta go to bed ok? Goodnight Pheebs." "Goodnight Helga." They both hanged up and they started getting ready to go to bed. As Helga was laying in her bed, she just kept on thinking on what Phoebe said to her. 'I really do hope that works. I just want to take a break from everything for a while. I hope Phoebe knows that.' Helga took out her locket from inside her nightgown and smiled at it. "Goodnight my little love god..." Helga then put the locket back into her nightgown, little did she know over her heart, and drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face.

 _A few hours ago after Arnold left the school for home…_

As Arnold was walking home, he couldn't stop thinking about all that happened today. 'What is WRONG with me?! Why am I acting like this? This has been happening for a few times this week and I don't know why! And how come Helga turned that in?! I mean I don't mind her turning in her poems, but why did she turn one in with MY NAME on it? So she can get back at me for the way I asked her to the dance?...Though I gotta admit I kinda do deserved it. After how I asked Helga, I may have embarrassed her enough. She's probably still angry at me for doing that...' Arnold sighed as he opened the boarding house door and a group of animals came out. As Arnold went inside, he can hear his Grandma from the kitchen laughing maniacally. He then sees her appear out of the kitchen as she was wearing a safari getup with a net. "Hehehe! Time to hunt for supper tonight!" She then turned to Arnold. "Oh hello kimba! How was your trip to the safari?" "School was good Grandma." He said as he looked down with a frown. Suddenly Arnold then sees his Grandpa come out from the kitchen as well. "Well hello there Shortman! How was school?" "School was good Grandpa." He said as he still looked down with a frown, but this time with an annoyed tone. Phil then recognized that tone in his grandson's voice. "Having girl troubles again Shortman? With a certain girl that has the pink bow and one eyebrow?" Phil said with a sly smile. Arnold blushed a bright red as his eyes widened and stood frozen. He quickly cleared his throat and his blush grew a little as he replied. "U-uh yeah Grandpa...H-helga." Phil then laughed at his grandson's reaction. "Hehehe! Sorry Arnold. Just having fun with you is all! Anyway, what seems to be the problem?" Phil asked Arnold as they sat in the living room to talk. Arnold's Grandma spoke up again. "Well I better start making supper! See you two adventures in a bit!" Gertie then cackled as she started making dinner in the kitchen.

Arnold sat down on the couch as he took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm himself. He then began to speak. "W-Well uh Grandpa. Today Gerald asked Phoebe to the Valentine's Day dance for next friday and he wants me to be there for him so he can know what he's doing while on the date. And the same thing with Phoebe and Helga. Helga and I needed fake dates so I asked her during lunch using my-…well uh...m-my...um..." Arnold was trying to find the right words to say to his Grandpa as he was tripping over his words and he was getting tongue tied too while blushing a lot. Phil then chuckled to himself as he responded to the young boy next to him. "Let me guess. Did you flirt with the girl and maybe, I don't know, swept her off her feet with a serenade? Hehehehe!"

"G-Grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed while his emerald green eyes went wide and blushed red with embarrassment. After a few minutes of laughing, Phil wiped a tear away with a smile while he was holding his side. "Phew! Sorry Shortman again. So DID you flirt with her?" Arnold sighed in exhaustion as he rubbed his temples with thumb and index finger. Though he couldn't help but felt a small smile on his face while chuckling a little to himself as he imagined his way of asking Helga. Rather than being embarrassed, he found it kinda funny. Boy he felt ridiculous doing that! As Phil asked the question to his grandson, Arnold blushed a little more as looked away from his Grandpa, frowning once again. "W-Well uh I...kinda did. B-but I only used my...um c-charm so I could get her guard down." Phil then nodded at him. "Ah ok Arnold. But and you don't have to answer right now I embarrassed you enough already, but HOW exactly did you flirt with Helga?" He then again smile slyly to him again as Arnold blushed a bit more. "I-I'll tell you later Grandpa. I need to go and do homework." Arnold said as he quickly got up from the couch and headed to his room before his grandfather say anything else embarrassing involving with Helga. "Ok Arnold and little advice when your d-doing homework!" Phil said from the living room as he tried not to burst into laughter again. "Just don't go d-daydreaming of KISSING Helga while your at it!" Phil then laughed as he hold his side with one of his hands as heard a flustered and a panic voice saying "G-GRANDPA!" from up the stairs. A few minutes after he finished laughing, Grandpa Phil let out a few chuckles as he went to the kitchen to help his wife make dinner. "Hehehe! I'm such a willy old coot!"

 _A few hours ago at night with Gerald…_

As Gerald was in his room in his pj's, after he got done with his homework, ate dinner, took a shower, Jamie'o making fun of him and Timberly teasing him about walking Phoebe home only a few hours ago, he sat down on his bed sighing. Gerald thought that today was EXTREMELY weird at school. Especially on how Arnold was acting! How he was acting and talking weirdly and the way he acted towards HELGA of all people! Maybe it's because for the fact that Arnold was stressing on what to do for a fake date to help Gerald with his date with Phoebe on the Valentine's Day dance? Gerald sighed as he was starting to get to bed. After all that happened today, he needed to catch some sle-

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

Gerald then hear his phone ringing. "Who could be calling me at this time?" He picked up the phone and began to speak into it. "Hello?" "Gerald it's me Arnold!" There was a few seconds of silence until Gerald spoke up on the other line. "Arnold, you DO realized what time it is right? I was about to head to bed too." There was a few moments of silence until Arnold speaked again on the other line. "S-sorry Gerald but I need to talk to you." Gerald sighed as he spoke on his line. "Alright Arnold. So what did you need? After all that's happened today, I had a feeling you needed someone to talk to and who other than your best friend right?" Arnold and Gerald laughed a little as Arnold speaked. "W-Well I was curious if maybe...can we cancel on going to the Arcade on Sunday?" There was a few moments of silence as Gerald spoke up again. "Let me guess. You want to see who is mystery girl is behind the sappy love poem?" He said in a mocking voice. Arnold then sighed. "Gerald you do realize what happened today right? A girl actually lo-! I-I mean like likes me! I HAVE to know who this girl is!" Gerald shook his head with a smile. "Alright man! But if it's a prank or somethin, let me know and I'll call my man Fuzzy Slippers!" Arnold then laughed as he spoke up again. "Hehe thanks Gerald I owe you one. And...I have a pretty good feeling about this girl...she's...something..." Arnold's voice then trailed off. There was another few seconds of silence on Arnold's line until Gerald sighed once again. 'Is he DAYDREAMING or something?' He started calling out his friend's name to get his attention. "Arnold? Arnold! Hey! Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

Arnold yelped in surprise by Gerald yelling from the phone "Oof!" "Woah Arnold! You alright man? It sounded like you fell." Arnold talked into the phone to respond to his best friend. "I-I'm f-fine Gerald! I-I just...j-just..." "Just...daydreaming of a certain girl that LOVES you Arnold?" Gerald said as he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Arnold cleared his throat and he talked again on his line. "V-Very funny Gerald." When Gerald got done laughing, he sighed again and spoke again. "Sorry man but this the first time I've seen a girl that ACTUALLY likes you. Let alone go this nuts for you! Hey like I said earlier at school, maybe she's the one who owns that pink book!" Arnold then chuckled as he replied, "Maybe it IS that girl that owns the book Gerald." "And hey! Maybe she's fake Cecile too from last year man!" Gerald then laughed again as he was expecting an embarrassed response from his best friend, but there was silence again on the other line. Gerald continued to wait for Arnold to respond, but nothing. He then started yelling out his name again trying to catch his best friend's attention until "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HEL-!" Arnold was then cut off by something sounding like something covering his mouth. Gerald, who has been yelling to get Arnold's attention and also a little bewildered by what Arnold said, spoke up again. "Arnold I swear your head is WAY too much up in the clouds! And what did you say? It sounded like you were saying you THINK your in love with her. And I already know that it's Cecile man. Just don't go yelling from the rooftops alright?" Arnold cleared his throat again as he replied to Gerald. "S-Sorry Gerald. I just thought that was mysterious girl who wrote the poem might be Cecile. B-But yeah Gerald. I just want to see her alright?" Arnold said as Gerald replied back to him. "Alright Arnold. And like I said before, I guess we could cancel the Arcade thing, but like YOU said before, you owe me one!" On Arnold's line, he laughed and replied, "Ok Gerald thanks. Well goodnight." "Goodnight Arnold." They both said their goodbyes as they hanged up. Gerald then turned off the light as he went to bed.

 _A few minutes ago with Arnold…_

As Arnold was in his room, in his pj's since he got done eating dinner with his family, finished his homework once he came into the room from dinner, and took a shower, he got up from his desk and went to his his bed as laid there on his back sighing. Today was crazy for him. Out of all the days of this week, this day was the WORST! He can still feel his face increasing with heat as he thought of Helga. Especially with her appearance today. How her shiny golden-color hair was down and wavy, her having mascara making her blue eyes pop out more, her smelling sweet and pretty with vanilla, and her lips. How they were a bright shiny red and pouty- GASP! Arnold immediately sat up with his face beat red as his heart beated out of his chest. He let out a frustrated growl as he covered his face with both of his hands, blushing like crazy. What is going on with him?! Why is he acting this way? Why is he feeling this way? And about HELGA of all people! Why would she change her look for one day, why would she say no for going to the dance with him, and WHY did she turn in that poem?! 'How come Helga turned that poem in today? I mean WHY would she turn in that in?! It just doesn't make...any...sense...unless she's...too shy to ask me to the dance! I remember in the poem.'

 _I love you more than Roses_

 _and I love you more than chocolate or cake_

 _So I was wondering and hoping if you want to be_

 _My Valentine's day dance date?_

'Helga wanted to go with me after all! She was just too shy to admit it and turned it into a poem so she didn't have to say it in front of our classmates or me! Well she kinda did, but the best part is is that nobody knows it's HER!' Arnold was smiling a little as he out a sigh of relief that that was the only reason Helga turned in that poem, but what will he do now? How will he talk to her-?

 _Meet me at the big open field at the park on Sunday_

 _So I'll know your answer and no one will see us that way_

'That's perfect!' He thought. 'I can meet her on Sunday and tell her that I would go with her! And she'll be happy too since she, well, l-loves me and all. But dang it! I have to go to the Arcade with Gerald on Sunday! Hmmmm...maybe I can call him and cancel it!' Arnold then smiled independently as he started dialing Gerald's number. After a few rings, Gerald's voice was then heard. "Hello?" "Gerald it's me Arnold!" There was a few seconds of silence until Gerald spoke up on the other line. "Arnold, you DO realized what time it is right? I was about to head to bed too." Arnold looked confused at his best friend's question and looked at his potato clock and blushed slightly. It was 10:30 pm. Arnold speaked again on his line. "S-sorry Gerald but I need to talk to you." Gerald then sighed as he spoke on the other line. "Alright Arnold. So what did you need? After all that's happened today, I had a feeling you needed someone to talk to and who other than your best friend right?" Arnold and Gerald laughed a little as Arnold speaked on his line. "W-Well I was curious if maybe...can we cancel on going to the Arcade on Sunday?" There was a few moments of silence as Gerald spoke up on his line. "Let me guess. You want to see who is mystery girl is behind the sappy love poem?" He said in a mocking voice. Arnold blushed a little bit more as he sighed. "Gerald you do realize what happened today right? A girl actually lo-! I-I mean like likes me! I HAVE to know who this girl is!" 'Even though I know who the girl IS already. I just need to talk to her!' His thoughts were interrupted by hearing a sigh from the phone line. "Alright man! But if it's a prank or somethin, let me know and I'll call m man Fuzzy Slippers!" Arnold then laughed as he spoke up again. "Hehe thanks Gerald I owe you one. And...I have a pretty good feeling about this girl...she's...something..." Arnold's voice then trailed off as he then, he didn't realize on what he was thinking, imagined what it will Helga look like on the big open field of the park. How her regular golden-color blond pigtails were flowing in the breeze, her blue eyes shimmering from the sun, and her smiling at him with her normal, but pink pouty, lips. How they looked so...s-so...kissab-

"Arnold? Arnold! Hey! Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

Arnold got out of his daydreams as he yelped in surprise by Gerald yelling from the phone, causing him to fall out of his bed and onto the floor. "Oof!" He then realized what he just IMAGINED! Him and Helga ki...k-kis- "Woah Arnold! You alright man? It sounded like you fell." Arnold blushed red on his cheeks as he cleared his throat and talked into the phone to respond to his best friend, but failed as his nervousness got the best of him. "I-I'm f-fine Gerald! I-I just...j-just..." "Just...daydreaming of a certain girl that LOVES you Arnold?" Gerald said as he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Arnold felt his cheeks rising with heat as he cleared his throat and he talked again on his line. "V-Very funny Gerald." When Gerald got done laughing, he sighed again and spoke on his line. "Sorry man but this the first time I've seen a girl that ACTUALLY likes you. Let alone go this nuts for you! Hey like I said earlier at school, maybe she's the one who owns that pink book!" Arnold then chuckled as he replied, "Maybe it IS that girl that owns the book Gerald." 'Well that explains why the first I read in the book had Football Head.' "And hey! Maybe she's fake Cecile too from last year man!" Gerald then laughed again as Arnold stopped moving as his heart quickened with every second and his cheeks raised a lot with heat and showed more color. Wait did...did Gerald said what Arnold THOUGHT he said?! Arnold then stood there frozen from his bed as he started breathing heavily while his emerald green eyes went wide and his heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest.

The. Phone. Dropped To. The. Floor.

Arnold was just...he was...just...practically PARALYZED with shock! It...it all makes sense now...Helga was...Cecile...the mysterious girl that had captured Arnold's heart...Arnold was IN LOVE with her but...Cecile was Helga...the girl that tormented him for years! But who secretly loved him too...Arnold then realized something about her...how she acted and how she speaked...in that sweet voice of hers...she was Helga but...she's showing...her real self to him. He's seen it before by Helga helping him and...wait...there's something else too...he then realized another thing about her...oh how she looked. On what Helga looked today with her hair down, her with the mascara, and with the bright red shiny lipstick...and how Cecile looked...THEY LOOKED THE SAME! IT ALL MAKES A WHOLE LOT MORE SENSE NOW! Helga was there because she wanted to be with him! Because she!...S-She...she loved him...Helga loves Arnold...not some silly schoolgirl crush...but actually IN LOVE with him. And how Arnold feels about Cecile...and that Cecile was Helga...he...h-he's IN LOVE WI-! " I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HEL-!" Arnold immediately covered his mouth, blushing like crazy, his heart beating out of his chest, and almost forgetting that he was still on the phone with Gerald. If Gerald would've heard on what Arnold was about to say, oh man he would've been in BIG trouble with Helga.

Gerald, who has been yelling to get Arnold's attention since he was so lost in thought about Helga and Cecile, spoke up as he finally got Arnold's attention and he picked up the phone from the ground as he put it to his ear. "Arnold I swear your head is WAY too much up in the clouds! And what did you say? It sounded like you were saying you THINK your in love with her. And I already know that it's Cecile man. Just don't go yelling from the rooftops alright?" Arnold then a bright red and he cleared his throat as he replied to Gerald. "S-Sorry Gerald. I just thought that was mysterious girl who wrote the poem might be Cecile." 'And she IS.' He sighed and continued speaking. "B-But yeah Gerald. I just want to see her alright?" Arnold said as he sat down on his bed. "Alright Arnold. And like I said before, I guess we could cancel the Arcade thing, but like YOU said before, you owe me one!" On Arnold's line, he laughed and replied, "Ok Gerald thanks. Well goodnight." "Goodnight Arnold." They both said their goodbyes as they hanged up. As Arnold sat there on his bed, he then slowly started to smile at the thought of Helga. Sure it still felt surprising realizing that the girl that tormented and bullied you all your life is the SAME GIRL that your in love with, but Arnold still remembers all the times Helga has helped him over the years. He'll never forget that about her and he was more right about Helga having good in her! By not only helping him, but also loving him, meaning she cared for him, and meaning that she cares. THAT was proof that Helga has a lot of good in her.

Helga today really DID look beauti- no she looked STUNNING! Oh how she did her make up, how she put on that perfume, and how her hair, that looked like gold silk, was flowing on her shoulders and behind her back! She's like…'A sunset...she's like a sunset...wait did I say that about Cecile earlier today? Well it's fine now because Cecile IS Helga..Helga's like a sunset…how her eyes were like the ocean, how her white collar is the clouds, her pink bow and dress are also like the clouds at sunset, and how her blond pigtails were like the setting sun. Helga's just so...s-so...breath taking.' Arnold then let out a lovesick sigh with a goofy grin. He didn't even feel surprised on what he just thought, but he wasn't surprised anymore on how he was feeling about Helga. She was also a creative, passionate, and strong girl that Arnold "L-love" He said. "T-That I...love I...I'm...in love with Helga..." He then started to smile more and more as his cheeks raised with heat. Arnold was a little surprised though on what he just said, but like before, he just didn't care. His stomach turn and flipped. It was a weird feeling, but a really good feeling. He just couldn't fight it anymore. He was really happy that Cecile was Helga, so technically speaking, Helga captured Arnold's heart and the same with Helga about Arnold. His cheeks were flooding with color and heat, his heart was beating quickly, and he smiled in a lovesick state as he continued thinking of Helga while laying bed. And he couldn't help but see pink hearts above his head. It was mostly just his imagination but he didn't mind it one bit for the pink reminded him of the girl that he loved. Yet, there is still one problem. How are he and Helga gonna go to the dance? Arnold then frowned. Now he REALLY needed to talk to her about what their gonna do at the dance to help their best friend's out. He then remembered about the meeting with Helga on Sunday and Arnold smiled again. Arnold will figure something out with Helga and the dance. He then started to drift to sleep on his bed in the covers. Arnold was actually a little excited for Sunday. In fact, Arnold practically couldn't WAIT to talk to Helga!

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **"Phew! Boy that took FOREVER to make! So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Review it! And if you guy's like this chapter, make sure to follow me and love this story! Anyway hope you guys love the chapter as much as I do! Will Phoebe make the potion and not let Helga figure it out? Will Gerald figure out on what's going on with Arnold and Helga? And will Arnold EVER confess his feeling to Helga with a s-MMMPH!" Melody was cut off by Val covering her mouth, scaring her a little. She then looked at Melody with seriousness in her dark red eyes. "DON'T I repeat DON'T spoil this for me OR the fans." Melody then smiled nervously at her friend as she nodded. Val, realized on how she talked and acted, uncovered her Pegasus friend's mouth with a sheepish smile.**

 **"Hehe sorry mel. I'm just excited to see what happens! I mean, does Arnold love Helga? Will they ever get together in the end? Will Phoebe and Gerald-mmph!" Val was the second to be cut off as Melody shoved a cupcake, Val's favorite kind, into her mouth. Melody looked at her earth pony friend with a frown while her eyebrow was raised as she had a 'What were you saying?' face implying on not spoiling for herself or her fans. Val then swallowed the cupcake as she laughed nervously. "Hehe sorry mel again. Got a little carried away. By the way, thanks for stopping me with that cupcake! It was good too!" Melody and Val laughed as Melody looked back at the fans. "But yeah guys! Love, review, and see you next time on the next chapter!" Val looked at the fans too. "Yep! Bye for now you guys!"**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys Melody here and I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys forgive me for taking so long with the chapter. I was busy with school and what not. And I hope you guys will love this as much as I do! I don't own Hey Arnold! it was created by Craig Barrett. And I don't own My Little Pony it belongs to Lauren Faust! :D**

The morning Saturday sun was rising up in Hillwood. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, everybody was waking up and were ready for today, and the weather was perfect for kids to be playing outside. Yep, a perfect spring day for anyone to have a good mood. In a certain red boarding house, at the top of the building in a certain attic/room showing, Arnold woke up with a smile on his face as he jumped out of bed. For a moment, he didn't know why he was such in a good mood to jump out of bed like that, but then the memories of yesterday flooded back to him as Arnold smiled dreamily at the realization of him loving Helga. He couldn't help but laugh a little, as to he couldn't believe it but still did since her couldn't fight anymore, at what he said last night. ' _T-That I...love I...I'm...in love with Helga..._ '. Arnold chuckled as he felt the funny feeling in his stomach again, but like last night, it was a good feeling, and didn't mind it at all. He then heard and felt his stomach growl and blushing slightly. After he got dressed and was ready for today, Arnold walked downstairs to have breakfast with his family.

As he continued to walk down the hallway though, he suddenly heard a joyful laugh coming from downstairs. He then sees his Grandma coming out from the kitchen. She was dressed up in a white dress, but still had her usual apron on, had on a fake gold halo above her head on her usual helmet, fake white wings behind her back, and had a fake bow and a couple of arrows. "Yep it's true Pookie! It's Valentine's Day! Go spread some love!" Gertie then replied to her husband. "Right away General!" Gertie then sees a confused Arnold down the hall. She then cackled and shot a fake gold arrow at Arnold, hitting him in the chest, and surprising, over his heart. "You got hit by the LOVE ARROW Kimba!" Grandpa Phil then came out of the kitchen, as Grandma Gertie laughed once again and went back inside to finish making breakfast, to see Arnold standing there blushing slightly by what his Grandma said. Phil then laughed as he spoke to his grandson. ""Hehehe! Your in for it now Shortman! Now you'll fall in love with the next girl that crosses your mind!"

Grandpa Phil continued laughing. When he was done, Phil was then waiting for a flustered response from Arnold, but instead he was...smiling? No squirming of embarrassment, no flustered expression, and no yelling in embarrassment, 'G-Grandpa!'? There was just...smiling. Arnold just kept smiling and smiling as his blush increased more and more. Grandpa looked at him curiously as he started walking towards his young grandson. "Eh Arnold? You alright?" As Phil was trying to get Arnold's attention, the young boy didn't listen to what his Grandpa was saying as he was just so lost in thought about a girl. A certain girl with a unibrow and a pink bow.

' _Hehe...I guess I did get shot by Cupid's Arrow, even though it was just Grandma being Grandma. And I'm already in love with a girl...and that girl is Helga G. Pataki...a passionate, caring, independent, tough, smart...beautiful girl...'_ Arnold grinned goofily as his blush increased in a dazed and dreamy gaze while looking down at the ground. He rarely heard on what his Grandpa was saying as he was so lost by Helga and his love for her. He just still can't believe that after all these years, he never knew that Helga was so, well, special! Yeah Arnold always thought of her as one of his friends, but he just never knew that there might be something more about her. But after the FTi confession, he then slowly started thinking that Helga was MORE than what she seems! She was tough, yet soft. Sour yet sweet. Blustery yet mushy. Helga was no ordinary girl that Arnold has never met before. Sure she wasn't so sweet or kind to others, including him, but that's how she was. She does show kindness, yet she had always been loyal and helpful to her friends, and mostly showed her toughness and independence. And over the years, Arnold felt...attracted to those traits Helga had, even though it was deep down within himself. _'Helga's just so...s-s-so...amazi-'_

"ARNOLD! WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!"

Phil, who finally got Arnold's attention by yelling into his right ear, backed away as Arnold spazzed, yelped in surprise, and fell backwards onto the floor. Grandpa Phil couldn't help but smirk a little. Not only by Arnold falling backwards was kinda funny, but mostly how Arnold REACTED with the Arrow was HILARIOUS! With his face flushed with color and with heat, his face expression turning goofy and and dream like, and his gaze turning lovingly and also dream like while looking down onto the floor. Arnold, who just layed there on the floor on his back, realized what he must've looked like, and frantically got up back on his feet while picking up the Arrow off the ground. He then smiled nervously as he tried to speak normally as he possibly can, but once again failed as to his voice crack a little and stuttered. "S-S-Sorry G-Grandpa! W-What was you were s-saying?" Phil couldn't hold it in as he burst out laughing while putting his hand on the wall for support. Arnold blushed more and face palmed his face, dragging down his hand. He felt even more embarrassed by how he must've talked and how he looked like as his Grandpa continued laughing and laughing away.

 _10 minutes later…_

Arnold sat down on the couch, covering his annoyed and embarrassed red face with his hands while his elbows were on his knees with the Arrow laying on his right side on the couch, waiting for his Grandpa to stop laughing. He just wanted him to speak INSTEAD of laughing at him for doing something embarrassing! Thankfully the laughter finally sided as Grandpa Phil sighed and wiped a tear away and sat down next to Arnold. "Phew! That was hilarious Shortman! Want to know why it was so funny though?" Arnold looked at his Grandpa nervously and curiously as he waited for him to answer. "Because you were just thinking of a girl and you NEVER act this way involving with a girl. That means it MUST be big of a crush!" Arnold blushed more as he got up from the couch. "W-What?! No! That's not it!" Arnold said as he tried to stop his Grandfather from doing something to embarrass him. Yes last night he DID admit he was in love with Helga, and still a little surprised by it too. But he wasn't quite ready to talk to his Grandpa about it, considering of him teasing him about it, and that word will quickly spread to the other boarders. Then EVERYONE in his family will tease him! Arnold just couldn't handle that! Well not yet per say but NOT RIGHT NOW!

Grandpa finally stop laughing at Arnold's protest, though he still let out a few chuckles to himself, looked at his grandson with a smile. "Sorry Shortman. It's just your expression was priceless! I never seen you spazz out like that before! And because of a GIRL of all things!" Phil then smiled slyly and in amused as his young grandson blushed a little bit more on his cheeks and sat back down on the couch. Arnold decided to give up trying to not let his Grandpa know about his love for Helga, considering he knows by the way he was acting. Arnold then cleared his throat trying to make the heat from his cheeks cool down. "So Arnold," Phil started as he sat next to Arnold on the couch. "when did you start liking Helen?" Arnold then looked at his Grandpa, who was only a few inches away from him on the couch, with his face beet red noticing how quickly his Grandpa guessed his 'crush' right, well almost. "It's Helga Grandpa. A-And um just l-last night actually hehe." He said and smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Grandpa chuckled. "Well Arnold, I'm happy for you! I'll just make sure that none of the borders know about it! And make sure you don't SHOW it during breakfast today alright?" Arnold blushed more as he looked away clearing his throat. When he was done clearing it, he looked back at the old man in front of him with a sheepish smile. "Hehe ok Grandpa I'll try." Grandpa Phil then smiled and got up from the couch. "Good to hear Shortman! Now come on! Let's eat breakfast. But uh your in for it when we get there and that's mostly my fault. Since I made a bet with your Grandma that she can't be cupid for one day. You know she goes crazy if it was another holiday again like usual and I just want to relax this time hehe." Phil smiled sheepishly as he went inside the kitchen. Arnold looked confused for a moment, but shrugged it off as he grabbed the fake Arrow and headed for the kitchen as well thinking, _'Ok when Grandpa makes bets with Grandma, it's usually big, but it can't be THAT bad rig-?'_

 _CLANK!_

Arnold suddenly stopped in his tracks as he dropped the fake Arrow and his jaw dropped. Arnold blushed red on his cheeks, his expression was in disbelief, and his heart beated quickly to what the kitchen looked like. The whole kitchen had decorations, including streamers, balloons, confetti, mostly everything was heart-shaped, and everything was colored with red, white, and mostly, to Arnold's surprise, pink and gold. Grandpa Phil tried not to laugh too much at Arnold's reaction as he started helping Gertie with breakfast. Arnold looked at all the decoration in surprise at first, but he slowly started to smile and blush more as he started thinking of Helga. His expression turned dazed and dreamy like before, his stomach was filled with butterflies, Arnold's cheeks turned more and more red and grew with heat, he smiled goofy like, and Arnold's heart beated out of his chest. He then couldn't help but hear a door open and someone calling out his name and he started to imagine, it must be his imagination getting to him but he didn't care, Helga calling out his name. Her voice sounded so pretty and sweet to him, how it was light and beautiful, and he loved HEARING it now that he knew that he loved the real her. The one that she's been hiding to protect herself all these years. But yeah he loved the real her, but he also loved the other side of her too. She was tough, independent, and loyal, that's how she was, and Arnold loved her more for that. Arnold's gaze was getting more half lidded and dreamy, his smile turned a lot more goofier, his stomach was filled with nothing but butterflies, and blood pumped and flooded on his cheeks, turning a more reddish color, and increased a lot with heat. Arnold's imagination got more to him as he started dreaming more and more about Helga. How it would be like to be with the real her at their 'date' last year…

" _Hey Arnoldo." Arnold jumped in his seat as he immediately knew who called him and looked over behind him with a smile. Helga stood only a few inches away from him with half a smile as she wore the same getup from last year, but with her wearing light makeup, her hair down, but not covering half of her face, and with her right hand dangling to the side of her body as her left hand on her hip. She then smiled fully and giggled a little as Arnold blushed and cleared his throat. He then got up from his seat and walked to her with a smile as he had something pink in his hand. "Hi Helga you look beautiful tonight. And uh here! For my Valentine." Arnold held out a beautiful pink rose with a sheepish grin. Helga blushed as she looked away looking a little uncomfortable by the compliment by how she looked, and tried to smile, but failed quickly as to the smile was weak as Helga took the thorn-free rose from Arnold. "Thanks Footb- I-I mean Arnold." They sat down at their table and then started looking through their menus. The waitress, who had a name tag named, 'Gabby', came to their table. "Hello my name is Gabby and I'll be your waitress for this evening! Are you two ready to order?" Gabby said kindly with a smile as she had a pen and little notepad in each of her hands. "Yes I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a glass of water please." Arnold and Helga both said in unison. They both looked at each other in surprise, but then laughed a little while blushing slightly. Gabby the waitress tried to hold back a giggle on how cute these two are as she hold up the notepad to cover her big smile. "Alright two spaghetti and water orders coming right up!" Gabby then left the two kids as they sat there in silence._

 _It was silent for a few more seconds until Arnold spoke up. "You know Helga," he started with a sheepish smile, "You really do look beautiful tonight you know?" Helga looked away from him with a little scowl as her blush increased a bit. "Y-You can STOP that Hair Boy. I know I'm not that pretty like the other girls in our class. I'm...ugly. I've always have my whole life. Heck, even most times when I'm just walking outside, people call me a BOY. So don't go saying that I'm...well you know or whatever. Y-You got that?" Helga said as she sounded a little annoyed, sad, and mostly hurt as her hands were shaking and grasping the white tablecloth tightly. Arnold was the next one to frown. He has never seen Helga so...powerless and scared before. And that made him feel sad. Arnold just wanted to hug her to make her feel better, to let her know that was in the past. But he knew that she'll push him away, get mad at him, or she'll feel even more embarrassed. In concerned and for comfort, he leaned over to her across the table, putting his hand over hers, causing her to blush more, the shaking to stop as well as the grip on the table cloth, and her scowl disappearing. "I mean it Helga. Your a very pretty girl you know that right? You have very beautiful gold blond hair that's shiny and soft-looking, your pink bow fits so well on you, you also look...v-very pretty in pink, and your eyes...they're the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. And it's not just your looks that makes you so beautiful, but your personality as well. Your tough, independent, smart, loyal, helpful, but your also kind and caring too." Helga still looked up at Arnold in surprise while looking into his green sparkling eyes with her blue shimmering ones. "Your a unique and an amazing girl Helga G. Pataki. Don't ever forget that. And that's what makes you so beautiful. Oh hold on a second."_

 _He said as he grabbed the pink rose from her side of the table, put it near her ear in her hair, and he could feel her soft, shiny, and beautiful hair, but resisted touching it as he pulled his hand away from her. "Now that makes you more beautiful Helga. Much more beautiful." Arnold smiled sweetly, and if he may add to himself, dreamily at her with a more half lidded gaze as his cheeks turned warm with temp and color. He then laid his cheek against the palm of his hand as Arnold continued to stared at the blushing blue, pink, and gold beauty before him. 'So pretty and cute...' Arnold couldn't help but think. Helga still looked at him in even more surprise by what he said and did, but she looked to the side shyly with a smile, blushing more on her cheeks with warmth and color as she leaned in closer to Arnold as she replied back. "T-Thank you Arnold. That's very sweet of you to say. Plus the r-rose too. And sorry about what I said before. I just don't ever get complimented about how I look." Helga said as she shrugged a little sheepishly. Arnold's smile grew a little more as he spoke back to her, still leaning closer to her. "Of course Helga. And I guess more people should open their eyes. Because they need to see what true natural beauty you have Helga." Arnold chuckled a little in amusement at Helga's reaction as she looked away smiling secretly while blushing red on her cheeks._

 _"But hehe." Arnold said with a chuckle. "Did people REALLY mistake you for a boy Helga?" He asked nervously, sheepishly, and he couldn't help, and in amusement as to hoping that Helga wouldn't get mad at him. Helga looked up at him in little surprise, but then looked down uncomfortably and angrily while playing with the tablecloth a little. "Um...yeah. They did." She said, sounding a little annoyed. Arnold was starting to feel bad about laughing a little at Helga. But to Arnold's surprise, she then started to smile. Then started chuckling. Arnold just sat there in total curiosity to why Helga was laughing all of the sudden. After a few seconds of laughing a little, Helga looked back up at Arnold and said, "Sorry Football Head. I was just thinking back at how I changed myself to look feminine at the princesses slumber party. And earlier that day, it was the same time that surprisingly, most people mistaken me for a boy. Man I gotta admit though, that was pretty good slumber party." Then Helga started to laugh again. "But did you see the LOOK on Pink Boy's face when all of us girls dragged him onto the front of your house though? That was hysterical! I bet it took you guy's all night to get all of the makeup off of Harold's face!" Helga then started to fully laugh as she held her sides. Arnold then started to think about it. How Harold looked with the makeup on and how it really DID take them all night, and he began laughing along with Helga. Their laughter was getting louder and people shushed them, but they didn't care though. Arnold and Helga were laughing with one another. Finally relaxing and enjoying their special evening together. Arnold couldn't help but feel really happy that Helga was feeling comfortable. And he even admire and felt even more in love with her giggling, laughter, and smile. How it was so pretty, happy, cute, and full of joy. Arnold loved to see Helga laughing, or even better yet, smile. Their laughing finally stopped after a few good minutes as they looked at one another with happy smiles on their faces._

 _They continued to look back at each other with smiles at first, having fun, laughing with one another, and enjoying each others company this very evening, but then slowly in awe as they looked into each other's eyes. Blue met green. It was like no other color they've seen before. They ended up getting closer to each other by each other's amazing eyes as their hands were intertwining. The blue in Helga's eyes was like the ocean or the beautiful sky. And the green in Arnold's eyes were like the nature the earth had to offer or like two beautiful emeralds. Arnold and Helga got out of their trances as they both heard a soft thump! thump! on their table. They both went back fully seating in their seats to see a big plate of spaghetti with two forks in the middle of the table. Arnold and Helga blushed red as they looked up at the waitress who was putting down their drinks. She then looked down at them with a sheepish smile. "Hehe sorry you two. It was the only plate available. Hope you enjoy!" Gabby said as she went to the other tables to order with a smile, leaving Arnold and Helga there blushing in surprise._ _Arnold looked at Helga as she looked away from him nervously blushing a light red on her cheeks. He smiled at her as he tried to reassure her. "I-It's fine Helga. At least we don't have to pay too much for dinner." Helga looked up at him and smiled as she said n her usual voice, trying to act casual. "Y-Yeah I guess that's true. Guess you can say that Gabs chick was trying to set something up or whatever." Before Arnold could respond to her, Helga then grabbed one of the forks and started to eat. Arnold blushed at what Helga said, but he shook it off as he grabbed his fork and started eating. As they were eating however, the two kids didn't realized that there was an accordion and a mandolin playing in the background as their waitress, Gabby, was singing along with the romantic music._

 _"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte.  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte." _

_Arnold then looked at Helga in her eyes as they were shining and sparkling like stars in the candlelight beside them on their table. It looked like she was...glowing somehow. 'She...she looks like an...angel...a blue...pink...and gold angel...' He then smiled dreamily at her for a few seconds, until Helga looked up at him curiously, causing him to quickly look away in surprise, hoping that Helga won't ask why he was staring at her. Helga just shrugged it off, as she drank a sip of her water, along the same thing with Arnold, and not knowing that Arnold was staring. Arnold then got a few strands of spaghetti on his fork as he ate it, along the same thing with Helga._

 _"Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here." _

_As the two kids were continuing eating, they didn't notice as they were getting closer to one another because they both had the same strand of spaghetti in their mouths. Arnold and Helga's faces were inches away as well as one of their hands while looking away from each other._

 _"The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near.  
Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte." _

_They both didn't realize their noses were just centimeters away until they locked eyes with one another. Immediately they both broke off the strand they both have with their teeth in surprise. None of them moved or breathed as the romantic music continued playing. They began to slowly feel entranced by the romantic music as Arnold moved a little closer to the girl that he now loved and Helga moved closer to the boy she loved for so long. Their eyes were slowly closing, their cheeks turning more and more red with heat, their hearts beating, and their hands intertwining with one another as Arnold used his other hand to gently hold and caress her soft cheek. He then felt her soft gold strands of hair that he loved and adored so. Arnold's soft lips almost met Helga's red, soft, and pouty lips for a sweet, tender, longing, and romantic kiss before saying..._

" _Oh Arnold…"_

" _Oh Helga..."_

"ARNOLD MAN! FOR MIGHTY PETE'S SAKE! WOULD YOU WAKE UP?!"

Arnold, who was lost in his dream and utterly lovesick, was being shaken around by Gerald. "I love you so much Hel...He..." Arnold said mumbling to himself in a airy, sorta slurry, cooing, and romantic voice. He wasn't able to finish his sentence, thankfully to where Gerald couldn't make out on what he was saying, to where he was so entranced by his daydreams and imagination that he just sigh lovingly. Arnold was still looking at the pink and gold decorations still being shaken around by his best friend. His face was still red and him still having his goofy smile on his face. It's just that Arnold, who started daydreaming of him and Helga at their 'date' last year, felt numb, but also tingly, with love all over him! It felt like he was walking on air in the clouds. Well, certain pink, blue, and gold clouds if he may add. He has never felt so in like liked, no not just that. Arnold had never felt so in LOVE with a girl before and he loved every second of it! And he never wanted it to end. Gerald has been in the boarding house for at least 30 minutes now trying to get his best friend to do something for tomorrow, but instead, he's been trying to get Arnold out of this state of idiocy or something that has him acting all loopy and ridiculous. Finally giving up, Gerald sighed as he went to Phil who was now helping his wife placing breakfast on the table, leaving Arnold standing while slouching slightly and continuing to look at mostly the pink and gold decorations. "Hey uh Phil? Can you help me out with Arnold? He's never acted this way before and I think I need more help on getting him out on whatever THAT is!" He then pointed at Arnold as Arnold still looked at the decorations, obviously lost in his dreams involving with Helga, while mumbling romantic and mushy comments and words to Helga in his daydream. Gerald cringed and then shuddered, feeling weirded out and disgusted by his best friend acting this way.

Grandpa Phil looked over at the blond boy and laughed. "Hehehe! Well I guess that's what love does to him!" Gerald sighed in relief and smiled at the old man in front of him. "I know right? I mean just the way he looks and the way he's acting is wanting me to gag a li- wait what do you mean by 'love'?" Gerald looked Phil in curiousness as Phil smiled a little more. "Oh well it's just that Arnold's been gaga in love for a girl since last night!" Gerald blinked in surprise, about to ask Phil by what he meant by 'last night', but stopped as he thought, ' _Hmmm it's probably just a dream involving Cecile or something that's making him act so ridiculous.'_ Gerald then shook his head to get back to the task at hand. He then looked back at Phil with a half smile. "Oh ok Phil, but still can you help me with Arnold? Because the more I look at him acting like this, the more I have a feeling I'm about to throw up! And besides, were doing something today and I have it all planned out." Grandpa Phil laughed as he grabbed a bucket, and a towel for Arnold for later on, from under the sink, and filled it up with water. "Just throw this water at him! Now THAT'LL wake him up!" Gerald chuckled as he grabbed the bucket full of water of water, stood in front of Arnold, still feeling lost in his daydreams, and steady his hand at the bottom of the bucket, ready to throw the water at Arnold. _'PLEASE for goodness sake this better work!'_

 _SPLASH_!

"AHHH!"

Arnold yelled in surprise as the cold water splashed over him. He breathed rapidly while his heart beated out of his chest and his blush no longer there on his face. He looked around in confused and then looked at Gerald and his Grandpa back and forth in confusion in his green eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" Gerald looked at Arnold in disbelief until he hollered out with laughter while holding the table, that had breakfast for everyone on the table, for support. "Pbbbt hahahaha! MAN! This is too much! I CAN'T believe you don't remember!" Arnold looked even more confused by his best friend laughing. He turned to his Grandpa, who was shaking his head in amusement while laughing a little himself and holding a towel, and ask him, "Uh Grandpa? Mind telling me what Gerald was laughing about?" Phil looked down at Arnold as he gave him the towel and said, "Well Arnold, the reason he's laughing is because of how you were acting around the decorations! And you were red on your cheeks, you were having a goofy smile, and you were slouching and mumbling words that I had a feeling it's about 'Dream He-" Grandpa Phil was cut off by Arnold blushing a bright red in embarrassment and saying, "G-Grandpa! Does-" He covered his mouth to see if Gerald heard. He looked over and saw that his best friend tried to calm himself down. Arnold sighed in little relief as he whispered to his Grandpa. "Does Gerald know about Helga Grandpa?" Phil then looked at Arnold in confusion as he whispered back. "Well I don't think so. I think he was thinking of a different girl." Arnold sighed in relief, to thinking that Gerald must've thought that it was Cecile that he was dreaming about, to his Grandpa's reply, and to Gerald finally stop laughing. Arnold then looked back at his Grandpa and smiled at him. "That's good to hear Grandpa." Gerald, who stopped laughing and taking a few breaths to calm down, went over to Arnold with a smile. "Man though Arnold, if I had a video camera or something, I would've taken a video to show you proof! I still can't believe that you've fallen THAT hard for Cecile though!" Arnold blushed more in embarrassment as he cleared his throat. "V-Very funny. A-Anyway, when did you get here Gerald?" Arnold asked as he started to dry himself off with a towel he got from Grandpa. When he got done, he started eating breakfast with a smile. Gerald looked at his best friend and replied, "Well I was going to get you, but you were acting all loopy and ridiculous! Anyway, I came here to get you to get stuff for _tomorrow_?" He smirked at Arnold and for a few seconds, Arnold looked confused, but then blushed brightly by what Gerald meant 'tomorrow' as he dropped his fork to the plate a loud _CLATTER!_ Arnold then smiled nervously as he gave the towel to his Grandpa shakingly. "O-Oh! Right! T-Tomorrow hehe." Grandpa looked at the two boys in confusion. "What's Arnold doing tomo-?" "N-NOTHING!" Arnold shouted out in embarrassment. He then grabbed Gerald by the wrist, and quickly ran out to the door saying, "W-Well we gotta go Grandpa b-bye! See you later!" He then closed the door behind him and sighed.

Gerald looked at him in confusion as Arnold leaned against the door while closing his eyes, his chest moving up and down heavily and quickly, and his blush growing. He then looked at Gerald as he took a breath, let it out, and asked him, "Gerald what do you mean by 'getting stuff for tomorrow'?" Gerald then frown as he shook his head and closing his eyes, "Mmm mmm mmm. Arnold, you can be dense sometimes when it comes to love. We need you to get ready for the big meeting tomorrow! And we need to get good stuff because this is your first secret admirer! And it's most likely Cecile man!" Gerald smirked in amusement as Arnold blushed more by the mention of 'Cecile'. He looked at his best friend with half a smile. "But yeah, we need you to get ready for tomorrow Arnold! If this is Cecile, then you gotta impress her!" Arnold then frowned. _'But if Helga loves me for me, which I have a certain feeling she does, then why would I want to impress her?'_ "But why would I want to impress her?" Arnold asked. Gerald rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "Ok I'm not sure if you saw, but I'll just explain it anyway. When I saw her walking up to the entrance of Chez Paris last year, I saw her face light up, turn red, and everything when she first saw you! I can tell she was impressed by how you looked man! And if I didn't know any better, I think she even giggled AND blushed too! That was a really good sign!" Arnold felt pricks of fire upon his cheeks. _'W-Wow...did Helga really thought that I was h-handsome when I wore that tux? S-She even...giggled and b-blushed too by what Gerald was saying. Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to wear a tux again and get her something special since it'll probably going to get Helga to get her guard down and show her real self. And besides,'_ Arnold started to smile dreamily once again as his cheeks turned red with heat and color again. _'I DO love when Helga giggles. It's a really sweet and cute sound and...sigh...I just love it...'_ Getting out of his daydreams of Helga before he gets himself embarrassed, he replied back to Gerald. "Well alright I guess that's ok. What exactly do you want me to get?" Gerald then smiled at Arnold."That's the spirit Arnold! Now come on! We have LOADS of things to get and to talk about!" Arnold sighed as he walked with Gerald to the store. _'I hope this works...'_

* * *

 _Two hours ago with Helga…_

Helga woke up with a groan. She was NEVER a morning person. She groggily got out of bed as she stretched and went to her closet to get dressed. After getting dressed, brushing her hair and putting up in her usual pigtails, brushing her teeth, and putting on her shoes, she went to secret shrine in her closet to go and praise to her beloved. After a good twenty or thirty minutes of monologuing and a poetry writing frenzy to start her day, Helga sighed as she looked at the Arnold shrine's head with a frown. "Oh Arnold!" she started. "Oh how can we go to the dance together with everything in the world is against us? If only those chuckleheads and my stupid reputation weren't in the way! If only it will feel like just me and you in the whole world! If only I can just ASK you to the stupid dance NORMALLY without that stupid poem! Now I've done nothing to you but embarrassed you by your friends my beloved...Criminy I'm such a basketcase when it comes to you..." Helga then sighed as she continued to speak loudly. "Well I'll think of something somehow my darling. Yeah! I always come up with something! Helga G. Pataki always thinks of something!" Helga said independently with a smile as she walked out of her closet and her room. Helga then walked downstairs and sees Bob on his recliner as usual watching TV. He looked at Helga and said, "Yo Olga! Can you get me a soda or something in the fridge?" She scowled as she replied, "It's HELGA dad." Helga said irritated as she ignored her dad's request. Helga then looked into the kitchen and see's Miriam laying her head against the counter sleeping, while having a smoothie next to her as usual, and seating in one of the chair. Helga rolled her eyes as she walked out of her house and walked down the sorta busy street.

As she continued walking, while being lost in thought about what she can do about her and her beloved at the dance, Helga ended up at the entrance of the store. She then started thinking on whether or not she'll go in since she got nothing else to do since Phoebe was busy with her errands for her parents. Helga shrugged and started walking into the store. _'Eh why not? And besides, I've been meaning to find something to wear for the dance. Whether I'm going alone or not.'_ Helga then went to the girls section and started looking through the dresses. She finally gave up on finding a dress since it was hard to find something nice for her to wear. As she started to walk, Helga stopped in her tracks as something caught her eye. The upper part of the dress had a red velvet color with little pink hearts all over it. The sleeves were long enough to cover the lower part of the shoulders, but the sleeves were frilly. The lower part of the dress was long enough below the knees, the color was red velvet at the top, but as the color went down, the color changed into a pink pearl color. The design had gold butterflies on the end of the dress, along with gold flowers. Helga then checked the size of the dress. It was her size! But then she checked the price of the dress. It was just $1.00! _'Perfect!'_ Helga said excitingly in her head as she held the dress close to her. As she walking to one of the open lines at the front of the store, Helga heard familiar voices. It was Gerald- _'And ARNOLD?!'_ She thought in fea and panic as she then frantically hid in one of the empty changing rooms near her hoping that they didn't notice her.

* * *

 _30 minutes after Helga went inside the store…_

"You want me to WHAT?!" Arnold said as he blushed brightly by what Gerald said. "Come on Arnold! If this IS Cecile, then you gotta buy her something, And like I say again, buy her a bouquet of roses and chocolates! Hmmm maybe you should make a speech about her too while you're at it. No not that. That may be too much." Arnold blushed more as he sighed in embarrassment. "G-Gerald I REALLY appreciate what your doing for me but I-" "Oh no no NO! You listen to me man! Look you love this girl don't you?" Gerald said as he grabbed Arnold by the shoulders and looked at him seriousness. Arnold blushed red at what Gerald said. "Yes…?" He said feeling a little uncomfortable by admitting this to Gerald. "You want her to love you?" Gerald said tightening his grip on Arnold's shoulders. "Yes." Arnold said firmly as he started to get a little annoyed at Gerald's questions and him kinda hurting him on the shoulders. "You want to be TOGETHER?" Gerald's hands gripped more tightly onto Arnold's shoulders, causing his shoulders to hurt more. "YES!" Arnold yelled at Gerald fully annoyed as he grabbed Gerald's wrists and took his hands off his shoulders with a little scowl. Gerald backed away from Arnold in surprise as he put his hands up in defense. "Alright man! Sheesh you didn't have to go all Helga G. Pataki on me." Arnold growled in annoyance and blushed in embarrassment at the mention of Helga as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. After he calmed down, which was a good few minutes, he sighed as Arnold looked up at Gerald. "Sorry Gerald you just got me annoyed with all those questions. But fine. I'll do the chocolates and roses, but only on ONE condition." "It's ok Arnold and yeah shoot! What do you need?" Gerald said curiously on what his best friend wants. "I get to pick the roses and chocolates because it'll be from ME." Gerald chuckled and said while blushing slightly, "Hehe alright Arnold. You do your thing and I actually have to get stuff for my date with Phoebe anyway." Arnold chuckled at his best friend, still happy for him about Phoebe. They started walking inside the store to get items and gifts for their dates.

As they were in the Valentines Day section of the store, Gerald was looking through corsages for Phoebe and Arnold was looking at the roses at first, but he was just staring and smiling at this particular bouquet of roses. The tip of each rose petal was red but then it faded into a light pink and each rose had blue and gold glitter. He smiled more as he checked the price for the bouquet. It was $1.00! But he then checked the stems of the roses just to check there are no thorns. Not a single one! _'Perfect!'_ He said excitingly in his mind as he grabbed and hold the bouquet as he started looking through the boxes of chocolates. He looked through and he found a box that had a pink bow with blue sequins hearts on it. On the box itself, it had a blue fading into a pink design as there was a saying on it all in cursive and in gold, _'Happy Valentines Day'_ . Arnold grinned as he grabbed the box and checked flavors, the price, and smiled even more. It had no strawberry flavor, he actually didn't know that about Helga until he heard it one time when Phoebe was talking to Helga about certain foods with a lesson they all learned at the beginning of the school year. Anyway, the flavors for each chocolate on the box said it only has caramel, dark chocolate, and mostly milk chocolate. Even some of them had peanuts in them. And the price was also a dollar. As he held onto his stuff, Gerald held a light blue rose corsage with silver glitter all over it, a bouquet of light blue Hibiscus flowers, and a plastic clear box of a big piece of chocolate shaped like a heart. The description on the chocolate said, _'For my Wonderful Valentine'_ all in light blue, which was white chocolate with light blue food coloring, and also in cursive. He smiled happily as he said to Arnold, "Look man! This will be perfect for Phoebe! I hope she'll love it though." He said sheepishly as he looked at Arnold's gifts for Cecile. Gerald smiled while shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Mmm mmm _mmm_! Arnold you are one sick puppy! I mean of course I know you li- oh sorry I mean LOVE Cecile and all, but I mean, picking out the color PINK? Really?" Arnold blushed a bright red as he looked away, putting the items behind him. "W-Well it's just that when I first saw Cecile, she was wearing pink and I just assumed that's her favorite color you know?" ' _And of course it's Helga's favorite color. It always has since I can remember.'_ "Hehe..." He laughed in embarrassment. Gerald just shook his head and replied, "You really are a bold kid Arnold. One bold kid."

They both started walking to one of the open lines in the front of the store. As they were walking however, Arnold then saw something at the corner of his eye, Something pink and gold. He turned his head and saw the blur of pink and gold going into one of the changing rooms. Arnold then smiled thinking that must've been Helga. He didn't want to intrude her or anything, especially if she's trying something new on for like the dance or their 'date'. He chuckled and blush slightly as he was pretty happy Helga was trying something new on for the dance or their 'date'. Arnold then suddenly remembered something. Right next to the changing rooms were woman shoes area, and mostly heels were displaying. Arnold smiled more at how he suddenly remembered that he kept the red shoe since last year. He got out of his thoughts as him and Gerald was next to pay for their stuff, but as they were doing that, they both heard familiar voices coming from behind them saying,

"Hey Arnold and Gerald!"

The two boys jumped in surprise as they turned around to see Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, and Curly walking towards them with a few candy bags and quarters in each hand. Arnold immediately grabbed his bag containing his stuff, good thing everything else was paid for just in time, and put it behind his back. "H-Hey guy's!" Arnold said nervously as he gulped. The group of boy's looked at the blond boy in curiousness by how Arnold sounded. Harold was the first out of the group of boy's to speak. "What are you guys doing here?" Arnold started to sweat as he replied, "I-I'm just getting groceries for my family and Gerald was here to get himself some sweets for V-Valentine's Day! R-Right Gerald?" Arnold nudged Gerald to the side with his elbow as Gerald quickly replied, "Uh y-yeah! And I just wanted to hang out with Arnold for a bit before I headed home!" Gerald said as he and Arnold waited for one of the boy's in the group to reply back to them. Eugene started to speak. "But Arnold? How come you have a bouquet of roses in your bag?" He said in absolute curiosity. The boy's then see behind Arnold that a bouquet of roses was sticking out of the bag and couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Arnold blushed brightly as he tried to hide the bag, but mainly the bouquet, behind him. "U-Uh...I um..." He tried to find the best words to answer Eugene's question. Harold, Curly, Sid, and Stinky started to snicker a little as Stinky started to speak as well. "Willikers Arnold! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting FLOWERS for you SECRET ADMIRER!" They started to laugh a little as Sid was the next boy in the group to speak. "Yeah! I mean why would you get flowers for no reason? Oh that's right! You're getting them for that secret admirer that WOVES you and that wrote the sappy love poem yesterday at school!" Sid finished. The boy's started to laugh at what he just said. Arnold blushed red on his cheeks as Curly was the next one to speak. "And by the way Arnold, you're a TERRIBLE liar! And that's coming from ME!" The boys laughed harder as Arnold stood there blushing red of embarrassment. He sighed and said, "Ok fine. I-Its for the secret admirer ok?" He then quickly, and carefully, pushed down the bouquet so they don't have to see it anymore and so that he won't be made fun of. But as he was pushing down the bouquet to hide it, the stems of the roses ripped part of the bag, causing the heart shaped box of chocolates and the whole bouquet of roses to fall to the tile floor of the store. The boy's looked at the two item in surprise at first, but then hollered with laughter. Arnold blushed a more dark shade of red in embarrassment as he quickly and shakingly grabbed the heart shaped box off the ground. He looked at Gerald and blushed more of a darker shade of red. Gerald was laughing a little at him too. But he can tell he was trying not to. Arnold groaned in frustration and embarrassment as he face palmed his forehead and dragged it down.

As the laughter finally stopped, even there were a few chuckles coming out, Harold then spoke up. "So are you gonna meet your secret admirer at the park tomorrow with ROSES AWWNNOOLD?" He teased at the blond boy. The other boy's started to snickered and Sid said teasingly, "Yeah Arnold! Are you gonna confess that you WOVE her with a kiss on the cheek?" They started to laugh again as they were making kissing sounds and laughing even harder. Stinky cleared his throat, trying to stop his laughing, but failing as he let out a few chuckles, as he said, "And are ya gonna feed each other with those chocolates ya got there?" You can tell their faces were getting more and more red with laughter as it was hard for the group of boy's to breathe. Arnold's cheeks turned more of a darker shade of red with every comment thrown at him. He then put both items carefully back into a new bag, grabbed it, and carried it by the handles to his side. He then see's Gerald, finally stopped laughing, holding his bag with his stuff as well. They both nodded at each other as they both left the store with Arnold's cheeks still beet red and him and Gerald having dull and annoyed expressions, leaving the group of boy's to their laughing. As they finished laughing, Harold looked around and said, "Hey! Where they go?" The other boy's started looking around as well and groaned. "Oh this really bites! I wanted to tease Arnold some more!" Said Stinky. "Yeah! We barely get to do that to him!" Harold said. As they were all complaining, Sid slowly got an idea."Hey guy's! I got an idea!" The other boy's looked at Sid as he continued. "How about tomorrow we spy on Arnold and his 'big date'?" The boy's smiled eagerly as they started thinking and talking on what they will do. "Oh gosh I don't know you guys! Remember in the poem it said that 'no one will see us that way'? I'm not so sure we should spy on them! It's Arnold's first date after all! We can't ruin it!" Eugene said with a worried expression. The boy's looked at Eugene with a dull look as they went back their plan. "Oh come on!" Sid said with a smile. "This is the perfect opportunity to really tease him! Because we never get to do that to him when it comes to girls! And besides, we won't ruin it, we'll just spy on then, and don't you want to know what will happen between them? And especially, don't you guys want to know who the secret admirer is that LOVES Arnold?" Sid said as he waited for all the boy's replies, including Eugene's. They all nodded and agreed cheerfully, but Eugene said, "Well...ok then. But can you guy's at least NOT disturb Arnold and his date? We kinda owe him after all he's done for us over the years." They all then agreed to that too. It was the least they can do for Arnold. And plus, they don't want to interrupt anything they don't want to miss. They continued talking about their plan as they left the store. Tomorrow was gonna be something.

* * *

 _10 minutes ago as Helga went into the changing room..._

As Helga was in the changing room the whole time, during when the other boy's started making fun of Arnold and what plan they came up with, Helga got nothing better to do as she put on her dress to see if it'll fit, and of course just to see if it looked good on her or not. She looked into the mirror and was REALLY surprised. The upper part of the dress fitted comfortably around her torso, the sleeves barely covered her shoulders and they were pretty comfortable too if she may add, and the collar of the dress was open as the sleeves hanged around the edge of her shoulders, revealing her neck and her collar. She felt a little uncomfortable at first, but shook it off as she thought it would be fine wearing it at the dance. _'Plus,'_ Helga thought. _'it would show the other kids that Helga G. Pataki can dress up like a girl too!'_ Helga finished as she smirked a little in satisfaction as she continued looking at the dress. The lower part of the dress was wavy, it wasn't too tight or loose around her waist and the gentle curve of her body, and it flowed beautifully every time she turned, spinned, or even walked. Helga smiled little bit more in satisfaction. All she needed on now was her make up, her red heel shoes, and her hair down and she'd be turning heads! ' _Hmph! Let's see what those chuckleheads think of me NOW when I got to the dance looking like THAT!'_ Helga smirked more in satisfaction at the thought of the kids looking at her in shock and dumbfounded at the dance. She then thought as she sighed, _'If only I had the other red shoe though. Oh well. I can always wear my regular white shoes!'_ Helga smiled independently as she then started to change back into her regular clothes. As she got out of the changing room, she looked around to make sure Arnold and Gerald weren't near. Helga sighed in relief as there was no sign of them. Helga then walked out of the changing room as she walked to one of the open lines to pay for her dress. But as she was paying for it, Helga heard familiar, and annoying, voices behind her.

"Helga? What are you doing here?"

Helga jumped a little as she turned around to see Rhonda, Nadine, Sheen, and Lila standing there with two or three bags in each hand. Rhonda rolled her eyes at Helga as she asked again, "I said what are you doing here? I never see you come here before." Helga scowled as she waited for her dress to be paid as her hands were to the side of her body and each becoming a fist. "What's it to you princess? It's none of you or anybody else's business!" As she was about to say another comment about why she's here, Lila then started to speak. "Oh but Helga. If you wanted help finding dresses for the dance, you could've ever so just went with us!" She said in her cheerful voice as Helga looked at her with a raised brow to pretend to look confused still with the scowl on her face. The other girls started to smile excitingly, but Rhonda started to smirk a little. "Say Helga?" Rhonda said as she walked to the tall girl. "You won't happened going to the dance with SOMEONE would you? I mean why would you buy such a pretty dress? We saw what you gave to the employee by the way." Helga tried to hold her blush as she scowled darkly at the fashionista with a fist in her face. "Who says that Helga G. Pataki's going to the dance with someone huh? I'M only there because for a FRIEND of mine! Criminy!" Helga finished as she gritted her teeth at Rhonda, putting the fist away from her face, who looked startled by Helga's answer.

"Oh but Helga! Wouldn't it be nice to go with some boy?" Said Sheena as she clasped her hands together happily. Helga looked confused as Rhonda backed away and looked at Sheena with a confused look as well. Helga still continued to look confused and now a little angry, but on the inside she felt scared and panicky. "Yeah!" Said Nadine. "If you just wanted to ask a guy to the dance, why didn't you say so in the first place? Hmmm but who would perfect for you though?" The group of girls started thinking out loud. Helga went pale. _'If they...m-mention him then...oh no...Criminy I have to get out of this store NOW!'_ She then impatiently and nervously waited for her dress to be paid for, which the employee was having trouble scanning it since the employee was wearing glasses. "Hmmm maybe Harold. No you guys hate each other." "Maybe Stinky? No she'll beat him up." "No not ever so much Sid." "SO not Curly or Eugene." They continued to think out loud on who would go with Helga to the dance as Helga was hoping and praying that they won't mention Arnold. _'Oh come on and pay for it_ already!' Helga said in her angrily, impatiently, and panicky as she desperately wanted to get out of here so she didn't have to listen to this torture she's in! Rhonda said four words causing Helga's heart to stop, all of the color of her face draining, and her body unable to move.

"Oh how about _Arnold_?"

There nothing but silence Helga and the rest of the girl's except for music playing in the store and people talking. The girl's were thinking about Arnold and Helga at the dance and Helga's thoughts were racing on what to say to that question. _'O-Ok Helga ol' girl. Don't panic. She just SUGGESTED Arnold. NOTHING ELSE. Ok but what will I say to them? What's gonna take for them to NOT bring me and Arnold up in the same sentence ever aga-'_ The group of girls started to giggle and squeal a little at the idea as Helga stood there surprised at them. As they stopped their giggling, Nadine said to Helga, "It would be so romantic if you and Arnold go together! I mean why would he bet you to change your look for today yesterday?" Helga just wanted to slap her forehead as to she forgot about the 'bet' she made up the other day. "Yeah you two may hate each other, but I kinda had a feeling about you two at the April Fools Dance last year!" Said Sheena. "Well it DOES seem pretty cute I guess, but I'm gonna have to say no to Arnold. I mean you two HATE each other like Nadine said!" Rhonda said dramatically as Helga rolled her eyes at her.

Lila looked at Helga with excitement in her eyes. "Oh Helga! It'll just be ever so sweet that you and Arnold would go to the dance! But girl's remember what Arnold said to us yesterday?" The other girl's looked at Lila in confusion, as well as Helga, as the red-head continued to speak while looking at them as well. "He only asked her as a friend for a favor for his friend." Helga blinked her blue eyes in surprise as to what Lila said. Ever since the school play last year, Lila said nothing about Helga's secret and Helga can honestly say that she was pretty grateful for that. Even though she still hated Lila's guts a little because of her reminding her more of Olga. She always thought that Lil' Miss Perfect would tell everyone her secret, but Helga was pretty happy that she didn't. The other girl's started to agree with Lila, but they started to mostly giggle on what if Arnold likes Helga because of how he asked her to the dance yesterday, causing Helga to feel pricks of warmth on her cheeks. She then saw that her dress was finally paid for as it was in a bag. Helga then grabbed the plastic bag and quickly, and also swiftly so the other girl's, or nobody else just in case, won't see her leaving, ran out of the store, leaving the group of girls to their giggle fest.

As the fifth grade girls stopped giggling, they looked around in confusion and Sheena said, "Huh? Where did Helga go?" Nadine then said, "Maybe she was in a rush to go home or something?" The other girls thought about and just agreed to that suggestion. Then Rhonda thought of something. "Ladies, I just thought a brilliant idea!" They all looked at Rhonda as she began explaining her idea. "How about tomorrow we observe Arnold and his 'date'?" They all started to smile excitingly as they started to come up with a plan, until Lila stopped them. "Girls please don't ever so do this! Remember in the poem, 'no one will see us that way'? She ever so much doesn't her or Arnold to be disturbed tomorrow." The other girls started to feel guilty about actually doing it tomorrow. Rhonda then said to Lila. "Lila puh-lease. This is Arnold's FIRST secret admirer! And this is our only chance we'll get to see him on his first date!" The rest of the girls started to agree with Rhonda as she said with a smirk and looking at all of the girls. "And don't you all want to know who this 'secret admirer' is that LOVES Arnold?" The girls started to giggle as they all agreed on it. Lila looked unsure about is plan of theirs. Sure she wanted to know who the secret admirer is, but she didn't want to interrupt anything important between them, let alone SPY on her friend on his first date! But she also can't argue with her friends since she thought it was an 'oh ever so' wrong thing to do. "Well can we all at least ever so agree that we won't cause any attention to them or anyone else? It's the least we could do for Arnold after all." They all started to agree to that too. They continued on with their plan as they went out of the store with a lot of bags. that were filled with clothes and other other girl products, in each of the girls hand. Tomorrow was gonna be something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Gerald..._

As the sun was slowly starting to set and warm breeze was blowing in the air, Arnold and Gerald were walking to Gerald's house, and they were just discussing on what they will do tomorrow. "So are you SURE Cecile will like them Gerald?" Arnold said sheepishly as he looked at the bag Gerald was holding. He didn't want to be embarrassed by anyone else they know so Gerald helped him out by carrying Arnold's bag for him thinking that it was HIS stuff he was holding. "Arnold for the 15th time yes! Yeesh man! Your acting more nervous than me when I was asking if I should ask Phoebe to the dance!" Gerald exclaimed. Arnold blushed slightly on his cheeks in embarrassment as he looked down to the ground. "S-Sorry Gerald I'm just...well...nervous that's all." Gerald chuckled a little. "Hey it's alright man. Just don't go acting like a total spazz when you see her alright?" He said as Arnold looked at him, the same thing with Gerald, and laughed nervously and sheepishly while blushing a little more as they both turned to a corner of the sidewalk. "Hehe ok Gerald I wo-"

 _CRASH!_

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

 _THUMP_!

Arnold was suddenly interrupted as he felt something bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees and hands, being on top of something warm...well actually someONE warm. He looked down at who he bumped into so he can get up and apologize to the person he bumped int-...then his heart quickly beated out of his chest, boiling blood flooded his cheeks with a bright hue of red and heat, and he was barely breathing very shakingly through his nose. The person that he was on top of, and who was very close to by their noses barely touching, was none other than Helga. The girl he now fallen in love with since yesterday and now realizing fallen in love with since last year. He stared down at Helga and Helga shot a scowl at him, but it disappeared quickly as she stared back up at him with the same expression he was having. Her body was against his, his hands were on the concrete and on each side of Helga's head, Helga's arms were at her sides and her body was stiff with shock, her feet were on the concrete, but not her knees, they started to breathe shakingly and heavily, their faces flushing, and none of them moved or said anything. Arnold continued to stare back at Helga and the same thing with Helga to Arnold. They stared at each other, but their eyes were locked with one another as blue met green once again. _'Her...her eyes are so...beautiful...like stars in the beautiful night sky or better yet...diamonds in a deep cave...her eyes are like diamonds...such beautiful eyes...Helga has beautiful eyes...and her hair...it looks so soft and...shiny like the shining ray of the sun...and how the pink bow and dress fits her so well...she's so...pretty in pink...so...very pretty...and what she looks like right now...with her blushing on the cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes being wide, and her blonde gold hair half way covering her face...sigh she reminds me of Cecile...more than that...she reminds me of the real her...the beautiful...kind...caring side of her...I wish I could remove her hair from her face and...just hold and caress her soft cheek a-and...her lips."_ Arnold looked at Helga's lips, who were close to his. They pout and gaped a little still in surprise, they were soft, naturally reddish pink, and they looked so..." _They_...they _look so...s-so...kissable...so soft and pretty and pink...just like h-her...Helga's some girl to fall in love with...and...to love..y-you...back...'_ Arnold, who was so lost about the girl close to him right now, moved closer to Helga, being so lost by her...well everything about her-

"Woah!"

"Get OFF of me Football Head! Criminy!"

Arnold was immediately shoved off by Helga by her pushing him off of her with her hands on his shoulders, making him get back up to the cold sidewalk instead of her warm body. Arnold looked down at Helga as she scowled darkly at him and her face blushing slightly with her still on the ground. He can tell right away that she was embarrassed and annoyed by how Arnold was acting. And now Arnold felt bad and really embarrassed by how he acted. At least he didn't say anything. He continued to stand there on the concrete and looked at Gerald. He was just looked surprised and a little weirded out. Arnold felt relief wash over him knowing that Gerald didn't think of anything else between him and Helga. Arnold gave out a hand to Helga and said, "Sorry Helga. Didn't see you there." He said smiling sheepishly. Helga looked up at him as she scowled more darkly at him as she got up from the ground herself, shoving Arnold's hand away from her. "I don't need your stickin help Arnoldo! And next time, watch where you going!" She looked down at him angrily as she had fists on her sides and waited for him to respond. Arnold couldn't help but smirk and blush a little. _'Hehe I never notice before but...she's kinda cute when she gets angry...so very cute...'_ Arnold cleared his throat a little as he said back to Helga, "Whatever you say Helga." Arnold said.

He sees a plastic bag on the ground that contain something that was red velvet and sparkly. He can tell it wasn't his or Gerald's as he was about to pick it up, until Helga quickly snatched it off the ground still with the scowl still on her face. "Don't touch my stuff Football Head!" Helga spatted at Arnold, leaning close to him as she scowled darkly again. Arnold blushed a little bit more by how Helga was close to him, but he looked away from her as he said, "S-Sorry Helga. I was just trying to he-" "Well like I was SAYING earlier, I don't NEED your stickin help! Criminy do I need to yell it out for you or something?!" Helga said leaning closer to him with a darker scowl, being nose to nose now. Arnold blushed more now by how close she was being. _'She's so cute...and her scent...it smells like...vanilla...it's smells sweet and pretty...j-just like her...!'_ Arnold said in awe in his mind as he couldn't help but inhale the air through his nose, making look like he was breathing through his nose, but he really just wanted smelled and take in Helga's beautifully natural scent, which he loved. He couldn't help but feel a shiver up his spine as he really got to smell Helga's scent. It smelled so intoxicating and beautiful. He just couldn't resist such a girl. But he remembered Gerald was still here as Arnold took a small breathe and backed away from her so he wouldn't freak out in front of her, especially in front of Gerald, who looked a little irritated at Helga.

Helga scoffed as she back away from him, still holding the plastic bag in her hand. "But yeah! Like I said earlier, I don't need your help! ESPECIALLY after what you asked me in the cafeteria yesterday! Just watch where you're going next time or I'll knock you out till next Friday!" Helga said irritatingly. Arnold blushed more in embarrassment, and of course how cute she was being right now even though she's angry, as he cleared his throat. "Whatever you say Helga." He looked up back at Helga with his usual half lidded gaze and smile, with him blushing a little now. Helga couldn't help but smirk a little as she said back to him, "That's right Football Head! Whatever _I_ say!" But then she scowled a little again. "Now out of my way!" She then pushed Arnold out of her way, walking away from the two boys with her bag still in her hand as she was walking on her way home. Arnold looked at Helga in surprise as he couldn't help but smile a little. How her blond pigtails was blowing the breeze, as well as her dress, and her sorta glowing by the sun, which was still slowly setting. Good thing Gerald wasn't seeing him smile. Gerald just shook his head while closing his eyes with a frown. "Mmm mmm mmm! I'll NEVER understand that girl! Right Arnold?" He looked at Arnold as he continued to stare at the direction Helga went to. But he got out of his trance as he looked back at Gerald, who was still waiting for him to answer his question. "Uh r-right Gerald." Arnold said sheepishly as Gerald started walking to the direction of his house. "Now enough about Helga Arnold. Let's just talk about what you'll be doing tomorrow for Cecile." Arnold blushed at the mention of 'Cecile' who was really Helga. They then started talking while walking to Gerald's house.

As Arnold was talking about on what to do for his meeting with 'Cecile' tomorrow, Gerald then started to think. _'To be honest. I REALLY want to see Arnold on his big date! I know that if he found out about me spying on him and Cecile, then he won't forgive me!...But then again...this is my only chance to REALLY see what's going on on his date instead of just waiting outside! And he probably won't notice me because I would be hiding or something! Plus I can be just like his wingman but he won't know! Yeah I can do that! But how will me and Arnold really remember this moment if I miss anything important? Hmmmm...oh! I can use my dad's second video camera! It has a whole bunch of footage and I can use it for just tomorrow! It's so simple! And all I have to do is hide in plain sight and use the video camera as proof for if I miss anything and a memory for me and Arnold!'_

"Oh Gerald were here." Arnold said as Gerald got out of his train of thought. He looked up and indeed he was in front of his house. "Oh right! Sorry Arnold I just thinking that I didn't notice were here already." Gerald and Arnold then did their secret handshake as Gerald went up the steps. He turned to Arnold and smiled. "Well goodnight Arnold. And good luck for tomorrow lover boy!" Arnold blushed slightly at the last thing Gerald said. He smiled sheepishly as he waved at Gerald. "T-Thanks Gerald. And goodnight to you too!" Gerald waved back as he saw his best friend walking down the street. He then shook his head with a smirk. "He's totally gone for her." He mumbled as he went inside the house. As he went inside, he see's his big brother Jamie-O watching TV, his Mom cooking dinner, his Dad reading the newspaper, and his little sister Timberly playing dolls. He shook his head a little as to see his whole family doing stuff as usual and headed up to his room.

As he walked into his room and closed the door, Gerald sighed and put his stuff for Phoebe on the floor carefully and started going through it. He first grabbed the bouquet of flowers and smiled at them. Gerald was pretty happy that he got these for Phoebe since the color reminded him of her. Gerald blushed slightly as he hugged the flowers. He put them down gently as he continued going through the shopping bag. He grabbed the rose corsage and smiled more. He couldn't wait to give this to Phoebe! Gerald put down the corsage and grabbed the last thing out of the bag. The chocolate heart wasn't melting and he sighed in relief as he went to his secret mini fridge, which was in his closet in the very back plugged in, and put it in there. _'Thank you Jamie-O for giving me this for my b-day!'_ He said in his head. He then closed the mini fridge, got out of the closet, and went downstairs for dinner.

 _An hour later..._

As Gerald got done eating dinner with his family, and also got out of a 'wrestling match' with Jamie-O and a tea party with Timberly, he grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, he got out of the bathroom and headed for the hallway closet, went for searching for his dad's second video camera. After a few minutes, he found it and also grabbed all the footage and head to his room. As he closed the door, Gerald put down the camera and footage under his bed. He then got another idea. He went into his closet and Gerald found camouflage clothing, including a matching helmet. He carried the clothes and helmet to his bed and put it carefully underneath it. Gerald then checked the time. It was 10:00 pm. He then yawned as he went to his bed. As he laid there in the covers, Gerald then started thinking. _'Man I hope my plan will be foolproof for tomorrow. I just want me and Arnold to remember this. But now that I really think about it, I kinda DO want to see who this 'Cecile' is that loves Arnold so much. But there better not be any surprises or anything.'_ Gerald then yawned tiredly as he drifted off to sleep, ready to take his plan into action for tomorrow. Tomorrow was gonna be something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Phoebe…_

Today was EXHAUSTING for her. And it was all because of getting certain items for a love potion. First she had to go to the Pet Store for the clean dove feather and it was a fiasco! Phoebe came up with a plan to make the cages, that contained a few fresh bathed doves, fall to the ground, making the birds to get out of the cages. But then they all started pecking, biting, and scratching everyone in the store, including Phoebe. She then had to get a few good clean feathers and ran out of there with the feathers in her pocket. Phoebe had a few scratches and bite mark all over her, and also her hair was out of place, her glasses were a little scratched up, and her sweater was loosened up and also out of place, but nonetheless she was ok. She then went to Mrs. Vitello's flower shop down in Vine street to get a few bright roses. That part was pretty easy considering she only had to buy them and not being able to get in trouble for it. Lastly she had to get chocolate milk. Which was really hard to do. The store was packed and it was hard for her to move since mostly everyone in town, mostly adults, were getting stuff for Valentine's Day. But at the end of the day, Phoebe got all of the items for the potion and was relieved that she didn't see anyone familiar today. As she walked inside her home, she can see her mom making dinner and her dad was nowhere to be seen in the house since he was still at work. She greeted her mom, good thing she didn't notice her daughter having bite marks and scratches all over her, and went into her room. Phoebe put the stuff down onto her desk as she laid onto her bed. Yep today was really tiring for her, but it was worth it as long as she was able to make the potion for Arnold and Helga. She then got up from her bed, got her light blue pajamas and towel, and went to the bathroom to clean up her wounds and take a shower.

When she got done with patching herself up and taking a shower, Phoebe was in her pajamas and sat down at her desk. The small scratches were patch up with bandages and the bite marks were almost healed. Phoebe went down and grabbed the items to help her make the love potion. She came back with a silver Mortar bowl, a bowl full of water with a rag, scissors, two light pink and blue cups with no hole lids, and put them down onto her desk neatly. Phoebe then grabbed the ingredients for the potion and put it onto the table. Phoebe started grabbing the cleanest feather she could find and started cleaning it with the rag and the bowl full of water. After a few minutes, the feather was really clean and white. She then grabbed the scissors and carefully cut off the soft parts of the feather, making half of it fall into the blue cup and then the other half into the pink cup. Phoebe then grabbed one of the bright roses and looked carefully for the two brightest rose petals she could find. She then smiled brightly as she found them and put it into a bowl as Phoebe started crushing the petals. A few minutes later, Phoebe smiled more as the petals were indeed crush and turned into a bright red powder as she put half of it into the blue cup and the other half into the pink cup. Finally, Phoebe grabbed the chocolate milk and poured a perfect amount of it into each cup. When she was done, Phoebe grabbed the stem of the rose from where the two bright rose petals came from and started to mix the substance in each cup. When she was done mixing, the substance in each cup turned into a bright pink to where it was sorta glowing. And to Phoebe's surprise, tiny bright pink heart bubbles started coming out of the cups.

Phoebe smiled excitingly as she closed the cup's with their lids and put it into her desk so it'll be safe. Phoebe then went downstairs to eat dinner with her mom and dad since her father came home while she was in the process of making the love potion. After an hour later of eating dinner and doing dishes, Phoebe went back to her room as she forgot to clean her desk and when she'll be done with that, she'll be ready to go to bed. She yawned as she started cleaning up her desk. When Phoebe was done, she then heard her phone ringing. Phoebe smiled as she thought, _'It must be Helga.'_ She then grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello this is-" "Pheebs come on this is Helga. You gotta at least know by now why I'm calling at this time of night." Phoebe blushed slightly in embarrassment as she coughed a little. "Sorry Helga I was just...well busy and really tired today." "Busy and tired? Were you REALLY that busy and tired with your parent's errands today?" Helga asked curiously and a little bit concerned. Phoebe yawned as she replied back to Helga on the other line. "Yeah Helga I was really busy today, but at least I got done with everything." _'And you have NO idea what I had to get to make the potion...'_ She said tiring in her head.

Helga then responded back to her on her line. ""Well I was 'busy' as well Pheebs..." Helga said as her voice sounded nervous. Phoebe then took notice of this as she spoke up again. "Helga? Did something happened today involving with 'ice cream'?" "NO! Well I-I mean yes!" Helga said in a nervous and panic tone as she cleared her throat to calm down. "Well yes. Something did happened today Pheebs. I-I got...caught at the store a-and um..." Helga mumbled a little and kept going, causing her rambling to keep going. Phoebe tried to listen carefully, but wasn't able to succeed as to she couldn't hear nothing at all to what Helga was saying. Finally giving up trying to listen, Phoebe spoke up. "Helga what are you trying to-" "I BOUGHT A BEAUTIFUL DRESS AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS IN OUR CLASS CAUGHT ME AND THEY THOUGHT I MIGHT BE GOING WITH SOMEONE AND THEY SUGGESTED ARNOLD AND I RAN OUT BEFORE THEY STARTED TEASING ME ABOUT HIM AND WHILE I WAS ON MY WAY HOME AND I BUMPED INTO, and I mean REALLY, BUMPED INTO ARNOLD AND HE WAS ON TOP OF ME AND WAS SO CLOSE TO ME AND! A-And...a-and...!" Helga yelled in her line as she panted and breathed heavily as she sounded like she was trying to calm down. Meanwhile as Helga was yelling out her answer, Phoebe held the phone away from her ear, considering how loud Helga was yelling out of panic, but she heard it all of what Helga had to say. A few minutes past until Helga spoke up again as Phoebe held the phone up to her ear again. "S-Sorry Pheebs. I had to let it out and everything. But uh yeah...they started teasing Arnold, even though he wasn't there, about how he asked me to the dance yesterday. What if they start making fun of him on monday and it's all my fault? I CAN'T let that happen Phoebe! A-And um...that really did happened between me and A-Arnold." "Helga..." Phoebe said in concern. "It'll be ok alright? The girls in our class may know your going to the dance, but they don't really know that your going with Arnold ok? And hehe." Phoebe giggled as she asked in amusement. "Did you really bumped into him and...he was on top of you?" It was silent between the two girls on the phone line. Until Helga spoke up nervously. "U-Um...yeah hehe...i-it was...s-s-something hehe..." Helga giggled a little in an almost loving tone but she quickly said, "Uh I mean yeah it was...something." Phoebe giggled at Helga's answer, her trying to sound normal and casual.

"Well ok. And Helga?" "Yeah Phoebe?" Helga said curiously as Phoebe asked, "For the picnic tomorrow, I have a feeling that you don't want to be spotted at the park, considering of what the girls in our class said to you today. So for tomorrow, how about you wear a disguise? That way, no one will recognize you!" She said reassuringly to her friend. _'And you'll might Arnold's breath away!'_ Her smile grew at the idea. "Huh. That actually...isn't a bad idea Pheebs. Yeah I'll try that!" Helga said on her line. Phoebe smiled excitingly. "Glad to hear it Helga! And for tomorrow, there will be a little surprise for the food in the picnic! Buuuut I can't tell you! It'll spoil it for you and you'll get excited for it!" "Awww come on Pheebs! Tell me what it is! I'll buy you one- no TWO Mr. Fudgie Bars AND a sundae at Slausens!" Helga said with a little laugh. Phoebe laughed a little too. "Sorry Helga but it'll be a surprise. Don't want to spoil it for you." She then heard Helga sighing, but said in a casual and a little happy tone. "Eh alright Pheebs. I'll TRY to be patient." They both started laughing for a few seconds. After that, Phoebe started to yawn. "I should hang up now Helga. I'm kinda getting tired over here." "Alright Pheebs. After all of your working today for your parent's errands, you need the few hours of sleep." "Thanks Helga. Well goodnight and Helga?" "Yeah Pheebs?" "Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly with the whole picnic." "Wait Pheebs what do you-" Before Helga could respond, Phoebe then hanged up with a sigh. She still has a lot of work to do, especially for the picnic setup, but it'll be worth it as long as her plan will work. She then started to head to bed as of tomorrow in the morning, Phoebe will decided on what to get for the picnic secretly only for Arnold and Helga. Tomorrow was gonna be something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold only a few hours ago…_

Arnold was walking to the boarding house after he said goodbye to Gerald. He couldn't help but smile dreamily at the sky. The sun was starting to set and the clouds were becoming a pinkish gold color. The colors reminded Arnold of Helga and he happily ran home with the bag in his hand. When he went inside the boarding house, Arnold looked into the dining room to see Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, Mr. Potts, and Mr. Hyunh at the table talking and waiting for dinner to be served. "Hey everyone!" He said happily as they all faced him and smiled. "Oh hello Arnold!" Mr. Kokoshka said. "Where have you been Arnold? You were going to help us with some of the chores today!" Mr. Hyunh said with a raised eyebrow as he still had a smile on. They all looked at the young boy as he blushed brightly while he stood there at the entrance frozen."U-Uh I just um..." "Yo Arnold! What's up with the roses?" Mr. Potts said as the adults looked behind Arnold and indeed few of the roses were sticking out of the bag. The men smirked at Arnold in amusement. "I-It's just for...f-for..." He tried to find and come up with a good excuse to what to say to the other borders. Arnold really didn't want to deal with this now! He just can't it!...But...their his family and families aren't supposed to lie to each other _'And besides,'_ Arnold thought. _'If I had enough embarrassing moments today, I might as well go all the way right?'_ "I-It's for a secret admirer I h-have in class..." Arnold closed his emerald green eyes, hoping that their reactions aren't bad. He tightened his hold onto the plastic grocery bag as Arnold slowly started to open them, but as he got a quick glimpse of them in the process, his eyes went wide at their reactions. Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh, and Mr. Kokoshka tried to not to burst into laughter, they only let out a few chuckles though, and Mrs. Kokoshka tried not to giggle too much as they were all covering their mouths. Arnold then sigh with a little smile that he was a little relieved that they all were trying not to laugh at him. His body relaxed and he breathed normally once again. He was just happy that all of the teasing stopped for toda-

 _RIP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

Arnold's body frozed and his face was a dark crimson. The ripping sound was the bottom of the stems of the bouquet of roses tearing the bottom of the bag and the two loud _thumps!_ were the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates falling to the ground. There was silence in the dining room, except for a few noises coming from the kitchen. Until the group of men started to holler out with laughter. Mr. Kokoshka and Mr. Potts hold their sides with both of their hands, Mr. Hyunh was red to the face as he grasped the edge of the table tightly, and Mrs. Kokoshka went into a giggle fest as she had little tears in the corners of her eyes. As Arnold finally got out of his state of shock, he then ran out of the dining room hearing,

"Hey Arnold! Who's the girl that likes you? I wanna know who!" Mr. Hyunh asked excitingly.

"Yeah Arnold! This is your first time having a secret admirer!" Mr. Potts teased.

"Arnold! I made a bet with the other guy's just now! I bet that 10 bucks about that secret admirer that she may kiss you when you meet her- OW!" Mr. Kokoshka complained as well as the other borders.

"Oskar! Leave the poor boy alone! He's had enough! And that ALSO includes all of you!" Mrs. Kokoshka said in an annoyed tone as her giggling finally stopped.

"Awww but Suzie! I need money for tomorrow!" Mr. Kokoshka complained.

Arnold breathed heavily and blushed darkly on what Mr. Kokoshka said as he leaned is back against the wall. He took a few more breathes, let them out, and walked, but quickly walked in case the borders were trying to find him, into the kitchen, As he was walking to his destination, the air smelled of chicken. That means Grandma Gertie was making dinner. Arnold fully went, and quickly hid between the opening of the kitchen and the fridge since he's trying to hide from the other borders just in case, into the kitchen to see Grandpa making chicken and wings for dinner. Grandma laughed maniacally as she started to do a western dance on top of the table in the kitchen as she had on a cowboy hat and boots, but she still wore her usual green dress and apron on along with her helmet. Phil started to laugh at his wife's dance. "Hehehe! You still got it Pookie!" He said as he shook his head and continued making dinner. Arnold smiled at both of his Grandparents. "Hey Grandpa and Grandma." Arnold said as he walked out of his hiding place since the other borders probably stopped looking for him, or not even began to look for him, with his bag behind him. Grandpa looked at Arnold with a smile and said, "Oh and hey there Shortman! So what did you had to do today for tomorrow eh?" He asked him as he looked at the blond boy slyly and his wife took over the cooking. Arnold blushed red on his cheeks as he looked away. "U-Uh just had to get some s-stuff Grandpa." Grandpa Phil then looked curiously on what Arnold's holding behind his back. "What stuff did you get Arnold?" Arnold blushed more on his cheeks as he got out of the bag the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates. He might as well at least show it to him instead of hiding it since the other borders found out about it. "T-This is what I got for t-tomorrow Grandpa." Arnold cringed while closing his eyes, not wanting to see what face his Grandpa made. After a few seconds of silence, Arnold looked up at his Grandpa and was pretty surprised on what he looked like. Phil was just smiling while shaking his head and closing his eyes. Even having a few chuckles here and there, he looked back at Arnold with a smile. "Arnold you are growing up so fast. Hehehe! And the next thing you know, you'll be popping the question to her with a ring!" Arnold blushed crimson on his cheeks. "Grandpa..." He said in embarrassment. Grandpa Phil laughed as he smiled back at Arnold. "Sorry Shortman couldn't help it. This is the first secret admirer you ever had! I at least can get out a few laughs a few times!"

Arnold rolled his eyes in annoyance, though couldn't but smile at what his Grandpa said. "It's ok Grandpa." Arnold then started to leave the kitchen. "Well I'm gonna put this stuff away in my room real quick ok?" "Ok Arnold!" Grandpa said. As Arnold walked to his room, he suddenly thought and remembered something. Something about a certain red heel shoe. _'Wait...if Helga's Cecile then...then I could bring and give her back her red shoe as a gift!'_ Arnold grinned excitingly as he raced to his room up in the attic. As he ran into his room, he put down the stuff for tomorrow on his bed and ran to his closet. He started looking through it and stopped as his heart beated madly out of his chest. The red shoe was still the same since last year and it was a little dusty He then grabbed and held it carefully in his hands. Arnold blew off the dust and smiled adoringly at it. He then went back to his bed and sat down beside the plastic bag, still containing the bouquet and the box of chocolates. Arnold then suddenly got another idea for Helga. As he stood up, he put down the red shoe on his bed and went to his desk and went searching for something. Arnold smiled warmly as he found a certain little pink book. Now that he knows who the person is behind the poems in class, he then knew that the girl who owned the little pink book was Helga. Arnold grabbed the little pink book and hugged it. He kept the little pink book after all this time because he was very flattered about the poems. Yes they were corny and lovey dovey, but that's how the person, mostly known as Helga, wrote and imagined and he liked it. And now that he knows that it was Helga that owns the book, he loved how she wrote. In every word and every rhyme. He got out of his daydreams of Helga as Arnold went back to finding something else in his desk.

Arnold see's various colors of bags and bag tissue that had sparkles in it in his desk and sighed while shaking his head. _'Still can't believe that Grandma told me to save these. But I'm really glad she did.'_ He chuckled as he looked through each color of the bag. Arnold then found a sapphire blue party bag. He immediately thought of Helga's eyes. The sparkle in her eyes from earlier today were like two bright and beautiful stars and the blue part was like the peaceful yet beautiful night sky. Arnold sighed dreamily as he got up from his desk and went back to his bed. He started to go to the refrigerator from up the roof and put the box of chocolates in their so it won't melt. Arnold went back into his room and then grabbed the little pink book and put it up to the side of the blue bag. And then grabbed the red shoe and put it inside the blue bag, against the little pink book, and on the right side. Arnold then grabbed a few colorful tissues that were blue, pink, and gold as he grabbed a couple of the colorful and sparkly tissue and put it in the bag, completely covering the items in the bag. Arnold grinned happily as he put the bag to his side of the bed. Arnold sighed, happy that everything was ready for tomorrow.

Well almost everything.

Arnold almost forgot his tux as he went to his closet and found his tux. But as he grabbed it, he noticed the spy outfit from saving the neighborhood right next the tux's place. The outfit and tie was a little dusty, but still clean nonetheless. Arnold then agreed to wear the outfit instead of the tux. Sure the tux reminded him of the real side of Helga, the side that was nice, beautiful, and sincere, but the spy getup only reminded him ALL of Helga. How she yelled out her love confession to him with such passion, determination, love, and care. So much passion that he was...attracted to. He was attracted to her fiery passion. And now he was attracted to all of Helga sides now. The soft AND rough. The blustery AND mushy. Arnold loved ALL of Helga. _'Wow...she's some girl to fall in love with...that I'M in love with...'_ Arnold smiled dreamily once again as he nodded and he held the spy outfit closer to him as he put the tux back into the closet. He put the spy getup onto the blue bag. Before he went out of his room, he looked at the bag and tux, and smiled happily. Arnold then went downstairs to eat dinner with his family.

 _An hour later..._

As Arnold went back into his room, he was blushing a bright red of embarrassment on his cheeks, and was panting a little as his heart beated out of his chest. The reason being he was like this, was because of his family teasing him about Helga. Making bets, saying that Arnold was a dreamboat to girls, that he was never a ladies man, not a good kisser, not good at flirting, saying that he was GOOD at flirting with girls, that he now had a girlfriend, and, to Grandpa Phil's words, soon-to-be future wife of his kids. Arnold then slowly started to smile dreamily and his look being dreamily and hazed at what his Grandpa said. _'F-Future...wife...of m-my...kids...Helga...my w-wi-'_ He wasn't able to finish his thought as he let out a shuddery sigh that was loving and happily. Arnold breathed again as he grabbed his pajamas, towel, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After a few in the bathroom, Arnold got done taking a shower, brushing his hair, and brushing his teeth as he walked back into his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed sighing. Today was something for him, yet tiring. With the embarrassing moments, the buying stuff for Helga part, and especially for when he bumped into and was on top Helga, the girl he was so in love with. Arnold smiled happily as he laid there in the covers. He just still can't believe that he could never feel this so much in love with a girl before. A strong, independent, loyal, helpful, smart, funny caring, kind, and "Beautiful. Helga's just so beautiful and so amazing...she's like no other girl I've never met before...and boy what a girl to fall in love with...and especially to love you back..." Arnold blushed as he smiled goofily and happily. He then suddenly yawned as he used the remote to turn off the lights as he snuggled into the covers, drifting off to sleep before mumbling, "I love you Helga..." Arnold then fell asleep with a peaceful and happy smile, ready for tomorrow to start. Tomorrow was gonna be something.

* * *

Meanwhile _with Helga only a few hours ago…_

As Helga ran out of the store and into a nearby alleyway, she panted and breathed heavily while leaning against the building as she held her bag to her side. She felt so many emotions going through her. Angry because of the other girls teasing and making fun of Arnold, scared that the other girls almost discovered her secret, and a little sad. To the fact that she really DID wanted to go to the dance with Arnold. Of course her and Arnold sorta agreed to go together just as friends, but she was just scared on what people might say or do to them. Helga sighed as she started walking home. She then felt the warm breeze and the temperature to where she was standing. The weather was pretty nice out here and just right. So she decided to go in a different longer route just to enjoy the calm and peaceful weather, and of course to get her mind off of the group of girls from earlier, before going home to a grouchy dad and a tired mom. As Helga continued walking, her train of thought went running as she smiled a little. At the thought of a certain football head boy with cornflower hair. _'Oh Arnold! If only you accepted my feelings! If only you knew how much I care for you! If only the kids in our class would understand my feelings towards you! If only I can be with you without the negativity of the world in the way! I love you Arnold! I, Helga G. Pataki, love yo-!'_

 _CRASH!_

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

 _THUMP_!

Helga suddenly was cut off of her thought as she felt something bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground on her back and legs, being under something warm...well actually someONE warm. She looked up with a scowl at who she bumped into so she can shove the person off of her, yell at them, and storm o-...then her heart quickly beated out of her chest, boiling blood flooded her cheeks with a bright hue of red and heat, and she was barely breathing very shakingly through her nose. The person that was on top of her, and who was very close to by their noses barely touching, was none other than Arnold. The boy she loved so much, yet trying to avoid since the poem incident. She stared up at Arnold and Arnold had the same expression she was having. Her body was against his, his hands were on the concrete and on each side of Helga's head, Helga's arms were at her sides and her body was stiff with shock, her feet were on the concrete, but not her knees, they started to breathe shakingly and heavily, their faces flushing, and none of them moved or said anything. Helga continued to stare back at Arnold and the same thing with Arnold to Helga. They stared at each other, but their eyes were locked with one another as blue met green once again. _'His eyes...they're so GORGEOUS! Especially right now! How his eyes are so close to mine, his hands on each side of my head, and how his warm, small, and adorable body is against MINE! Ohhhh...And the way he's looking at me! His cheeks red, his eyes going wide, and him breathing against me...wait...why IS he looking like that? Hmmmm...oh! Maybe it's because of how embarrassed he feels about that poem! Sigh no matter how much I think it's SO adorable to see him squirm and embarrassed, I feel bad too for making him feel that way too. Curse you guilt! But...just for a few good seconds of staring into his kind, gentle, green jellybean eyes that I'm totally bathed in so I can shove him off, yell a sarcastic comment at him, and storm off to home to a poetry and monologuing frenzy-'_ Arnold suddenly then moved closer to Helga with a more half lidded gaze and blushing more, causing Helga to stop her breathing, her body being more stiff, and her blue eyes going even wider. _'W-Why...why is he LOOKING at me that way?!...maybe...maybe he's getting BACK at me for the poem! That stupid Football Head! Who does he think he is?! Trying to get me all flustered and embarrassed by how he's looking at me?! With his emerald green eyes staring back...at me...his cute...and small body against mine...a-and his heart...b-beating against my own and-oh CRIMINY! Get yourself together Helga ol' girl! And don't forget that Tall Hair Boy is still here! I-I have to get out of here NOW before I do something I'll REGRET!'_

"Woah!"

"Get OFF of me Football Head! Criminy!"

Arnold was immediately shoved off by Helga by her pushing him off of her with her hands on his shoulders, making him get back up to the cold sidewalk instead of her warm body. Helga looked up at Arnold as she scowled darkly at him and her face blushing slightly with her still on the ground. Helga was now FULLY embarrassed and annoyed by how Arnold was acting. Arnold then gave out a hand to Helga and said, "Sorry Helga. Didn't see you there." He said smiling sheepishly. Helga looked up at him as she scowled more darkly at him as she got up from the ground herself, shoving Arnold's hand away from her. "I don't need your stickin help Arnoldo! And next time, watch where you going!" She looked down at him angrily as she had fists on her sides and waited for him to respond. Arnold couldn't help but smirk and blush a little, making Helga even more furious at him. _'How DARE he look at me like that with his stupid yet cute smirk?!'_ Helga then sees her beloved clearing his throat a little as he said back to her, "Whatever you say Helga." Arnold said as he sees a plastic bag on the ground that contain Helga's dress. Feared and embarrassment came to Helga as he was about to pick it up, until Helga quickly snatched it off the ground still with the scowl on her face. "Don't touch my stuff Football Head!" Helga spatted at Arnold. _'Now time to get back AT HIM!'_ She was then leaning close to him as she scowled darkly again. Arnold blushed a little bit more as he looked away from her as he said, "S-Sorry Helga. I was just trying to he-" "Well like I was SAYING earlier, I don't NEED your stickin help! Criminy do I need to yell it out for you or something?!" Helga said leaning closer to him with a darker scowl, being nose to nose now. Her beloved blushed more now by how close she was being to him. He then started to inhale the air through his nose, making look like he was breathing through his nose to try to calm himself down. Helga couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit to where Arnold couldn't see it, even though he was close to her. _'HA! Now THAT'll show him to NOT mess with me!...Ohhh! But he looks so cute and freaking adorable like this! Criminy WHY do I have to feel so bad for the little guy?'_ Arnold took a small breathe and backed away from her.

Helga snarled as she back away from him, still holding the plastic bag in her hand. "But yeah! Like I said earlier, I don't need your help! ESPECIALLY after what you asked me in the cafeteria yesterday! Just watch where you're going next time or I'll knock you out till next Friday!" Helga said irritatingly. Arnold blushed more as he cleared his throat. "Whatever you say Helga." He looked up back at Helga with his usual half lidded gaze and smile, with him blushing a little now. Helga couldn't help but smirk a little. _'That's right Arnoldo! YOU do what I say! Now Helga ol' girl I've really have to get out of here though.'_ Helga said in her mind as she said back to him, "That's right Football Head! Whatever _I_ say!" But then she scowled a little again. _'Ok Helga ol' girl. Now you gotta make your exit perfect!'_ "Now out of my way!" She then pushed Arnold out of her way, making him go a few steps backwards walking away from the two boys with her bag still in her hand as she was walking on her way home with a little secret smile onto her face. _'Nailed it!'_

Later on that evening, Helga found out that her parents are out to dinner and a show tonight thanks to Olga. Helga may hate her older sister, but lately she's been ok. Olga even tried calling Helga her real name except 'baby sister'. Helga laid there on her bed, in her purple nightgown, as she stared down at the dress she got. Helga was pretty happy that she got the dress for the dance, whether she was going alone or not. She sighed tiredly and started thinking of what happened to her and Arnold earlier. _'Why did he have to look at me that way? Did he REALLY have to do that to me? Maybe he just wanted to get back at me for the last seven years of torture. Sigh...Well I can't blame him though. If I was in that boat, I've would've done the same thing. Criminy I'm such a basketcase...'_ Helga groaned about not only about that certain even happening, but also what happened at the store. Helga can honestly say that today was tiring for her. But at least it was over now. And she was pretty excited to go to the park tomorrow with Phoebe for the picnic and relaxation. She really needed that after what happened for the past two days, including today. Helga decided to call up Phoebe. She needed someone to talk to, especially after what happened to her today. She then got up from the bed, but sat there anyway, then grabbed the phone, dialed Phoebe's number, and held it to her ear as she heard a _click!_ sound. "Hello this is-" "Pheebs come on this is Helga. You gotta at least know by now why I'm calling at this time of night." Helga interrupting Phoebe with half a smile as she heard coughing a little on the other line. She then heard Phoebe speak up once again. "Sorry Helga I was just...well busy and really tired today." "Busy and tired? Were you REALLY that busy and tired with your parent's errands today?" Helga asked curiously and a little bit concerned. Phoebe yawned as she replied back to Helga on the other line. "Yeah Helga I was really busy today, but at least I got done with everything."

Helga then responded back to her on her line. ""Well I was 'busy' as well Pheebs..." Helga said as her voice sounded nervous. Phoebe spoke up again on her line. "Helga? Did something happened today involving with 'ice cream'?" Helga stopped moving as she blushed brightly on her cheeks. "NO! Well I-I mean yes!" Helga said in a nervous and panic tone as she cleared her throat to calm down. _'Even though my parents aren't home thanks to Olga, I don't want to wake up the neighborhood! Criminy I'm such a basketcase with Arnold...'_ "Well yes. Something did happened today Pheebs. I-I got...caught at the store a-and um..." Helga mumbled a little and kept going, causing her rambling to keep going. She was trying to find the right words to say to her best friend, but trying not to embarrass herself at the same time. Then Phoebe spoke up. "Helga what are you trying to-" "I BOUGHT A BEAUTIFUL DRESS AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS IN OUR CLASS CAUGHT ME AND THEY THOUGHT I MIGHT BE GOING WITH SOMEONE AND THEY SUGGESTED ARNOLD AND I RAN OUT BEFORE THEY STARTED TEASING ME ABOUT HIM AND WHILE I WAS ON MY WAY HOME AND I BUMPED INTO, and I mean REALLY, BUMPED INTO ARNOLD AND HE WAS ON TOP OF ME AND WAS SO CLOSE TO ME AND! A-And...a-and...!" Helga yelled in her line as she blushed darkly, admitting that out loud, and yelling it out loud. Helga panted and breathed heavily as she was trying to calm down.

A few minutes past until Helga spoke up again. "S-Sorry Pheebs. I had to let it out and everything. But uh yeah...they started teasing Arnold, even though he wasn't there, about how he asked me to the dance yesterday. What if they start making fun of him on monday and it's all my fault? I CAN'T let that happen Phoebe! A-And um...that really did happened between me and A-Arnold." "Helga..." Phoebe said in concern. "It'll be ok alright? The girls in our class may know your going to the dance, but they don't really know that your going with Arnold ok? And hehe." Phoebe giggled as she asked in amusement. "Did you really bumped into him and...he was on top of you?" Helga's eyes widened as her blushed increased darkly. _'O-Ok Helga ol' girl...don't freak out. You may let that slip out of your big dumb mouth, but at least you didn't say that he was MOVING closer to you. Now just calmly reply to Phoebe's question and y-you'll be just fine.'_ Helga spoke up nervously. "U-Um...yeah hehe...i-it was..." Then Helga thought of Arnold moving closer to her with the expression he had that made her melt and gooey inside as she smiled goofily and her expression was dazed and deamily. "...s-s-something hehe..." Helga giggled a little in an almost loving tone as she almost swooned to herself, to where Phoebe could hear her, but she got out of her daydreams and quickly said, "Uh I mean yeah it was...something." Phoebe giggled on her line. _'Great! You just HAD to think of Football Head getting closer to you with the way he's looking! Now you gotta deal with the fact that you almost SWOONED and GIGGLED in front of Phoebe of all people!...Well...at least it's better than doing that in front of Phoebe than anyone else.'_

"Well ok. And Helga?" "Yeah Phoebe?" Helga said curiously as Phoebe asked, "For the picnic tomorrow, I have a feeling that you don't want to be spotted at the park, considering of what the girls in our class said to you today. So for tomorrow, how about you wear a disguise? That way, no one will recognize you!" She said reassuringly. Helga then started thinking. _'Hmmmm I don't know...if I even DO put on a disguise, for example, like my Cecile outfit, what if people DO recognize me? Especially Arnold?...Oh! Pbbbt I remember now! Arnold doesn't know that I'M Cecile! Doi! And hey, that actually IS a pretty good idea for a disguise. I could add some makeup junk, some perfume, and heck! Even put my hair down! Now NO ONE will recognize ol' Helga G. Pataki! It's the perfect plan.'_ Helga smiled a little. "Huh. That actually...isn't a bad idea Pheebs. Yeah I'll try that!" Helga said on her line. Phoebe smiled excitingly. "Glad to hear it Helga! And for tomorrow, there will be a little surprise for the food in the picnic! Buuuut I can't tell you! It'll spoil it for you and you'll get excited for it!" "Awww come on Pheebs! Tell me what it is! I'll buy you one- no TWO Mr. Fudgie Bars AND a sundae at Slausens!" Helga said with a little laugh. Phoebe laughed a little too. "Sorry Helga but it'll be a surprise. Don't want to spoil it for you." She then heard Helga sighing, but said in a casual and a little happy tone. "Eh alright Pheebs. I'll TRY to be patient." They both started laughing a little for a few more seconds.

After that, Phoebe started to yawn. "I should hang up now Helga. I'm kinda getting tired over here." "Alright Pheebs. After all of your working today for your parent's errands, you need the few hours of sleep." "Thanks Helga. Well goodnight and Helga?" "Yeah Pheebs?" "Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly with the whole picnic." "Wait Pheebs what do you-" _click!_ Before Helga could respond, Phoebe then suddenly hanged up on her. Helga blinked in surprise and confusion. _'Hmmm...something's up with this picnic...oh come on Helga! This is PHOEBE were talking about! She's not planning anything! Well, except for the picnic, but not anything else! You gotta trust her on this! She's your friend!'_ Helga said independently in her mind with a smile. She then yawned and started to put away her dress into the closet. When she got out of her closet, Helga went into her bed and laid there in the covers. As she turned to her side, Helga thought, _'Yeah. As if Phoebe would REALLY plan something! Again this is Phoebe and she knows how much I want to relax for tomorrow, away from embarrassing moments, away from the chuckleheads I call 'friends', and ESPECIALLY away from Arnold! I don't want to confront him when I only embarrrassed him AND got him even MORE embarrassed by his friends with that ridiculous poem! Sigh...Criminy WHY my love? Why have you captured my heart so? If only what I said on that stupid poem is true. If only we were together and nothing else mattered. If only it would feel like we were the only ones in this crazy, mixed up, and wrong world. If only we were just together... hopelessly in love...if only...if...only...'_ Helga then drifted off to sleep, keeping that hope into her heart that her and Arnold would be together with tomorrow, the next day, or some day. Her idea stuck to her about wearing the Cecile outfit and she couldn't wait for someone to not notice her at the park. Tomorrow was gonna be something...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Well what did you guy's think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Review the chapter on what you all think of it! Will everything go smoothly with every kid's plans? Will Arnold confess to Helga before it's too late? Will Arnold and Helga drink the love potion? What will happen to them? Will the rest of the fifth graders figure out who Cecile is? Will Gerald figure it out and what will his reaction be? The questions will be answered in the next chapter! I also couldn't help it but add Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene and Bella Notte and also add a little Shrek reference! I just imagined Gerald saying that to Arnold! Plus it sounded so hilarious in my head, that I just couldn't help but use it! I don't own Shrek and Lady and the Tramp of course. I hope you guy's love this chapter as much as I do! And for the next chapter, it'll REALLY be something! Melody out! :) ;) :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys Melody here and I'm back with another chapter of LpP! It took a while to make, but I hope you guy's will enjoy reading this chapter because this one, AHHH! It's WAY too good! I don't own My Little Pony of course it was made by Lauren Faust.**

 **And I don't own Hey Arnold! it was made by Craig Barrett. Anyway I hope you guy's will love this chapter as much as I do and enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a warm spring morning and today was the day. The day for all of the fifth grader's different and, almost, separate plans to go into action, involving with Arnold's secret admirer. In the Sunset Arms of the boarding house, Arnold woke up with a smile on his face.

He stretched as he got out of bed and see's the sapphire blue bag still on his side of his bed. Arnold smiled dreamily at it, as it still contained the red heel and the little pink book. He then went downstairs to eat breakfast. As Arnold continued walking down the hall to go eat breakfast with his family, he sees all of the borders, including his Grandpa and Grandma, at the dinner table. All eyes were immediately on him, with exciting smiles on each of the adults faces, making Arnold feeling a tide bit nervous, but shook it off as he smiled more and started eating breakfast.

With eyes still on him, Arnold sighed as he looked up at his family, still with the smile on his face. "Guy's what's with the smiling?" Arnold asked humorously as the continued men started to snicker a little, including Grandpa, and the Mrs. Kokoshka and Grandma were giggling a little.

Grandpa Phil then started to speak out of all of everyone else. "Well Arnold, it's just that today you'll be in the park, and you'll finally be seeing who this secret admirer is! And well, we just can't help but laugh a little about it you know? Because your were never a ladies man or a catch with girls before. You were more of a-"

"A goodie two-shoes!" Mr. Hyunh said with a smile on his face.

"A wet blanket!" Mr. Kokoshka said smiling trying not to laugh.

"And you were always having bad luck with girls!" Mr. Potts, aka Ernie, said also smiling.

The men in the room started to burst out with laughter, but not too much to make Arnold run out of the dining room like last time. Arnold blushed red onto his cheeks as he sat there frozen for a few good seconds, until he shook his head and continued eating.

While doing so, he couldn't help but smile still at the very thought. It was also kinda funny to him really. It really was true that Arnold always did had bad luck with girls over the years, yet over those years, especially last year, Helga always secretly loved him by helping him with certain problems involving him.

Even though she doesn't show it and only shows her toughness, loyal, and helpful side, which he loved and admired about her. Over the years, Arnold's always had trouble with girls. Girls like Ruth, Ms. Felter, Summer, and even Lila, who was now one of his friends.

But now, he has a secret admirer, who's Cecile, who's Helga. And Arnold finally loved Helga. Arnold started to chuckle a little as he put down his fork, which contained eggs, as he laid his cheek against his hand and continued laughing a little.

The adults in the room were pretty surprised to see Arnold laughing. After a few seconds of laughing, Arnold looked up at the other adults with a smile, still red onto his cheeks. "Well everyone, I'm pretty happy and pretty much sure on who this secret admirer is.

And I can honestly say that I'm pretty happy that a girl...l-loves me hehe..."Arnold smiled sheepishly as he looked up at the time on the wall clock. It was 9:00 am. Arnold's green eyes went a little wide as he quickly ran out of the dining room saying, "See you guys later I gotta get ready my date bye!". And with that, Arnold went off to get ready for his big 'meeting' with Helga, didn't care that he said, _'_ my date', and leaving every adult in the dining room in surprise.

As he ran into his room, Arnold went to his side of the bed to get his spy outfit, almost forgetting his black shoes as he grabbed them from the closet, and went into the bathroom. After 5 minutes, Arnold got out of the bathroom with a refreshed smile.

He had on his spy outfit, but he's waiting to put on his tie until he goes into his bedroom where his big mirror is as to it was around his neck untied. He then quickly grabbed a light blue comb and started combing his sorta wet tufts of cornflower hair. It was tangled at first, but his hair was easy to brush.

When Arnold got done brushing, he put the comb back and grabbed a small cologne bottle from the bathroom cabinet, that was a dark blue, and the title of the bottle was saying in cursive, _'Entrancement'._ Arnold sprayed the scented cologne onto his neck, his head, and around his body as he put the bottle in his pocket just in case.

The smell of the cologne didn't smell too bad, it smelled petty good to him, and he was happy about that. As he walked to his full length mirror, Arnold looked at his reflection. He was still rosy from his cheeks due to him still saying that he was getting ready for his date.

Smiling a little at what he said, Arnold continued to look at himself to see how he'll look for today. His hair was a little shiny due to it being wet. Arnold finally saw the last thing in his reflection. His black tie was still untied and still around his neck. Arnold then started tying his black tie with a smile.

When he got done tying it, Arnold grabbed his black shoes, also from saving the neighborhood, and a clean pair of socks, as he started putting on his white socks, and started putting on his black shoes. Arnold then walked to his closet and grabbed and put on a black formal jacket. Just in case it was cold out in the big open meadow in the park. He then walked up to the mirror again and stared at himself in the full length mirror again.

The black suit fitted perfectly around his small body, the sleeves weren't too long, the spy outfit still fitted on him perfectly, he adjusted his tie a little more with a smile, and to his own opinion, he looked pretty good. _'I hope this'll get Helga to bring her guard down. So I can talk to her about the dance and our plan...and maybe tell her...how I feel about her...'_

Arnold smiled more and blushed, hoping that what he'll tell Helga that he finally loved her, before it may be too late. Arnold then went up to the roof of the boarding and grabbed the box of chocolates from the small hidden fridge. He went back inside his room and put the heart-shaped box into the blue bag on the larger side of the bag.

Arnold blushed and thought about something. Something that Mr. Kokoshka said yesterday. ' _I bet that 10 bucks about that secret admirer that she may kiss you!'_ Arnold's eyes widened at the very thought. _'If...if Helga DOES kiss me then...t-then...'_ He started to go 'crush on a girl mode', but this time, it was more serious.

Arnold was 'in love' mode. And he's was NEVER in that mode before! Excitement and adrenaline went through his veins as he quickly ran to the bathroom to get a pack of breathe mint's and a spray of peppermint. As he put them in his pocket for later on, Arnold went and grabbed the bouquet of roses from his desk.

It still smelled pretty and looked beautiful. He grabbed the blue bag his hand and held the bouquet of roses in the other. He walked to the front door of the boarding house with a smile and a little sigh. Arnold held the blue bag with the bouquet in the same hand real quick so he can open the door.

A few stray animals came out of the house and Arnold walked down the steps of his stoop. He then looked around. The spring fever was still here as flowers were still blooming and the birds were chirping, and Arnold smiled more and ran off to the park, excited for today. Today, he was gonna talk to Helga about the dance, what plan they'll come up with, and he'll confess to her that he loved her before anything else.

As Arnold continued to walk down, but sped walk a little so he won't be late, the sidewalk towards the park, mostly familiar people kept on staring at him, whispering and mumbling comments about he looks, as he felt uncomfortable at the eyes were still on him.

Usually he only ever dresses up for anything formal, and people barely noticed him looking formal, yet right now he really was being noticed by people he passes by. Arnold started to run a little on the sidewalk, hoping that the park is near him so he didn't have to listen and see to the people noticing him.

But then suddenly remembering what he has in his hands, Arnold blushed a bright red as he continued on going to the park. As he hoped, the park was to the other side of the street. Looking in both ways to make sure no cars or trucks are driving in the street, Arnold ran across as he stood there in front of the entrance of the park.

Then as he stood there, Arnold started walking into the park, thinking that Helga must be waiting for him at the meadow. Arnold continued walking into the park as he was passing the big fountain and passing Mighty Pete's treehouse.

Arnold continued on walking towards the meadow in the park, hoping to see Helga soon at the front of the meadow, that was close to him and that was half of the park, and not see anyone else familiar. Arnold then looked at the meadow in surprise.

It was big open field with fresh green grass. It had butterflies, different types, and colors, of flowers, and even a few bushes. As Arnold started walking through the meadow, he notices a few rose bushes, that looked it was surrounding something that was glowing, on the edge of the meadow, which were a LOT of them, and then saw something.

He saw a blur of pink and gold again like before at the store yesterday. Arnold started following the blur of colors he now adored so. As he ran and ran, he found himself near the rose bushes circle. Still seeing the blur of pink and gold he loved so much, Arnold followed it closer to the big circle of rose bushes.

Then Arnold's jaw dropped a little as he first saw Helga. At first, she just stood in front of the entrance of the circle of the rose bushes. But Helga shrugged as she walked into the circle of mostly red and less green. Arnold then slowly, and quietly so he won't surprise or scare Helga, walked into the circle as well.

In the circle, there was an oak tree that wasn't too big nor too small with a lot of branches big and small to where someone could climb and hide, there were yellow and gold christmas lights onto the tree, one plate and a fork were on the right and left side of the picnic cloth, rose petals were on, and surrounding, the red and white checkerboard picnic cloth, and a picnic basket was on the cloth as well.

Helga started to walk around, but then stepped as she stepped on something that sounded like paper as she blinked in surprise. She looked down as Helga sees a light yellow sticky note on the grass. Helga picked it up and she started to read it.

When she was done reading it, Helga tilted her head a little in confusion as she had one hand on her hip, and the other hand, assuming it's under her chin, looking like she's thinking about something. Arnold stood there, in awe and shock.

He felt his cheeks turned red with heat as he felt his heart beating out of his small chest. There she was. There was Cecile, who was really Helga,...his...true love. Just standing there. With her gold hair down, curly, and shiny, wearing the Cecile outfit from last year, and the yellow and gold lights, from the oak tree, shining around her, making Helga somehow...glow. Arnold can honestly say that, Helga has never been so beautiful before until now. _'Helga she...she looks so...s-so...gorgeo-'_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

Helga jumped in surprise, as well as Arnold, who also got out of his trance, as he was having one of his lovesick gazes, of Helga's natural beauty, as she and Arnold heard two sounds, that sounded like a bag with two or three items in it and a few things colliding together like leaves or stems of flowers, hit the ground by him dropping them. She then turned around to see him with the sapphire blue bag and a bouquet of roses, as it was on the ground on its side, and in a certain familiar getup.

"A-ARNOLD?!"

Helga yelled out in surprise as she blushed red on her cheeks. Arnold looked surprised, by how cute Helga is right now with her blushing, and mostly how he got caught. His black tie was undone, was sweating a little, considering that he sorta ran here because of her, and was blushing red onto his cheeks and ears as he stood there frozen, only a few feet away from Helga.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Helga only two hour ago..._

Helga woke up with a smile into her face. Today was the day of her relaxing in the park, with her best friend, and with a picnic. She sighed as she grabbed her gold locket from the inside of her nightgown and smiled at it adoringly as Helga kissed the picture frame.

Helga then got out of bed and went to her closet, closing the door behind her, and flipped the night switch as her closet came to life with colorful lights. Her Arnold shrine glowed with Christmas lights all around it, volumes with books of poems were around the floor and piling on one another, and various and random items were scattered all around the wooden floor.

Helga smiled at the shrine lovingly as she started going through her clothes. Until she found it, at the end of her closet, was her Cecile outfit. It was a little dusty in certain places, but nonetheless, it was still clean. After that night, she vowed, in Pataki's honor, to never wear the outfit again.

Helga wanted to keep it as a memory. A memory for her very first date with Arnold, showing her real self to him, him LIKING her real self, and to the fact that Arnold kissed her hand at the end of their date. Helga sighed as she grabbed her Cecile outfit and got out of the closet.

As she still had her Cecile outfit in her hand, Helga went to the bathroom to get ready. After 5 minutes, Helga went out the bathroom in her Cecile outfit. It fitted perfectly around her chest and waist, the pink and red-striped shirt wasn't so long and big like last time, and the purple skirt didn't change length because of her long legs.

Helga felt a bit uncomfortable, but shook it off since she'll just be going to the park in disguise. Without hesitation, Helga first grabbed her white shoes, and went into Olga's room as she went near her makeup kit. Sure she had certain makeup of her own, thanks to Olga buying her some at the mall one day, but if she was going in total disguise at the park, she had to LOOK GORGEOUS.

MORE gorgeous than Ruth, Summer, AND Lila combined! After a few minutes of going through Olga's makeup, Helga found mascara that'll make the eyelashes longer and bolder, eye shadow that was a orange-brown that'll look good with her eyes and bring them out more, pink powder blush, and a bolder shade of pink lipstick to match her outfit, along with raspberry-lemon lip gloss for the flavor and shine.

As she gathered all of the makeup and put it in the bathroom and locking it, she first put on her shoes so she didn't have to put them on last, then started brushing and curling her hair so she can also get over with it as well.

When she got done with her hair, it was down, shiny, and curly due to her using a curling iron and hairspray, so her hair will stay curly and in place that way, and it made her have bangs on the side of her head. Helga sighed tiredly as she started working on her makeup, hoping that she'll do a good job of applying it and that the makeup will do her some good on making her beautiful to the point NOBODY will recognize her.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

When Helga was done putting on makeup, she was really impressed with her work. Her eyelashes were longer and more bolder. The eye shadow she had on looked good with her blue eyes and brought them out more. Upon her cheeks were rosy thanks to the pink powder blush.

And finally, the pink lipstick was perfect with her outfit and her lips were shiny and had flavor due to the lip gloss and its raspberry-lemon flavor. Helga can honestly say that she looked gorgeous enough for people to be turning their heads in shock and surprise!

 _'HA! Let's see what people think of me NOW like this!'_ Helga smiled proudly, happy that she did good on her makeup. As she finally took one more look at herself, making sure that nothing is messed up with her appearance so she can leave for the picnic with Phoebe, Helga noticed something else about her.

It was her unibrow. Now that'll let people notice her! She could decide to fix her hair so that'll cover her face, but due to using hairspray for the first time, and using it too much, Helga wasn't able to move her hair, and it'll hurt and mess up even if she'll try to move it.

Helga only had thing to do, it will hurt on what she'll be doing, but it'll be worth it as long as no one will recognize her, especially Arnold. Helga then went into the bathroom cabinet as she sees a pair of silver tweezers. Helga grabbed them and started, and carefully, plucked the middle of her unibrow.

When she was done, Helga looked into the mirror and took in all her work on her unibrow. It was thin, not together anymore, but now regular eye brows, and Helga was quite proud and happy that she did a pretty good job on her eyebrows for the second time nonetheless.

The last time she did it was terrible! But instead of following other people's directions, she did that all on her own. Helga still smiled proudly on how good she did with her eyebrows on her own as she got out of the bathroom, headed downstairs, and walked outside to go to the park, where she'll be waiting for Phoebe at the entrance, or so she thought.

As Helga continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the park, people kept on staring at her, whispering and mumbling comments about she looks, as she felt annoyed at eyes were on her. Helga started to speed walk down the sidewalk, hoping that the park is near her so she didn't have to listen to the people noticing her.

It was pretty nice that people are noticing her more as a girl than a boy, but this was making her feel slightly uncomfortable and more annoying. As she hoped, the park was to the other side of the street. Looking in both ways to make sure no cars or trucks are driving in the street, Helga ran across as she stood there in front of the entrance of the park.

Then Helga noticed something. Phoebe wasn't at the entrance. Confused, Helga started walking into the park, thinking why her best friend just left her like that. But then she assumed that Phoebe was at the front of the meadow waiting for her.

Feeling motivated by her thought, Helga continued walking towards the meadow. As she walking into the park, passing the big fountain and passing Mighty Pete's treehouse, eyes were still on her as Helga hear the whispers continuing such as...

"Wow who's that? She must be new here into town."

"Maybe she's famous! She's probably from New York or Paris!"

"She's so beautiful! Oh I wish I hair like that!"

Ignoring the comments she's hearing, Helga continued on walking towards the meadow in the park, hoping to see her best friend soon at the front of the meadow, that was close to her and that was half of the park, and not see anyone else familiar.

Helga then remembered something. She was supposed to meet Phoebe in the meadow that was the FAR back into the park. _'Doi!'_ Helga rolled her eyes as she started to the far back of the park. As she was walking, Helga was lost in thought. _'That actually is a pretty good spot for anyone to barely notice it was there. Hmmm I wonder what the meadow will look like since I never been there befo-'_

Then Helga's jaw dropped a little as she in front of the meadow. It was big open field with fresh green grass. It had butterflies, flowers, and even a few bushes. As Helga walked around the meadow, she notices a few rose bushes, which were a LOT of them, in the edge of the meadow.

Helga started going around them, but then see's an entrance. Helga shrugged as she walked through the entrance. Since she couldn't find Phoebe at the front of the meadow, she realized that Phoebe must be in the circle of the rose bushes.

In the circle, there was an oak tree that wasn't too big nor too small with a lot of branches big and small to where someone could climb and hide, there were yellow and gold christmas lights onto the tree, rose petals were on the red and white checkerboard picnic cloth, and a picnic basket on it as well.

Helga then felt odd about this place. Phoebe wasn't here either. Where could she be? A little annoyed and confused, Helga started to walk around, but then stepped on something that sounded like paper as she blinked in surprise. She looked down as Helga sees a light yellow sticky note on the grass.

Helga picked it up and it said, _'Hope you and ic enjoy the picnic Helga! ;) Sincerely, Phoebe :)'_ Helga blinked in surprise. _'What did Phoebe mean by that? And who was 'ic'?'_ Helga thought as she put her hand on hip and the other under her chin in curiousness. She then thought again, _'Did Phoebe somehow set this place up? Has this always been here? Where the heck is she? and what in Mighty Pete sake is Phoebe up to-'_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

Helga jumped in surprise as she heard two sounds, that sounded like a bag with one or two items in it and a few things colliding together like leaves or stems of flowers, hit the ground. She then turned around to see a boy with a sapphire blue bag and a bouquet of roses, as it was on the ground on its side, and in a certain familiar getup. Helga blushed red on her cheeks and was unable to move on who was in front of her. It was-

"A-ARNOLD?!"

Arnold looked surprised, as his black tie was undone, and was sweating a little, assuming he ran here, was blushing red onto his cheeks and ears as he stood there frozen, only a few feet away from Helga.

 _'What have you PLANNED Pheebs?!'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the fifth grade boy's of P.S. 118..._

As the boys of the fifth grade class were in one side of the park, way before Arnold and Helga showed up, they were in black clothing and the clothes were painted in camouflage. They all even had black markings on each of their cheeks and also camouflage colors.

Sid was the first one to speak to the rest of the guys as they were all looking around the park, for any sign of Arnold. "So you guys know what we're doing right?" Sid said, just to make sure that the guys know what plan they made yesterday. The rest of the guys started speaking all at once. About spying, Arnold's secret admirer, and mostly teasing comments about their blond haired friend. Sid shook his head at his friends as he spoke up out of all of them.

"Were just gonna spy on Arnold and his secret admirer that's it! We're not gonna do anything to disturb or humiliate them! Especially Arnold ok?" They all sighed as they agreed with Sid. Harold then spoke up. "But where are we gonna hide if were just going to spy on them?"

Sid was about to reply to Harold, but as he opened his mouth, he actually didn't know what to do. HOW are they going to spy on them? As Sid was trying to think of something as a hiding spot for him and all the guys, while he was walking around, including the rest of them as they were still looking for Arnold, he suddenly sees a few rose petals on the ground. The rest of the guys notices the rose petals on the ground as well. That could only mean one thing.

"Arnold!" They all said in unison.

They quickly ran to the trail of rose petals as it led them to the meadow. They all looked around for any movement. Until Stinky said to them, "Look over yonder!" He then pointed in a direction of a lot of rose bushes, forming a circle around something.

They all quickly realized that THAT was the place for Arnold to be having his date. The group of boy's ran to the bushes, since it'll be a perfect place to be hiding. But the thorns of the bushes were painful and difficult to move for the fifth grade boy's.

As they all pushed and shoved to get a better view on what they're looking at, their eyes widened a little at what the scene looked like for Arnold's date. In the circle of the rose bushes, an oak tree that wasn't too big nor too small, there were yellow and gold christmas lights onto the tree, a few red things were on the red and white checkerboard picnic cloth, and a picnic basket on it as well.

They all then noticed two figures in the circle and their jaws suddenly dropped. There they were. Arnold in a tux, as his black tie was undone, and was sweating a little, assuming he ran here, looking like he was blushing and standing still, and there was his secret admirer.

She had her gold blond hair curly and it stayed in place. In a pink and red-striped shirt, a purple skirt, white, and oddly familiar, shoes, and also a pink, and again familiar, bow on top of her head. The guys heard Arnold's secret admirer yelled out his name, in a surprised voice, as Arnold blushed more red onto his cheeks and ears while standing there stiff.

The group of boy's couldn't help but muffle their chuckles and snickers at Arnold's state. It's just the way he's standing, his eyes were wide, the way he's blushing, and not him even SPEAKING to his secret admirer was PRICELESS! But for Arnold's sake, they all kept quiet for their football-headed friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the fifth grade girl's of P.S. 118..._

As the girl's of the fifth grade class were in the other side of the park, way before Arnold and Helga showed up, they were in black clothing. They all even had camouflage colors on their faces. Lil even had snacks and drinks in a green backpack for all of the girl's, just in case they get hungry or thirsty.

Rhonda was the first one to speak to the rest of the girl's as they were all looking around the park, for any sign of Arnold. "So ladies, you all know what we're doing right?" Rhonda said, just to make sure that all of the girl's know what plan they made yesterday. The rest of the girl's giggled and squealed a little as they all agreed with Rhonda. Rhonda smiled as she continued to speak.

"All were gonna do is just spy on Arnold and his secret admirer that's all. This is our only chance to see Arnold on a date! And we're not gonna do anything to disturb or humiliate them! Especially Arnold ok?" They all agreed and giggled and squealed more as they continued looking for Arnold in the park.

Until Lila then spoke up as she held the green backpack close to her. "Rhonda, as much as I ever so much like your plan, where are we gonna hide if were just going to...watch over Arnold on his date?" Rhonda blinked in surprise at Lila. She actually didn't know what to do.

HOW are they going to spy on them? As Rhonda was trying to think of something as a hiding spot for her and all the girl's, while she was walking around, including the rest of them as they were still looking for Arnold, Sheena suddenly said out loud, "Girls look!"

She pointed with a smile to a few rose petals on the ground, that lead them to the big meadow, and towards a big circle of rose bushes. The rest of the girl's notices the rose petals on the ground as well. They all immediately thought that THAT was the place Arnold was having his date at. The girl's squealed as they ran to the big circle of rose bushes.

The group of girl's ran to the bushes, since it'll be a perfect place to be hiding. But the thorns of the bushes were painful and difficult to move for the fifth grade girl's. As they all finally were in perfect spots to get a better view on what they're looking at, their eyes widened a little at what the scene looked like for Arnold's date.

In the circle of the rose bushes, an oak tree that wasn't too big nor too small, there were yellow and gold christmas lights onto the tree, a few red things were on the red and white checkerboard picnic cloth, and a picnic basket on it as well.

They all then noticed two figures in the circle and their jaws suddenly dropped. There they were. Arnold in a tux, as his black tie was undone, and was sweating a little, assuming he ran here, looking like he was blushing and standing still, and there was his secret admirer.

She had her gold blond hair curly and it stayed in place. In a pink and red-striped shirt, a purple skirt, white, and oddly familiar, shoes, and also a pink, and again familiar, bow on top of her head. The girl's heard Arnold's secret admirer yelled out his name, in a surprised voice, as Arnold blushed more red onto his cheeks and ears while standing there stiff.

The group of girl's couldn't help but muffle their giggles and squeals at Arnold's state. It's just the way he's standing, his eyes were wide, the way he's blushing, and not him even SPEAKING to his secret admirer was so adorable! But for Arnold's sake, they all kept quiet for Arnold.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gerald only three hours ago..._

Gerald woke as he sat up on his bed. For a second, he didn't know what to do today, but as his plan for today came to his mind, Gerald's dark brown eyes widened in surprise. He immediately got out of bed and went to his closet. He then got out his camouflage clothing and shoes as he put them on.

He went underneath his bed and dragged out his dad's video camera and the footage for it. Gerald then got up and got out a dark green duffel bag from the closet and put the camera and the footage in it, zipping it up. He held the bag on his shoulder by the long handle as he went downstairs, grabbed a few snacks and drinks from the shelve and put them into his duffel bag, pieces of bacon that his mom made for him, and ran out of the door, eating the pieces of bacon, and ignoring his family asking why he was in so much of a rush.

As Gerald stood in front of the meadow, panting heavily for running all the way here from his house, as he rested his hand's on his knees, he took a deep breath and started walking into the meadow, looking around for any sign of something involving with Arnold's date.

Until he found a big circle of rose bushes. He smiled as he quickly walked to the circle, knowing that THAT must be the place Arnold was having his date. As he found the entrance of the circle, Gerald walked in and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the date setup.

There were yellow and gold christmas lights onto the tree, two plates and forks were on two sides of the picnic cloth, a light yellow vase was in the middle of the picnic cloth, a few rose petals were on, and also, around the red and white checkerboard picnic cloth, and a picnic basket was on it too.

As he continued walking around the setup, he notices a sticky note on the ground. As he was about to pick it up, he then hear footsteps on the other side of the rose bush circle. His eyes widened again as he quickly climbed the right of the tree, into the side of the branches and leaves, hoping that the person didn't notice him climbing.

Gerald looked down at who came into the rose bush circle. It was Arnold's secret admirer! And he was right too! It WAS Cecile! Her gold blond hair was curly and it stayed in place. She was also in a pink and red-striped shirt, a purple skirt, just like last year, white, and oddly familiar, shoes, and also the pink bow on top of her head.

Then Gerald heard a second pair of footsteps behind the rose bushes. His eyes widened, again, as he see's Arnold with a sapphire blue bag in one hand, the bouquet of roses in the other. He stood there frozen while his black tie was untied, look liking he ran all the way here, blushing a bright red on his cheeks and ears.

Then suddenly, he dropped the two items to the ground. Arnold's secret admirer suddenly turned around, her eyes being wide in shock. She then yelled out Arnold's name in surprise as Arnold blushed more and his small body was being more stiff. Gerald shook his head, closing his eyes, as he mumbled, "Mmm mmm mmm. Arnold you better get a hold of yourself man!" He rolled his eyes as he started recording Arnold and his secret admirer with the camera.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Phoebe only five or six hours ago..._

As Phoebe woke up, it was 5 in the morning. She still had a whole lotta work to do for the picnic, but it'll be worth it as long as it'll be perfect for Arnold and Helga. She got out of bed and started changing into camouflage clothing.

When she got done changing, Phoebe then downstairs, with the picnic basket and a red and white checkerboard cloth, into the kitchen, and started making the food for the picnic. She started cutting two oranges in half twice and put them in a small container.

Phoebe then got out bread, peanut butter and jelly, and started making two PB&J sandwiches, as she cut them in half, and also put them in separate containers. She also got out two Yahoo soda's from the fridge as she put them next to the PB&J containers in the basket.

Next, Phoebe got out a cookbook as she flipped through each page, until she found the right dinner to make for Arnold and Helga. She got out noodles, ground beef, tomato sauce, and some diced tomatoes from the pantry as she started making spaghetti for Arnold and Helga's dinner.

After 30 minutes, Phoebe separated the spaghetti into two separate containers as she put them into the picnic basket. Finally, for dessert, Phoebe started flipping through page after page until she found the page to make the dessert Phoebe's planning on making.

She grabbed various of food items from the pantry and shelves, as she started making cheesecake for dessert. After 2 hours, the cake was finally done as Phoebe put the cake gently into a cake container and carefully put it on top of the other food. She then went into one of the kitchen drawers, as she got out two forks, one light green and one light blue plates, a kitchen knife, and put them on the side of the basket.

Last thing she had to do, Phoebe went upstairs, came back with a few sticky notes and a pencil, the roses that was left from yesterday, as they were still fresh, the light blue and pink cup that contained the liquid of the love potion, the book of the history of the love potion, a small backpack full of snacks and drinks, and a small light yellow flower vase.

Phoebe put down the vase and the two cups as she grabbed a water bottle and put it into the picnic basket, along with the vase, and finally, the two cups that contained the love potion. Phoebe then carefully put the book into the backpack, hoping that the book wont crush the bags of snacks.

She then, and almost forgot to, grabbed a small wireless CD player that had a remote to it, and that it was a dark red, like the color of roses. Phoebe went through various CD's, until she found romantic background jazz music, even a certain love song that made Phoebe smile excitingly.

She cleaned up the kitchen, had the sticky notes and pencil in her pocket, held the CD player by the handle in one hand and the remote to go along with it, had the small backpack on her back, held the picnic basket carefully by the handle in the other, and left her house for the park.

As she was in the park, Phoebe asked different people on where was the most romantic spot in the whole park. Most adults were weirded out, by a 10 year old asking such a question, but some adults said that there was a certain spot in the far end of the meadow.

A spot that had a giant circle of rose bushes, had a sorta big oak tree in it, and it wasn't very popular since that spot was in the very old days. The very old day's until Arnold's Grandpa wasn't born yet! Yet, the new park gardener always goes there for cleaning up the area, especially when she's just caring for the rose bushes.

People say that every weekend, the gardener always comes to that spot just to clean it up, take care of the area, and making the scenery beautiful and romantic for couples. She even set up yellow and gold Christmas lights lately for the mood. Phoebe smiled excitingly as she quickly went to the edge of the meadow, hoping that people were right about the big circle of the rose bushes.

Thankfully, she was right. Right now, the lights that were around the oak tree were on, the tree still had green leaves, and the rose bushes looked more beautiful than ever! With no time to waist, Phoebe got started by placing the red and white checkerboard cloth onto the fresh green grass.

Next, Phoebe got out the two plates and forks as she set them down across from each other. She then got out the light yellow vase and the water bottle as she put the vase in the middle of the picnic cloth. Phoebe got out the the sticky notes and the pencil from her pocket as she wrote down on four sticky notes, _'This is for lunch first', 'This is for dinner', 'The two light color cups are to go with the dessert you two! :)',_ and lastly, for Helga ' _Hope you and ic enjoy the picnic Helga! ;) Sincerely, Phoebe :)_ '.

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle at the image of Helga seeing Arnold. She got out of all containers of food as she put the one for Helga onto the ground, and the right sticky note, with the right message, on the right container as she put them back.

Phoebe then grabbed the last of the roses as she put most of them in the flower vase. She then grabbed the small multiple CD player, as it contain romantic background jazz music, including a certain love song she'll be playing while Arnold and Helga are eating dinner, as she put it against the oak tree, covering it in camouflage by grabbing some sticks that has a bunch of leaves of them, as she still had the remote for the CD player in her pocket. Still with a few roses in her hand left, Phoebe smiled as an idea came to her. She then grabbed the petals from the leftover roses and started to sprinkle them around and on the picnic cloth to set the mood more.

Phoebe then backed away from the picnic setup and smiled proudly as everything was in its place. The right food containers were top of one another in the basket, in order from lunch, dinner, and finally dessert. The plates and forks were on the right side and across from one another.

The setup was glowing due to the lights from the tree. The vase held a held a few roses, that was almost filled with water. And the rose petals made the whole picnic look more romantic. Phoebe giggled again as she was happy that all of this was ready just in time.

She suddenly heard movement from outside the circle. Quickly, Phoebe climbed the tree. She was originally gonna plan hiding in the rose bushes, but this was actually a whole lot better. If she were to hide of the bushes, the thorns may hurt her, and it'll most likely to cause her to make some noises of pain, making her ruining the date, and her plan.

Phoebe ended up climbing at the far left of the tree as she sat on a big branch, with the small backpack in her lap. Surprisingly, she notices a little bit of movement on the right side of the tree, but she didn't move to see on what it was as she thought it was a squirrel or something.

Phoebe then looked down to see Helga walking into the the rose bush circle. Phoebe can tell she was a little confused. She then thought that Helga thought that she was gonna meet her at the front of the meadow. Phoebe frowned a little until she smiled again.

Arnold was walking into the circle as he was in a tux,had a sapphire blue bag in his hand, and a bouquet of roses in the other. She couldn't help but giggled at him standing still while blushing red on his cheeks and ears. He then suddenly dropped both items to the ground, causing Helga to jump and turn around. Her cheeks and ears was also red. Helga yelled out Arnold's name in surprise as Arnold blushed more. Phoebe giggled to herself.

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Everything and everyone was silent. No movement, no words, not even breathing. There was...silence except for the warm wind blowing and the birds chirping. Arnold cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down as he picked up the roses, and the bag off the ground.

Arnold then started walking to Helga with his usual kind smile he gives everyone, trying not to get lost by her beauty. "Hey He-" "Don't you 'Hey' me Arnoldo! Just WHAT exactly are you doing here?!" Helga said as she stomped towards him with a scowl. 'WHY _is he have to be HERE of all places?!_ '

Since everyone else was hiding, they couldn't tell what they're saying as they looked surprised at what it looks like yelling from Arnold's secret admirer. Arnold blushed again, only slightly at Helga's angry, yet cute, question. He looked away as he said, "Well I just came here to talk to you since that poem you turned in on Friday."

Then Helga's eyes widened as her breathing stopped, and her completely forgetting about the poem. ' _W...What I said...in that poem...the hopes...of a-affection...the...question I asked...for the dance and...the meetup spot...Criminy I really AM a basketcase._ '

Helga slapped herself on the forehead as she growled a little to herself. Arnold looked at her in worry, hoping that she was ok. As she dropped her hand to her side, Helga took a deep breath, let it out, and looked back at Arnold as he still looked at her in concern.

"Arnoldo. I completely forgotten all about the poem, making me forget about the meetup, and...making me forget about meeting you here." As she was saying her sentence, Helga sat at one side of the picnic, and Arnold sat on the other side, putting the gifts he brought for Helga behind him.

Arnold smiled at her reassuringly. "It's ok Helga. At least no one isn't around to see all of this. Did you happen to...set all of this up?" Helga chuckled a little as she said with a smirk on her pink and shiny lips, "Nope ain't me Football Head. It must've been Phoebe who set all of this up.

Wow, I gotta admit though. She did a great job planning all of this! She must've wanted the two of us to talk about our plan for the dance. Hehe I guess she isn't the only one who's good at schemes involving love and romance." Helga laughed a little with a smile.

Arnold smiled at Helga, happy that she's a little comfortable being here and around him. Though he couldn't help but smile dreamily at the girl in front of him he now loved. She looked even more beautiful no than ever. Yet he couldn't help but blush more at what Helga said involving, 'schemes involving love and romance'.

Gerald and the group of boy's couldn't but laugh at the conservation, even though they couldn't hear it. And also the same thing with Phoebe and the group of girls as they couldn't help but giggle at Arnold and his secret admirer.

Helga sighed as she looked at the picnic basket that was over to her and her beloved's side. "Well, I guess we shouldn't let all this go to waste am I right Arnoldo?" She looked back at Arnold and blinked at him in bewildered expression.

Arnold sat there in a criss-cross form as his cheeks were red, he had a half lidded gaze, and he was smiling dreamily at her. ' _Sigh...there's something different about her that makes so...so much beautiful now. But I just can't put my finger on it..._ ' Helga blinked a few times.

' _H...How come he's looking at me that way...? Hmmmm...ah! Right he now realizes that I'M Cecile! Doi! And the way he's blushing must've mean he likes the Cecile side of me. Eh oh well. At least it's better than nothing. I just hope soon that the little shrimp likes me for the tougher side of me too. Sigh I can't him look at me like that all day. Even though I REALLY want him to. And besides, I'm starving over here!_ '

She then scoffed and said, "Hello? Earth to Football Head? Wake up Hair Boy! It's pretty rude to ignore a girl you know?" Helga scowled a little at him, yet couldn't help but smile at the way her beloved looked like right now, as she shoved Arnold a little on the shoulder.

He blinked a few times and looked away, blushing a little more on his cheeks and ears. "S-Sorry Helga. It's just...there's something different about you. I just can't figure it out." Helga rolled her eyes, though couldn't help but smile a little bit more.

' _Oh Arnold...you can be so dense when it's right in front of your face._ ' She looked back at him with a half a smile. "It's my unibrow Football Head. Since Phoebe suggested that I should wear a disguise to the park because of what happened on Friday..."

' _And most likely yesterday._ ' "of when you asked me as a friend to the dance, I decided to completely change my look you know? I had to do it since SOMEONE practically _asked me out on a date_ to the dance." Helga then smirked in amusement as Arnold blushed a bright red in embarrassment as his emerald eyes went wide. "W-What?! N-No that's not it! I-I only asked y-" Then suddenly, Helga started to laugh.

Arnold blinked in surprise as Helga continued to laugh. The group of guy's, and Gerald, couldn't help but snicker and laugh a little at Arnold looking embarrassed as they started making teasing comments about him. The group of girl's, including Phoebe, were giggling and laughing a little too at Arnold being embarrassed by his secret admirer.

When Helga got done laughing, she said while wiping a tear away from her eye, "S-Sorry Arnoldo. I couldn't help it you know? And I know. You only asked me as a friend and I accept your invitation. And for the part of teasing you, well..." She then looked at him scowling a little.

"I'M the only one who get's to pick on you!" ' _Ok Helga. Now you gotta make sure that he won't fully understand on what you meant._ ' She then leaned close to Arnold as she was on her knees, causing him to lean back a little and blush more as Helga pointed a finger on his chest, and surprisingly, over his heart once again.

"And DON'T read too much into what I JUST said! You got that?" Helga sat back down in her spot as she continued to scowl at him, waiting for an answer from him as she smiled inside. ' _There we go! All that I have to do is let him say his usual, 'Whatever you say Helga' excuse, I'll say 'That's right Football Head! Whatever I say!' to him, and we'll move on! Easy!_ '

Arnold gulped a little, trying to calm himself down from Helga being close to him. Arnold breathed normally, and also his heart beat was normal again, as he smiled at Helga with his usual half lidded look and smile. "Whatever you say Helga." Helga smirked again in satisfaction as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"That's right Football Head! Whatever _I_ say! Now enough talk! I'm hungry." She smiled a little as she went through the basket, along with Arnold, who got out two containers, and Helga got out two Yahoo sodas. She put one of them on Arnold's side of the picnic blanket as she grabbed two of the four containers Arnold gave her.

They both opened th containers and started eating. They both smile at their food, as they can also tell that Phoebe made the sandwiches and the rest of the food in the basket, and continued eating as they started eating the cut up oranges.

Phoebe decided to go with Phase 1 of her plan as she started thinking of which romantic background music to play. As they ate together, Arnold and Helga heard music from somewhere. It started out as slow piano, but then it went along with drums, and finally a saxaphone playing smoothly.

Arnold and Helga blushed red on their cheeks as they looked away from each other, but couldn't help but have small smiles on their faces. They both assumed that it was Phoebe that started playing the music from somewhere.

Gerald chuckled a little, saying while he was still recording them, "Come on Arnold. Make a move!" He mumbled under his breath as he continued recording them, hoping his best friend will do something. The camouflage clothing boy's were trying their best not to laugh out loud as they were all covering their mouths, yet a few of them smiled at the blond couple, feeling happy for their friend.

On the other side of the tree, Phoebe giggled at the two, including the rest of the black clothing girl's that are hiding, happy to see that the two blondes are smiling while listening to the romantic background music and eating. When they started drinking their Yahoo sodas, Helga sighed a little in relief and a little bit of sadness, along the same thing with Arnold, that the music stopped playing.

Arnold this time went over to the basket and got out two warm containers as he gave one of the containers to Helga. As Helga grabbed it, she felt Arnold's hand on the bottom of her's. They looked at each in surprise as they locked eyes. Blue then meets green once again.

The color of each other's eyes were shining of the reflection of the yellow and gold lights as the two 10 year old's were close to other another. ' _Her eyes...they're so beautiful. Especially right now...! How the eye shadow on her eyelids goes perfect with them and how the mascara on her eyelashes make them more beautiful than ever...sigh...Helga's really IS some girl fall in love with...and to...l-love you...back...I...I love you Helga..._ '

Arnold started to get a little closer to Helga as he was so entranced by her. Her looks, her sweet and pretty vanilla scent, her gold silk hair, her ocean blue eyes, her amazing personality, just...everything about her captivated him.

The same thing was going on with Helga, only she tried to FIGHT off this trance she was in. _'Oh no...I'm falling for his green emerald eyes again! Come on Helga! Get a grip!...A grip on how his gorgeous emerald green eyes are! Ohhh...! Grrrr! Come on! Get yourself together! He's only looking at you that way because you only just remind him more of freaking Cecile! You gotta get out of this trance NOW!'_

Helga then pulled away from Arnold as Arnold blinked in surprise. Phoebe gaped at Arnold and Helga, upset that he didn't tell Helga that he loved her and upset that she didn't try to go for a kiss from Arnold. She just wanted to yell, _'OH COME OOON!'_ , but she knew it would ruin everything.

He looked at Helga in curiousness as she breathed heavily a little while gripping the picnic cloth underneath them. Helga sighed as she opened the container that had spaghetti and was about to eat, until she still see's Arnold looking at her.

Helga then rolled her eyes as she scowled at him, yet couldn't stop a smile forming a little. "Take a picture Football Head. It'll last longer." And with that, Helga started to eat her spaghetti still with the smile on her face, happy that the spaghetti tastes great and that she has something to eat, as her blush gone down. Arnold cleared his throat a little as he started to eat his spaghetti as well.

Then romantic music started playing again, causing Arnold and Helga to blush red again. The music was a violin and mostly saxophone playing as music, and even a little bit of piano and drums here and there. As they continued eating, Arnold looked at Helga, who was looking away from him while eating.

Arnold looked up at Helga and asked, "Hey Helga? So for our plan at the dance, what are we gonna do when were together if we're just going to watch over Gerald and Phoebe?" He asked as Helga looked up at him in surprise as she replied, after swallowing the last of her spaghetti.

"Well, we just watch over them, pretend to hang out with each other, and all that. But NO funny business Football Head!" Arnold made a sound, and also couldn't help but chuckle a little, indicating that he agreed with Helga about their plan for the dance next Friday.

He then see's, even though he couldn't tell what it was, Helga having a tomato smudge of her cheek, and it couldn't bothered him a little. Arnold leaned over to Helga as he looked at her intently, to get a better view on what was there on her cheek, as she looked at him in surprise with blinking multiple times, making her look more beautiful, while blushing a light red on her cheeks and ears.

The boys, including Gerald, and the girls, including Phoebe, looked at Arnold in surprising smiles as they all started eating their snacks quietly and with anticipation. Arnold was right. There was indeed a smudge of tomato sauce on Helga's cheek.

He could kiss her cheek, but he was afraid she may keep her guard up more. So without scaring her, Arnold gently held, and couldn't help but caress a little on, Helga's left cheek as he used his thumb to gently wiped the red sauce off of her cheek.

For a few good seconds of staring at the purple, but more pink, and gold beauty in front of him, he pulled his hand away from Helga, leaving her leaning back with her breathing through her mouth shakingly and her blushing red on her cheeks.

She couldn't even be able to think straight, or couldn't think AT ALL, on what just happened to her as she felt like she was in the clouds. Well certain football-headed shaped green, blue and cornflower colored clouds too if she may add.

But then one word came to her on WHY Arnold did it. ' _Cecile._ ' Helga got out of her state of shock as she got out the two light color cups and the gave the light blue cup to Arnold and kept the light pink cup to herself as she grabbed the cake container as it had a whole cheesecake.

Arnold and Helga quickly smiled, looking at the cake in hunger and mostly delight. Helga then quickly, and carefully, opened the container, and started to slice a piece for Arnold and herself with the kitchen knife from the basket. When she was done cutting, Helga gave the piece to Arnold on his plate and the same thing to her plate.

They then started to eat with happy smiles on their faces. Even Helga hummed and giggled in delight as she continued eating her slice of cheesecake. Arnold smiled at her, seeing her enjoying herself again, and he also couldn't stop staring at the girl that captured his heart, as he was about to take another bite of his cheesecake.

 _SPLAT!_

Until he felt something hit his nose, making the bite piece of his cheesecake making a small mess on his nose. Helga looked at Arnold in little surprise, until she burst out into laughter, but mostly into a giggle fest as she covered her mouth.

Arnold blushed a bright red of embarrassment at what he did to himself, for getting himself so distracted by staring at Helga, but mostly at the way Helga's laughing and mostly giggling. It was light, sweet, and adorable. It was like music to his ears.

When Helga stopped laughing, well mostly giggling, she looked at Arnold with a smile. "Hehe well I guess that's what you get for trying to flirt with me Arnoldo! And there's just one more thing to put the cherry on top of your hilarious..." ' _and VERY adorable_ ' "...embarrassment AND to easily get my revenge on what you just did to me a few minutes ago."

"What's that Helga?" Arnold asked with a curious smile though he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous on what Helga was going to do him as her revenge. She looked at Arnold as she leaned in a little towards Arnold as she started fixing his tie.

Arnold blushed a little as Helga hummed a little as she continued to fix his tie. When she got done tying it, Helga pulled Arnold closer to her as she smiled at him while her forehead was against his and said in a flirtatious voice, " _Hey Arnold._ "

Helga then pulled away from Arnold as she let go of Arnold's black tie. Arnold blushed slightly red on his cheeks. But then he smiled a little. "W-Was _that_ the revenge you were talking about Helga?" Helga chuckled a little. "No I just wanted to do that for fun and to tease you of course."

But then she started looking into his eyes with a mischievous grin on her pink shiny lips. There was a twinkle in her blue eyes, indicating that there was something up involving with Helga's revenge on Arnold, and that made Arnold more nervous.

"T-Then what?" Arnold asked. Even though everyone couldn't hear what they were saying, they wanted to know what Arnold's secret admirer was going to do to Arnold since what Arnold did to his secret admirer. " _This_." Helga said with a smug grin.

Then everything went into a flash at an instant.

To everyone's surprise, especially to Arnold, Helga leaned in VERY close to Arnold's face, to the point Arnold's back almost hit the ground, as his elbows and his lower arms were on the ground, almost squishing the bag and roses, close enough to nose to nose, with loving half lidded eyes and a smile.

She giggled very lightly and sweetly at Arnold's reaction and also didn't notice that he was wearing cologne when he got here. _'He smells so...manly ohhhh...Ok Helga now you really gotta REALLY get him back for what boyish charms he threw at you! Time to throw my GIRLish charms at HIM!'_

Then, very slowly and slyly, Helga brought her left hand down to Arnold's hand as she tiptoed her fingers slowly up to his arm, shoulder, head, and finally to his hair, and started twirling and playing the end of his tufts of cornflower hair she loved and worshiped sweetly.

His face was a crimson color as his eyes were VERY widened to this point and she can tell he wasn't breathing through his mouth or nose. Arnold's brain stopped working, and also felt fuzzy too, as he wasn't able to know what was happening on what Helga was doing to him.

He felt paralyzed.

With shock, but mostly love and happiness all over his body. Arnold started to feel light-headed, but it was sort of a good light-headed for him as his heart beated madly out of his chest. Suddenly, Helga stopped twirling his hair and started to drag two fingers down starting at the forehead, slowly going straight down, and stopping between his eyebrows.

Helga then moved her head closer to Arnold's, to the point their lips would meet if one of them would pucker or leaned in more. Helga said to Arnold, in an airy, girlish, cooing, romantic, and flirtatious whisper, "You know Arnold, your very cute. _So. Very. Cute AND handsome._ "

Helga then giggle sweetly, yet girlish, again as she tilted her head and closed her eyes, making her look like she was about to kiss Arnold, but then pulled her head back to top it all off of her revenge. She continued to drag her two fingers down her forehead, wiping the cheesecake off of his nose. Helga then pulled away. Practically being top of Arnold, she was blushing red too herself, but smiled smugly and in satisfaction at her beloved nonetheless as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Arnold felt frozen, as he was still on the ground, and can still feel the warmth of Helga's body on him. His cheeks and ears practically BURNED with heat and color from what Helga just did to him. He felt like time had frozed. Arnold then began to slowly process on what just happened in his mind.

' _She...she was on top...of me and...her body was close to mine...Helga...felt so warm...and she...t-tiptoed her finger from my hand...t-to my head s-slowly and g-gently...Helga...looked so beautiful that way...with her eyes half lidded...her pink and shiny lips smiling sweetly at me...they were so close to mine...and she even...c-called me c-cute and h-handsome...Helga w-was about to k-k-kiss m-me...and she even g-giggled to top everything off for her r-revenge..._ '

Arnold took a breath and let it out, though it was more of a shuddery sigh. He then got back and looked up at Helga. She was just sitting there with her arms crossed on her chest, look liking she was waiting for a response from him.

Arnold cleared his throat as he said, "Y-You got me Helga hehe. And um..." Arnold was trying to ask something from her, but it look's like he was having trouble by trying not to embarrass her. Helga raised an eyebrow at him. "Something you want to ask me Arno-?"

"Do you really think that I'm cute and h-handsome Helga?" Arnold asked sheepishly with a little grin. Helga's eyes widened as her cheeks turned red with heat. She stopped breathing as her mind went wildfire with thoughts. _'I-I can't believe that...t-that I called him CUTE AND HANDSOME!'_

Helga started to breathe through her mouth as she starting to think on what to say back to Arnold. Arnold started to look worry as he put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Helga jumped in surprise at Arnold hand on her shoulder. "Helga are you okay? It's ok if you called me-"

"OH LOOK! THERE'S STILL SOME CHEESECAKE LEFT ARNOLD! DON'T WANT IT TO GO TO WASTE NOW DO WE HAHAHA!" Helga then shakingly cut off two slices of cheesecake as she gave one to Arnold and to herself as she started eating.

Helga calmed down a little by eating her slice as she breathed normally and smiled again. Arnold smiled at her, happy that she finally calmed down. He then frowned a little at Helga as she still looked away from him in embarrassment. Phoebe, and the rest of the girls, frowned at the exchange of Arnold and his secret admirer's conversation, even though they still couldn't hear it.

Phoebe smiled as it was time to go onto Phase 2 of her plan. She then turned on a love song with the remote that would've been perfect for Arnold and Helga. It started out as bells ringing and violin playing in melody, but as it fade away, a slow piano started playing as a woman started singing.

"I love you.  
I don't know what else to say,  
'Cause I long for you more each day."

Arnold and Helga looked up at each other in surprise for a few seconds, but then quickly looked away from each other frowning while blushing and there heart's beating a little faster.

'I need you.  
"I want to feel your embrace,  
And have a chance to touch your face"

Arnold slowly looked back at Helga, who was still looking away from him. He really didn't want to just sit here as a romantic song was still playing. He needed to do something, but then had an idea. Arnold smiled kindly at her as he got up the ground and walked up to her as he offer a hand to her.

"Helga? Would you like to dance?" Helga looked up at Arnold in surprise at first, but then frowned as she took his hand and stood up. "Fine Football Head, but don't get too mushy you got that?" Arnold chuckled a little as he said, "Whatever you say Helga."

Arnold then was about to put both arms around her waist, but he hesitated while looking away. Helga sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile, on how adorable he is when he's embarrassed, as she grabbed her beloved's hands and wrapped them around her waist with a smirk. She then put both hands on his shoulders and said, "Seriously Arnoldo? You can't dance with a girl now? What happened to _'Tango Arnold_ '?" Arnold laughed a little nervously. "I-I guess I'm just nervous Helga."

"I was lost and alone  
But you showed me the way."  
"Now I call you my own  
Things will never be the same"

Helga rolled her eyes again with a smile as they started to dance and swing a little in a circle. "Arnold you do know there's nothing to be nervous about right? It's just me. Helga G. Pataki and no one else around. Well, except Phoebe, considering she's around here somewhere." Arnold laughed a little and said, "Y-Yeah I know. I guess I just never danced with a pretty girl before that's all."

"How could I've known  
You will hold me close so tenderly  
Even though I'm alone  
I can feel your arms enfold in me."

Helga blinked a few times in surprise at Arnold as she blushed again. "Y-You...think I'm...pretty?" Arnold looked up at Helga with a sheepish grin as he replied, "Well yeah Helga. You may not be the most prettiest girl in class, but your b-beautiful in your own way. Your tough, smart, loyal, helpful, you can be caring and kind too sometimes, and that's what makes you so pretty Helga."

Helga looked at Arnold with a surprised look, but then she looked away blushing shyly while smiling a little."T-Thanks Arnoldo. That means...a lot to me you know?" "Your welcome Helga." They smiled a little at each other as they continued to dance away while the song was still playing.

The sun was started to starting to set soon as they looked at the sun. It was a gold yellowish color as the sky had clouds and they were blue and even pink. The colors reminded the two kids of each other and smiled more lovingly at the view.

"And that love, became mine in just one night  
When you held me tight  
Oooh."  
"It felt so right."

"I feel you  
You're always here in my heart  
It's where I've kept you since we fell apart."

As they continued to dance, fireflies came around them, making Arnold and Helga glow for one another as they secretly smiled lovingly at one another. From where the fireflies came from, Nadine opened a jar of fireflies she collected for the date just in case yesterday after she and the girls went to the store.

Arnold then grabbed Helga's hand from his shoulder and started to swing a little with her to the music. Helga blinked in surprise, but her pink and shiny lips smiled smugly again. "Trying to be romantic eh Football Head?" Arnold blushed a little as he smiled at her.

"Well can't I be a gentleman to a _pretty_ _lady_ Helga?" It was Helga's turn to blush a little as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance, though couldn't but smile a little, secretly trying to get back at her beloved by looking cute. "Quite flirting Arnoldo."

Arnold cleared his throat and blushed more by Helga looking cute as he looked away from her a little. But then looked back at Helga and the same thing with her. "Whatever you say Helga." They looked at each other with smiles, savoring each other's presence and the lyrics.

"I was lost and alone,  
But you showed me the way.  
Can't go on on my own,  
Wishing that you would stay."

"How could I've known  
You will hold me close so tenderly  
Even though I'm alone  
I can feel your arms enfold in me."

"I feel you  
You're always here in my heart  
It's where I've kept you since we fell apart."

As they continue to dance to the instrumental part of the music, Arnold let go of Helga's waist and started to spin her. At first Helga looked surprised, but started to giggle more with every spin. It made Arnold's heart beat and flutter more as he smiled at her. ' _Oh my beloved! NEVER stop spinning me! And how your looking at me is such pure bliss! Ohhhh...!_ '

Helga swooned inside as she felt Arnold's arm around her waist again. Meanwhile with everyone who was hiding and looking at the two blondes dancing together, the group of boys were trying their best not to burst out laughing or gagging at the romantic music and dancing. The group of girls were trying their best not to giggle and squeal at the dancing and chemistry between Arnold and his secret admirer.

"I was lost and alone  
But you showed me the way  
Can't go on on my own  
Wishing that you would stay  
Tell me that you would stay...

Arnold stood there in surprise. Helga hugged him with a smile while her hands were around his neck as sh nuzzled the top of his head a little with her cheek. She was so happy, so happy that she was actually dancing with Arnold to a song. A LOVE song.

' _Even though he thinks he's dancing with Cecile, at least it's better than nothing. Oh but he's dancing with ME to a LOVE SONG! Ohhhhh...Arnold my beloved, I love you...I love you...so much..._ ' Helga hugged closer to Arnold as she smiled and blushed more while she closed her eyes happily.

Arnold just hugged her back with his arms around her waist, feeling her heartbeat against his. This moment, right here with Helga in his embrace while dancing to a song that was right for them, Arnold couldn't be more happier than ever before and he fallen more in love with Helga.

"How could I've known  
(how could I've known, ooohhh)  
You will hold me close so tenderly,  
Even though I'm alone  
I can feel your arms enfold in me.  
(your arms enfold me)  
And that love, became mine in just one night  
When you held me tight  
Oooh.  
It felt so right.  
Felt so right.  
Hmmm  
Felt so right."

When the song was almost done, Arnold and Helga continued to dance. But as they were focused on one another, there was root sticking out from the tree. Helga tripped on it, making her almost fall to the ground, but Arnold caught her just in time.

He held her close to him as her arms were around Arnold's neck and Arnold's arms were around Helga's waist. They looked at each other as they pant a little in surprise. As the fireflies continued to fly around them, Arnold look like he was glowing as his green eyes shined, which Helga smiled at, and Helga glowed and her eyes also shined because of the sun setting.

 _'She looked even more beautiful like this.'_ Arnold thought. They both smiled at each other as the song continued to play. But as they stared at each other, they locked eyes once again. They were hypnotized by each other. Their look's, theirs personalities, their actions for one another, everything about each other in awe and love struck.

Arnold and Helga then leaned in close to one another as Arnold held Helga's cheek while the other held her hand. Helga did the same thing as they both leaned in closer to one another. Then eyes slowly closing, theirs heart's racing, their cheeks and ears turning more and more red with heat.

Until Helga stopped. She can't do this. No matter how she wanted to kiss Arnold, she couldn't do it because of one reason only. _'I want him to love the real me. Not some mysterious girl. I want Arnold to love the real Helga G. Pataki. Not some dolled up, fake, dressed up, makeup wearing, feminine, pretty girl, me. Sorry my beloved, but if you really DO want to kiss me, then you gotta truly love and care for the real me.' '_

Helga then pulled away from Arnold's embrace as she sat down on the picnic blanket. Arnold blinked a few times in surprise as he looked at her in curiousness, but inside he felt a little sad. But then realized why isn't a good time for a kiss.

' _I needed to confess first. A gentleman doesn't just kiss a girl first then tells them that he loves her. That would make her feel surprised and probably run off. And besides, she's probably still embarrassed about what she said to me earlier._ '

He then nodded to himself as he sat down back in his spot. The group of guys, but also Gerald who put in a new set of footage and continued to record them, looked at Arnold and his secret admirer in surprise. The group of girls, and also Phoebe, also looked surprise at the two blondes at the picnic.

They were about to KISS! Arnold was about to have his FIRST REAL KISS! But his secret admirer STOPPED it! Why would she stop it if she likes, well in this case from what the poem said two days ago, loves Arnold? It just doesn't make any sense!

As Arnold and Helga were finishing the cake by now, Arnold almost forgot the stuff he brought Helga. "Um Helga?" Helga hummed curiously as she had a bite of her last cheesecake slice in her mouth. Arnold first brought out the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates to Helga with a shy smile.

"H-Happy two days late Valentines Day Helga." Helga looked up and her blue eyes widened as she almost choked on her bite of cheesecake. She then swallowed and slowly took the chocolates and roses in awe and happiness. Helga smiled loving at the items in her hands as she hugged Arnold quickly, before Arnold could hug her back.

"Thank you Arnold. This is very sweet of you. I love them." _'I can't believe that my beloved brought me GIFTS! Oh how I will love and cherish them for all eternity! I'll keep them in my closet safely forever with my shrine and my books of poems! Oh I love you my sweet, my darling, my love! Ohhhh...!'_

Arnold smiled sweetly at her. "Your welcome Helga." Helga inhaled the roses and sighed happily as she put the two items to her side. Phoebe finally activated Phase 3 as she started to push play of the final music for them taking the love potion.

The music started out as a piano was playing, but then a saxophone began to play as romantic and enchanting music started to play. Helga sighed a she see's the light pink cup in front of her and grabbed it. She looked up at her beloved as he held the light blue cup in his hand.

"Well, here's to this...well, meetup Football Head." Arnold and Helga then 'clinked' their drinks as they opened the lid. The bright pink liquid glowed brightly to the point everyone in the meadow saw it. Arnold and Helga looked at the substance in their cups in surprise.

The light from it stopped glowing as bright pink heart bubbles continued to come out of the cup's. They both felt weirded and also freaked out by what Phoebe must've put in their drink, but then Arnold said, "It must be a glowing effect.

There's probably a light at the bottom of the cup or something. And she probably added a kind of substance to have h-heart shaped bubbles coming out of the cup Helga." Helga hummed in curiousness, but then shrugged as she smiled.

"Yeah I mean Pheebs the genius out of the two of us. Well, bottom's up!" Helga sad that as she drank all of her drink and the same thing with Arnold. Phoebe said in her mind while smiling excitingly, _'They're drinking it! They're drinking it! THEY'RE DRINKING IT!'_ When they got done drinking their drinks, Arnold and Helga smiled at each other, feeling happy yet sad that their 'meetup' will be over so-

 _HICCUP!_

 _HICCUP!_

Then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, especially Arnold and Helga's, two bright pink half heart-shaped bubbles came out of their mouths when they hiccuped. They both came together as Arnold and Helga immediately leaned in close to one another while they locked eyes with shades of pink in their eyes, then disappearing as they backed their heads away while blinking in surprise.

' _They're looking into each other's eyes!_ ' Phoebe then giggled to herself. _'They're about to be in for a big surprise!'_ Then Arnold and Helga started to lean in closer while they blinked each time. As well as everyone with anticipation as they started eating again in suspense, as Gerald and Phoebe leaned closer on their branches.

And closer.

And closer until,

"Arnold?" Helga's ocean blue eyes were sparkling with love and care while smiling as Arnold replied with his emerald green eyes the same way for her, "Yeah?" Everyone's mouth's were gaped open, hoping that they might kiss or ANYTHING affectionate so some of them can laugh at them, giggle, and anything else that may get them caught.

As to the part of them getting caught however, they all didn't care considering they were holding everything back in them of anything loud and embarrassing for Arnold and his secret admirer since the beginning of the date.

"Will you be my very special Valentine?" Helga asked as Arnold was smiling at her lovingly. "Yeah." They continued to look at each other with half lidded loving eyes, smiling at one another in awe and love, and being so lost by each oth-

"YES!"

Everyone, well mostly Phoebe, said as they all popped out of their hiding spots as most of them giggled and laughed at Arnold and his secret admirer. But they all stopped as they looked at each and everyone hiding in shock. "What are you guys doing here? Well we came here to see Arnold on his date! Really? So did we!"

They all said in unison as they started getting out of there hiding spots and started talking and walking to one another. As they were all doing that, Gerald and Phoebe looked at one another in surprise, realizing that they were on the same tree.

Gerald smiled nervously as he said while blushing slightly, "H-Hey babe! What're you doing here? I thought I heard that you were suppose to hang out with Pataki today." Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise as she looked away from him. "U-Um well I uh..."

As she was trying to find a good reason for being here, Gerald looked at what she was holding close to her. It was a dark red remote that had a red light on. Gerald's eyes widened a little as he looked down at the picnic setup. The dark red music player was still on, playing the romantic background music.

The African-American boy's dark brown eyes widened a little as he looked back at Phoebe. "Phoebe YOU set all of this up? That means..." Then Gerald gasped as he looked at Arnold's secret admirer. She and Arnold still looking at each other in the eyes lovingly as everyone else was talking.

"YOU KNOW WHO CECILE IS?!" Phoebe's eyes widened as she and Gerald heard gasps under them. Every fifth grader was there and was staring at the two kids in the tree. Phoebe gulped and said. "Y-Yes..." Everyone started to yell out who it is and how long has she known.

She and Gerald started to get down the tree. Phoebe was suddenly surrounded by her classmates, continuing to ask questions. "Stop PLEASE!" Phoebe said as all of them stopped asking questions, surprised to hear Phoebe, the quiet and shy, smart girl in their class, to yell like that.

Rhonda then started to speak. "Phoebe darling you HAVE to tell us! This is major! And this girl here," She pointed at Arnold's secret admirer as she and Arnold are still staring at each other lovingly, unfazed and not noticing by everyone around them as they are now standing.

"may be Arnold's FIRST EVER girlfriend! And I gotta admit, she cleans up nice and dresses up beautiful! So please Phoebe, tell me who this girl is! I'm begging you here! We ALL are!" Everyone pleaded to Phoebe, including Gerald, as Phoebe blinked in surprise. But then looked away from them nervously. _'Should I tell everyone? If I did then...Helga will REALLY get upset at me and everyone else. What should I-?'_

"HAHAHA! Awwnoooolld's in LOOOOOVE! BWAHAHA!"

Said Harold in the crowd of kids as the boy's started to laugh out loud to Arnold and his secret admirer as the two blonde kids were still staring at each other. After a few minutes of laughter, even though there were some who weren't done, they started to chant,

"Arnold's in lo~ove! Arnold's in lo~ove!"

Then Helga said, "He's my special valentine." She said in a airy, cooing, and romantic voice as she put her hand on her chest and blinked lovingly at Arnold. Arnold replied, "Yeah." as he tilted his head to the side a little, obviously lost by the beautiful girl in front of him. All of the girl's started to mostly aw, squeal, and giggle at the two, happy that Arnold's in love, and loving that the two kids are being really cute with one anothe-

"He's my shmoopy doopy sweetie weetie valentine!"

Every kid in the circle of rose bushes blinked in surprise and disgust as they see Arnold's secret admirer gushing at him while scrunching her nose and tickling underneath his chin affectionately with her index finger. "Your MY shmoopy doopy sweetie weetie valentine!"

Said Arnold as he scrunched up his nose as he tickled underneath his secret admirer's chin affectionately in return as he rubbed his nose in the air close to hers as he and his secret admirer continued to look at each other affectionately. Everyone's mouth gaped in shock at Arnold.

They all have seen Arnold liking a girl over the years many times, but they've NEVER heard Arnold say something so...romantically _REVOLTING_ before! As all of the fifth graders were having disgusted and mostly disbelieved looks on their faces, they all had the same question in their minds,

'Did _he just say...?_ '

And suddenly, every kid started to look at Arnold's and his secret admirer's eyes. Their eyes showed different shades of pink again. Only bolder and brighter. Every kid looked the two blondes eyes with curious look's. As they then started to look at Arnold's secret admirer's eyes after looking at Arnold's, they had panic looks while backing away from them a little as she pointed at Arnold and said, "Your my cutie patootie lovey dovey honey bunny!"

She then jumped in place, popped her knee as she intertwined her hands, laid her cheek against them, and batted her blue eyes and smiled at Arnold flirtatiously and lovingly. Arnold had on a goofy grin as his eyes became more half lidded.

"Your MY hearty smarty smoochy woochy baby waby." As he was saying his sentence, he held his secret admirer's hand and nuzzled it affectionately with his cheek and then kissed it lovingly. Gerald and Phoebe looked at their best friend's in shock.

"ARNOLD?!" He then went in between them as Gerald said with a panic voice while waving a hand in front of Arnold's face. He had never seen his best friend so, well, LOST by a girl before! And that got him grossed and a little freaked out.

"Hey! Arnold! Hello! What's going on?!" Phoebe then looked at Helga in worry as she said, "Um 'Cecile', are you alright?". The two blonde's just continued to stare at each other, not even noticing that their best friend's are calling out to them. Then Helga said a sentence, well two sentences, that made Phoebe gasp in shock and fear.

"I have a special valentine. A kissy wissy snuggy wuggy _Football Head_." Helga gushed as she scrunched up her nose and her eyes became more half lidded. And to top it everything off the cringe scene all the kids were seeing, Arnold and Helga Eskimo kissed with happy smiles on their faces while closing their eyes happily and blushing red onto their cheeks and ears.

And that did it.

It felt like time had frozen as every fifth grader of P.S. 118 gasped in shock and disbelief at the realization of Arnold's secret admirer being _HELGA_ of all the girl's in the world. Phoebe frowned nervously and in fear for her friend. "U-Um. T-That's why I didn't te-"

"Oh this is SO _juicy!_ I mean I know that Helga might like someone in future or something, but with _ARNOLD?_ HA! This'll be the PERFECT gossip for the next few weeks! Maybe even _YEARS_!" Rhonda interrupted Phoebe as she and the rest of the fifth grader's chuckled and started walking towards Arnold and Helga, ready for the real teasing to begin.

Panic through her body, Phoebe stood in front of Rhonda and everyone else with pleading eyes. "PLEASE don't do this Rhonda! Helga may not have been the nicest to all of you, but you all shouldn't do this considering after ALL she AND Arnold has done for all of us over the years! Especially last year!"

She then looked at Harold first as she said, "Remember how Arnold defended you when you thought that you were being arrested with the little kitten you have? He only did that because he's your friend! And remember after you and Helga got lost? In the end, you two got along and went to Wrestlemania! She even said to me that your weren't so bad HERSELF."

Harold blinked in surprise. Phoebe then looked at the rest of the guy's and girl's. "And you all remember how we won that football game between Wolfgang and the rest of the fifth graders? It was Arnold AND Helga who motivated us and that's how we won!"

Phoebe finally turned to Rhonda. "And finally Rhonda. Do you remember how Arnold helped you and Nadine made up? Because he knows how precious and important you and Nadine's friendship is! And remember how Helga made your last year's slumber party great? She told all of us girls that there's more to be having fun at slumber parties than doing makeovers and just acting all girly and feminine! Don't you all see?"

Phoebe thn smiled at all of her classmates reassuringly. "Helga may act like a bully, but she's also our friend! She also may not act like a feminine, shy, or sensitive girl, but she keeps it all locked up inside! And she only shows her tough, sometimes helpful, and she shows her loyalty to only me because I'm the only friend...she's every had. Inside of herself, Helga's just scared and angry at everyone that doesn't like her, but not Arnold. Arnold...was the only one who ever really noticed her for once in her life. That's why Helga lo- _likes_ him so much. But she doesn't show her care for him because of rejection. But she does help him with certain problems from last year. Helga's just...afraid that SHE'LL be the one that's bullied."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. They never really thought of it that way. Helga was just like them. A girl who was scared of showing her real self. And...who was afraid of the world of also showing her true self, especially to all of the kids of P.S. 118. Every kid started to have guilty faces as they looked down to the ground.

"Were sorry Phoebe!"

Eugene and Sheena said as they smiled sheepishly at her. "Even though she may hate us, we still forgive her!" Said Eugene. "And of course we're her friends! Aren't we guy's?" Everyone looked at the flower head girl and the red head boy as they sorta agreed with them.

"So no more teasing right everyone?" Phoebe asked with pleading eyes. Then Rhonda sighed and spoke up."We can promise you that we'll make sure that no word would spread around the school, considering that Arnold and Helga helped us with our problems last year and that they're our friends, but we CAN'T promise you that we'll continue teasing Arnold and Helga though. We kid's just can't help it you know? And besides, we never get to tease Arnold and Helga about anything."

Phoebe rolled her eyes with a smile at Rhonda's reply to her question. She then sighed as her turned to Gerald. "I hope you aren't too freaked out about all of this Ge-" Phoebe's eyes widened at Gerald. His jaw was dropped and his eyes widened in total shock as he slouched slightly while standing and still holding the camera in his hand as it was still recording.

Phoebe cautiously walk towards Gerald as she grabbed the camera from him and started to try and get is attention. "Um Gerald? Gerald are you ok? Gerald?" Then she started poking and shaking him on the shoulder, but still no response or reaction from him.

Phoebe sighed as she turned to the rest of her class. "I guess we should figure out a way to-" Then Phoebe blinked a few times at the rest of the class. They all had surprised, some disgusted, and some trying not to laugh, or giggle, looks as they see Arnold and Helga interacting with one another.

The box of chocolates were open as Arnold and Helga were indeed, just like Stinky said yesterday at the store, feeding each other with loving smiles while sitting next to each other. They even shared a few kisses on each other's cheeks and noses here and there as they giggled and chuckled by them.

Helga was laying her head against Arnold's chest while half of her body was on Arnold's and her legs were wrapped around his. Arnold let out a shuddery sigh as he started playing with her hair affectionately that he adored and loved, making Helga hummed and shiver in satisfaction from her beloved playing with her hair.

Then Helga raised her right arm to play with Arnold's tufts of hair as her left hand intertwined with Arnold's free hand. He let out a lovesick sigh as he played more of Helga's hair. Helga started to nuzzle his chest a little with her cheek with a smile, causing Arnold's to beat faster. They then started to exchange mushy compliments at one another.

"You are such a flirt my love."

"Well I can't help it Helga. Your a very pretty and attractive girl."

"Well YOUR the one who's the most attractive here Arnold."

"Well I guess we tied then."

"Your adorable my magnificent prince."

"Actually YOUR the adorable one here my fair maiden."

"Well then I guess we tied once again."

"Gorgeous."

"Charming."

"Caring."

"Kind."

"Assertive."

"Fighter."

"Alluring."

"Irresistible."

"A lady."

"A gentleman."

"Flirt."

"Heartthrob."

"My sunshine."

"My sunflower."

"My joyful radiant Juliet."

"My romantic dashing Romeo."

Helga looked up at Arnold as they both smiled lovingly at one another and Eskimo kissed again as they continued on with their mushy and gag worthy compliments.

Most of the kids in the class started to gag a little, yet some of them awed and giggled at the two blondes being in love, even some of them find it hard to believe that Arnold and Helga are together. Then Rhonda remembered something. Something about the drinks they both drank and the color's in their eyes.

Rhonda faced Phoebe, who was having a 'feeling weirded out' look. "Say Phoebe. How come they're like this? I mean if they truly ARE together, which is STILL kinda hard to believe for some of us, then how come none of them aren't even realizing that we are still here?"

After Rhonda's question, everyone turned their head's to Phoebe, indeed curious on why they were like this in the first place. Phoebe sighed as she stared to explain on what was going on in the first place, from the FTi confession, even though not saying or going into details of Helga writing poetry, making shrines, her monologuing and stalking, and most of LOVING Arnold, to now the present.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"So what your saying is Phoebe," Rhonda started as they all sat on the grass while eating snacks and listening to the story, but also a few feet away from Arnold and Helga, trying not to gag and get weirded out by them. "Helga likes Arnold enough to ACTUALLY risked of her getting rich just to save the neighborhood, just him. And after a few weeks later of saving the neighborhood, and also the first few weeks of school, Arnold is still thinking over his feelings for Helga, and this month, Helga was, and also we didn't even notice before, sorta teasing and flirting with him in a way by her starting to, or at least trying to, smile at Arnold more often while having on lip gloss, her putting on lotion for a few weeks to make her look shiny, and then this week with her having different kinds of perfume on JUST to see Arnold's reaction when she gets close to him? AND two days ago, she even pretend to say that she lost a bet with Arnold, only saying that because we kept on staring at her when you and her first came into class, just because she was wearing makeup, only just to get Arnold's attention? And the reason he asked Helga to the dance was because he, and Arnold actually said it in the playground while you and Helga were gone, needed a fake date to the dance for helping out one of his friend's. And before that happened, you wanted Helga to talk to and ask Arnold to the dance as a fake date too for you. But Helga was stressing out about all of us teasing and making fun of Arnold about the way he asked her to the dance. And AFTER all that happened, that's when Helga's poem, but mostly an invitation like you said, was red out loud. I guess she got a little carried away with her liking him so much. Anyway as it turns out, Helga actually didn't mean to turn that in, making her want to, and ACTUALLY did, forget all about the poem. And while you and Gerald were walking to your house, you both bumped into Miss Blanches, the potion maker. She ended up bumping into you two because she was so distracted reading the history of Valentine's Day as it started out because of a love potion. Then you had this great idea about the love potion and one thing led to another, you set this whole picnic up, Arnold only came here to talk to Helga about what they'll be doing at the dance. And Helga only came here for the relaxation. They ended up having lunch, dinner, and dessert, they slow danced together, made them feel happy with one another, then making them drink the love potion. Making them act like THAT." Rhonda pointed at Arnold and Helga, who was still cuddling with one another as they started to read a little pink book while Helga was hugging something red.

Phoebe looked at Rhonda in surprise as she was surprised yet impressed that Rhonda said all that in once. "Uh yeah that's pretty much it." Rhonda then groaned as she looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes. "But WHY can't we just spread a little gossip? I mean there hasn't been anything juicy to hear for the last few months and I'm practically DYING with the need for spreading gossip! Especially for the romance kind!"

Then Curly suddenly grabbed Rhonda's waist with a thorn free rose in his mouth while smiling at her. "But why not OUR romance Rhonda baby? You know you want me!" Curly said as he put his cheek against her's with a crazy grin. Rhonda looked at Curly in surprise as she quickly shoved him away, blushing slightly.

She scowled at Curly, her cheeks and ears turning red with heat, embarrassment, and anger. "Get AWAY from me you little creep!" Phoebe couldn't help but giggle a little as she replied to Rhonda's question. "Sorry Rhonda but you promised already!"

Rhonda puffed her cheeks a little in annoyance, forgetting all about the promise she made for not spreading gossip, as she replied, "Well alright fine! But you know we're not gonna stop teasing and making fun of them right?" Phoebe smiled nonetheless at Rhonda.

"Yes I know Rhonda." "Good." Rhonda eyed at Phoebe in curiousness as she said, "But what happens to them? I know you said that they drank the love potion, but something is wrong with them. Like there was something more to the potion. Maybe you added too much of one of the ingredients or something? Is the book with you?"

Phoebe blinked in surprise as she completely forgot about her bringing the book with her. She then took off her backpack as she grabbed out the book and started to flip through the pages until she found the recipe for the love potion. Most of the pages were stained, but other than that, Phoebe can still see all of the words.

Phoebe then started to go through each ingredient for the love potion, but there was nothing else that she was missing, she got every ingredient, and she did it all in order. "Everyone I made sure that I got everything right. Got the right ingredients, did the steps right, and there's nothing wrong with the potion. See?"

She showed all of her classmates the ingredients and the steps for making the potion. When they all got done reading it, they all had 'I have a bad feeling about this' look. "I don't know about all of this. Even if I wasn't there to make the potion, something just...feels off somehow. Like something big is going to happen."

Rhonda said as they all agreed with her. Phoebe then sighed a little as she put the book back in her backpack. "Well I can always go home, read through the book, and make sure that I didn't miss anything." They all nodded at Phoebe as they all got up and stretched a little.

Rhonda started to speak as she gathered up all of her stuff. "Well it's getting pretty late. I should start walking to the spot of my limo picking me and the girls up." But then Lila spoke up. "But what about Arnold and Helga?" As she turned to see Arnold and Helga, as well as everyone else, Their eyes widened in shock at the picnic setup. The picnic was all packed up and...oh no! They were gone!

They fifth graders turned to Phoebe. Phoebe blinked at all of them as she said, "Sorry everyone. I don't know where they went either. They...just probably walked home." They all looked curious, knowing if that may be true, but they shrugged and hummed as they assumed that that was what Arnold and Helga must be doing right now.

As everyone gathered all of their stuff to go home, Phoebe went to the picnic setup and sighed in relief. Arnold and Helga cleaned everything up for her so she didn't have to do it. But then see's a sticky note on the picnic basket. Phoebe picked it up and started to read it.

 _'Thank you Phoebe for setting this up for me and my beloved Arnold! We appreciate it and we'll see you and Gerald tomorrow! Sincerely and with lots of friendship, Helga :)'._ Phoebe stood there in surprise as her eyes went wide. She had never heard Helga say Gerald's real name before!

Usually she just says Tall Hair Boy, or even his last name sometimes, but she would never say his real name. That is WAY too weird. Shaking off the feeling of something being wrong with Arnold and Helga, Phoebe put the sticky note in her pocket as she grabbed the picnic basket as she grabbed the dark red music player with the other hand.

About to turn around and head out of the meadow, out of the park, and while walking home, going through the book just see if she missed anything, Phoebe bumped into Gerald, who finally got out of his state of shock while Phoebe started to explain on what happened to Helga and Arnold, looked at Phoebe with surprise while blushing slightly on his cheeks and ears.

"Hey Phoebe. Do you need help with that?" Phoebe blushed slightly herself as she nodded a little with a shy smile and handed the music player to him. "T-Thank you Ger-" Then suddenly, Phoebe blinked in surprise as she looked at Gerald in disbelief.

He was no longer paralyzed with shock for the fact that Helga likes Arnold! On instinct, Phoebe threw her arms around Gerald while she, also on instinct, popped her knee happily. "Gerald! Your ok!" Gerald blinked in surprise as his cheeks and ears turned a light red with heat.

"U-Um hey babe! Uh did you miss me or somethin'? And of course I'm ok. I'm not hurt." Phoebe broke the embrace between them as she giggled slightly."Well I know your not hurt. I just thought you might pass out or something after you heard Arnold and Helga are...well...in love...?"

She cringed a little while closing her eyes and saying the last bit of her sentence, hoping that Gerald wouldn't freak out about it. After a few seconds of hoping that he'll be ok, Phoebe opened her eyes to see Gerald trying not to gag and look disgusted at the thought of Arnold and Helga in love.

Gerald breathed heavily through him mouth and looked calm. "Um Phoebe tell me that everything will stay the same? Even if Arnold...and Helga are...you know." He then shuddered. Phoebe looked down and thought about the question Gerald asked her.

After a few seconds of thinking, Phoebe looked up at Gerald and said, "I'm not sure Gerald. But maybe...you can help me all of this out?" Gerald's eyes widened in surprise as he blushed more at what Phoebe looked like. She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes sparkling with plead and curiousness.

Gerald blushed red on his cheeks and ears with heat. _'She's so cute!'_ Gerald said in his mind. He then cleared his throat, trying to sound cool and smooth, but failing quickly as his voice sounded nervous. "U-Um y-yeah Phoebe! I'll h-help you out!" Phoebe then smiled at Gerald.

"Thank you Gerald. I'd appreciate the help." Gerald nodded at her as they continued to stare at each other, standing close, smiling, and blushing slightly. Then someone cleared their throat as Gerald and Phoebe blinked in surprise, making them get out of trance they were having by staring at one another, and looked at the rest of the class as Rhonda was the one who cleared her throat.

They all couldn't help but giggle and laugh a little at the two as Gerald and Phoebe cleared their throats and back away from one another, blushing more in embarrassment. Phoebe then started to speak. "So are you guys really ok with this? With...Arnold and Helga together?"

Then Rhonda stepped in. "Well I guess. They are sorta cute together I'll give it that, but...why did you do it Phoebe? Why did you give Arnold and Helga a love potion in the first place?" Phoebe blinked in surprise. Everyone then looked at her curiously on why she did it.

Phoebe took a breath, let it out, and started to answer Rhonda's question. "I only did for Helga everyone. She's my friend and...I only wanted Arnold and Helga to go to the dance together because...she'll be doing something that involves her with a date. But she was too shy and scared to ask Arnold. And also Arnold was still going over his feelings for her and...I just gave a little nudge, and it all worked out. Now they'll go to the dance with no problems in their way."

Everyone looked at her with a 'I understand now' expression, assuming that that was the reason why Phoebe gave them the love potion. "Well ok Phoebe darling, but if there's something bad going on by the love potion, please let us all know ok?" Phoebe nodded at Rhonda as they all started walking out of the rose bush circle with their stuff, leaving the meadow and the park to go home.

* * *

 _30 minutes later and out of the park..._

As they all went their separate ways to go home, Phoebe and Gerald walked side by side on the sidewalk as Phoebe started going through the book just to see if she missed anything. "Did you find anything babe?" Gerald asked as he looked over to her at his side. He can see her shaking her a little. "

No nothing yet Gerald. So far I don't see anything wrong here." She then sighed tiredly while closing her eyes and shaking her head again. "Maybe there _isn't_ something wrong with potion. It's just probably everyone still not getting used to that Arnold and Helga are toge- WHOA!"

Suddenly, Phoebe tripped on a crack on the sidewalk, making her fall forward, but Gerald grabbed her hand before she almost fell to the ground, making the book fall to the ground with a _thud!_ The two kids looked at one another in surprise as Gerald ended up pulling Phoebe too close to him, making them stand close to one another.

They continued to stare at one another. Their eyes widened a little, their hearts beating, and their cheeks and ears turning a light red with heat. They were under a light post, and their eyes sparkled because of the light, making each other fall for one another a little more.

But then they looked away while clearing their throats, coughing a little, and backing away from each other. "A-Are you ok Phoebe?" Gerald asked the small Japanese girl in front of him. "I-I'm ok Gerald." Phoebe said, smiling at him a little. "O-Oh uh that's good to hear b-babe."

She then giggled a little at the nickname Gerald always gives her. Phoebe blinked in surprise as she forgot that the book dropped to the ground. She then see's the book on the ground as it landed on the same page she was on earlier. Phoebe sighed in relief as she picked up the book.

"Is the book damaged?" Gerald asked curiously. "No it's fine Gerald. It's just a little ripped he-" Phoebe then blinked in surprise on what she found on the recipe part of the book. On the title of the recipe, 'Love Potion', it looks like there was a paper on the bottom of the title of the recipe.

Since they were close to Phoebe's light blue boarding house, Phoebe ran to her stoop, sitting there, and curious on what was going on with the recipe part of the book. As Gerald sat next to her, also curious on what was going on with the page of the recipe, Phoebe carefully took off the paper that said the title of the potion.

And after the paper was off of the page, there were hidden, and sorta faded, dark pink and glittery words on the bottom of the paper. Suddenly, Phoebe dropped the book as she sat there frozen and in shock on her stoop, surprising the African-American boy.

Gerald looked at Phoebe with worry. "Hey babe? Phoebe? Are you ok?" Phoebe jumped slightly in her spot of the stone clean stairs. "I-I'm ok Gerald. I-It's just...what I saw under the paper...I actually gave Arnold...and Helga..." Phoebe then mumble in nervousness and fear.

Gerald couldn't hear on what she was saying. "Babe what did you ga-?" "I gave them l-love poison..." Said Phoebe as she covered her face. Gerald blinked as he smiled. "Well Phoebe, I know you gave them a love pot-POISON?! WHAT?!"

Phoebe raised her head and looked at Gerald with worry as she nodded. She then got up, grabbed the book from off her stoop, sat down next to Gerald and showed him the hidden, and original, title of the recipe of the potion. "See? And no wonder everyone was getting a bad feeling about this love potion."

She then went to the part of the book of the history of it. Phoebe started to tell the story on how the love poison was originally created. "it was right after the Tomato War. in a big company, there was a man and a woman who hated each other very much, but then by each day passing by, the women, who was one of the best employees of the company, fell in love with the man, who was boss. But the man still hated her and didn't return the woman's feelings. Heart broken and angry, the woman ended up making a love potion for her and for the man she fell in love with. But after she used the potion on him and herself, she then realized she created a love poison, making them falling desperately in love with each other. And...things didn't turn out so well."

Gerald's eyes widened a little as he grabbed the book and looked into the story more. "Hold on a sec Phoebe." After a few minutes of reading, Gerald looked shocked and that got Phoebe a WHOLE lot more nervous. "What did it say Gerald and how, not so well, did things turn out?" Phoebe asked.

"Well it says here that after the two fell in love, everything went wrong. It says something here about ignoring the employees, the business going down, the jobs people lost. Ok apparently it was because that the man and woman were so in love with one another, that they couldn't do their adult duties."

Then Gerald looked at Phoebe with worry and unsure. Phoebe looked at the book in disbelief as she said. " _Great!_ I may not have turn Arnold and Helga into total lovesick freaks, I may have turned our whole neighborhood AND school into jeopardy!"

As she said all of this, Phoebe covered her face. Gerald blinked in surprise as he smiled at her. "Oh come on babe! Arnold and Helga are 10 years old just like us! They don't have adult duties to do." Then Phoebe looked up at Gerald with shock, as he backed away from her a surprise.

"But they STILL got responsibilities! If we don't fix this then...oh no! Arnold won't be able to give help other people out and give advice anymore, Helga won't be able to come up with plans if there are other problems in the future and won't be able to motivate us in games and mostly challenges in the future with Wolfgang or other people! And before we know it, P.S. 118 will be overrun with crazy kids with problems and have no self confidence to deal with anything or to DO anything! Oh it'll be chaos it'll be CHAOS!" Phoebe had her hands to her hair in stress and anxiety as she groaned and covered her face again.

Gerald looked at Phoebe with concern as he looked through the book for any solution of the problem. His dark brown eyes widened in surprise as he smiled and said, "There's an antidote Phoebe!" Phoebe looked at Gerald with a surprised look, her dark blue eyes sparkling with hope and happiness.

Gerald blushed red on his cheeks and ears again and cleared his throat as he tried to not get distracted by her eyes and to get back to the task at hand. "It's more of a food than a drink though. We have to make a special kind of chocolate that involves the opposite of what you put in the love poison."

Phoebe then looked happy, knowing that there's an antidote to the poison. "Well that's good to he-" But then she blinked in surprise as she looked at Gerald with a scared and shock expression. "What's wrong Phoebe? We have a solution to the poison. What else did we miss? Did we miss something in the book?"

"N-No! Well yes but n-not in the book. Gerald I know we have an antidote, well sorta, for the poison, but tomorrow is..." At first, Gerald looked confused, but then his eyes widened in shock as he and Phoebe said, "School." They both groaned as they forgotten all about that.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow Phoebe? I'll try to ignore Arnold and Helga, maybe even protect them from Wolfgang and the other sixth graders, but what if the sixth graders come here again like they always do and make fun of them? And what will the other kids of P.S. 118 say?"

Phoebe sighed as she stood up on her stoop. "Gerald, I'm really tired after all that's happened this weekend. So for tomorrow, let's just prepare ourselves ok?" Gerald looked at Phoebe with unsure look, but sighed as he smiled at her.

"Ok babe. I'll trust you on that and I'll try and prepare myself. So uh...goodnight Phoebe." "Goodnight Gerald." They waved at one another as Gerald went on his way home to catch some sleep and Phoebe went into her house to go to bed after a day like today.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga only an hour ago..._

As they continued on complimenting each other with mushy and cringe worthy words while mostly staring at the locket Helga has kept for half of her life, after they got done reading the little pink book, Helga stopped listening, hugging the red heel shoe, and looked up at him as she asked her beloved a question.

"Arnold, can we go home now?" Arnold looked at Helga in surprise. He really wanted to stay like this with Helga for a little longer, even forever with her. But then he thought about it and smiled as he replied back to her. "Ok Helga. And besides, tomorrow's school and we don't want to miss that do we?"

Arnold said as he held her hand and nuzzled it with his cheek, causing his princess to giggle. "No we don't But we should pack this picnic up for Phoebe, considering after all she's done for us today." Arnold nodded at Helga as they got up and started cleaning up with picnic area.

After they cleaned and packed up everything, they walked out of the circle of rose bush, headed out of the park, and walked down the sidewalk. As they continued to walk to Helga's house, they were madly in love and glowing with happiness as they held hands.

Ever since the end of their meetup, something happened to them, yet something AMAZING happened to them. It's like they were shot by Cupid's Arrow. Now they were smitten kittens, head over heels, fly over the moon, mushy, mad as a hatter, roses in Paris, seeing hearts and pink everywhere they go, gaga, saying adorable pet names, affectionately, passionately, hopelessly in love!

As they both continued to walk, they continued to read the little pink book. They both giggle and chuckle at Helga's poems, feeling more in love with one another by each affectionate poem they read. As they finally reached Helga's stoop, they stood in front of one another closely with half lidded gazes, smiling lovingly at one another, and their cheeks and ears red with warmth.

But then Arnold backed up a little, making Helga look at him with mostly plead and sadness on why her beloved was backing away from her. Arnold then got out the pack of breath mints and the spray as he smiled at her sheepishly. Helga's face lighted up as she smiled happily as she took the breath mints from him.

They both turned around as Arnold used his tongue to check to see if he had food in between his teeth, along the same thing with Helga. Arnold then started to spray half of the bottle into his mouth, making his breath smell so much like peppermint. Helga munched on half of the mints from the pack to the point on where she exhaled, a blow of minty freshness, that was light blue, and including dark blue snowflakes, came out of her mouth.

They then started to adjust their clothes to see if anything was messed up. They turned to face one another with happy, yet nervous, looks. Sure they were so in love now, happy that they were together, and that they knew it, but a first kiss can always be nerve wrecking, no matter what.

Arnold then grabbed and held Helga's hand as he used his other hand to hold one of her blushing cheeks. Helga smiled more at the touching contact from Arnold as she intertwined her hand with Arnold's and stepped closer to him to the point they were toe to toe.

They looked at one another with their smiles growing, as well as their cheeks with blushing and warmth, their eyes getting more and more half lidded with love and longing, and their hearts bursting out of their chests as Arnold used his tippy toes to kiss Helga and Helga leaned down to kiss Arnold.

Their lips met as it felt like they were in heaven. A pink, blue, green, and gold heaven. It felt like an electric shock through Arnold and Helga's bodies. A electric of love and passion. They immediately smiled in the kiss as Helga held her beloved's head gently and kissed him more passionately, yet tenderly, making his feet go off the ground. At first Arnold was a little surprised at him being off the ground, but sighed deeply and shakingly through his nose as he kissed Helga back more.

 _'Helga's so...amazing...I love her toughness, her passion...her fiery and loving passion...sigh...And her lips...they're so naturally pink and soft looking...just like her...they feel so soft and sweet and...is that raspberry lemon?...Hehe the description reminds me more of her...she's sweet and everything a girl is...yet she's sour and a tough, independent, loyal, helpful, caring, passionate, sweet, gentle...girl...Helga...what a beautiful name and she's...one of a kind...sigh...'_

' _Arnold...oh how I LOVE you Arnold my love! Your so kind, helpful, loyal, generous, sweet, everything! Your lips...they're so soft and ohhhh! Words can't even describe how AMAZING I feel right now while were still kissing...! Oh how I love you my prince! I love EVERYTHING about you! Your personality, your actions, and your looks! How your eyes are the hues of the ocean that I'm bathed in every time and oh how your gorgeous tufts of hair are like a cornflower field I could run in...!...Sigh...'_

 _'What a boy..._ '

' _What a girl..._ '

They both said in their minds. ' _No_.' ' _No._ ' ' _What a MAN!_ ' ' _What a WOMAN!_ ' Then Arnold held both of the sides of Helga's face gently as Helga's hands ran through the bottom part of Arnold's hair. Arnold shivered and sighed again through his nose as he started playing with Helga's hair, making her shiver and swoon through her nose.

The need of air was getting to both of the two kids as they pulled away from each other's lips with a small _smack!_ as they looked at one another with flushed cheeks and ears. They both felt tingly, fuzzy, and light headed with love and passion all over their bodies.

Arnold and Helga's eyes were barely open as they stared at one another while panting slightly for air. "T-That was...w-was..." "Magical...my love?" Helga asked Arnold as he chuckled, but a little goofy, and also a lovingly, kind of chuckle. "Y-Yeah Helga...and...we should s-stop...so I can go home and...go to bed...for tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah your right...Arnold...w-we should stop..." But being so utterly and desperately in love, they both kiss passionately and tenderly once again. Helga then put Arnold back to the ground as they continued to kiss. He was so in love with Helga more than ever before, and feeling so helplessly in love right now by their second kiss, Arnold grabbed Helga's waist, dipped her, and kissed her passionately and holding her close to him.

Helga squeaked in surprise, but then relaxed as she sighed and moaned a little in happiness as she kissed back with all the passion she had. She then brought her hands to her beloved's head as she ran her fingers through his hair, almost massaging Arnold's scalp.

Arnold shivered again and moaned a little the back of his throat as he held Helga closer to him. After a few seconds of their second passionate kiss, they pulled away from each other as panted shakingly, and a little heavier, for air.

They continued to stare at one another with half lidded eyes, but they both sighed as they smiled goofily at one another and fallen more in love with each other. As they stood up, Arnold and Helga walked up to Helga's stoop and stopped at her door.

They faced each other. Helga was still red from her cheeks and ears, her long sleeved shirt was wrinkled due to Arnold dipping and hugging her close, and she barely has lipstick on her lips as her lips were smudged with lipstick and it was a bit of excess of shine on them.

Arnold was red to his cheeks and ears as well, his spy outfit was wrinkled due to Helga holding him close and him dipping her, holding her close as well, There was a big smudge of lipstick on his lips as his lips were a bold pink color from the lipstick and also shiny a little from the lip gloss.

They continued to stand in front of each other with smiles on their faces. "W-Well goodnight Helga. And tomorrow, how about I walk to here and we'll walk to school together?" Helga giggled a little, causing Arnold's smile to grow as well as his blush as she nodded at him.

"I would love that Arnold. And since you've practically made half of my kissing fantasies involving you come true, there's just one more thing I want to do." "W-What's that my Helga?" Arnold asked, eagerly on what other 'kissing fantasies' she had in mind.

Out of nowhere, Helga quickly ran inside her house, not even hearing Bob's request for something from the kitchen, went into the bathroom, and came back out with her lips, freshly clean from the smudge lipstick and lip gloss, covered with fresh pink bold lipstick with raspberry lemon flavor lip gloss on it.

" _This my Arnold."_ Suddenly, as Helga stand close to him, she grabbed her beloved by the shirt and started to cover mostly his face, even on his chin, cheeks, ears, and neck, with pink bold and shiny stain kisses. Arnold hang there in the air, feeling loopy and in pure bliss as he had a VERY lovesick expression plastered on his face.

"H-Helga...?" Arnold asked in a whisper as he was up in heaven after a few minutes. His Juliet hummed happily as she continued to cover her Romeo with kisses. Helga could stop kissing Arnold, but still feeling in love with him than ever, and the need for kissing him, Helga just continued on kissing Arnold.

 _'And besides, he can talk while I keep giving my knight in shining armor of blue, cornflower, and green kisses of pink, gold, and blue! Ooooh! That's good! I should write that down later on!'_ "For now on, everyday, could you wear lip gloss and vanilla perfume...? It's j-just...your...an amazing...kisser and you smell s-so... oh your just so breathtaking m-my love..."

Arnold asked in a airy, cooing, and loving voice as he was still up in the clouds. Well, practically COVERED in very soft pink, blue, and gold clouds. Hey, a boy can imagine! His love giggled sweetly as she replied back to her love. "Of course..." A few more romantic kisses later. "...my darling."

She then continued on with the kisses of affection, which made Arnold more and MORE lovesick for her. After a few minutes of being up in heaven, Helga stopped the kisses as she put Arnold down, making him slouch while wobbling due to his legs feeling like jelly, and his cheeks and ears BURNING with heat and color, and him still having his very lovesick expression.

Helga giggled sweetly again at the expression of what her beloved was having. "Well goodnight my handsome prince." Still feeling utterly lovesick, Arnold said, "S-Sleep well my beautiful princess." Helga smiled and sighed dreamily once more as she went inside her house, leaving Arnold outside. He sighed lovingly. "W-What a...woman she is..." He then started walking home with a lovesick smile all the way there.

* * *

As he walked inside of his house, Arnold still was beet, fiery red to the cheeks and ears as he still had on a lovesick expression while his face, cheeks, ears, chin, and neck were practically COVERED with bold pink and shiny kiss marks. He then sees his Grandpa coming out of his private bathroom as he has on his pajamas and a newspaper in hand.

He sighed and looked over to his grandson."Hey Shortman! Where have you been all da-?" He quickly noticed how his grandson looked and couldn't help but smirk VERY slyly while trying his best not to laugh at him. "I've been with... _sigh with Helga._ "

Arnold's eyes became more half lidded as his lovesick smile grew, as well as his blush. Trying not to laugh, Grandpa Phil asked Arnold, "A-And what's with the pink stain kisses all over you and why's your c-clothes wrinkled A-Arnold?"

Arnold's eyes grew happily as he quickly went into his room and a few minutes later, he came back down into the hall as he gave a camera to his no longer trying not to burst into laughing, but now surprised and confused, Grandpa. "Grandpa take a picture of me like this ok?" Arnold said as he stood here in the hallway, still feeling lovesick than ever.

Grandpa Phil looked at Arnold in surprise on why take a picture of him like this. "Uh Arnold why do you need me to take a picture of you like th-?" "It's for Helga Grandpa! Now can you please take the picture?" Arnold said happily as he stood still and smiled lovingly at the camera, his face still beet fiery red, ready for the flash of the camera.

Phil still looked at his grandson in surprise, but shrugged as took a picture of Arnold. Arnold quickly ran to his Grandpa for the picture. The picture came out of the camera as Arnold grabbed it and carefully waved it to see what it looks like.

In the picture, Arnold's face was still fiery red on his cheeks and ears as he smiled lovingly at the camera with his VERY half lidded gaze and the bold pink and shiny stain kisses showing all over him. Arnold hugged it happily and nuzzled it with his cheek with a big happy and lovesick smile.

"Thanks Grandpa! Now I'm gonna go to bed for school tomorrow! Don't wanna miss it! Goodnight!" Arnold then hugged his Grandpa as he happily walked to the ladder as he pulled the string, making the entrance of the attic open and the ladder came out.

Arnold climbed it while humming happily, closing the door attic behind him. Phil stared at the attic entrance to where his grandson went into with a surprised look. He has never seen Arnold so in love with a girl! And that actually got him, well, pretty happy for him. Phil then chuckled a little as he shook his head a little. "Hehe well, someone's got hit by Cupid's hammer! Hehe I'm such a willy ol' coot!" Phil said as he went to his bedroom to go to bed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga in their separate bedrooms..._

As Arnold walked into his bedroom and closing the door behind him, along the same thing with Helga, they both sighed lovingly while sliding down against the door while closing their eyes. Today was the best day they've ever had! Because they got to spend it with the one person they loved and adored so much.

Arnold then went to his desk and put the picture and the spray he used 10 minutes ago for his first, and second, kiss with Helga, on the desk. Helga put down the sapphire blue bag and the bouquet of roses in her closet with a loving smile.

She then went to the bathroom and cleaned off her face and brushed through her hair as she put her hair back in her usual pigtails. They got out of their clothes and put them in the basket as they put on their pajamas. They both sighed as their faces were still red from the first AND second kiss they've both shared. Arnold and Helga then jumped on their beds with happy smiles as their blushes increased.

"Today was the most AMAZING day of my LIFE!" They both said in unison as they laughed and blushed more. They then grabbed their pillows and hugged it affectionately as they nuzzled it with their cheek.

"And our kisses were just...oh it was LIKE HEAVEN!"

"And those kisses were just...oh it was PURE BLISS!"

Arnold and Helga said as they sighed again and hugged their pillows closer as they snuggled in them and in their covers.

"And Helga looked so..."

"And Arnold looked so..."

" _Breathtaking..._ "

Arnold and Helga sighed lovingly as their lovesick looks grew. But as they continued to lay in their beds, Arnold and Helga realized something. Tomorrow really was school! And that made them more excited to not only see each other, but to show other people, especially the other kids of P.S. 118, that they were in love.

And Arnold especially, got an idea on how to SHOW the whole school, that he and Helga are in love! _'I can show them all at the assembly for the smartest kids in each grade! It's the PERFECT spot for everyone to be there! Hehe and I know JUST how to show them at me and Helga are in love!'_

Arnold smiled excitingly as he was ready for tomorrow. Arnold and Helga began to fall asleep with smiles on their faces, before saying, "Goodnight Arnold...I love you...so...much..." "Goodnight Helga...I love you...so...much..."

They then sleep happily in their beds as Arnold and Helga couldn't wait for tomorrow, couldn't wait to show their friends that they were together and in love, but mostly just couldn't wait to show the WHOLE WORLD that they were together and in love.

To be continued...

* * *

 **"PHEW! Now THAT took forever! But hey! It was ALL worth it! So what did you guy's think of this chapter? Was it good or bad? Let me know in a review!" Melody then sighed tiredly as she looked back at the audience with a smile.**

 **"But yeah! Tell me what you guy's think so far of the story! And of course I don't own the song in the chapter, 'Felt So Right' by Sarah Geronimo! I was going over love songs on YouTube and I've found this song! And I IMMEDIATELY thought of Arnold and Helga dancing to this on their 'date'! So yeah guy's! Like I said earlier, review on what you guy's think of this chapter and uh if your curious, Val is in the workroom thinking of ideas for our channel! That's right! In the future, we'll have our own channel on YouTube! I'll let you all know about it in the future! And** **like I always say, Melody out!** **" Melody then walked to her bedroom calmly and laid on her stomach on the blue bed.**

 **She then grabbed her body pillow with a calm expression. Out of nowhere, Melody covered her face and screamed and squealed into it while her hind hooves kicked in the air on roughly on the bed. As she stopped her screaming and squealing, Melody started to say loudly as her words were muffled by her face deep into her body pillow.**

 **"I can't believed that they kissed! But not by once, BUT TWICE! FREAKING TWICE! AHHHHHHHH! And I wrote, well, typed that they DANCED to a FREAKING LOVE SONG! And oh my CELESTIA I can't wait for the future chapters that I'll make! And I CAN'T BELIEVE AND CAN'T WAIT FOR WHAT ARNOLD WILL DO FOR WHAT HE'LL SHOW TO THE WHOLE P.S. 118 ON HOW HIM AND HELGA ARE TOGETHER!"**

 **Melody continued on going total fangirl and scream into her body pillow on what will happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **A day later...**_

 **Melody groaned in pain as she sat in the kitchen the next morning. Val yawned with a refreshed smile on her face as she started making two cups of coffee while humming the Cupcake song from Sugarcube Corner when Pinkie Pie sang one time to Applebloom for when she tried to get her cutie mark.**

 **"Hey Mel. Did you fangirl and scream into your pillow _again_?" She said while looking at her with her red eyes slyly. Melody groaned again as she covered her face with her hooves. She then nodded slowly. Valerie chuckled at her friend's response as she put down a light blue coffee mug in front of Melody for her to wake up. **

**Melody took a sip of coffee as her eyes opened more as she sighed and leaned against her chair as Val put down a plate of eggs and pancakes with a happy smile. "Thanks Val." "Your welcome Mel! So...what will you do for the next chapter? What will happen with...well you know, with _Arnold and Helga_?" **

**Melody's sapphire blue eyes widened as she took a breath, let it out, and said, "I am NOT telling Val! The audience could still be here." Val groaned a little in annoyance. "Oh come on Mel! You gotta tell me! Please?" "Nope! Ain't telling!"**

 **Melody then started to eat her breakfast with a little relaxed smile.** **Melody then got up from her chair and went to her workroom to now work on the next chapter. She sighed as she sat in her wheelie chair as she put her coffee mug down on the desk and started working on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter Sixth

**Hey guy's Melody here and yes, I am back with another chapter finally! And also, I red one review from my last chapter, and I hope I separated the paragraphs right! And I gotta say, I sorta did a good job with it if I do say so myself! I even edited the last chapter, but if there's weird edits, sorry! I would change it, but I'm a lazy bum so yeah!**

 **Btw, Happy Late Holidays, aka Happy Hearth's Warming, and Happy Late New Year everyone! So consider this chapter a late christmas present to you all! :)**

 **I don't own Hey Arnold! obviously, it was created by Craig Barrett.** **Who is also like a freaking god for creating this btw, sorry I just can't help but say this every time but come on you guy's, you gotta agree with me though.**

 **And of course, I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it was created by Lauren Faust! Again, I hope you guy's will love this chapter as much as I did making it! And hehe, I really DID love making this chapter in the process! :)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Even though the sun wasn't rising just yet, the spring fever was still in the air as a few birds were still singing and very few flowers continued on blooming. In the Sunset Arms boarding house, Arnold woke up with a small grin as he got up from the bed and checked the time.

He woke up early to the point where even his family was still asleep! Not that Arnold didn't mind though of course. As Arnold got out of bed, he quickly grabbed his clothes, his backpack, a pen, and the picture from last night, as he headed for the bathroom.

After 5 minutes, Arnold got out looking refreshed. He had his usual attire on, his backpack on, and Arnold had the pen and picture in his pocket. With no time to waist, Arnold went downstairs to go into the kitchen. But before he could start something he needed to do, Arnold went to the phone in the hallway, and dialed a certain number.

After a few rings, the phone clicked and Arnold started to speak into the phone. "Hello? Is Dino Spumoni there? This is Arnold." A few moments. Arnold started to smile. "Oh! Hi Mr. Spumoni! I uh...kinda need a favor for you _and_ your band." Few moments later. "W-Well I need to...sing something at school today, during an assembly, and I need to tell something to everyone in song. It's very important to me and-"

Arnold was cut off as he stood there silently for a few more moments. He then smiled excitingly. "Thank you Mr. Spumoni! I'll let you and your band know what you guy's have to play at the end of the assembly when you get there!" A few more moments later. "Great to hear! Ok bye!"

As Arnold hanged up, he laughed quietly to himself, and had on a small grin as he he jogged and jumped in place while blushing slightly, feeling really happy and excited that Dino Spumoni and his band agreed to help him out for today involving with the assembly today.

But as he continued to laugh a little now, Arnold remembered about the thing he wanted to do. He ran, but quietly so he won't wake up his family, back into the kitchen. Getting out all of the ingredients and utensils, Arnold then started making breakfast.

Arnold wanted to do it because he wanted to cook for his family, mostly he just wanted to cook some breakfast for Helga, and since he was still madly over the moon in love, Arnold felt motivated enough to actually cook for his family _and_ for Helga all together!

As he hummed happily, Arnold just got done making two stacks of pancakes and a big glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, an orange tree was growing from the rooftop near the skylight, as he sat them down at the dining room table, along with a few plates, forks, knives, and a bottle of maple syrup, and started making eggs and then heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. It was his family!

As Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie came into the kitchen, while the borders sat down at the dining room table, tired as heck, as well as Arnold's Grandparents, Grandpa Phil walked to his coffee maker, that was on Arnold's left side of the counter. "Morning Arnold." Phil said tiredly as he was standing there while his coffee was being poured into his mug while yawning.

"Good morning Grandpa! How'd you sleep?" Arnold asked gleefully as he sat down a pile of eggs and bacon on the dining room table. As everyone was still tired, they looked at all of the food Arnold has made by himself for a few seconds, not processing on what just happened. "Eh it could've been worse Shortman." Phil said as he drank his coffee.

But then suddenly, Phil's eyes widened as he spit out his coffee, and looked at all of the food his grandson made, all by himself, in shock. And the rest of the adult borders looked in shock as well at all of the food that was in their eye view. Hey, when one is in love as much as Arnold is, anything's possible with the 'power' of love...!

They all then turned to the blond boy as Arnold was humming and cleaning up the kitchen. After a few minutes of cleaning up, Arnold walked into the dining room table with a smile as he had two wide containers with two forks and knives for later on.

He then grabbed, and put, two pancakes, four pieces of bacon, a fork and knife, and two scoops of eggs for each container. He then had a medium plastic cup with a lid as Arnold put maple syrup into it for later on. After he set everything up in the containers and cup, Arnold put them in his backpack.

But then Arnold looked up at his family with a smile. All of the adults still looked shocked as they now stared at Arnold, none of them able to say anything. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle a little at his families expressions as he said, "Good morning everyone! How did you all sleep last ni-?"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU COOK _THIS MUCH_ BREAKFAST?!"

Every adult, except for Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie who looked at their grandson in surprise, in the dining room said in also surprise, causing Arnold to jump a little startled, but the smile never left his lips. Arnold then started to blush to the face.

"W-Well...I just thought that since Grandma always cook breakfast for all seven of us, and that she always taught _me_ how to cook, why not _I_ cook for all of _you_ this time? And also, the second reason why I'm cooking is because...w-well..."

Then Arnold's mind went to Helga.

The one girl that has stolen, and of course, returned his heart just last night.

He then remembered on what happened yesterday, _especially_ last _night._ Arnold started to smile dreamily as his lovesick gaze came to his, in progress, heated crimson face. He remembered how downright _wonderful_ his and Helga's 'meetup' was and how amazing their two kisses were.

It felt like something...something _magical_ happened just that very night. Like _fireworks_ went off around _and_ above him and Helga both when they kissed! Oh and how Arnold practically just couldn't _wait_ to kiss Helga's soft, beautiful, sweet, naturally pink lips once ag-!

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold then blinked in surprise as his Grandpa was waving his hand in front of his face. Arnold smiled and blush more nonetheless, not caring once that he got distracted in front of his family. The other adults couldn't help but chuckle at the blond boy.

Arnold started to hum happily again as he went into the kitchen, came back with two light pink cups, along with lids, and poured orange juice in them. Arnold sealed them with a lid of their own as he put the two containers and cups in his backpack for later on.

"So Arnold? How was your date with your secret admirer last night _huh?_ " Mr. Potts asked with a smirk as the other men looked at Arnold with excitement, as well as Grandma Gertie and Mrs. Kokoshka. Arnold smiled at his family as he blushed more and chuckled a little. "Hehe! Well, I can only say it was...it was..."

Arnold's expression became lovesick again just like last night as he was spacing out and dreaming more of Helga and their two kisses, especially their time together at the meadow, again. Arnold then sighed lovingly as he rested his blushing face on his hand, while making a fist, on the table.

"It was... _perfect_..." Arnold had on a goofy smile as he got out of his day dreams and looked at his family. They all let out a few laughs, and a few giggles from the two older woman, but they were trying not to laugh too much at the young lovesick boy as they were all covering their mouths.

Then Mr. Kokoshka spoke up. "Now Arnold! Remember that bet that I made with the others yesterday?" Arnold blushed red on his face more by hearing this. "Yeah? What about it?" He looked at Mr. Kokoska, the smile, never once leaving his face, and turning into a small grin at the mention of the bet.

"Well...judging by your expression...and how your acting by last night... _did_ you and secret admirer kiss?" He asked as he and the other men smirk at Arnold. "Yeah Arnold! _Did_ you and your secret admirer started _smooching?_ " Ernie asked. The men started to make kissing sounds, making fun of, and mostly teasing, Arnold as they burst out laughing.

Mrs. Kokoshka then spoke up, "Oskar! You and the other's leave Arnold alone! It's early in the morning and he's probably still tired and embarrassed from last night!" Then Grandma Gertie started to speak as well. "Yeah! Leave poor Kimba alone! She's right! The poor dear's probably still tired from yesterday and still embarrassed too!"

Then Oskar spoke up. "Awww but Suzie and Grandma! We were just having some fun with him! Honest!" Oskar said. "Yeah just some harmless fun!" "And we were just teasing him! It's not like we're pushing the kid around!" Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Potts said.

Arnold blushed more as he chuckled and said, "Mrs. Kokoshka and Gran- um Bwana it's ok! Like what they all said, it's just harmless teasing and well...since I _am_ in a really good mood today, I'll...I'll tell you all know what happened." Then men started to smile excitingly as they all started to eat the breakfast, including everyone else, Arnold made earlier.

"Well last night, something... well something _amazing_ happened between us. I'm not so sure what but, the next thing I knew, me...me and... _Helga_ were...very much in love with each other. And when I walked Helga home, I decided that we should...kiss."

The other adults blinked in surprise, surprised that Arnold, the goodie two-shoes, the friendly, kind, helpful boy would _ask_ something like that from a _girl_ that he _liked_! But they were also surprised that it was _Helga,_ the bully and tormentor of Arnold, who was his secret admirer, except for Phil and Gertie of course as they smiled at their grandson.

Arnold stopped them before they could ask the young boy questions or anything else. "But I _didn't_ say anything, I just brought out a pack of mints and a spray of peppermint. I can tell by the look of her face, Helga happily agreed to it. And she...she was just...oh she was an _amazing_ kisser!" Arnold said happily and lovingly.

"Words can't even _bare_ to describe on how _WONDERFUL_ she was! And before I left to go home, Helga...s-she..." Feeling utterly lovesick and happy once again just by telling on what happened last night, Arnold pulled out the picture from last night, not even caring that he was showing it to his family.

He held the picture up for everyone in his family to see it. Half of them suddenly choked on their food out of surprise and shock by the picture as some of them took a sip of their own glass of orange juice to clear their throats. But one or two of them continued to cough and choke, trying to clear their throats themselves.

And the rest of them just had their jaws hanging out with food, or no food, still in their mouths in shock. Arnold chuckled a little in amusement, but also in a little embarrassment, at their family, looking shock and also blushing slightly at how many pink glittery kiss marks were all over him.

Arnold put the picture on the table, grabbed the pen from his pocket, and wrote down in the back, _'You will always be in my heart and I will love you forever, Helga G. Pataki. No matter what. With lots of love, affection, and care, Arnold Phillip Shortman 2/17/97'_

He then nuzzled it affectionately with his blushing slightly cheek a little and put it back in his pocket. "But yeah! That's how my date with Helga went! We not only had lunch together, but also dinner, dessert, and we even _danced_ together to a _love song~!_ "

Arnold sighed lovingly a bit once again as he grabbed his backpack and walked outside of the boarding house saying, "Bye everyone! I'm off to school! And me and Helga kissed _twice_ by the way Mr. Kokoshka! But if you count that she kissed me more than twice, then go ahead hehe!", and leaving the group of adults to sit and stand there in shock at Arnold.

Then Mrs. Kokoshka chuckled a little.

"Well I guess I win the bet."

"WHAT?!"

The 3 men said beside her. "But Suzie! Your not part of the bet!" Then Mrs. Kokoshka looked at her husband with a smirk. "Yes but I _AM_ your wife! So _that_ means that _I'm_ a part of _your_ bets! And I guessed, that Arnold and his secret admirer _might've_ kissed more than 2 times!"

The trio still looked at Suzie with disbelief looks as she continued. "And as you can all see on the picture earlier, and how many _kisses_ Arnold's had, _I_ won the bet! Now pay up!" All of the 3 men groaned in annoyance as they handed a smirking Suzie 10 bucks each while Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie laughed a little in amusement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Helga only an hour ago..._

Helga woke with a smile as she got out of bed. Usually, she was _never_ a morning person, but not today. For that today was that it was school, and Helga was excited. Excited to show the whole world, aka the school, that her and Arnold are finally together at last and with no fear once in her system.

As Helga got out of bed, she grabbed her usual dress, shoes, and her backpack as she headed for the bathroom. After 10 minutes, Helga came out with a refreshed look in her dress and shoes, she had on her backpack on her back, but she had raspberry lemon flavor lip gloss on her lips, and smelled and sparkled so much of french vanilla.

But she had the tube and small plastic bottle in her dress pocket just in case. Helga sighed happily as she walked to her closet with her backpack as she grabbed her newly finished volume of love poems of her beloved in a little light pink book and also of course her old little pink book from last night just in case.

Helga then walked downstairs happily as Bob was on his recliner and watching a football game with a Yahoo soda, Miriam on the couch sleeping with a smoothie near her on the floor, as Helga walked outside, waiting for her beloved to come and pick her up.

* * *

 _5 minutes later with Arnold and Helga..._

As happily expected, Helga's face lightened up and blushed on her face as she see's a boy with a familiar shaped head. Without hesitation, she ran up to Arnold with a smile as her hands were behind her back. "Morning Arnold!" Arnold blushed a bit on his face as he chuckled at his love. "Morning Helga. You look beautiful today." He said with a small happy grin.

Helga giggled a little as she grabbed and held her beloved's hand. "But this is how I _always_ look my love." They both started walking together, side by side, hand in hand, and with no care in the world that if people see them together. " _Exactly_ my bright angel. You look beautiful _everyday._ "

His bright angel giggled again while covering her mouth, causing Arnold's heart beat to grow faster, as well as his blush and smile. "Oh! And um, I made breakfast for us. I hope you'll like it." Arnold said as he grabbed out the two containers from his backpack and handed them to Helga.

Meanwhile, she was blushing and smiling very much, obviously happy, at what he said, as Arnold got out the two cups and the plastic cup that contained the maple syrup. They sat down on the edge of the sidewalk as they opened their containers on their laps.

"Oh Arnold! I _can't_ _BELIEVE_ that _I'm_ about to eat _your_ cooking! This is got to be the _greatest_ day of my _life!_ " Helga then wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and nuzzled his head with her cheek lovingly as she started to eat the breakfast from the container.

Arnold smiled and blushed more at the beautiful sight next to him. Helga hummed and squealed a little in delight as she continued on eating the food from the container. His stomach then growled as he blushed more and started eating. Arnold sighed through his nose, happy to have food in his system.

But as they continued eating, Helga got an idea as she smiled mischievously. She had a fork full of eggs and a small cut piece of bacon. She then held it towards Arnold with a smile as she talked, while trying to get his attention, to Arnold in a flirty and sing song voice. " _Oh Arnold~?_ " Arnold blushed slightly red on his face, at the way Helga called him, and the way she said her name.

He looked and see's Helga having a half lidded gaze, her reddish pink lips smirking, and her blushing slightly as her body was leaning closer to him and she used her right hand to hold the food full fork. "Open wide my love." Helga said with a sweet smile as she put the fork closer to her beloved's lips, surprisingly not nervous once about what she was doing.

Arnold looked at her in surprised at first, but then smiled as her then took a bite of the food on the fork as he hummed a little on how surprisingly good the eggs were with the bacon. _'I can't believe that I just FED him!'_ Helga then continued on eating her breakfast with a happy smile, while feeling a bit giddy from feeding Arnold, as she started to cut her pancakes with her fork and knife.

"Your cooking is _truly_ amazing Arnold...!" Helga said happily while cutting her pancakes. As she got done cutting, Helga went to grab the plastic cup, that contained the syrup, from behind her on the concrete sidewalk. While she was doing that, Arnold got an idea also as he had a few eggs and bacon on his fork and leaned in close to Helga with a blank look at first.

As she finally grabbed the plastic cup, Helga turned to Arnold as she said with a smile, "Hey Arnold? Do you want any syrup with your-?" Then she stopped moving as her body was stiff, her face turned red with heat, and her ocean blue eyes blinked a few times in surprise.

Arnold's body was close to Helga's as he had a flirtatious smile, half lidded gaze, and his face blushing slightly. He then moved the fork close to Helga's naturally pink lips, his gaze getting more half lidded, and his smile growing, as well as his blush, as he put his forehead against Helga's while looking into her blue eyes.

"Open wide my darling." Arnold said smoothly, not even nervous about the way he's acting and saying to Helga, the one he loved so much. Helga smiled nervously and embarrassingly and now her heart beating out of her chest a bit like a jackhammer. Sure she knew that Arnold and her were together now.

But when Arnold uses a half lidded gaze while looking at her with that charming and usual smile of his, Helga could just...she could just _melt_. Helga then slowly and nervously took a bite of the food on Arnold's fork. ' _I can't believe that I JUST got fed by ARNOLD!_ Helga then swooned a little lovingly as she leaned her back against Arnold's arm.

Arnold blushed and smiled a little more as they both continued eating their breakfast together, sharing the syrup back and forth. After 5 minutes, they both finished eating their pancakes as they packed up, and started walking down the sidewalk. Arnold then held Helga's hand shyly, causing Helga to smile and blush more.

"Hehe first off, I _love_ your cooking Arnold! And second, are you trying to make a move on me _my Arnold_?" Helga asked with a playful smirk and a half lidded gaze. Arnold chuckled a little as he smiled at Helga. "Yeah. I guess I just like holding your hand so much my Helga. It's...warm, soft, and the best part is is that it fits perfectly with mine..."

He then moved a little closer to Helga while they continued on walking. "...just like me and you. We just fit so perfectly well together. It's like we were _meant_ to be together. Our traits, flaws, everything about us. If you really think about it." Helga giggled a little while she blushed a little more.

"Yeah I actually see that and you are _such_ a flirt my darling." Helga said while looking away shyly, still with the smile and blush on her face. Her darling chuckled a little and intertwined his hand with hers. "Well like I said yesterday my princess, I can't help it. It's just that your a very attractive and pretty girl."

His princess giggled a little once again as she walked closer to her prince. "Thank you my prince. But like _I_ said yesterday, _your_ the attractive one here." Her prince chuckled once again as he walked closer to his princess as well. "Well then, I guess we tied then."

They both started to laugh a little at what Arnold said. When they got done laughing, Arnold then notices Helga's lips being shiny and more reddish pink then usual and her scent smelling very pretty and familiar as Arnold's face became lovesick. "Hehe I can see that your wearing the lip gloss and the vanilla perfume my love."

As they stopped for the cars to go, they now both felt lovesick with each other for every minute they've spent with each other by now. Helga blushed and smiled more. "Well, can't I just look and smell good for _my beloved_?" She said as her ocean blue eyes sparkled with love and affection while they batted at Arnold.

Arnold blushed more as his emerald green eyes became half lidded as they sparkled with the same feelings for her. "Well of course _my love._ " They both chuckled and giggled as they stood close to one another at the pole of the red, yellow, and green lights.

As it was their turn to go and walk. Arnold and Helga started walking while talking about on what will be happening today. "So what will we do today my sweet prince?" Helga asked as she leaned her head on top of her sweet princes wide god-like head.

"Well, I kinda planned something during the assembly for today. But I won't tell you my darling." Arnold smirked in amusement as his beautiful pink, blue, and gold darling frowned in sadness and mostly plead. "Please my sweet?" Arnold looked up and instantly blushed at the way Helga begged.

With her ocean blue eyes going big and sparkling with nothing but plead, but what almost made Arnold tell Helga on what will happen today in the assembly, was that Helga was pouting her lower lip, turning it a more reddish pink. But he barely held his ground by Helga's natural girlish, and he can't help but call it cute, charms and smiled at her. "Hehe sorry my love, but..."

Arnold then got an idea.

A very... _boyish charms_ idea.

 _And_ of course to sorta get his revenge on Helga for what he did to him yesterday.

Then suddenly, as they were walking near the school and a nearby alleyway, Arnold held Helga's waist with a flirtatious smile and half lidded eyes, making Helga stop her pouting and puppy eyes, and turning them into surprised eyes as she was suddenly down to his height. "...if you like, I could..."

Arnold then slowly put his neck on Helga's, and put his mouth close to Helga's blushing ear, his breath hitting it, making Helga blush a _whole_ more, and her breathing to stop. His smirk grew a little more as he held Helga closer to him with each word he softly whispered into Helga's ear in a flirtatious and mostly sweet voice.

"...Give you a hint... _my tough, smart, independent, caring, kind, sweet, and VERY fair senorita. Hrrrrrr~..._ "

Arnold then closed his eyes peacefully and strongly purred into Helga's ear as Helga felt her beloved's neck vibrate against her own. Helga's mind and face went completely blank for a good minute as suddenly, her entire blank face went a dark crimson. She then had a VERY lovesick smile and expression.

"Ohhhhhh~...hmmmm oh _ARNOLD~!_ " Helga then swooned, shivered, and also hummed, in pleasure and happiness, as she laid her head against Arnold's chest as she was now down to her knees. She had a goofy smile and had so many chills up and down her spine as Helga's body shook and melt into gooey love by Arnold.

"Something wrong my darling?" Arnold asked while chuckling a little as he smiled, feeling quite...well surprised with this big of a 'power' he had over Helga just a minute ago. Helga looked up at him with a dreamy expression. "S-Sorry my beloved but...o-oh boy...I just need a minute with this..."

But then she sighed as she said, "You know what? I tried to hold onto it until like lunch or something, but forget it! I might as well..." She then leaned her face close to Arnold's still with the half lidded eyes and now a flirty smile. "... _get my fill my little love god._ " Arnold's blushed more to his face by the nickname he was given by his love.

Helga said as she suddenly got up, dragged a now confused, yet still an utterly lovesick, Arnold by the wrist, and went into a nearby alleyway by the school as Helga cornered her beloved, in a brick and fence corner. She then started to kiss Arnold all over his face, cheeks, ears, forehead, chin, and neck, but mostly his lips, just like last night.

Arnold felt fully lovesick to this point by not only being covered with shiny, reddish pink, kisses all over him, but now it's mostly by spending every SECOND with Helga. Arnold then kissed Helga back a few times as they giggled and chuckled together by the small and loving kisses.

Arnold and Helga both went into, a pink, gold, green, and blue, that had very soft clouds of course, and that also had a golden sunset, heaven once again while the kisses of love and affection continued to go back and forth, and on, to each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gerald and Phoebe only an hour ago..._

As Gerald and Phoebe started walking to the bus stop. they began talking. "Um Gerald? What's with the camera?" Phoebe asked Gerald curiously as Gerald had a video camera in his hand, and a small duffel bag filled with a bunch of film in the other, from yesterday.

"It's just for Arnold and Helga babe! So if they want to know what's going on and what they did after they took the poison from yesterday and when we give them the antidote, then they can watch all of this in order! And I just wanted to see their reactions when they see all of this! Plus this'll be the _perfect_ story to tell to future fifth graders!"

Phoebe giggled at Gerald's answer as they continued standing there for a few more seconds in silence until, "So what _did_ you come up for the antidote anyway babe?" Gerald said as he stood beside the small Japanese American girl as she held the book of the love poison by her side.

"Well, I gotta get milk, some fresh clean hawk feathers, and I don't know about a flower that's opposite from a rose." Phoebe frowned nervously as Gerald smile at her still. "Hey, don't sweat it! I know you'll find a flower that's opposite from a rose! Your one of the smartest girls I know Phoebe!"

Phoebe smiled up at Gerald as she replied back to him. "Thank you Gerald. That makes me feel better." "Anytime Phoebe." They both continued to stand there while they were smiling to themselves. Until Phoebe blushed a little more and looked up at Gerald.

"Um Gerald?" Phoebe said. "Yeah babe?" He asked as Gerald looked down at Phoebe and blushed more. Phoebe's dark blue eyes sparkled again, but only with curiousness and surprise. "Do you really think that I'm...one of the smartest girls you know?"

Gerald quickly turned his head away from Phoebe as he looked nervous as the blush on his face increasing a lot. "U-Um I-I uh..." He then heard a vehicle coming up behind them. His eyes turned to their school bus. "O-Oh uh look! Our bus babe! Let's go!" He then went to the edge of the sidewalk more, making Phoebe blink in surprise at his sudden behavior.

Their bus pulled right to them as the door opened. As they walked inside, the fifth graders were playing little games, doing some almost late homework, and mostly everyone was talking about last night, their hiding spots, and most of all, Arnold and Helga. They all noticed Phoebe and Gerald were in the bus as they all stared at them.

Gerald and Phoebe went to the closest two seats as they sat in it. Rhonda started to speak. "So Phoebe, did you happen to find out what the problem was with the love potion? Me and the rest of the class are just worried about what happened to Arnold and Helga you know?"

Phoebe sighed as she turned to her class. As well as Gerald, who pointed the recording video camera to the rest of the class. "I've...found out what's wrong...with the love potion, but...it's not...a-a love potion everyone." Everyone looked at her curiously as she continued to speak.

"I've started reading the history of the love potion and how it was originally created. And I've made...I have made a terrible discovery." As Phoebe was talking, she showed some of the pages of the history in the book like the pictures and the story of the love 'potion'.

Everyone gasped a little in shock and started to whisper on what Phoebe meant by when she said 'terrible discovery'. Phoebe then slowly, and nervously, turned the page of the love potion, and it showed a newly fresh square part of paper that has the faded title, _'Love Poison'_ all in dark pink and glitter.

Every kid on the bus gasped in shock and horror. Phoebe nodded as she started to speak about the symptoms she also discovered yesterday before she headed to bed. But while she was doing that, Gerald looked to his right, without realizing it, and immediately looked outside of the bus in shock while blushing slightly.

He then tried to get Phoebe's attention by tapping her shoulder while Phoebe continued to speak. "And the symptoms are, loss of focused, expressing too much energy, showing very unexpected affections and words in public a lot, doing certain things you weren't even capable of doing, even though you sorta already know how, and-"

 _THUMP!_

Everyone jumped a little in their seats in surprise by a loud _THUMP!_ on the ground. They all looked down to see the book on the ground, still on the same page Phoebe was on. They all see Gerald and Phoebe staring out on the window with their faces in shock, blushing a bit to the face. Gerald held up the video camera to the window so he'll record what he and Phoebe were seeing.

The bus has stopped driving as the bus driver said to all of the kids to get off kindly, but they ignored him though. Very curious up to this point, all the kids looked outside to the left side of the bus to see what Gerald and Phoebe were looking at. They all gasped and a few of them covered their mouths, and also blushing a little, at the sight they are all witnessing.

Arnold and Helga were walking side by side, holding hands, and their clothes, but mostly Arnold's, were ruffled, out of place in certain spots, and wrinkled up. But the two kids didn't seem to care about that in the slightest however, and they were blushing a light scarlet to the face.

Arnold looked like he has something reddish pink and shiny all over his blushing face. Including on his cheeks, nose, ears, forehead, chin, and neck, and Helga looked like she had something smudged on her reddish pink, and numb, from all of the kissing she's done to Arnold, and the same with Arnold to Helga, lips that was something reddish pink and shiny also.

Arnold then looked like he said something to Helga, causing her to blush more on her face, and covering her mouth, look like she was giggling. The whole fifth grade gagged a little and stick their tongues out of disgust at the sight and then they all suddenly remembered that Arnold and Helga were near the school.

And quickly, Phoebe grabbed the book so it won't get stepped on, every kid grabbed their stuff, got out the bus, and Gerald and Phoebe followed all of the kids out of the school bus and stopped in their tracks, only a few feet away from the blushing, giggling, chuckling, and lovesick blond 'couple'.

As Gerald and Phoebe got out of the bus, they both see the whole fifth grade talking all at once on what to do or say about Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other and then nodded independently. They both started walking towards the two blushing blondes.

And Arnold and Helga were not noticing that their best friends are walking up to them, making the rest of the kids look at Gerald and Phoebe in surprise and confusion. Arnold and Helga then looked at Gerald and Phoebe as they smiled excitingly at them and headed towards them.

Gerald and Phoebe looked weirdly at their best friends all of the sudden, on why their showing so much excitement, as they back away from them a little, both of them starting to regret them coming over to their friends. But too late, Arnold walked up to Gerald with a happy grin as he said, holding out his hand to start their handshake.

"Hey Gerald! How you been? Wow it's _such_ a great day today isn't it? I mean the spring fever is still in the air! The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming beautifully, and the weather! Oh the weather is just so...so _perfect!_ Don't you think so Gerald?"

Arnold said as he looked at his best friend excitingly still with a small grin. Gerald look a little disturbed and mostly shocked. He even felt grossed out by Arnold's too much enthusiasm and energy! ' _Even EUGENE doesn't act this too excited! Not even IN THE MORNING for Might Pete's sake!_ '

Gerald sighed a bit in annoyance as he shook his head while closing his eyes with a frown, not even _wanting_ to do the handshake with his best friend right now. "Arnold, your acting _way_ too enthusiastic right now! _More_ enthusiastic than Eugene! And it's _morning_ man!" He said as Arnold wasn't even noticing the annoyance in his voice.

As Helga walked up to Phoebe, she smiled excitingly at her best friend as she hugged her happily in the air, causing the small Japanese American girl to complain in surprise. "Phoebe! My best friend in the whole wide world!" Helga then put Phoebe down gently with an exciting smile still.

"How you been? Today has been AMAZING so far! I mean everyone's in a good mood today! Oh man I can't WAIT for today Pheebs! You wanna know why?" Phoebe, who was fixing her clothes and adjusting her glasses after Helga hugged and squeezed her in the air, looked at her in curiousness, but also in fear, which Helga didn't noticed. "What Helga?"

Then to everyone's surprise and disgust, especially to Gerald and Phoebe, Arnold and Helga intertwined their hands as they looked at each other while standing close to one another with half lidded eyes and loving smiles as their faces turned more red with heat.

Helga said in a flirtatious, but mostly in a sweet voice, " _I_ get to spend time with the most _wonderful_ and most _cutest_ boy in the _whole world...!_ " Everyone covered their mouths in shock and mostly trying not to gag too much with one hand by what Helga, their bully but mostly their friend, just said.

But to make matters even worse for all of them, especially for Gerald and Phoebe, considering that the two blondes were their best friends, Arnold replied back to Helga with a flirtatious voice, but mostly in a sweet tone as well. "Well _I_ get to spend time the most _intoxicating_ and most _ravishing_ girl in _all of the heavens...!_ "

They both Eskimo kissed with happy smiles and their blushes increasing while Helga popped her knee. The whole class covered their mouths, of course still in shock and mostly trying not to gag even more at the cringe and gag worthy scene in front of them, with _both_ of their hands.

They all quickly went inside the school before they could take any more of Arnold and Helga's actions and words towards each other. Gerald stood there in shock while blushing slightly and the same thing with Phoebe. Arnold and Helga then started walking together to school happily.

The two blondes then left Gerald, who felt like the video camera was about to slip out of his right hand, but still managed to stay in his hand somehow, and Phoebe standing there, her jaw dropped a bit and blushing slightly on what Arnold and Helga just said to each other.

After a few minutes of processing what just happened, Gerald and Phoebe got out of their state of shock and mostly disgust. They both started walking silently to the school, having no words on what just happened. Until, "Um Phoebe? What the _heck_ just happened back there?"

Phoebe looked up at Gerald with a nervous and cringe expression. Gerald had a disgusted and also a cringe look while blushing slightly as they continued to walk. "Um well Gerald, I think they're...i-in love? Hehe..." Phoebe laughed, while grinning, a little nervously.

Gerald then stopped at the entrance doors of the school and looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, if we go into those doors, and I see Arnold and Helga being WAY too romantic, I'm gonna hurl!" Phoebe smiled up at Gerald reassuringly as she pushed the door open.

"Gerald nothing is going to happen ok? I mean if they become lovey dovey again, we'll just ignore them. What could go wrong?" But they both know for a fact that something's gonna go wrong, they just know it! But they tried not to think about it too much or the more they thought about it, the more nervous and panicky they felt.

After Gerald and Phoebe opened the doors, they both started walking down the empty school hallway and headed towards Mr. Simmons class, hoping that today will go smoothly, and hoping not badly about Arnold and Helga of course.

But as they finally walked inside the classroom, they were surprised at the sight they were both seeing. Arnold's backpack was in his usual seat and Helga's backpack was in GERALD'S seat! The one right next to ARNOLD'S! And the seat next to Phoebe's was empty.

Cautiously, Phoebe took her seat, and Gerald took Helga's seat, putting the duffel bag and his backpack on the side of the desk, and having the camera still recording on the desk, which their teacher didn't notice. Mr Simmons then got up from his desk with a cheerful smile, happy that all of his students are here today. Well _almost_ of his students.

He then looked around, curiously on where Arnold and Helga went. "Class, where are Arnold and Helga? Their backpack's are here. So do you all know where they went?" Mr. Simmons asked curiously. Immediately, the whole class looked at Arnold and Helga's seats, but more surprisingly, Helga's seat was taken by Gerald. They then looked at his seat, but Helga's backpack was there! As well as Arnold's backpack was in his seat.

They all started to get nervous, but mostly disgusted, at where and mostly _what_ Arnold and Helga were doing right now. But they won't even DARE to ask _what!_ Suddenly, as the bell rang for school to start, the door of the classroom opened.

Then two blond kids walked in and all of the kids looked at them in shock, disbelief, and mostly disgust, especially Gerald, who positioned his camera to record on what they look like, and Phoebe, at what Arnold and Helga looked liked.

Arnold's sweater was very wrinkled and out of place in certain places. His hair was ruffled, also out of place, and it looked like it was run through by fingers a _lot_ of times. Arnold's blue hat look like it was about to fall off, but it also looked like it was just put back on his head. And he was covered with even _more_ shiny and reddish pink stuff all over him as he was blushing crimson to his face.

Helga's dress was wrinkled and also out of place in certain spots, especially on her short white sleeves of her dress, like someone was holding onto them. Her pigtails were ruffled too, and also out of place, it looked like it was run through by fingers a _lot_ of times also.

Helga's pink bow looked like it was just put back on, she had a smudged of barely shiny and reddish pink stuff onto her even more reddish pink, and even more numb from so much kissing her and Arnold has done, lips as she was blushing crimson to her face too.

And finally, the only thing that stayed the same on both of the two blondes features, was that they both had half lidded gazes, and that they smiling lovingly, of course, their lovesickness for one another showing and actually growing more.

Arnold and Helga continued standing there, taking in their closeness by standing close to each other for a little longer. BUt to everyone else, they look like they were...in a trance somehow and in someway. And that made the class feel more nervous about the Love Poison's effect on the two blondes.

Mr. Simmons then looked up at the two kids standing at the doorway as he smiled kindly at them both, not actually noticing on how they both looked. "Oh! Arnold and Helga! Glad you could join us! Please take your seats so we can get today started!"

Arnold and Helga smiled more, not longer looking like they were in a trance, and no longer looking like they were exhausted for what happened to them a few minutes ago or so, as they quickly took their seats, secretly excited for what will be happening at the assembly for today.

Gerald and Phoebe looked worried and of course mostly disgusted at their friends acting and looking this way, but they pushed their feelings aside as they started focusing on their school work. ' _This is gonna be a LONG day..._ ' They both said nervously in their minds.

* * *

 _After 30 minutes in class..._

As they now started with their History lesson for today, Arnold and Helga were still very lovesick from all of the kisses they've exchanged to each other from today, and now they were whispering compliments and pick up lines to each other.

As well as winking flirtatiously and even giving each other flirty looks. But right now, they were exchange love notes to one another while doing school work, feeling more and more in love and now giddy with each note they've received all by their amazing significant other of course.

 _'Hi my darling. Hope your day's doing good so far!'_

 _'Hehe hi to you too my Helga, but yeah my day's going pretty good, because you're in it!'_

 _'Awww your such a heartthrob my Arnold! That's why I love you so much!'_

 _'Well I hope your day's going good so far too my Helga.'_

 _'Yeah it really is my adorable Football Head! Because your in it!'_

 _'Did you just copy my pick up line my darling?'_

 _'Hey! It's true and you know it my little love god!'_

 _'Yeah it IS true my angel, but I still can't wait for the assembly today Helga!'_

 _'Me too Arnold! Oh I can't believed that your planning this! Your really ARE a Cassanova my love!'_

 _'Hehe well people do crazy things when they're in love.'_

 _'I guess that's true. You are such a romantic.'_

 _'No your the romantic one in this relationship! WHO makes love poems about their special someone?'_

 _'Hehe guilty my beloved. But your planning something later on today that's also romantic Mi Amore! :)'_

 _'Alright you got me there my fair senorita. Hrrrrrr~ ;).'_

Even though she couldn't hear and see her beloved purring and winking, Helga sighed lovingly while shivering and humming in pleasure and happiness and sinking into her seat as she melt into gooey love once again by Arnold. The class looked at Helga in surprise, especially Gerald and Phoebe, and also Mr. Simmons.

Arnold chuckled in amusement, and blushed a little more, at Helga's reaction to his 'purr and wink' message. "Helga? Is something wrong?" Mr. Simmons asked curiously and worriedly. Helga just continued to sat there in her seat as she shook her head slowly at her teacher, feeling like she was up in the air. An air full of soft Football Head shaped clouds of green, blue, and gold.

Mr. Simmons just stood there for a few more seconds, waiting for any other response from the young girl, but he hummed in curiousness as he continued on with the subject of the day. Arnold and Helga both continued on with their paper conversation while they were doing their work as they were feeling more giddy with each love note they've each received from the one they loved so much.

Meanwhile, the whole class tried not to get so distracted by Arnold and Helga being in love as they continued on their work. 20 minutes earlier, they started to whisper and giggle and chuckle to one another, winking, and they were exchanging flirty looks for crying out loud!

Even some of the kids shushed harshly to them, but those two didn't even _once_ noticed! They just wanted them to stop! And they were even starting to get even more and more uncomfortable with each every minute passing of Arnold and Helga being in _love!_ They all just wanted this to be over already.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

After 2 hours, because of the schedule changing for the assembly today, of, well in this case with the whole class and with Gerald and Phoebe, torture they were all in, the bell rang for lunch, as all of the kids quickly ran out of the classroom before they all could take any more of Arnold and Helga's affections in public.

As they all left, Arnold and Helga stood out in the middle of the empty hallway full of lockers. Arnold started to fix his clothing and the same thing with Helga. They then started cleaning and wiping off the kiss stains and smudges off their lips and skin. But as they got done, Arnold went up to Helga and started fixing her pigtails, making them more straight.

Helga giggled a bit at her beloved while blushing a little. "Arnold my love, you know you don't have to do this right?" Then Arnold looked into her ocean blue eyes and smile and blushed more as they sparkled with love and affection. "Well can't I just help _my beautiful lady_ out?" Arnold said with a half lidded gaze and dreamy smile as he blushed a little himself.

His beautiful lady giggled more as she started fixing his tufts of hair. "Well if _you_ get to fix _my_ hair, then _I_ get to fix _your_ hair _my cute and handsome gentleman._ " Her cute and handsome gentleman sighed lovingly as his blush increased and he smiled goofily by the name his lady just gave him. "W-Whatever you say Helga..."

They laughed a little at Arnold's usual answer as they started walking towards the cafeteria for lunch. As they were walking however, Helga started to speak. "You know my love, you actually never _did_ give me the hint on what will happen today you know." Her love blinked in surprise as he blushed more and looked down shyly. "Y-Yeah well, I guess I just got well...distracted Helga hehe..."

Helga giggled a little as she looked down at her beloved. _'He's so CUTE when he's embarrassed...!'_ "Hehe sorry my beloved Arnold, I guess you're just so kissable that I couldn't resist! I mean come on! Your head was so _many_ places for kisses! I mean, if you would've just seen your face last night, then your head _is_ totally kissable!"

Then her beloved Arnold blushed more and suddenly stopped walking with her. ' _Last night...the kisses and...the picture...!_ ' Helga looked at him curiously, and also in worry, on why Arnold stopped walking. "Arnold? Is something wrong?" She asked. Arnold started to smile as his hand went into his pocket and got out a picture. He then walked up to Helga with a loving and caring smile.

"Helga, since you've showed me your locket yesterday, I was a little upset that you didn't get a new picture of me this year yet. So, after I went home, I took a picture of me, and..." Arnold held the picture up to her while looking away, blushing, and smiling. "This is for you Helga. Well for your locket hehe. I hope you'll like it. And I just wanted you to know that I lo- mmph!"

Arnold was then cut off by Helga pressing her lips against his while she was hugging him in the air and closing her eyes. Not that he was complaining of course, he _did_ love her fiery passion part of her already. And mostly her magical kisses of course.

Arnold kissed Helga back as he held both sides of her face and closing his eyes. Helga then put her hands at the bottom her beloved's head, cradling and holding him close to her. But she then wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck, bringing him more closer as she started to mostly play with, and ran through her fingers through, his hair, messing it up again.

Arnold shivered and moaned a little as he started running his fingers through, and also playing with, Helga's pigtails, messing it up again as well. Helga moaned a little back for a response, happy on what her beloved was doing to her hair.

But then air was getting to them both as they slowly pulled their lips away from each other, breathing a little for air through their mouths. Their expressions were dreamy like and dazed, feeling fuzzy and tingly with love all over them both.

Arnold and Helga's faces were close to each other, blushing red, theirs hands and fingers in each other's hair, and having their eyes barely open due to them still feeling fuzzy, tingly, and loopy with love. They stayed like that for a few seconds longer, taking in their wonderful embrace.

"H-Helga...?" Arnold whispered to her.

"Y-Yeah...?" Helga whispered back.

"Y-You...hehe you're just...an _amazing_ kisser Helga...did you know that...?" Arnold chuckled a bit dreamily as he smiled goofily a little. Helga giggled a tiny bit as she respond back to him.

"Hehe...you should _talk_ my love. Your kisses are just...s-so...Ohhhhh~...!" Helga swooned a little as she put her forehead against Arnold's, her eyes closing again, and smiling happily.

But then she sighed and cleared her throat as Helga put Arnold back on the ground. "But um thank you Arnold. That's really...it's very sweet of you to say. And uh sorry for cutting you off from before my love hehe. Got a little carried away by the picture. What were you about to say?"

As they were fixing their hair from their kiss, Helga looked down at her love curiously, the smile never leaving her barely smudged lipstick lips. Arnold was about to say what he was gonna say, but then stopped as he got an idea. ' _Hmmm...maybe I can tell her for the assembly today!_ '

Arnold smiled independently as he said, "I was just going to say that I _love_ your kisses my darling Helga. Even though I sorta already said that hehe." That actually wasn't the real truth on what Arnold was going to say, but he just wanted what he was going to say to Helga at the assembly, so that everyone would hear it and that they'll know it.

His darling Helga chuckled a little as she stood in front of Arnold. "Well Doi! Of _course_ you do! Helga G. Pataki _is_ good at everything! Even with giving great kisses after all!" Arnold chuckled a little as he started to fix his hair, hat, and his clothes a little.

When he got done, Arnold then see's the picture on the ground, that he dropped earlier from Helga giving him a surprised kiss, as he grabbed it from the tile floor of the hallway. Helga then brought out her locket as she waited for him. Arnold went to Helga as he put the picture on the right side of the locket, showing only the picture.

As she closed it, Helga nuzzled her heart shaped golden locket affectionately as she smiled happily, blushing and giggling in happiness as well. Arnold smiled and blushed at her, mostly happy that Helga has a new picture for her locket, but he also felt relief that Helga didn't get to see the message in the back of the picture, at least not yet.

When Helga got done hugging and showing affection to her locket for a few more seconds, well to the _picture_ in the locket, she then put it back into her dress, and grabbed Arnold's hand, her hand intertwining with his. "So shall we go eat lunch my beloved?"

Arnold chuckled and blushed little as he held Helga's hand. "We shall my love." Arnold and Helga then started walking to lunch with happy smiles. As they were walking in silence, both enjoying their presence, Arnold was lost in thought about what will happen today.

 _'I can't WAIT to tell everyone! And the best way to do it is with a SONG! And I've found the perfect song for showing them! All I have to do is ask Dino Spumoni and his band for playing the music!'_ Arnold smiled more as he and Helga continued on walking to lunch.

As the two blondes were now at the entrance of the cafeteria, Arnold looked at Helga with a loving smile. "For my beautiful lady." He then pushed the door, causing it to accidentally slam loudly against the wall on the other side.

Arnold blushed a little more in surprise and in embarrassment, but then he relaxed as his beautiful lady giggled by his natural chivalry and clumsiness. Helga then intertwined her hand with Arnold's again as they walked inside the cafeteria, happy as they can be with being near each other.

* * *

 _20 minutes ago..._

Gerald and Phoebe both started walking to lunch as they started talking about Arnold and Helga. "Seriously though babe! I felt like I was about to _puke_ when they started exchanging looks and whispering who knows _what_ gag worthy lines to each other!"

Gerald gagged a little with one finger pointing in his mouth while his other hand still held the recording video camera on his side. Phoebe giggled at his reaction. "I gotta admit, their actions towards each other in the class earlier _was_ a little...well overwhelming, but I'm sure they'll stop. I mean they can't be _that_ too much in love right?"

Gerald looked unsure at her question, but sighed a little. "Yeah! I mean they'll stop eventually! I know my man Arnold and I know that he'll snap out of this! Even though it's Love Poison." As they went inside the cafeteria, they see everyone in different tables, talking, and of course eating.

Gerald and Phoebe grabbed their trays, as Gerald put the video camera on the far right corner of his tray, and went into the lunch line. As they were getting their food, Gerald and Phoebe were continuing on with their conversation about Arnold and Helga.

"I do hope this will all work out in the end though. I just can't believe that Helga G. Pataki likes Arnold! Now if they do or say something REALLY affectionate, I might fall backwards and hurt myself or something!" Phoebe giggled a little as they went to the drink section. "Well Gerald, if you happen to fall I may...catch you." Phoebe said while looking away shyly, blushing slightly, and smiling a little.

Gerald looked at Phoebe with surprise in his dark brown eyes as he looked away, blushing slightly, and smiling a bit himself. "T-Thanks babe. Uh I'll remember that hehe." "Y-Your welcome Gerald." As they looked away, the two kids only from each other from the embarrassing moment they've just had.

Gerald and Phoebe then see's the last Yahoo Soda right next to the chocolate and regular milk section. And without realizing on what the other person was doing, they both reached out their hands to grab the top of the Yahoo Soda bottle, but as they grabbed it, Gerald's hand was on top of Phoebe's.

They looked at each other in surprise, their blush growing. Gerald and Phoebe then locked eyes as Dark Blue met Dark Brown. They were sparkling with surprise, embarrassment, but...mostly in...wonder. Gerald hasn't noticed before but, Phoebe has...pretty eyes.

They were a _really_ pretty dark blue like... they were just like the nighttime. With the sparkling and glowing stars out, the night sky being a beautiful dark blue, and the full moon being out too. Phoebe's eyes were truly beautiful, well to Gerald anyway.

To Gerald's eyes to Phoebe however, she was practically _mezmerised!_ The gold specks she really saw in his eyes, Phoebe felt...well, warm. Like she was sitting next to a warm and lit fireplace on a cold winter day. Phoebe even _felt_ a little safe and relaxed by looking into his eyes.

Gerald and Phoebe continued to stare at each other's eyes, getting more lost into them until they heard someone calling out their names. They both got out of the trance they were in as they turned around to see who called them and was surprised on what everyone was doing. Rhonda was the one who called them and all of fifth graders were at one table and even some people were sitting down, but saved two seats.

Gerald let go of the soda as he and Phoebe walked to the table that everyone in the fifth grade was at, not even gonna ask on what just happened. As they sat down at the table, Phoebe looked up at them all curiously. "So um why are you all at this table?"

Rhonda sighed as she looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe darling, we _need_ to talk about Arnold and Helga! We all can't take much more of this! And it's been _ONE_ day for goodness sake!" "Yeah Miss Phoebe! The more ah look at them, the more ah feel like ah am goin to throw up!" Stinky said while sticking his tongue out. "Yeah same here!" Sid said while he gagged out loud.

The rest of class agreed with them. But then Harold spoke up. "But all of us got an idea! Were going to annoy the HECK outta them! Were all gonna do that until they stop! Right guy's?" Everyone else agreed with Harold as Sid said, "We're gonna go ALL out! With us annoying them, interrupting them talking, all that!"

Then Rhonda spoke up. "And us girls are gonna talk about their future. Like their kids names, where they'll live, and their wedding!" They all agreed with all of their plans as they waited for Phoebe to respond back to them. Phoebe then sighed.

But as she was about to respond back to them tiredly, Gerald cut her off and said, "Look everyone! First of all, I myself agree with all of you! And if were going to survive the next few days while Phoebe and me make the antidote, we just gotta suck it up! And if we don't, we just gotta make sure that they don't go total lovesick in public again!"

He then smiled reassuringly. "And besides, I know Arnold! And I know that he'll snap out on whatever this poison did to him. And second, I _totally_ agree with your guy's plans! And I mean COME ON! If those plans of yours don't work, then we're in big trouble later on today! I mean PLEASE! They can't be THAT lovesick rig-?"

 _SLAM!_

Immediately, the whole class jumped and looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and groaned in fear and mostly disgusted. Arnold and Helga walked in as their hands were intertwined and surprisingly, they were cleaned up. No ruffled up clothes, no out of place hair, and no red tomato faces.

Just them walking to the line, getting their food, and with smiles on their faces as they were blushing a little. As they gathered all of their food, they sat on the other side of the cafeteria, across from the other kids as they sat close to each other and started talking and sharing compliments to each other.

Rhonda then started to speak again, but in a loud whisper. "Ok so they're just sitting there and that gives us the perfect opportunity to initiate one of our plans! So who wants to go fir-?" "HEY ARNOLD?!" Sid said out loud. Arnold and Helga just continued on staring at each other lovingly. Then Sid and Stinky said, "What's up with you and HEEEEELLLGAAA?!" Sid and Stinky teased out loud as the rest of the guy's started to laugh.

Rhonda sighed and rolled her eyes at the two boys. Then Harold also said teasingly, "YEAH! Are YOU and HELGA BOYFWIEND AND GIRLFWIEND NOW?!" They all laughed even louder. Sure they were suppose to tease them, but they really WERE teasing them, like what they said yesterday at the meadow. Arnold and Helga just continued on staring at each other, not even fazed by the yelling.

The rest of the class blinked in disbelief that they didn't even noticed their yelling. Then Rhonda sighed as she walked towards them. But Rhonda stopped as she turned and looked back at the other classmates and said, "Everyone, I may need you to listen to this."

They all nodded at her as Gerald and Phoebe went to Rhonda's side and they all started walking to Arnold and Helga's table. They stopped as they were a few inches near the table. Rhonda smiled independently at her classmates saying, "Watch and learn everyone."

The fashionista walked up to Arnold Helga, who were staring at each other, not even once touched their food. "Why hello Arnold and Helga! How are you two _lovebirds_ doing today hmmm?" The two blondes didn't realize that Rhonda and everyone else was there as they both sighed lovingly and just continued to stare at one another.

Rhonda blinked a few times, surprised that they didn't even noticed her or the other classmates. Sid then said to Rhonda, "Yeah we learned alright. We learn that they didn't even _noticed_ us." Rhonda scowled slightly at Sid as she _humph!_ a little while crossing her arms on her chest in annoyance.

Gerald and Phoebe sighed as they went up to them. "Arnold? Hey! Arnold!" Gerald called out to his best friend. The Football Headed boy looked up at Gerald and grinned friendly at him. "Hey Gerald. How you been?" Gerald blinked in surprise at Arnold as he shook his head, holding up the camera to continue recording.

"Arnold, since when in the whole wide world have you been in love with _Helga G. Pataki?_ I mean don't you think that your going absolutely crazy? Being with _Helga_? The fifth grade _bully?_ " Gerald asked as the whole class looked at Arnold, waiting for his response.

Arnold smiled and blushed more as he replied back to his best friend. "Ever since last night Gerald! Something...happened between me and Helga and..." He looked at Helga and sighed lovingly as he held both of her hands gently. "I've fallen _madly_ in love her."

Arnold and Helga then sighed lovingly at the same time. The fifth grade class gagged and cringed a little at the little exchange of the two blondes. But then Sid and Stinky came up to Arnold. "So Arnold? Why _do_ you love Helga anyway?" Sid asked. "Yeah! What made ya fall in love with Miss Helga?"

Arnold blushed and smiled more as he started to speak. "Because Helga's...one of a kind. She's strong, independent, witty, smart, loyal, caring, kind, sweet, beautiful, and..." Arnold sighed lovingly as he put his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes lovingly. "Helga's so _passionate_..."

Helga giggled a little as she replied back to her beloved. "Well, Arnold here is _also_ one of a kind." Arnold chuckled a little as the class shuddered a little in disgust at them. Phoebe sighed as she went up to Helga. "Um Helga? Do you... _feel_ any different? Anything at all?"

Helga looked at Phoebe with a smile, still with her hands intertwining with her beloved's. "No Phoebe! In fact I feel _great!_ " Phoebe blinked at Helga, not expecting such an enthusiastic answer from her best friend. Sure she was under the Love Poison's effects and whatnot.

But with Helga saying her real name _twice_ today and not calling her 'Pheebs', Helga's nickname for her, was _definitely_ not normal for her. And that made her feel scared a little inside. Shaking her head, trying not to think that something bad will happen, Phoebe responded back to her pink bow wearing friend.

"Well...ok then. Do you wanna sit next to me, Arnold, and Gerald at the assembly today then?" Helga smiled more as she hummed happily to her as she nodded excitingly, looking excited and happy for the assembly. The rest of the class looked at Helga curiously, wondering why she's so excited for the assembly later on, since Helga always hated assemblies.

Arnold chuckled a little as he looked at Gerald and Phoebe."Thanks you guy's. Me and Helga will be there." The class looked at each other, fearing that the two blondes sitting next to each other may not be such a good idea. But they tried not to think about it too much.

They then heard giggles and chuckles near them. They all looked to see Arnold and Helga feeding each other now while staring at one another still. The class shuddered and gagged a little at the scene in front of them. Rhonda turned to Gerald and Phoebe with an uneasy look.

"Gerald and Phoebe, me and the rest of the class are going back to our lunch alright?" The rest of the class agreed with Rhonda. "Yeah! If I had to stay here near those two any longer, I feel like I'm gonna _lose_ my lunch! And that has _never_ happened to me before!" Harold whined. Gerald and Phoebe nodded at the class as they all went back to their lunches.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

They all can't take much more of this.

They tried to ignore, they talked louder to tune it out, heck, they even _COVERED_ their ears to not hear it!

But nothing worked.

No matter what they do, no matter what they say, or anything else, they can't help but hear Arnold and Helga's affections _out loud!_ Gerald sighed as he looked up to the rest of the class from his half-eaten food, not even going to finish eating it since he lost his lunch due to Arnold and Helga's affections showing just now.

The class was cringing and some of them were pushing their lunch trays, that were full of food, away from them, not even going to eat. Even most of them were growling in annoyance and in tiredness as they were stabbing and eating their food. "Look you guy's, I know what your feeling right now, but this will all pass before you know i-"

 _BRRIIIIIING!_

They all sighed in relief as the fifth graders walked outside to play in the playground, after they threw their food away, but then they started to speed walk out of the cafeteria due to Arnold and Helga throwing away their food away, putting their empty lunch trays on top of the trash can like everyone else did, and walking towards the others.

As all of them were walking out into the playground, the rest of the fifth grade class weren't gonna play during their free time as they all went to the dark green wooden benches just to see and observe on what Arnold and Helga were gonna be doing out in the playground.

The two blondes were going over to the swing set as Helga sat down on one of the swings, Arnold went behind her, and started to push while laughing a little along with Helga while they mostly started talking. They all sighed in relief that that was the only thing the two blondes were doing. They began talking to one another.

"So, what will we do at the assembly? You know, with Arnold and Helga?" Sid said as they all agreed with his question. Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other, actually didn't know what to do. But then Gerald started to talk to Phoebe about it.

"What do you think we should do babe?" Trying not to blush so much on her face as she tried to control it at what Gerald just called her in front of their fellow classmates, Phoebe looked at Arnold and Helga from afar, and put a hand under her chin, looking like she was studying them. After a few seconds of staring, Phoebe started to speak up.

"Well, we all know that Arnold and Helga are inseparable because of the Love Poison, so I will next Helga and Gerald will sit next to Arnold so we'll make sure to distract them from each other, so that way they won't cause any attention that may get them embarrassed from the other kids."

Everyone smiled at Phoebe's plan as they all agreed with her. "That's a great idea Phoebe! I ever so do hope that this plan will work." Lila said with a smile. "Yeah I really do hope this works out!" Eugene said while smiling as well. The rest of the class agreed with them both as they started talking about on what will happen in the assembly, aside from the plan for Arnold and Helga.

Gerald and Phoebe sighed through their noses as they faced each other. "Do you really think this plan would work Phoebe? Not that I doubt you or anything, but I'm just worried that this plan won't work if those two over that we call friends..." He then pointed at the two blondes as they both continued to laugh, talk, and blush to each other. "...will still talk to each other otherwise you know?"

Phoebe's dark blue eyes blinked in surprise as she smiled at Gerald reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Gerald. I know that me and you will make sure that nothing bad will happen to Arnold and Helga. And besides, we have the rest of the class for backup ok?" Gerald smiled at Phoebe as he kinda scooched closer to Phoebe for they were on the same wooden bench.

"Well alright Phoebe, I'll trust you on that. You really _are_ one of the smartest girls I know you know that right?" Phoebe looked at Gerald in awe and surprise, those emotions sparkling in her eyes for him as she smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you Gerald. That's...really sweet of you."

Gerald blushed himself as he see's Phoebe's eyes sparkling again. But his dark brown eyes also sparkled the same emotions for her. "Your welcome Phoebe." The two kids looked at each other with smiles on their blushing slightly faces, still looking at each other's eyes.

But then their smiles disappeared as they locked eyes while looking in awe. Dark Blue meets Dark Brown again like earlier at the lunch line. They didn't know why but, every time they see each other's eyes, and _really_ look into them, Gerald and Phoebe always be...well, in _awestruck_ by them!

How they were just sparkling with emotions, how they felt like they were in a trance by those sparkles and colors, and how...they both can...get so lost in them. Phoebe's eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue, highlights of blue, and they were showing color so much, Gerald just...well he just couldn't look away from them! They were just so beautiful, he couldn't resist such pretty eyes...!

And the same thing was going on with Phoebe as well. Gerald's eyes were an amazing shade of dark brown, highlights of gold, and they were also showing color so much too, enough to not make Phoebe look away also. His eyes were just so mesmerizing, Phoebe just...well, couldn't resist such amazing eyes too...!

Gerald and Phoebe continued on staring at each other's eyes in awe and now admiration and wonderment, as they didn't realize that they both were slowly scooching closer to each other, their eyes slowly getting half lidded, and still their eyes locked onto each o-

 _AHEM!_

Suddenly, there was someone that cleared their throat loudly and on purpose as they were covering their mouth with one of their hands, while they were sounding that they were trying not to laugh, or oddly though giggle. Gerald and Phoebe blinked two or three times in surprise, getting out of there trance they were in.

They both turned their heads to see that Rhonda was the one who cleared her throat loudly and purposely as she was smiling a little smugly at the two, her silver eyes a little half lidded to go along with the smile of smugness. Meanwhile, the rest of the fifth graders were smiling, chuckling, snickering, and giggling at their two friends in front of them.

"Uh sorry to interrupt this little uh...lovey dovey moment, but one, me and the rest of the others talked and we agree with your plan Phoebe darling and we'll be there for backup and two,... hehe your hand is on top of Phoebe's Gerald." Rhonda then pointed at Gerald and Phoebe with a smirk of amusement.

As well as everyone else who were snickering and giggling at the two. Gerald and Phoebe both looked at each other in more surprise while blushing still, but then they both looked down and blushed more in, again, surprise to see that Gerald's hand was indeed on top of Phoebe's.

But even more embarrassing, especially to Gerald, his hand was _intertwining_ with Phoebe's! Immediately, they scooched away from each other, blushing more in embarrassment, and their hands leaving each other. Rhonda sighed through her nose while shaking her head a little, thinking that it was amusing and cute to see the two reacting towards one another.

But then Curly went up to her with his crazy grin as usual. "Awww but darling! Can't you let the romance between them be? Like _our_ romance! Just letting it take it's natural course and it'll blossom sooner or later! You will want me Rhonda baby! You _know_ you will!"

Then even more creepy enough for Rhonda, Curly purred while being closer to her, their faces becoming closer, and his grin growing. Rhonda complained in disgust out loud as she pushed Curly, on his shoulders, away from her with a scowl, her face a scarlet in embarrassment and anger. "Back _off_ you annoying little creep!" She growled.

Everyone shook their head at the two as suddenly, the bell rang, indicating that it was time for the fifth grade class to get back to their classroom. As everyone got up from the benches to go to class, Gerald and Phoebe looked at Arnold and Helga walking together and holding hands, continued on talking, and nothing else.

As they both started walking with their class, Gerald and Phoebe continued too look at their best friends just in case if there may be anything wrong. Gerald then sighed as he shook his head. "Mmm mmm mmm, you don't see _this_ everyday Phoebe." Phoebe blinked at Gerald as she looked at Arnold and Helga. They were just holding hands, talking, smiling, chuckling, giggling, and blushing at each other.

Phoebe then smiled a little in amusement as she giggled a tiny bit. "Indeed Gerald." As the fifth graders finally reached their classroom, they all sat down in their usual seats, except for Gerald and Helga, who took each other's seats again like this morning.

Gerald sighed as he placed his video camera on his desk and pushed the button to stop recording for now up until the assembly. Mr. Simmons then got up from his desk in the front of the classroom with his usual cheerful smile he gives to his students.

"Good afternoon class! Now that lunch and free time is over, it's time to go for the assembly! But before we leave, I need all of you to hand out your last week's poems, and I'll read one of them out loud as an example!" Everyone started to get out their poems from last week.

And as Mr. Simmons was waiting for his students to get them out, he walked up to Arnold and whispered, "Arnold, I got a call from the principal's office, and Mr. Wartz says that a certain _singer_ and _his band_ were here to see you." Arnold immediately grinned at this as he replied back to his teacher in a whisper.

"Wait so, you know what I'm gonna do at the assembly then?" Mr. Simmons chuckled a little at the young boy's excitement. "Yes Arnold, and I gotta say that I can't wait to see what you'll be saying to everyone in whatever performance you'll be doing at the assembly."

Arnold's grin grew more as his teacher continued to whisper to him. "Now I was told that Principal Wartz allowed you to be at the Auditorium right about now, so I suggest you go now." Arnold's face beamed with excitement at what Mr. Simmons was saying. "Thank you Mr. Simmons! But before I leave, can I just stay for a little bit? At least when you read one of the poems out loud?"

Mr. Simmons blinked at Arnold in slight surprise, but then smiled at him. "Of course Arnold. Then you can leave anytime for the Auditorium." Mr. Simmons then got up and started to get each poem from everyone. As Arnold then started to get out his poem, Gerald and Phoebe looked at him curiously, wondering what's got the blond boy so excited.

Both of the kids started to whisper to each other. "What did you think they talked about Gerald?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know babe, but I got a _bad_ feeling about this." Gerald said as they both looked at each other with uneasy looks, not liking on what will happen later on today.

Meanwhile, Helga started to go through her new light pink book of poems she grabbed this morning and couldn't decided on which one to grab. But then, she got an idea on what to do. Helga then grabbed her old little pink book from her backpack, that she also placed inside her backpack this morning from last night due to Arnold bringing it to her as a gift yesterday at the meadow, and started to go through it.

And of course after a few pages of lovey dovey hearts, small drawn football heads and green jelly beans that were inside hearts, little drawings of cornflower fields in a light blue, purple, orange, gold, and pink sunset with pink and purple clouds, and initials with her and Arnold's full names mixed together. Hey, the girls in love! What can you do?

Anyway, after a few seconds of scrolling through pages, Helga found one, well three, of her poems that she thought, back then, that it was her best ones yet. It was some of her early poems she made for when she still acted tough and mean towards everyone, including to her beloved, last year.

Helga sighed a little lovingly as she got up from her desk and went to Mr. Simmons, holding the poems in her hand close to her. "Mr. Simmons, can I present my poem this time?" Mr. Simmons looked at the young girl in slight surprise and intrigued, not expecting a request like that from her, but he smiled at Helga nonetheless as he nodded at her. "Of course you can Helga!"

Helga smiled excitingly, her grip on the poems being slightly firmer. "Thank you so much Mr. Simmons!" Mr. Simmons smiled at Helga once more as he stood in front of the class and said, "Now everyone, before we leave for the auditorium, we have a _special_ presentation that Helga would like to show you!"

The fifth grade teacher then sat down at his desk as everyone looked at Helga with uneased looks, not liking on where she was going with this. Meanwhile, Arnold looked at Helga with a loving smile, feeling in total bliss, happy, and...really proud that Helga was about to tell one of her poems out loud in front of the whole class for the first time.

Helga cleared her throat and looked at everyone in the room. Mostly everyone still looked at her, looking uneased, but some of them were looking at her in wonder, curious on what she was about to say. Meanwhile, Gerald positioned his video camera on Helga, making sure that it was still recording on what she was about to say.

Helga couldn't help but feel a slight wave of nervousness wash over her. But her beloved looked at her lovingly and reassuringly while blushing. Helga smiled at Arnold, feeling really relaxed by her beloved reassuring her with no words but his kind, sweet, loving, and gentle smile and green eyes, as she began to read her three in one poem.

"Cowlicks, like fields of yellow corn,

All the days of my week,

I write the name I dare not speak.

The boy with the cornflower hair,

My beloved, and my despair.

Your eyes, like two green jellybeans are pools I want to bathe in.

In the classroom, my heart doth swoon, and yet, I want to beat your face in!" Helga said passionately as she continued to speak, her hand holding her hidden locket in her dress.

"Arnold, you idiot,

I've always sworn it

I've always loved you

My darling, my darling.

Kiss me, my darling,

Oh, orzo shaped Prometheus,

Wandering the dismal deserts of my tormented soul.

I love him.

His noble curiosity,

His keen powers of observation,

His unfaltering sense of right and wrong.

Oh, if only I could find the strength to tell him how much I adore him,

If only there was some way I could let him know,

Some way I could whisper my secret adoring thoughts, so this fever'd brow'd,

Dare I even think it? Kiss the lips that haunt my girlish dreams?

Oh, if only,

If only…" Helga then walked up to Arnold's desk as she looked down at him lovingly, and so did Arnold as he held her hand gently while stroking it a little with his thumb, continuing to speak, but without looking at the poem, she only looked at Arnold and Arnold only.

"All my days have come to this,

My secret heart, spent in one kiss.

And, though it comes from a pretender,

Not me, but Juliet, the sender,

May Arnold take my _kiss_...for...tender."

After she got done saying her three in one poem, Helga and Arnold just continued to stare at each other lovingly, both being so lost by the words of the poems Helga just said out loud. Right now, there was no sound in the room, only silence. But to the two blondes in the room, it was...well, romantic silence to the two, both being in their own little world.

Meanwhile, to the rest of the fifth graders in the classroom, it was nothing but uncomfortable silence and tension filling up in the room to them, especially to Gerald and Phoebe, since the two blondes are their best friends. And they all didn't know what Arnold and Helga do will do _or_ say to each other!

And they can all feel the tension rising more and more, just wanting something to happen already! Some tapped one of their feet quickly on the tile smooth floor, some of them were tapping their fingers on their desks, and most of them looked at Arnold and Helga with pleading eyes, wanting them to do _SOMETHING_ TO STOP THE TEN-!

"Helga, you can go back to your seat now. And Arnold, you can go now if you want." Mr. Simmons said with his cheerful smile on his face, breaking the tension. All of the kids sighed through their mouths as some of them slumped in their seats in relief, relieved that the tension was broken off in the air of the classroom.

Arnold and Helga blinked and looked at their teacher in slight surprise. But then they both looked at each other. Helga looked at Arnold with slight sadness, but mostly confusion, curious on what Mr. Simmons meant by him leaving now. And Arnold looked at Helga with slight sadness as well, but mostly with reassurance.

Arnold then got up from his desk as he grabbed his backpack and dragged Helga to the entrance and exit of the classroom. He smiled up at her still reassuringly, while stroking her hand with his thumb in comfort. Helga still looked at Arnold in confusion and sadness still.

Arnold blinked at Helga and stopped smiling, realizing that his reassuring smile wasn't working for making Helga happy. Until he then got an idea as he smiled a little. Arnold then put one of his hands behind his back, looked straight up at Helga, and had on a half lidded gaze and a charming smile.

"I'll see you at the assembly, my bright and beautiful angel." Arnold then held up Helga's hand a little as he bent down, closing his emerald green eyes peacefully and lovingly, and kissed Helga's hand for a few seconds, as Helga had her ocean blue eyes widened in surprise and love, and she had a smile goofy smile onto her lips, her love for Arnold growing more.

Arnold ended the kiss as he smiled sweetly and lovingly at Helga once more, just savoring her presence for a little longer, as well as Helga, before he had to leave for the Auditorium. He then opened the door as he walked out backwards, still looking at Helga lovingly and reassurance.

Their hands were grasped still as Arnold and Helga slowly let go of each others hands while Arnold walked out of the classroom and onto the Auditorium. Everyone eyed the direction Arnold went in surprise. After what happened today, with the discomfort of Arnold and Helga's affections, _this_ affection however, they all thought that...it was sweet.

Well, to the girls, but to the boys, they still found it gross. Rhonda and the rest of the girls looked at Helga's reaction and awed a little at it, thinking the scene in front of them was kinda adorable on what Arnold did to Helga was just to make her feel better.

However, the boys looked at the sight and gagged and complain in disgust, thinking it was gross and weird to see Arnold, their friend, making Helga feel better, though in the back of their minds, they all find it kinda...nice to see their friends making each other feel better.

Gerald and Phoebe felt the same way everyone else was as Phoebe giggled at the small and sweet gesture Arnold gave to Helga. And Gerald felt the same way the boys were feeling about seeing Arnold, his best friend, making Helga feel better, though in the back of his mind, he also find it kinda nice to see the two blondes making each other feel better.

Anyway, Helga still stood in front of the entrance while smiling and blushing a little, look liking she was frozen in place. Until she slightly jumped in surprise at her teachers voice. "Helga can you please go back to your seat?" Mr. Simmons asked kindly with a smile at his desk from the top left corner of the classroom.

Helga smiled more as she went back to her seat quickly, getting all excited and giddy for what her beloved was planning to do at the assembly today. As she went back to her seat, Helga now couldn't stop thinking about what Arnold will do at the assembly today while the lesson in the classroom continued.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold..._

As Arnold was walking down the empty hallways full of forest green lockers, he now felt giddy and excited about what he'll be planning at the end of the assembly today. As he continued to walk down, he finally sees the entrance door to the Auditorium and smiled more as Arnold quickly walked inside the large room full of rows of blue chairs.

While Arnold continued to walk inside though, he heard a voice from the stage as the voice says, "Hey Arnold! Nice to see you again!". Arnold turned to see Dino Spumoni up on the stage with a smile. The football headed boy smiled at the singer as he went up to the stage by the stairs from the side as he went up to Dino Spumoni.

"It's so great to see you again too Mr. Spumoni! I really appreciate you and your band..." Arnold then stopped talking as he looked around the stage in curiousness. There was nothing but him and Dino up on the stage. Arnold turned back to Dino and said, "Wait Mr. Spumoni, where's the band?" He asked.

Dino smiled more at the young boy as he gestured him to follow him. Arnold started to follow the singer as Dino said, "They're in backstage Arnold. See?" He then stood there as Arnold turned his head to see Dino's band there, setting up their instruments.

Arnold sighed in relief with a smile as he put a hand over his heart in relief as well Dino couldn't help but smile slyly at the young boy. "So I guess this whole thing is that important to you huh?" Arnold then blushed at what the singer said and he felt his face rising with warmth and color.

"W-Well...it's because I just need to tell everyone that-" "Hey kid! What song are we going to play? Because the sooner we start practicing, the sooner we'll sound good you know?" Said one of the men who had a trumpet in his hand. The rest of the band agreed with the guy as they all looked at Arnold, waiting for his response.

Arnold started to smile as he quickly went to a few very old boxes in the storage room and started to look at the labels of each box. Arnold smiled more as he found an old box that was labeled, 'Love Songs' and he opened it and started to go through the sheet music and he grinned a little and blushed at what he found.

Arnold ran back to the band and singer as he handed out a sheet music to each member with a small exciting grin. Everyone looked at the music and looked at the young boy in slight surprise, not expecting a song this big for Arnold to sing this. "Uh Arnold? Not that you shouldn't sing this, but...why _this_ song?" Dino asked.

Arnold's smile and blush grew at the question and he said, "It's just for someone special...!" He said as the singer and band still looked at him with confusion in their eyes, until they all shrugged it off as Dino, his band, and Arnold started to practice the song for the end of the assembly.

* * *

As the bell ringed for school to be over and for the assembly to start, the fifth graders, and all of the other grades, started to walk to the Auditorium, with all of their stuff, in a single line. But while that was happening, the fifth graders could see Helga practically giggling and blushing to herself while jumping a little while walking, looking giddy and excited.

They all got a bad feeling.

When everyone got into the Auditorium, the fifth graders got to sit anywhere they liked to, but they all sat close to where Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga will be sitting. Gerald then sat in the first row in the left side of the middle, and then Phoebe sat in the right side of the middle, both of them saving two seats. Helga took a seat, but the one seat was still saved.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other with uneased looks, Gerald holding the unrecording video camera on his lap, and Phoebe holding the Love Poison book close to her. It's just that both of them, including everyone else in the fifth grade, didn't know where Arnold was and what he was doing, but whatever it was, they all didn't like it.

Then Gerald and Phoebe both turned their heads to see Principal Wartz making an announcement into the microphone. But before the assembly could officially start, Gerald and Phoebe had the same thought into their minds, _'I got a bad feeling about this...'_

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

As the last of the awards and certificates were given out to mostly everyone in the school, they all applauded as the last of the students were walking off of the stage. Helga, the entire time, was getting more and more curious on what her beloved was doing and now she was a little upset that Arnold was nowhere to be seen for the entire assembly.

And the same thing was going on with the whole fifth grade. They all felt nervous and panicky about Arnold, where he was, and most of all, what he was doing, even though they didn't know what exactly. And as everyone was about to get out of their seats, ready to head home, there was suddenly a voice into the microphone, yelling, "Excuse me?! Can I please everyone's attention!"

Everyone turned their heads to the person that yelled into the microphone on the stage, and then they looked at Arnold with surprising and mostly curious and amusing eyes. The fifth grade class looked at Arnold in surprise, but also in confusion, and deep down, a slight rush of panic rushed through them, not liking on where their friend was going with this once.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at their friend in surprise and panic, curious and a little scared on what Arnold was going to do or say on the stage. Gerald then started to record his best friend, wanting to catch this on film so that when the two blondes get the antidote, they would _want_ to see _this!_

And finally, Helga looked up at her beloved with happiness, curiousness, giddiness, and of course love, in her ocean blue eyes as she clasped her hands together against her chest, over her beating and fluttering heart to see Arnold again after 2 hours.

There was now silence in the whole Auditorium as people sat back into their seat, but didn't say anything as they all were just staring at the fifth grade boy with curious and amusing eyes. Arnold gulped a little as he spoke into the microphone. "Listen everyone, I got something to say."

Arnold then looked onto the first row of student filled chairs to see Helga as she looked up at him with reassurance, telling that he was a little nervous, as Arnold smiled back at Helga, and held his wide head up to look back at the crowd as he spoke into the microphone again, but with confidence.

"Give me a L!" Arnold said into the mic as he used his arms to quickly form a L. Everyone yelled out the letter as they formed an L with their arms as well. But not the fifth graders for they were started to get a little panicky about what Arnold was doing right now as they looked at the audience from behind. Gerald and Phoebe especially looked at their friend with panic and less curious eyes.

"Give me a O!" Arnold formed an O with his arms as the crowd yelled it out, also forming an O with their arms. The fifth grade was getting more panicky about what Arnold was doing. But Helga just continued to look at her beloved with excited and giddy eyes, liking on where Arnold was going with this.

"Give me a V!" Arnold formed an V with his arms as the crowd yelled it out also, too forming an E with their arms. The fifth grade kept feeling more panicky about what Arnold was doing. And Helga just continued to look at her beloved with excited and giddy eyes, still liking on where Arnold was going with this.

"Give me a E!" Arnold finally formed the last letter of the word he had in mind for what he'll be saying to everyone. They all yelled out the last letter of the word as they formed the letter E. "What does that spell?!" "Love!" "Come on! What does that say you guy's?!" "LOVE!"

Everyone in the Auditorium cheered and applauded at Arnold as the whole fifth grade, except for Helga of course, who looked at him with so much love in her eyes, looked at Arnold with disbelieved looks, their jaws dropped, and a sick feeling in their stomachs that whatever Arnold was doing next wasn't good.

Arnold smiled at all of them, happy that the audience was going along with him. "I'm in _love_ everyone! And I'm in love with the most _amazing_ girl ever!" But then the red curtains opened as Arnold said into the mic while pointing at the drummer, "Give me a beat! Whoo!" "1, 2, 3, 4!" The drummer said as everyone started to play upbeat music, Arnold nodding his wide head to the beat.

Everyone started to cheer and jump a little, getting out their seats, and all of them were getting excited on what's happening right now. And the fifth graders looked at each other with shocked and panic expressions, can't believing that Arnold would say something like that out loud!

Phoebe covered her mouth a bit in shock and panic, not believing on what Arnold was about to do. And as Phoebe was about to say something out loud to herself, Gerald had the same words and tone. "What was in that poison...?!" They didn't hear each other as the very sight in front of them kept going.

But they felt really panicky and shocked for that Arnold was about to sing or something! And little did they all know, they were right. Helga still smiled at Arnold, really liking, no _loving_ , on where this was going. And everyone started to hear Arnold singing into the microphone.

"Did I mention that

I'm in love with you?

And did I mention

there's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

Well, let me

shout it out loud!

If that's okay, hey, hey."

Arnold sang as he just look at Helga and only Helga. Helga smiled and blushed more at the words in the song as her beloved continued on singing. Meanwhile, everyone started to dance and jump while all of them were all out of their seats.

But the only people that weren't dancing and having fun were the fifth graders, especially Gerald and Phoebe, who were all gawking at their friend in disbelief, not believing that Arnold was actually singing _and_ dancing in front of everyone in P.S. 118. Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other in disbelief and in shock, both not knowing what to do about all of this.

"Hey!"

"If that's okay"

"Hey!"

The class repeated twice after what Arnold said twice as well as he continued on singing.

"I met this girl that rocked my

world like It's never been rocked

Now I'm living just for her

and I won't ever stop

I never thought that it could

happen to a boy like me

But now look at what you've done,

you got me down on my knees."

Arnold then started to dance as some members of the band, that had trumpets and guitars and bases, were dancing along beside the blond kid while he continued to sing to the audience. Helga giggled at her beloved dancing as he actually went down to his knees while singing. Helga began to cheer along with the audience.

"Because my love for you

is ridiculous

I never knew."

"Who knew?"

"That it could be like this

My love for you is

ridiculous!" "Ridiculous!"

"My love

is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

"R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

"It's..."

"Ridiculous!"

"Just..."

"Ridiculous!"

"And I would give my kingdom

for just one kiss."

The blonde boy continued on singing as he started to make the letters of one of the words of the lyrics to the song with his arms and legs, making the entire P.S. 118, except for the fifth graders and Helga of course, to follow Arnold's movements of making the word. Arnold continued to sing the song as he pointed out the mic to the crowd a few times to repeat the same word.

"Well, did I mention

I'm in love with you?

And did I mention

there's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

Well, let me shout it

out loud If that's okay

Yeah, If that's okay

Hey!"

"I gotta know which way to

go, come on, give me a sign

You gotta show me that you're

only ever gonna be mine

Don't wanna go another

minute livin' without you

'Cause If your heart just isn't

in it, I don't know what I'd do."

"Because my love for you is

ridiculous!" "Ridiculous!"

"I never knew."

"Who knew?"

"That it could be like this!

My love for you

is ridiculous!

My love

is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

"R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

"It's..."

"Ridiculous!"

"Just..."

"Ridiculous!"

"And I would give my kingdom

for just one kiss."

"Come on, now! Ho!

Oh, yeah ho!

Yow!

All right

Hey!

All right

Hey!"

Arnold started to slide a little as he started to laugh and yell a little into the microphone in his hand, sounding like he was having fun as the guys in the bands that had trumpets tuned and played out loud to the beat. And as the lyrics almost came up, Arnold looked at Helga and smiled more at her.

He then, to everyone's surprise, shock to the whole fifth grade, disbelief to Gerald and Phoebe, and to Helga's giddiness and love for Arnold, he actually _took off_ his sweater, making his plaid shirt and his tufts of hair out of place and messed up, rolled it up to a ball, and threw it at Helga.

Everyone in the fifth grade gawked at Arnold in more shock and disbelief, not believing that Arnold just did that. Helga caught the forest green sweater and she squealed and went into a giggle fest while holding, nuzzling, and hugging her beloved's sweater affectionately and lovingly, look liking she never wanted to let it go.

She felt like she was in total _bliss_ just by holding the sweater close to her! For all of these years of Helga collecting her beloved's small belongings and possessions, he had for short or long periods of time, Helga never _wished_ and _dream_ she could own such an amazing prize!

"Because my love for you

is ridiculous

I never knew."

"Who knew?"

"That it could be like this!

My love for you is

ridiculous!" "Ridiculous!

My love

is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

"R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

Arnold then jumped off the stage and landed onto the ground perfectly onto his feet as he continued on singing. Arnold started walking to Helga with a happy and loving smile as Helga looked at Arnold with happiness and love in her eyes. Gerald and Phoebe had on panic looks as they see Arnold coming over to Helga.

But as they were about to run towards Arnold so he can stop walking over to Helga, Helga ran out of their way happily, with her arms reaching out for her beloved, while holding the sweater with her right hand, and making both of them fall to the ground. The two kids looked up at their best friends with panic and terror, realizing that it was too late to stop Arnold and Helga.

"It's..."

"Ridiculous!"

"Just..."

"Ridiculous!"

"And I would give my kingdom

for just one kiss

Come on, now!"

The guys with the trumpets tooted out loud as the song ended and everyone cheered at the performance. They all see Arnold and Helga embracing each other happily, look liking they never wanted to let go of each other. The two blondes looked at each other with their loving smiles growing as they both turned to the audience.

The crowd went quiet as they looked down at the two fifth graders, curious on what they were going to say. "Everyone," Arnold started. "Ever since the beginning of the school year and especially this month, I've been having weird feelings about this girl right next to me. I felt frustrated, confused, flustered, hehe I felt like I was going out of my mind at the time!" Arnold chuckled a little as he continued.

"But...then a few things happened last friday and this weekend, especially last night, and before anybody else knew, and...the next thing _I_ knew, me and _Helga_ were...in love." Arnold and Helga looked at each other with smiles still as their faces warmed up a bit and Arnold continued, both of them still staring at each other.

"And...Helga has got to be...the most _amazing_ and _unique_ girl I've ever known and met. She's everything a girl wish could have! Helga's witty, smart, assertive, independent, loyal, cool, funny, kind, sweet, and sensitive! Everything a girl has to have within herself! And Helga?" Arnold smiled more as he held and intertwined Helga's hand with his own.

"Yes Arnold?" Helga asked with a smile, though her eyes were sparkling and filled with curiosity, wondering what her beloved was going to say next. Including everyone else, especially the fifth grade, curious on what Arnold was going to say to her as Gerald held the video to position the right timing on what his best friend was about to say.

"I, Arnold Phillip Shortman, _love_ you, Helga G. Pataki, no matter what. With all my heart, my soul, and my very being. I love you with everything that I am. So, Helga G. Pataki,..." Arnold then suddenly went down on one knee as he held the bottom Helga's hand with one hand as he put the other hand over the top of Helga's hand.

"...would you do me the honor and pleasure of going with me as my date to the Valentines Day dance this very Friday? And not as a friend, not a fake date, and most certainly _not_ as a enemy, but even better than that Helga, as my _girlfriend_."

Helga covered her mouth a bit, a small gasp escaped from her, had her eyes widened, and blushed a little in astonishment and surprise, actually not expecting this from Arnold once! The fifth grade class gasped in surprise, too not expecting this from their football headed friend!

Helga smiled happily and loving while she blushed more at this and quickly scooped up her beloved in a loving embrace. "Yes yes yes! A _thousands_ times yes! And of _course_ I love you you stupid Football Head!" Everyone cheered at this as the fifth grade had their jaws gaped at what Arnold and Helga just said to one another.

Arnold and Helga laughed a bit as they embraced each other. Then everyone started to leave the Auditorium, and while doing so, some students even congratulated the two blondes. They smiled and said thank you as students continued to leave the Auditorium. Gerald and Phoebe, the entire time, both stood back up after Helga agreed to go with Arnold to the dance this Friday.

Arnold and Helga...just said...that they... _loved_ each other!

The whole fifth grade just couldn't believe it! They...they _won't_ believe it! Arnold and Helga...said that they _love_ each other! They _really_ love one another! But...maybe this was another sign of the Love Poison taking effect on them? Yeah that _must_ be it! There's no way Arnold and Helga would say something like _that_ to each other! That's just gotta be it!

With all of them trying not to think about it too much, the fifth graders started to walk out of the Auditorium. But now, they all couldn't stop thinking on what Arnold just said and did for Helga in front of everyone in P.S. 118. Now everyone knows. They all know about Arnold and Helga now! And the fifth grade class didn't do anything to stop it!

But they won't let anything bad happen to Arnold and Helga. Sure they didn't didn't stop Arnold and Helga from them telling everyone that were together in front of the whole school, but they owe it to them after all the things those two blondes did for them for the years, especially last year!

And they will stand up for them no matter what!

A-And no matter how cringe and gag worthy those two could be with each other...

Anyway,...

As everyone left, except for two kids, Arnold and Helga went to Dino Spumoni and his band with smiles. "Mr. Spumoni, thank you so much for doing this for me! I can't thank you enough! But I really wish I could repay you." Dino chuckled a bit. "It was my pleasure Arnold! And I gotta say, your pretty good at singing and dancing kid!"

The band agreed with Dino as they nodded also. "And I'm guessing _this_ is the 'special someone' you were talking about huh Arnold?" Dino looked down at the girl next to Arnold as Arnold chuckled a bit while blushing and grinning a little. "Yeah. And everyone, this is Helga. My...girlfriend."

Helga smiled and blushed at this and giggled a bit while looking away shyly from her beloved. Arnold sighed a bit dreamily, getting lost once again by the shy blushing beauty next to- "Hehe well it's nice to meet you little lady! Your boyfriend here has a talent for singing and dancing!" Arnold blushed again in slight surprise at what the old singer said.

Helga giggled a bit again as she intertwined her hand with Arnold to calm him down. "Well yeah doi! Of _course_ he's great at that! Remember last year at the Talent Show? Even though I wasn't there, I'm sure he was amazing at his and Gerald's performance."

Dino chuckled and shook his head a bit. "Hehe I'll never forget that night. And if it weren't for Arnold here, I wouldn't have never got back together with my old partner Don and the band." Him and the rest of the band agreed with what Dino said as they all smiled and thanked Arnold for what he did.

Arnold, who longer felt embarrassed, and mostly oddly giddy, by Dino calling him Helga's boyfriend, chuckled a bit and responded back. "Your welcome everyone. And now, if you'll excuse us, we gotta go home." Dino and the band smiled and said their goodbyes as the two kids walked out of the Auditorium.

* * *

As the two blondes continued to walk down to the exit to the school, Arnold started to talk to Helga. "So, what did you think of the performance Helga?" Helga smiled big and blushed at this. "Are you joking me? That has got to be the most romantic _and_ sweetest thing I've ever saw and heard Arnold! Hehe, you really _are_ a Cassanova my beloved."

Arnold smiled and blushed back at Helga's response as he replied back to her. "Well, I guess you bring that out of me Helga. And what I said earlier, I meant every word Helga. I do want to go to the dance with you and...I really do love you." Helga swooned and blushed a little more at what Arnold said as she had on a small goofy smile and had on a dreamy expression.

"A-Arnold, you're gonna m-make me monologue if your gonna keep s-saying that t-to me." Arnold smiled and blushed more as he continued to walk with Helga, hand in hand still. "Well, here's the thing Helga. I can only imagine you being really _cute_ when you monologue you know?"

Helga's blush and goofy smile grew at what Arnold said as she continued to walk with her beloved. "Flirt." She mumbled as Helga turned her head to the side shyly, blushing more. Her response was loud enough for Arnold to hear as he blushed and smiled more at Helga's reaction and response.

When the two blondes stood in front of the exit of the school, Arnold pushed the door and opened it for Helga with a sweet smile. Helga giggled and blushed a bit as she walked out of the building, Arnold following behind her. And what they didn't know, Gerald, Phoebe, and the rest of the fifth graders were following them.

And they all were doing that so that way, they'll protect and stand up for their two friends. Plus, they can honestly say, the were kinda surprised that their friends didn't noticed them. But they all thought it was the Love Poison's effect on them both. Trying not to think of the symptoms of the Poison, they all tiptoed and followed Arnold and Helga.

After 10 minutes of following the two blondes, the fifth graders sighed in tiredness. Then Rhonda faced Gerald and Phoebe with an eyebrow parted in annoyance and curiosity. "Ok you two. Why are we following Arnold and Helga? If I didn't know any better, I'd say were spying on them. And right now, my feet are killing me for tiptoeing!" She said in an annoyed tone.

The rest of the kids agreed with Rhonda as they complain out loud. Gerald and Phoebe looked at them in surprise and slight panic on how loud they were being as they both shushed them, meaning for them to keep quiet. "Guy's keep your voices down! Look, were only 'spying' on them because we have to make sure that they don't get made fun of since they're our friends capiche?!"

Gerald loudly whispered to them with an annoyed look as they looked at him in a bit of surprise, not expected of Gerald to sorta yell at them. But then they all grumbly agreed with him as Gerald sighed a bit in relief and looked forward. Arnold and Helga didn't noticed their friends behind them, thankfully, as they were almost out of sight.

Gerald did a gesture to follow him as he tiptoed again. The rest of the kids sighed a bit as they tiptoed also, following Gerald. As they continued on, Phoebe whispered to Gerald, "Um Gerald? Not that this isn't a good idea, but why are we doing this? I know you said that we should make sure that Arnold and Helga won't be humiliated in public, but surely there's another way right?"

Gerald looked at Phoebe with slight surprise and then he started to think. On what they're all doing right now, _is_ a little embarrassing. Them following their two fellow classmates while look liking their spying on them? That actually isn't a good idea _at all_. But then...Gerald had another idea in mind.

It will be tough to do it, but as long as his friends are safe from being embarrassed, then it's sorta worth it. Gerald then stood up and turned to everyone else behind him, making them look at him with curiosity, wondering why he stood up and stopped all of the sudden.

"Guy's, I have another idea. But hehe,...you all may not like it." The fifth grade kids looked at Gerald with now uneased looks, but Gerald smiled reassuringly as he started to walk up to Arnold and Helga. They all looked at him with surprised looks, not believing that he was actually walking up to Arnold and Helga after today!

But shaking off the feelings they've at this, they all walked with Gerald with shaking smiles, hoping that Arnold and Helga won't be too cringe or gag worthy when they hear or see them. Gerald then sighed out a bit through his mouth and said out loud with a fake grin, actually getting Arnold and Helga's attention, "Hey guys!"

The two blondes looked behind them and smiled at their best friends. Arnold went to Gerald and Helga went to Phoebe with exciting smiles. "Hey Gerald! What did you think of the performance?" Arnold asked with a small grin of excitement. Gerald sighed a bit through his mouth by his best friend's excitement.

But then he thought of the performance Arnold did. What words were said out by Arnold, what movements he was doing, and what were everyone's reactions were at it, especially Helga's. Gerald groaned in disgust, trying to find the best way to respond back to Arnold's question without no negativity in it.

"I-I gotta say, i-it was uh..." Gerald chuckled a bit nervously with a shaky smile. "I-I have...no words...?" He said. Arnold smile grew at this as he chuckled to himself. "Hehe it made you _that_ speechless?" Arnold asked. Gerald hummed in agreement as his smile faltered a bit.

Arnold's smile grew into a small grin with happiness. "That's great to hear! I thought that I was bad or something, but I guess not!" Meanwhile with Helga, she started to talk to Phoebe about the performance as well. "So Phoebe, what did you think of Arnold's performance?" She said with excitement in her voice.

Phoebe gulped a bit as she tried to find the best choice of words to say to her best friend, but instead, "I um...a-also have no words Helga...? Hehe..." Phoebe smiled and laughed a bit nervously. Helga giggled a bit at Phoebe's response. "To be honest, I gotta say that as got to be the most sweetest and romantic thing I ever saw."

Helga sighed a bit lovingly as she turned and started to stare at Arnold talking to Gerald. Phoebe looked at the two boys talking then back at Helga. But remembering that the other fifth graders were here still, Phoebe dragged Helga by the wrist with a smile and led her to the other girls of their class.

"Girls, how about we talk about on what were all going to do at the _dance._ " Phoebe said as she secretly gestured the other girls to go along with her plan. They all looked at her with small smiles and nodded, understanding on what Phoebe meant, as Rhonda started to speak out of all of them.

"Well, I know for a fact that I'm going to this dance! So will the rest of us. Right girls?" They all agreed with the fashionista with smiles as Lila spoke up next. "And last weekend, I saw an ever so beautiful forest green dress! I ever so can't wait to wear it at the dance this friday!" She said.

As all of the girls continued to talk about the dance, only trying to get Helga away from Arnold for a few minutes, Helga wan't paying attention or listening to the other girls talk due to only staring at her beloved talking with the guy's. For a few seconds of listening to the other boy's speaking, Arnold turned his head and his face beamed with happiness as his love was staring at her.

Now the two blondes just stared at each other now, while the boys talked to each other, and including the girls. Then Arnold walked over to Helga and grabbed her hand gently with a loving smile, his face turning a light red with warmth, and the same thing with Helga's.

They both started to walk away with no words, secretly wanting to spend time with each other alone for a little bit longer until Arnold had to walk Helga home. Meanwhile the rest of the classmates continued on talking and now laughing with one another, all of them actually getting distracted by them discussing on what they will be doing on the Valentines Day dance this Friday.

But as Gerald got done laughing on what Sid said, including Phoebe with Nadine, thy turned around and looked behind them in disbelief once again. Arnold and Helga were gone! They sighed and groaned in tiredness as they both backed away from their other fellow classmates. Gerald cleared his throat a bit as he suddenly whistled with two of his fingers, getting everyone's attention.

"Guy's they're gone!"

They all had their eyes widened as they looked behind Gerald and Phoebe, and they were right, the two blondes _were_ gone! They all sighed and groaned in tiredness like Gerald and Phoebe as some of them shook their heads, and some of them held their foreheads, in annoyance.

Phoebe sighed once again as sh took a step forward to her other classmates. "Everyone I know your all tired and everything else, so I suggest that you all go home, and be prepared for the rest of the week." They all still looked at the small Japanese American girl with surprising eyes, until they nodded and agreed independently with Phoebe.

"Well, I do need to go home. Mummy and Daddy planned an important dinner with some people from France anyway." Rhonda said. "And dinner's bound to be done by now, and I'm starving!" Harold said as some of the boys agreed with them pleadingly, after what happened today in the cafeteria.

Everyone said some things involving with dinner and other important activities they need to do at home, and finally, Phoebe spoke up. "And I do need to work on finding the ingredients of the antidote too." Gerald looked at Phoebe with slight worry, concerned about her doing all of that by herself.

After they all said their goodbyes and left to go to their homes, Gerald and Phoebe started to walk together to Phoebe's house like last night. There was now silence between the two kids, except for the warm wind blowing in the air and very few cars and other vehicles driving by them. "Um Gerald?" Phoebe suddenly said out loud, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah Phoebe?" Gerald asked while looking down at the girl next to him. Phoebe started to feel her face heat up a little as she looked slightly nervous. "U-Um you know that I may need help with the antidote...right?" Phoebe said. Gerald blinked in confusion, not getting on what she fully meant. "Yeah? What about it babe?"

Phoebe gulped a bit as she started to stutter a bit, looking flustered and nervous as she suddenly stopped walking with Gerald, him stopping as well. Gerald looked at Phoebe with less confusion and more worry, wondering on what's got her so nervous. Though he couldn't help but feel tiny pricks of fire on his face by how...cute Phoebe was being right now.

But pushing those feelings aside, Gerald cleared his throat an waited patiently for Phoebe to finish her response. Phoebe sighed a bit through her mouth, giving up on trying to finish her response as she smiled up at Gerald sheepishly. "Hehe, y-you know what? Forget I said anything ok Gerald?"

Gerald blinked in slight surprise again at this. Even though Phoebe said to forget about it, Gerald was actually curious on what she was going to say or ask to or of him. "Phoebe, if it's _that_ important to you, then I wanna know ok? Do you need help with the antidote?"

Phoebe blushed more at what Gerald said and she looked away from him, while nodding a bit, her face growing with blush. Gerald smiled down at Phoebe reassuringly as he stood in front of her. "Ok Phoebe. But first, let's go to your house ok? We still have a few hours left before I had to go home so I got time to help you out."

Before Phoebe could stop Gerald on what he just said to her, he started walking down the sidewalk to Phoebe's boarding house. She sighed and groaned a little through her mouth as Phoebe followed Gerald to her house, trying to figure out a way to ask him something involving with making the antidote for the Love Poison.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk, and walking across the street a few times, the two kids finally reached Phoebe's boarding house as Gerald and Phoebe walked up to Phoebe's stoop. Gerald turned to Phoebe with a smile as he started to speak with her. "Well, here we are babe!"

Phoebe, who calmed down after a long time of silence between them during the walk here, smiled up at Gerald. "Indeed Gerald. and um...Gerald?" "Yeah babe?" He asked. Phoebe looked down to the ground nervously as she felt her face warm again like earlier. "U-Um...d-do you um..."

Phoebe stuttered out loud as she was trying to ask Gerald something, but her nervousness was getting the best of her. Gerald now looked down at Phoebe with confusion and worry, curious and concern on what was Phoebe going to ask him and why was she getting so nervous for.

So out of support and concern, Gerald put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder gently, saying, "Phoebe, what are you trying to-"

"W-Would you like to come with me inside my house for a bit a-and help me with the antidote?!" Phoebe suddenly loudly whispered out loud, her blush on her face growing more.

Phoebe realized on how she sounded and what she asked of Gerald as she covered her mouth with surprise, her eyes widened, and her blush growing more at the realization. Gerald blushed himself in surprise as his body felt frozen in surprise also. Phoebe looked away from Gerald, her hands uncovering her mouth, and her blush growing more in embarrassment.

For a few seconds, Gerald and Phoebe stood there in silence between them. Until, "I-I'm...really sorry I ask of such a request like t-that Gerald. I understand if you don't want to and-" "Wait no Phoebe it's f-fine! I was just surprised by you yelling it out is all honest!" Gerald said, cutting Phoebe off as he blushed and smiled reassuringly at the girl in front of him.

Phoebe looked up at Gerald with surprise, her dark blue eyes sparking with the emotion. Gerald could feel his face growing with warmth by Phoebe's eyes, but he cleared his throat a bit as he heard Phoebe spoke up. "Well, o-ok Gerald." She said as Phoebe opened the door and walked inside, Gerald following her, and closing the door behind them both.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga..._

As Arnold and Helga continued to walk to Helga's house after they secretly walked away their fellow classmates, Helga had out a little light pink book as she started to read some of her poems to her beloved. Arnold smiled dreamily and lovingly at Helga, being lost again by her words like earlier today in the classroom.

Helga just got done reading to Arnold one of her latest poems as she looked down at him, the smile never leaving her lips. "Arnold, this day has got to be the most amazing day of my life." Helga smiled and blushed more at her beloved as she held the little light pnk book to her side and her other hand was grasping and intertwining with Arnold's.

Arnold smiled and blush also. "Well, I just wanted to tell everyone that I _love_ you." Helga had on a small goofy smile while blushing more to the face by Arnold saying that to her. "A-Arnold. Remember w-what I said earlier r-right? Hehe..." Arnold had on a small amused smirk at Helga's cute reaction.

"Awww what? You don't want me to say that..." Arnold stopped walking as he stood in front of Helga. He then used his tippy toes as Arnold held both sides of, while bringing his face close to, Helga's blushing face. "...I _love_ you~...?" Helga closed her eyes out of shyness while blushing more, giggling to herself while her goofy smile grew.

"A-Arnold...!" Helga pleaded a bit while smiling and blushing more, looking away from her beloved in shyness. Arnold smiled and blush more also by how really cute Helga was being right now. "Yes my darling Helga?" He asked, his smile and blushing growing a little more as he started to caress Helga's cheek a little.

Helga giggled a bit and blushed more at what her beloved just called her. "S-Stop it ok...?" She asked while looking away still, blushing more to the face. Arnold smiled and blushed a bit more by how really cute Helga was being right now. "Awww but Helga...! Your being really cute right now!" Helga's goofy smile and blush grew a _lot_ more at what her beloved just called her.

"A-Arnold! Hehehe...!" Helga giggled again while still looking away from Arnold. Arnold smiled dreamily at Helga's cute reaction and giggle. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth here. I wouldn't lie to you Helga." Arnold then Eskimo kissed Helga with a happy smile, while closing his eyes happily also, and a light hue of red on his face.

Arnold then stopped being on his tippy toes and started to drag, a shy, giddy, considering that Arnold just Eskimo kissed her like that and it made her feel this way now, and blushing red, Helga to her house still with the goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

When Arnold and Helga finally reached Helga's house, they've faced each other with loving smiles while blushing a bit to the face. "Well, here we are Helga." "Yeah, here we are." The two blondes continued to stare at each other, staring into each other's eyes, and actually being lost by them.

Then Arnold used his right hand to hold Helga's cheek again with a loving and sweet smile, the blush still on his face. Helga sighed a bit through her mouth as she held her beloved's hand that was on her cheek. She then nuzzled Arnold's hand a little while her eyes were closed and her smile turned a little goofy like.

Arnold chuckled a tiny bit at Helga's cute reaction as he was suddenly brought up into the air. Helga smiled happily and closed the distance between them and kissed her beloved passionately, holding and hugging him close to her. Arnold's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden affection attack, and this time, he was _paralyzed_ with love and he was started to feel loopy to the head!

The kiss between Arnold and Helga lasted for a good seconds or so as Helga broke the kiss with a smile and quickly let go of her beloved. Arnold felt his feet on the ground once again as he felt a little light headed and loopy from Helga's surprise kiss still. He was starting to slouch a little by the kiss and how passionate it was.

Helga giggle a little by Arnold's reaction to her kiss. "Arnold my love, are you alright?" She then heard from her beloved, "I-I...you...j-just...wow..." Arnold barely said out loud as he smiled dreamily at Helga, his smile turning into a goofy one, and his face turning into a bright red. Helga smiled more at her beloved.

"Well my beloved, I only kissed you like that because for two reasons and two reasons only. One, to obviously kiss you goodbye until tomorrow. And two, to get a little bit of revenge on you for making me flustered by you calling me cute and mostly saying that you love me earlier." Helga finished.

Arnold, who now felt a little loopy and light headed from the kiss, looked at Helga with slight surprising eyes, until he smiled a bit more while blushing more at Helga. "Hehe sorry about that my Helga. But I wasn't lying you know. You really a _re_ cute and I _do_ love you."

Helga blushed more at what her beloved said while walking up on her stoop, smiling a little to herself. "Arnold..." Helga said with the small smile still on her lips. Arnold chuckled a bit while blushing still, by how cute Helga gets every time he says those two things to her.

Then out of nowhere, Arnold quickly walked up on Helga's with a small grin. Arnold went up in front Helga, who looked at him in slight surprise and confusion, but still smile nonetheless, on why he was suddenly up here, as he stood a step above the one Helga was on.

Suddenly, Arnold held both sides of Helga's face as he kissed her gently and lovingly with a small smile, his face a light scarlet, and his green eyes closed tenderly and lovingly also. Helga blushed more of a darker scarlet than Arnold did in surprise at the sudden sweet affection from her beloved as her blue eyes were widened, and her body was slightly frozen, in surprise too.

Helga then sighed a little through her nose as she kissed Arnold back and put both of her hands on both sides of Arnold's face. Her eyes closed tenderly also as she continued to kiss her beloved. Right now in their kiss, there was no need to show certain kinds of affection or loving actions.

Sure showing affection to one another was kinda fun and passionate in the kiss, and into the other kisses they have shared today, but this one? This kiss was actually gentle, sweet, and very...very romantic to them. And Arnold and Helga _really_ liked it that way!

As the kiss continued on, Arnold and Helga went into...somewhere _else_ aside from their little heaven when they share their kisses. They actually went into the meadow! And they both imagined that it was the exact same spot where they dance to that song. That love song that they only thought of each other and nothing else.

A few minutes past while they were 'in' the meadow during their kiss, both of them actually not wanting this sweet, loving, and romantic affection to never end, which was _really_ sounding good to them, but unfortunately to them, air was _also_ nice to Arnold and Helga.

They slowly pulled their lips away from each other as the two blondes still had their eyes closed, both of them feeling dazed and distracted by how the kiss was so sweet and romantic to them. Arnold and Helga fluttered their eyes as they lock eyes quickly and without realization, awestruck and love sparkling in their different colored orbs.

There was now silence between Arnold and Helga, still in awe by their kiss they just shared.

"Wow..."

"Wow..."

They both whispered in awestruck and in unison.

But as they both said it, Arnold and Helga laughed and blushed a little at what they said to one another and at the same time.

Arnold backed up a little from Helga, to where his back almost hit the front door, as he looked right back at Helga with a small smile while admiring her look right now. She was blushing on her face as Helga looked down while smiling to herself, feeling lovestruck still by the kiss she just shared with her beloved.

There was now silence between them, except for the warm wind blowing in the air as the two kids just stood there on Helga's stoop. "That was really...nice Helga. The kiss I mean." Arnold said out loud, breaking the quietness between them. "Y-Yeah...it was." Helga said as slowly started back at each other, their smiles and blush growing.

Arnold cleared his throat a bit as he started to walk back down to the sidewalk. But before he started to walk down the steps, Arnold stood in front of Helga as the sides of their bodies turned to and faced the front door. Arnold then grabbed Helga's hand, just to savor her touch for a little more, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow my love."

Arnold then used his tippy toes as he kissed Helga on the slightly red blushing cheek. But as he ended the kiss on the cheek, Arnold whispered to Helga, "And I can't wait for the _dance...my beloved~."_ Helga's smile turned goofy and grew, along with her blush. Her body was frozen stiff in lovestruck by of course the kiss, the loving action, but mostly on what she heard, from her beloved.

Arnold started to walk down off of the stoop, his hand still holding Helga's. But as he started to walk back to the beginning of the steps, Arnold's hand slowly left Helga's hand, who was still in her blushing and lovestruck statue state still. Arnold smiled and blushed more at Helga's, he just can't help but call it every time cute, state and reaction.

As the football headed boy started to walk back to his house on the sidewalk, Arnold turned his head once more, as Helga was still frozen in lovestruck on the top of her stoop. Her beloved continued on walking and walking away, but before he was officially out of eye sight, Arnold blew a few kisses of love at Helga, just to give her a final loving farewell until tomorrow.

And of course just for any kind of cute and adorable reaction from Helga.

And his wish was granted, for Helga blushed a bit more to where her face was a almost a dark scarlet, as her goofy smile grew and turned more goofier, and she grasped her heart shaped locket over her bursting and fluttering heart, her hand shaking slightly.

Arnold smiled and blushed more as he continued to walk away backwards, his feet not once failing him with a single step, as he just wanted to stare at the blushing, pink, gold, blue, and _really_ cute girl a little bit more, as he was officially out of eye sight, and on his way home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gerald and Phoebe 30 minutes ago..._

As the two kids were in Phoebe's room, after a few introductions from Phoebe's parents, and of course a few, embarrassing, rules given to them, specifically to Gerald, Gerald and Phoebe had some papers and pencils scattered all over the desk. Some words, or more specifically lists and plan's, were written on the papers.

Gerald and Phoebe both sighed a bit in tiredness as Gerald spoke up first. "Babe, how are we going to come up with a plan to make Arnold and Helga eat the antidote? We thought of everything and nothing is working." Phoebe had a worried look at the question from Gerald.

"I...don't know Gerald. Maybe we should take a small break, you know, just to refresh our minds. Maybe that could work." Phoebe said with a reassuring smile as she got out of her chair, but not Gerald for he leaned back at his chair. "Yeah your right Phoebe." As Phoebe went to her bedroom door, she opened it.

But before she walked out, she said to Gerald, "Be right back Gerald. I'm going to go and get some refreshments and snacks for us ok?" Gerald responded back, still trying to relax. "Ok Phoebe." Then Phoebe left her bedroom as Gerald continued on trying to relax.

As Phoebe walked downstairs to the kitchen, she went into the refrigerator and got out two Yahoo sodas, and grabbed a bag of shrimp chips from the shelf. Mrs. Heyerdahl then notices her daughter grabbing a few snacks as she smiled slyly at Phoebe. "Getting snacks for you and _Gerald_ Phoebe dear?"

Phoebe felt her cheeks turned slightly warmer with heat, at the way her mother said Gerald's name, as she turned to face her. "Well, y-yes mother, and I'm just bringing me and Gerald snacks because were running out of ideas for our...project were working on together in class. And he's just a friend mother, nothing else."

Phoebe's mother giggled a bit at her daughter's reaction. "Well ok sweetie. Good luck with your assignment!" Phoebe smiled a bit. "Thank you mother." As she started walking back upstairs, Phoebe heard from her mother downstairs, "And if you two _do_ ever get together, maybe Gerald can come over for dinner sometime! He's practically part of the family, the way he always helps you with your problems."

Phoebe blushed more and stood there on one of the steps of the stairs for a few more seconds in surprise at what her mother just said. She shook her head a little while closing her dark blue eyes for a bit as she continued to walk to her room, trying not to let the words from her mother get to h-.

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

Suddenly, from Phoebe's bedroom, the phone started to ring. Phoebe looked at the direction from where the phone is ringing from in curiosity, wondering on who was calling her house. _'And who would calling me at this time of d-'_ Then Phoebe felt panic rushing through to her, as she realized on _who_ was calling her at this hour.

Without hesitation, Phoebe quickly ran up to her bedroom as the phone continued to rang. And as Phoebe reached her bedroom door, she held all the snacks in one arm as she quickly opened the door with the other. And when Phoebe went in, she see's that Gerald was standing and was about to reached for the pho-.

"DON'T I GOT IT!"

Phoebe yelled out of panic and desperation, as she quickly ran to the phone. But she quickly gave the snacks to Gerald and grabbed the phone before she could miss the call. She sighed in relief, glad that Gerald didn't answer it. Phoebe let out another breath as she started to speak into the phone, her voice a little shaky for how panicky she felt about earlier.

"H-Hello? Heyerdahl resi-?"

"Phoebe I know I just talked to you like an hour or so ago, but I still can't over the fact that ARNOLD _SANG_ for me in front of EVERYONE!" Helga suddenly said out loud excitingly as she squealed out of excitement to the phone, causing Phoebe to sorta pulled the phone away from her ear by how loud Helga was being.

Aside from feeling _really_ weirded out and a little bewildered by her best friend _actually_ squealing like a lovesick girl, which in this case, Helga _is_ a lovesick girl right now all because of the Love Poison's effects on her and whatnot, Phoebe sighed through her mouth tiredly while her eyes were closed in exhaustion.

She was already exhausted for not only trying to think of what plan to go into action for the antidote, for how... _displeasing_ Helga was with her actions and words today, even though it was just the Love Poison taking effect, but for how exhausting she is from when she had to set up the entire picnic and to make the Love 'Potion'.

"Helga,..." Phoebe started out tiredly and in a whisper, considering that Gerald, who was looking at Phoebe with surprise when he suddenly held the snacks Phoebe seemingly out of nowhere gave to him, was still here and that Phoebe didn't want him to listen to her and Helga's conversation.

"...right now I'm kinda...busy. So if you don't mind, I need to get back to work." Helga laughed into the phone as she responded back in a understanding, yet still in an exciting, tone. "Hehe! Ok Phoebe. I understand! Well, I gotta go and see you tomorrow bye!" Helga said, still in her gleeful and exciting tone, as she hangs upon her line.

Phoebe sighed once more as she put the phone back on its original spot. She then sat down on one of the chairs from the desk and sunked into her seat. Then she felt a presence near her, or more of a presence sitting next to her, as Phoebe looked to her side to see Gerald still holding the snacks from earlier, and him having a curious expression.

"Uh Phoebe? Who _was_ that?" He asked out of bewilderment and curiosity, an eye brow parted slightly. Phoebe's eyes widened a little as she responded back. "I-It was...just a wrong number Gerald." She looked at Gerald with a reassuring smile. Gerald still looked at Phoebe curiously for a few more seconds.

Until he hummed a bit and started to put down the snacks on the desk. "Well alright. So...just out of curiosity though..." He then pointed at the bag of shrimp chips that is in between the two sodas on the desk. "...what kind of chips are these anyway? I never seen these chips before in my life."

Phoebe smiled more, out of amusement by Gerald's question and explanation, as she started to talk while grabbing one of the Yahoo sodas. "Well, these kind of chips are originally made in Japan. My father let me tried these when I was a little younger. And they weren't so bad. And ever since then, they became one of my favorite snacks."

While talking, Phoebe opened the cap from the top of the soda with the edge of her desk. And when she finished her explanation, Phoebe then took a sip of her drink. Gerald then let out a "Huh." out of astonishment, not realizing that Phoebe tried these chips before.

Sure he kinda suspected that Phoebe tried these chips before, but what he didn't know was that she was a little younger when she tried them out. But what really got him astonished, was that he was curious. Curious whether or not these shrimp chips were good. Gerald then opened the bag.

"Well, if you said that they are good, then I'll try it out. Who knows, it may be my favorite snack too." Gerald then lifted a hand, grabbed the bag of chips, used his his other hand to grab the other side of the opening of the bag, and ripped it open.

Gerald reached into the bag, looked at the chip he grabbed for a few more seconds, and shrugged a little, as he put the chip in his mouth. He chewed a bit and swallowed. Gerald then started to smile a little and hummed in slight surprise. "Not bad." Gerald said as he took a few more chips out and ate some more.

Phoebe's smile grew at this as she replied back, while grabbing a few chips from the bag as well. "I'm glad that you like them Gerald." Then both of the two kids started to eat and drink their snacks while they continued on talking about ideas for the antidote.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

After at least an hour or so of going through ideas, mostly eating and drinking their snacks, and coming up with ideas for how Arnold and Helga can eat the antidote, Gerald and Phoebe were taking another small break. Phoebe rested her arms on her desk while resting her head for a bit, and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Gerald rested the side of his face with a hand, his left elbow standing on the desk. He then sighed a bit though his nose out of tiredness and looked over the papers of lists and mostly written ideas him and Phoebe came up with. But they _weren't_ good enough! They just weren't! Because of three reasons.

One, Helga is actually _clever_ enough to get past anybody _and_ anything, according to Phoebe.

Two, Arnold doesn't believe what anybody else says that sounds like a lie, according to Gerald.

And finally three, and the most difficult reason, Arnold and Helga will, no matter what people say, do, and no matter what obstacles they are facing, those two will find one another because of the Love Poison's effects on them! And Gerald and Phoebe _both_ know that now because it says so in the book!

Gerald frowned in defeat at the plans he and Phoebe came up with as he turned to Phoebe and started to speak. "Phoebe, how about we should continue tomorrow. Maybe at the park instead or something. Because i don't about you, but I'm tired as _heck_ from all that's happened last week-"

Then Gerald's voice and breathe got caught in his throat at what Phoebe looked like right next to him.

"...end..." Gerald finished in awe.

The entire time Gerald and Phoebe were taking another small break, Phoebe was really exhausted, from the weekend and what she had to do to prepare for the picnic and the Love 'Potion', to the point where when she right after rested her head on her arms, that were on her desk, and closed her eyes, she quickly fell asleep.

And what made Gerald stop talking all of the sudden, was one, he didn't want to wake her up, two, he knew that Phoebe was exhausted after she told him that she set everything up for Arnold and his 'secret admirer' last weekend so he didn't want to wake her, and mostly three, Gerald looked at the way...Phoebe was sleeping.

And if he didn't know any better, Phoebe actually looked...kinda pretty when she's asleep. How her expression was in a peaceful slumber with a small smile, how her eyes were closed peacefully and happily, considering that she can finally get some sleep, and how...Phoebe's black hair was...down when she falls asleep. It's even covering her face.

And...it actually... _bothered_ Gerald a little.

...Ok a _lot_.

Because as Gerald looked at Phoebe with concern, he sees her stirring in her sleep by little strands of her hair covering and mostly tickling her face, her shivering now by how cold she was in her sleep, her smile faltering, and more of her hair getting into her face. Gerald felt a slight pain in his heart to see Phoebe like this.

And for some odd reason, he didn't know why he felt that way in his heart. Pushing those feelings aside though, Gerald continued to see Phoebe frowning in tiredness in her sleeping state. Gerald didn't know what to do about this, and the more he wasn't doing anything, the more Phoebe continued to shiver and try to sleep peacefully.

But then...he had an idea popped into his head. And it was- "No...! I am _not_ doing that...! It'll be too awkward between us, I'll be invading her personal space, and...and I-I don't want to wake her up...!" Gerald whispered to himself in embarrassment as his cheeks were a light red. He turned and faced away from Phoebe.

He's not going to do it! It was too embarrassing for him to something like _that!_

And-!

And...!

And yet...

Geral could feel more and more pain into his heart to think just the very thought of that Phoebe must still have some trouble sleeping for not only how cold she was, but also how her hair was in her face, causing it to be distracting her from sleeping peacefully.

Gerald sighed a bit as he turned around to face Phoebe's sleeping form once again. She was still stirring in her sleep as a few more strands of her black hair were covering, but mostly tickling, her face, her smile no longer there, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance and more in tiredness of course, and her body shaking more by how cold she was.

The African American boy gulped a little as Gerald let out a small breath, stood up from his chair, and took off his red hoodie, revealing his white tank top. He then, after he sat back down to his seat, carefully, and yet very slowly and shakingly, considering he was trying not to wake Phoebe up, and for how embarrassed he was on what he was about to do, covered Phoebe's shivering body with his red 33 hoodie.

The torso of the hoodie was on Phoebe's back, that was no longer shivering, the sleeves were gently on her shoulders, but mostly near her face, just in case as a pillow, and finally for the main part, the hoodie, was covering the top of Phoebe's head, her hair no longer covering and tickling her face.

Well, _almost_...

Gerald notices that a few strands of Phoebe's hair was still in her face as she continue to stir in her sleep, trying to sleep in peace. Gerald gulped again as he carefully, and very slowly and shakingly once again, obviously trying, again, not to wake Phoebe up, and for how embarrassed he was on what he was about to do, reached for Phoebe's forehead.

Then Gerald gently pulled the strands of hair away from Phoebe's face as he tucked the hair behind Phoebe's ear, gently in between her glasses and her head, and into the hoodie. But as he finished that, Gerald stopped his hand on Phoebe's, surprisingly soft, cheek, and felt and saw something about Phoebe's body and mostly features.

Her body was no longer shivering so that was good, but what Gerald noticed was that...Phoebe was smiling happily. And if he didn't know any better, Gerald also noticed that Phoebe actually...looked cute with his red 33 hoodie on herself while she was asleep and smiling to herself. And Gerald didn't deny that he would admit something like _that_ to himself!

But...was that _warmth_ and _red_ he felt _and_ saw on her cheek? Phoebe's cheeks were...turning a slight red somehow. And that made Gerald blush a little himself and feel...in awe by her expression. In fact, he thought her expression was...even _more_ pretty and cute...!

But why would she...blush in her sle-?

 _Giggle...!_

 _Gasp!_

Phoebe suddenly giggled a little in her sleep as her smile and blush grew. She then, in her sleeping state still, nuzzled one of the red sleeves of Gerald's hoodie, but mostly nuzzled Gerald's hand, with her slight blushing scarlet cheek a little, Phoebe's smile growing a little bit more, and her expression turning into a happy one.

And Gerald _quickly_ pulled his hand away from Phoebe while gasping a bit, not wanting to wake her up.

He then felt his face growing a bright scarlet with heat. And the reason being why, was that Phoebe actually looked pretty and cute when she blushes, half on how Phoebe nuzzled his hand in a cute way of course, how Phoebe's smile was pretty to the African American boy, and most of all, how Phoebe's giggle was...really sweet. And he _never_ heard Phoebe giggle before.

Gerald heard Phoebe laugh before, like when they were at parties, outside, and whatever else with everyone in their grade, but he has never _once_ heard a giggle from the small Japanese American girl before. And...now that he thought about it,...Gerald never knew that Phoebe's giggle was...so pretty, sweet, and...and really cute. And he actually wanted to listen to it aga-.

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

Suddenly, there was three knocks on the door, causing Gerald, who was getting close to Phoebe by him being distracted by the fact that her giggle was really sweet, pretty, and cute, blinked a few times as he got out of his trance by the knocking on the bedroom door. Gerald realized on what he was doing as he-.

"Whoa!"

 _Thud!_

He suddenly yelped and fell backwards on his chair, causing him to fall down on his back, and the chair falling down backwards with a thud. Then he heard more knocking and heard, "Phoebe sweetie, are you ok? What was that sound?" Said Mrs. Heyerdahl.

Gerald suddenly felt panic rushing through his body as he quickly got back up onto his feet, his cheeks red with heat by what he was about to do. He then looked around the bedroom. Pens and written papers were still all on and over the desk as the snacks were still on the desk as well, halfway gone. Gerald was fine with all of that stuff being there.

But what he _didn't_ find fine was Phoebe's appearance.

Phoebe was still smiling and blushing a little to her face as Gerald's red hoodie was still on her. _That's_ when Gerald stopped. He didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl, Phoebe's actual _parents_ , to see their _daughter_ looking like _this!_ Not right after they gave them, especially to Gerald, ground rules.

Rules of him staying with Phoebe _alone_ in her _bedroom_ for crying out loud!

But not _only_ is Gerald alone with Phoebe in her bedroom, oh no, not just that! But now with their daughter sleeping and blushing a little to the face while smiling a bit, Phoebe having Gerald's red hoodie covering her like a blanket, _and_ him not wearing his hoodie, but only wearing a tank t-?!

Gerald felt _more_ panic rushing through him just by the very thought of Phoebe's parents being in right now. And that made him go into _full_ panic mode! He quickly went over to Phoebe as Gerald instantly took action. He carefully grabbed the sleeves, that were near Phoebe's face, and quickly, and swiftly, pulled off the hoodie from Phoebe's body.

Gerald then looked to see that Phoebe was slowly starting to shiver all over her body, frowning, and her smile slowly going away, which in this case for Gerald, he didn't like the sight he was seeing once. But shaking his head, thinking of putting his hoodie back to where Phoebe won't be cold again, Gerald fully put on his red hoodie.

Gerald then heard, "Phoebe? What's going on in there?" Mrs. Heyerdahl said out of concern again on the other side of the door. Gerald paled a bit as he quickly went to Phoebe's bed, grabbed the blanket, and drifted on Phoebe's body gently. He sees Phoebe no longer freezing as she smiled in her sleep again.

Gerald sighed a bit in relief with a smile on his lips, relieved that Phoebe was no longer co- "Phoebe dear, what is going on in he-" Mrs. Heyerdahl said suddenly in a concern tone still, as she opened her daughters bedroom door, and was holding a laundry basket full of clean clothes in the other hand, as she see's-

 _Thud!_

Then the two conscious figures jumped a little in surprise by the sound of the laundry basket falling to the ground with a sorta loud thud. The mother looked at the young boy as she quickly noticed a few things about him. Gerald had on his hoodie, but he looked a bit frantic to what it looks like he just put on his hoodie, and even his tall hair was a little frizzy.

And surprisingly to Mrs. Heyerdahl, he looked like he was blushing red onto his cheeks. And when she looked at Gerald's red 33 hoodie, it looked like it was just being put back on from something. But where would he put it in her daughter's bedr-?

That's when the older woman noticed something about her daughter.

Phoebe was sleeping on her desk, with her arms crossed and used as a pillow, but she had her blanket on her back. But the thing Mrs. Heyerdahl noticed about her only child, was that if you look really closely, and really thought about it, the blanket looked like it was just being put on her by the handprints clutching against the end of the blanket. And the clutching print of hands looked fresh.

That's when Mrs. Heyerdahl had _something_ clicked in her mind.

If the blanket looked like it was just being put onto Phoebe, the handprints looking fresh like someone quickly putting it on her, and that Gerald looked like he just got done putting his red hoodie on while looking nervous and embarrassed, that...that means...that means that Gerald must've took _off_ hi-!

"U-Uh Mrs. Heyerdahl? Is something wrong?"

Said Gerald as he had his hands behind his back, still blushing to his cheeks. Mrs. Heyerdahl blinked in surprise at the sound of Gerald's voice as she cleared her throat a bit. "Um it's...nothing Gerald dear." From the hallway, the two heard the clock dinging, indicating it was 7 a.m. .

Mrs. Heyerdahl faced Gerald with a kind smile. "Well Gerald, I guess it's your time for you to go back home. Your parents must be worried about you." Gerald smiled at Mrs. Heyerdahl's response, realizing that him going home now would be the perfect 'escape' route to not deal with what just happened between him and a unconscious Phoebe!

"O-Ok Mrs. Heyerdahl! I-I mean, yeah that sounds good." Gerald said, trying to calm down his tone on what happened a few minutes ago. "My folks are probably worried about me. Well, my _parents_ anyway." As Gerald got done packing his stuff, he walked down to the stairs, and ended up at the front door.

As Mrs. Heyerdahl walked down the stairs with him, after she picked up and tucked Phoebe in her bed, and picked up her room a bit, now holding the laundry basket in her hands again like before, she smiled down at the boy at the front door. "Well, I hope you and Phoebe's meetup was ok? Did you figure anything out yet?" The mother asked curiously, her smile staying.

Gerald looked back at the mother with the smile on his face. "No nothing yet, but tomorrow, were gonna keep trying to find ideas to do our...our uh project were working on during class." Mrs. Heyerdahl still smiled at the young boy. "Well, alright then. Goodbye Gerald." "Goodbye Mrs. Heyerdahl." But before he left, Gerald heard something from Phoebe's mom.

Mrs. Heyerdahl continues to laugh a little while covering her mouth. "Gerald, since your...kinda close to our family, especially to Phoebe, your practically family. So just call me Reba. Plus, it's kinda weird for my future son-in law to call me Mrs. Heyerdahl!" She said teasingly.

Gerald blushed red to his face and stood there stiff by what Mrs. Heyerdahl said. But then he smiled nervously at her. "Uh y-yeah Mrs. Heyer- u-uh Reba hehe." Reba giggled at the boy's reaction and answer. "Hehe, well you _do_ like like Phoebe right? I've seen the way you act towards her."

Gerald gulped a bit in embarrassment, a little embarrassed that his actions were obvious to Phoebe's mom. "I-I uh...can't say Reba. I guess I...really _do_ like like Phoebe." He quickly looked up at the mom in surprise, holding his hands up in defense, and his blush growing.

"I-It's not that I would take advantage of her honest! I c-care about her and everything else! I help her out with her p-problems, I-I went with her to the April Fool's Day dance last year, and I even h-hanged out with her at Rhonda's party one time too!" Gerald said out of panic and nervousness, hoping that Phoebe's mom would believe him.

Reba just chuckled to herself while covering her mouth, by how amusing it was to see Gerald get so worked up for her daughter, and him telling her about how much he cared about Phoebe. Gerald looked curiously at the chuckling mother, wondering on what she was laugh about.

"Gerald, I know you won't take advantage of her. Your a good kid. And I know you always helped my daughter with her problems. And I'm very grateful that you always been there for Phoebe. So...if you two _do_ ever get together, I would be very happy that my dear Phoebe is with caring person like you ok?"

Gerald looked at Reba with surprise, not expecting that kind of answer from her. But then Gerald smiled at her, feeling relaxed by Reba's answer. "Thanks uh R-Reba. For telling me that." "Your welcome Gerald." As Reba opened the door for Gerald, the African American boy walked out of the house.

But before Gerald could start walking down the steps, Reba said to Gerald, "And Gerald dear, if you just wanted to give Phoebe your hoodie as a blanket while she's asleep, I don't mind. Let me give you a word of advice, and for future events, try not to look too and embarrassed by doing it ok? Have a good day!"

Then Reba Heyerdahl closed the door behind her, Gerald felt completely frozen all over his entire body, and his face was a dark crimson, in embarrassment. He then slapped his forehead in disbelief, groaned to himself, even in more embarrassment, by how Reba figured it out on what happened between him and Phoebe.

"I can't believe she found out...! And was it _that_ obvious or somethin'...?!" Gerald talked to himself, as he started walking down the steps of Phoebe's stoop. "Oh geez...I just hope Reba doesn't tell Phoebe about what happened...!" Gerald exclaimed to himself as he started walking down the sidewalk.

As he sighed through his nose, Gerald continued to walk down the concrete sidewalk, while trying not to let the words from Reba get to him. Without thinking of what Reba said, Gerald's mind wander off, to where it came to a stop. Because of what happened between him and Phoebe.

Gerald remembered how Phoebe looked when she was asleep. How her expression stayed in a peaceful slumber with a small smile, how her eyes were closed peacefully and happily, and how...Phoebe's black hair was...down when she falls asleep. It was even covering her face.

And it actually _did b_ othered Gerald a lot back then.

With Phoebe stirring in her sleep by the little strands of hair covering and mostly tickling her face, her shivering on her back by how cold she was in her sleep, her smile faltering, and more of her hair getting into her face. Gerald could still feel a slight pain in his heart to think of the image of Phoebe being like.

And for some odd reason, he didn't know why he felt that way in his heart earlier.

But now thinking of something about Phoebe being asleep, and not thinking too much of what he felt in his heart, Gerald now thought of what Phoebe looked like with his hoodie on her and mostly how Phoebe reacted when Gerald had his hand against her cheek.

Gerald started to smile and blush a little, thinking on how Phoebe looked when that happened. Phoebe looking pretty and cute when she blushes, how Phoebe nuzzled his hand in a cute way of course, how Phoebe's smile was pretty to the African American boy, and most of all, how Phoebe's giggle was...really sweet. And again, Gerald has _never_ heard Phoebe giggle before.

Gerald heard Phoebe laugh before. Like when they were at parties, when they were outside, and whatever else with everyone in their grade. But he has never _once_ heard a giggle from Phoebe before. And...now that he thought about it again,...Gerald never knew that Phoebe's giggle wasso...so pretty, sweet, and...and really cute.

And he actually wanted to listen to it once again.

That when Gerald felt funny. Just by thinking of everything about Phoebe now.

And what Gerald felt was...he felt...happy. Gerald felt happy and weirdly giddy for some reason. What was it...? Why was Gerald feeling this way...? Was it because he hadn't eaten today? Was it because of those shrimp chips he shared with Phoebe?

Or...or was it possible...that Gerald actually...feels something... _more_ for Phoe-?

"W-What the...?!" Gerald whispered to himself in surprise, not thinking on what he thought was the truth, his face turned to a light and heated red, and his hands quickly and barely covering his mouth. Was...Was there a...possible way that...Gerald would _feel_ that way for Phoebe...?

"No...! I-I can't feel that way for Phoebe...! I-I only like like her...! T-There's no way I would...! No...! I can't...!" Gerald talked to himself still in more embarrassment. To him, there was no way he would feel that way for Phoebe! Sure he like likes her of course, but he wouldn't lo-! Y-You know, _that!_

For all the years they spend time together, Gerald grew to like like Phoebe. She was smart, shy, and to Gerald, a cute and tough girl! And he really does care about her! But, Gerald now thought that...that Phoebe just... _like likes_ him, nothing more.

There's no possible way that she would _feel_ that way for him anyway...! There was no signs, no signals, _nothing_ involving on what Phoebe could possibly feel that way for him! All Phoebe feels for Gerald, was that she _like likes_ him, nothing more, and the same thing for Gerald! That's that!

As he quickly walked home, Gerald tried not to think of him and Phoebe like liking each other as something more, and he went on his way home, for preparing himself for the rest of the week of Arnold and Helga under the Love Poison's effects and him and Phoebe making the antidote to help their best friends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold near his house..._

As Arnold continued on his way to his home, he can't stop thinking on what happened today between him and Helga. How he and her shared affections and kisses, how they spend time together during lunch and freetime, how he and her shared love notes back and forth during class, and especially how Arnold sang to Helga in front of the whole school.

Feeling really happy just by thinking about the day he and Helga had, and mostly by the loving and romantic actions and words were done by Arnold and Helga to each other and each other alone, Arnold happily ran home, and smiling and blushing to his face the entire time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Helga..._

As her beloved left, Helga was still a blushing statue after all the loving affections Arnold did to her a few minutes ago. But then she blinked a few times, got out of her trance, and shook her head a bit out of bewilderment, her entire body now feeling a little numb with love by all the things Arnold said and did to her.

Helga went inside the house, she now thought of what happened today between her and Arnold. How her and him shared affections and kisses, how they spend time together during lunch and freetime, how her and him shared love notes back and forth during class, and especially how Arnold sang to Helga in front of the whole school.

Feeling really happy just by thinking about the day her and Arnold had, and mostly by the loving and romantic actions and words were done by Arnold and Helga to each other and each other alone, Helga happily ran to her bedroom, and smiling and blushing to her face the entire time.

* * *

 _With Arnold and Helga in their separate bedrooms after eating a small dinner..._

As Arnold and Helga both sighed out of lovesick, they laid her body against their own bedroom door, an slid down a bit. As Helga fully slid down from her bedroom door to the wooden floor, Arnold pushed himself off, and slurry, considering he was so much in love with Helga, went to his bed, and grabbed his pillow as Arnold covered his heated red face with it.

Helga walked over her bed as she laid there on the mattress in her pink jumpsuit. She then grabbed her Arnold locket and smiled lovingly at the picture. She then started to hug it affectionately while giggling and squealing a little by the picture she got from her beloved.

Arnold then went to his desk and smiled at what he saw. What he saw was a few colored pens from his pen cup on the desk. The different hues of colors reminded Arnold of Helga. He smiled more and started to blush to his happy face. Arnold went back to his bed and started to chuckled and laughing a little by just thinking of those different colors reminding more of his love.

They both sighed lovingly and turned off the lights in their and Helga covered themselves up with their blankets. They had the most amazing day of their life. Because they showed the whole world that they were together, and surprisingly to them, no one had a _single_ issue with it! And that made them feel happier.

They both started to drift asleep, before saying to themselves,

"Goodnight my Helga. I...love you..."

"Goodnight my Arnold. I...love you..."

The two blondes couldn't wait for the rest of the week. Of them just spending time together, showing each other and others around them about how much they love each other, and Arnold and Helga especially can't wait for the Valentine's Day dance this Friday, where they get to dance, and spend more time together.

To be continued...

* * *

 **...Wow...just wow... That took I don't know HOW long, but hey! It was worth it for you guy's that love this story. And here's two things. One, yes I used the song, "Did I Mention" from Descendants. When I first thought of making this story, I heard that Arnold could sing. So I thought, "Hey! Why not let him serenade Helga with a song?!"**

 **So I did! And two, Shrimp Chips are one of my favorite snacks actually! They are GOOD! Anyway, I hope you guy's will love this chapter as much as I do! I don't own the song I used in here, it belongs to Disney Channel, I don't own Hey Arnold doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you guy's loved this chapter as much as I did making it!**

 **Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


End file.
